With Darkness as our Blanket
by BiSciFiGuy
Summary: The war was over, but Harry was alone, hiding in the muggle world from a terror he is not ready to face, a terror that cost him so much, yet now, years later it could bring him what he needs most... Draco/Harry Slash!
1. Prologue

**With Darkness as our Blanket**

**- **by **BiSciFiGuy -**

**Pairing:** Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M (Violence and gay themes)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, No copyright infringement intended.

Prologue

'_Merlin, how can potions be so boring today, it's even worse than usual'._ Harry though to himself as he looked up at the potions master, droning away, mumbling about the various ingredients that were important in a potion that Harry really didn't care about.

Hermione elbowed him suddenly and he yelped, drawing the attention of the whole class as well as the professor.

"Mister Potter," Professor Snape sneered at him.

"Yes sir?".

"Kindly repeat back to me the ingredients for Gobbler's ink?". Harry looked around the classroom, all eyes were on him. He noticed Malfoy smirking at him.

"I… um… I don't remember sir". He grumbled.

"Very well mister Potter, Ten points from Gryffindor for disruption of my class". Snape went back to his incessant droning while Harry went back to studying his classmates. He realised how much they all had changed in the few short months since he'd last seen them. He looked at his friends, startled that he couldn't remember when they had become young adults, he still remembered them like they looked the first time he had seen them.

They were not however, still the same. Harry looked at Ron, his red hair had grown long and thick, his face much more elongated than Harry could remember. He was taller too, standing almost a head above Harry when they walked down the hall. His hands were large as he held the quill and Harry noticed how the muscles in his arms tensed as he moved to dip the quill in the ink.

He looked at Hermione, she too had changed so very much. She was wearing more make-up and her eyes had a wise look to them, she had also lost a substantial bit of weight and had grown much taller as well. As Harry gazed at her he noticed the line of her neck, how her throat pulsated as blood rushed through the arteries there, how her shoulders were so much more defined, the collar bone making a beautiful outline through the shirt she wore beneath her robes. Harry's eyes dropped a little more and he noticed how much her breasts had filled out too, they were full and luscious, the delicate skin almost shimmering in the faint light… Harry suddenly realised what he was doing and blushed, feeling his face burn and he was sure the whole class would notice him, shining like some red neon billboard… thankfully no one noticed… no one except for Hermione of course.

"Harry," She leaned close to him "Are you alright, you look all flustered, do you have a fever?". She looked worried.

"No… I… I'm fine, it's just a little hot".

"Okay", she smiled sweetly and turned her focus back to Snape.

In an attempt to recover from the utter humiliation he had just experienced Harry scanned the room again, looking for anyone he could pick apart in a desperate attempt to forget about the fact that he had been staring at Hermione's breasts. As it turned out, Malfoy caught his attention, his old foe had changed as well, so different from the way he had been when they had first met in that crowded little bookstore.

Malfoy had indeed changed, he seemed paler than he had been and much thinner, Harry noticed that thankfully Malfoy hadn't grown much taller and they were still pretty much the same height, still able to stare each other down eye to eye if need be. Malfoy reached for something on the table in front of him and Harry's eyes caught the muscles in his arms as they stretched, they weren't big… like Ron's, but they were there. He stared at the pale hand, the fingers almost delicate as they picked up some ingredient Harry couldn't identify even if he'd tried. His gaze travelled up the arm and settled on Malfoy's face, still pale, the eyes grey, although not lifeless as one might expect from eyes such as his. His lips were thin beneath his nearly perfect nose, as Harry stared the lips turned up into a sneer and Harry felt himself sigh.

Ron shot him a glance and Harry shook himself internally, shocked that he'd been staring at Malfoy and realising to his horror that he had been enjoying it.

'_No!', _He told himself_, 'I wasn't enjoying looking at Malfoy, I was enjoying sizing up my enemy and… and seeing that he hasn't become superior to me'._ Harry nodded to himself just as Snape dismissed the class.

"C'mon Harry, we need to get to Divination, you know how Trelawney gets when we're late". Ron mumbled as he noticed Harry putting away his things at a snail's pace.

"Harry!".

"Yeah, Okay", Harry started packing faster, "You go ahead, I'll catch up, no use both of us getting the brunt of her bleak predictions". Ron nodded and hurried out of class, leaving Harry confused as to why he was so distracted.

He stood up and walked towards the door, he noticed Malfoy just stepping out of it and he sighed again. He shook his head and walked faster.

"Mister Malfoy, a moment please". Professor Snape spoke behind Harry and he was thankful the potions master hadn't called _him_ back. His relief was so great that he hardly noticed Malfoy turning back into the class just as he reached the door. Malfoy stepped inside and he and Harry knocked into each other. For a moment it felt like time was standing still as their bodies touched, shoulder to shoulder. For that moment Harry was lost, he had been in close contact with Malfoy many times before but this was different, something had changed. Something about Malfoy was…

"Watch it Potter". Malfoy spat and pushed past, ripping Harry from his thoughts.

"Sorry…", Harry whispered and rushed to Divination, arriving just in time, thankfully sparing himself one of Trelawney's predictions of a horrible death in his future.

"What's up with you, you look seriously freaked out?". Ron whispered.

"I don't know, it's probably just the rush to get here". He mumbled and it seemed to satisfy Ron. The rest of the day's classes passed slowly for Harry, his mind working overtime trying to solve the riddle of what exactly had changed with regard to Malfoy. Surely it wasn't anything physical.

After dinner Harry ran up to his room quickly, wanting to strip off into something more comfortable before getting to his homework. He stood beside his trunk and pulled off his robes, he sighed again and pulled his shirt over his head, that's when he caught it… The smell!. He bundled his shirt up and pushed it to his nose, a wonderful smell was clinging to the soft material. It filled his mind and he felt his pulse race. What was it?, he had never smelled anything like it before. He pulled the shirt back on, finished dressing and went down to the common room to find Hermione and Ron. He dropped down next to them and they got to work, the smell forgotten.

Much later in the evening they were still sitting around the various tables, although it was only Hermione who was still doing homework. Ron sat in a big armchair, his head titled to one side, nearly asleep. Harry sat on one of the large couches, his feet pulled up. He smiled at Hermione and looked into the fire. His nose started itching and he rubbed it against his upper arm… It hit him again then, the smell! It was driving him mad, it was a near perfect smell yet… yet… it suddenly hit him like a curse during a duel..

"It's not a smell". He nearly cried out as he jumped from the couch, "It's in my brain!". His thoughts were racing, he knew he remembered something regarding smells that worked on people's brains.

The few students who were still in the common room looked up at him with questioning expressions, Hermione sat staring at him and he rushed to her side.

"Hermione, smell me". He held out his arm.

"What?". She asked, looking bewildered.

"Smell me".

"Why should she smell you?". Ron asked and Harry rushed to him.

"Because it's here, smell me".

"No mate".

"Ron just shut up and tell me if you smell anything on my clothes". Ron leaned forward reluctantly and took a whiff of Harry's sweater.

"Do you smell it?". Harry asked desperately.

"Smell what?, I just smell wool". Ron mumbled. Harry stared at him and smelled the sleeve himself. It was still there, the strange smell. He turned around and noticed Neville.

"Neville!". Neville held up his hands.

"I'm not going to smell you either".

"No, I don't want you to smell me, I want you to tell me something". Hermione looked incredulous that Harry would ask someone other than her to tell him something he didn't know.

"Okay". Neville looked around the room.

"Do you remember Professor Sprout talked about how insects used smell to talk to each other right?".

"Yeah, with pheromones, why?". Neville felt a bit better, Herbology was the one thing he was really good at.

"What exactly did she say about it?".

"Just that the insects used these chemicals to attract mates".

"Attract mates…". Harry looked stunned as he turned away, he looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight, he knew Professor Sprout would still be in the greenhouses, she usually was this late on Thursdays. He grabbed a coat and stormed out of the common room.

He found Professor Sprout right outside the third greenhouse. She turned around just as he rushed up to her and she gave a slight yelp.

"Mister Potter, why are you out so late?". She asked.

"I'm looking for you Professor, I really need to know something". She stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"What would you like to know?".

"You talked about pheromones the other day, the things insects use to attract mates".

"Yes". She nodded and motioned for him to walk with her.

"Do people have pheromones too?".

"Well, it's possible Harry, we're not quite sure yet. Why this sudden interest?".

"I kind of walked into… someone today and have been getting this strange smell on my clothes ever since and no one else but me seems to be able to smell it".

"Well Harry, It could just be a smell you are sensitive too". She said trying to hide the faint tone of interest that welled up within her.

"No, Professor, you don't understand. I don't really smell it, it's like… like I can feel the smell in my brain, somewhere behind my eyes". Professor Sprout stopped for a moment and smiled at him.

"Oh?, even though the jury is still out on human pheromones, I must tell you that secretly I do believe that people have them and thus," She smiled at him again, "I do believe that since you are the only person who can sense it, this person you bumped into must be sexually compatible with you". She smiled and walked on. Leaving Harry standing on the steps to Hogwarts, wondering about her words and sniffing at his sweater.


	2. Chapter 1 : Memories

**With Darkness as our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Dram/Romance

**Rating:** M (Violence and Gay themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is only my first HP fic but I think it might turn into something really weird, and there's quite a few character deaths, so it's just a head's up… feel free to use the Cruciatus on me if I go to far.

**Chapter 1: Memories**

_Harry was sitting at the high table overlooking the Great Hall at Hogwarts, his friends were on the floor below, dancing, laughing, collected together in small groups. Harry was listening to something Headmistress McGonagall was saying. He looked up when the doors opened to let in the most gorgeous sight, the most beautiful of all his friends. The blonde walked into the room, he looked around for a moment, spotting Harry at the high table, he smiled. Harry felt himself smile back._

_Harry was walking around the hall, chatting with his friends, he was a little drunk so he avoided staying close to Draco for too long, their relationship too important to him to spoil it by acting like the slutty drunk he usually was. The door's opened again and Harry looked up from his conversation with Seamus to notice the hooded figure stepping into the room. Seamus said something that drew his attention and he promptly forgot the figure._

_The figure stood behind Harry, Seamus noticed him first and nodded to Harry, Harry sighed and turned around. The man's face was hidden behind a hood._

"_Yes", Harry asked._

"_A present for you Mr. Potter". The figure held out a box for Harry to take, it took Harry a moment to realise what it was, he felt himself shocked sober and he opened his mouth to yell just as the figure threw it's head back, the hood falling away as the hand holding the box flipped open the lid. Harry's yell caught in his throat and he jumped back against Seamus, reflexively covering his friend with his body on as they crashed to the ground._

_Dust drifted around them. Screams were echoing through the room, large chunks of something crashed around the room. Harry saw a movement near the high table a second before the earth beneath his feet shook and a wave of bright blue light washed through the room, the little box snapped shut and silence fell._

_There was screaming again, there was a dark frame around his vision as he stared at the room, everything appeared fuzzy, he stood shakily, staring around him. He heard a familiar yell and whirled around. Spotting the screamer instantly, he rushed toward the dust covered figure._

"_Oh god, oh god". The figure whispered, rocking back and forth in front of the prostrate body on the floor. Harry crashed to his knees next to the kneeling figure and took the dead body into his arms. "No!". he yelled._

Harry woke with a start, his whole body shivering uncontrollably. He stared around the room. His shaking hands reached out and felt the sheets on the bed, the right one moved off the bed and felt the bedside cabinet, touching the alarm clock that stood there. Both hands flew up and he traced the shape of the wooden headboard above his head.

'Calm down, you're in your own bed', he though to himself, trying to calm his shaking body down. His heart was beating everywhere in his body, his head, his eyes, his legs, all felt the throbbing of fear and adrenaline. Harry reached up to his face and touched his cheek, tears had stained them and he softly wiped away their residue. The room was still dark, and he sighed. There was no use for him to stay in bed, he'd never get back to sleep. It had been like that ever since the "incident" as the prophet had started calling it. Sighing again Harry slipped out of bed and pulled himself into the bathroom. The mirror on the wall clicked shut like and eye blinking closed as he passed by it, as he stepped into the shower the mirror there did the same, blinking out of existence the moment the door slid open. He sighed again as he felt a strange feeling of longing settle over him.

The warm water worked wonders on Harry's tired body, he couldn't remember when the last night had been that he had slept through the night without waking up shivering and weak. His muscles ached and he breathed a sigh as the hot spray eased the muscles in his back, his neck. He felt a headache forming behind his eyes. As he stepped from the shower, standing in front of the sink to brush his teeth. The toothpaste tasted sharp in his mouth, it was almost painful as the bristles brushed over his teeth.

He walked down the short hallway in his tiny apartment., he stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the coffee machine. As the full aroma of the coffee flooded his senses Harry sighed again. He poured himself a cup of black, bitter coffee. He swirled it in his mouth before swallowing it, it stung his throat. He had never liked his coffee like this but in the last few months he had started drinking it like that, realising that it had a better kick, it could keep him awake longer if it was strong and pure.

Harry spent the day lounging around the apartment, on days after nightmares like the one that morning he relished the fact that he didn't have to struggle to make a living like the muggles around him. He could live comfortably, even much better than he did now if he wanted to, but he was content with his small apartment. There were only two flats in the building, his being the only occupied one. A small Japanese restaurant sat right next to his building. Harry smelled the food as he opened the window of his apartment near dusk. The smell settled in his nose and he suddenly realised that he hadn't eaten all day.

He rushed to his room to get dressed, he hadn't been there since the beginning of the week, he loved Japanese food. Harry dug in his closet for a shirt, his hand brushed against one of his robes as he pulled the shirt out and he felt a shudder go through his body, his eyes immediately shooting up to stare at the long silver box on the shelf above his head. For a moment he felt the pang of longing again and he almost reached for it, he remembered the screams and his hand froze in mid air. He felt himself get lost and shook his head violently to clear the thoughts and quickly dressed. He stepped into the night and briskly walked to the restaurant. As he drew closer he could hear Madame Kobayashi yelling at her son, Taichi. He stormed out of the restaurant, yelling back at her, his eyes caught Harry standing close to him and he shut his mouth immediately, his cheeks turning bright red. Harry couldn't help but smile. Tai was sixteen years old and head over heals infatuated with Harry, Harry knew this because Madame Kobayashi had been desperately trying to get Harry to hook up with her son for quite ever since Harry had started frequenting the establishment. Harry looked Taichi over. The boy was in fact very attractive, he was slightly overweight. His hair was jet black and hung down over his forehead, his lips were beautifully full, his eyes dark brown, almost as black as his hair. He was quite short, shorter than Harry but he had a very self assured presence.

"Hi Harry". He said, his blush glowing even brighter.

"Hi Tai, You're mother giving you grief again?" Harry asked politely, being with the Kobayashi's always seemed to cheer him up, even if he had the worst day ever.

"Geez, Yeah. She's incessant today, I can't do anything right". He blushed again, this time not because of Harry but because he had insulted his mother. Harry smiled, the boy may have lost his eastern accent and acted like any other teenager, he still had the inherent respect for his parents that Harry was always fascinated with. He reached out and patted the boy's shoulder, making him pull in his breath sharply.

"Are you going in?". Tai asked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day". Tai brightened at Harry's words.

"Great, my mother will cheer up when she sees you". Harry smiled again, recognising the pleading in the boy's voice.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry".

"Thank you Harry, just don't…".

"I know, don't let her notice that I'm on your side". Harry smiled again and brushed passed the kid, stepping into the small restaurant. Madame Kobayashi was behind the counter.

"You had better be ready to…", She grumbled as she turned around but stopped when she saw Harry, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Harry, my boy!". She bellowed happily.

"Madame Kobayashi". Harry greeted with a smile of his own as he sat down on one of the stools beside the counter, ordering his usual Salmon and Cream cheese California rolls. Madame Kobayashi barked the order at the kitchen staff and after grabbing a bottle from the shelf behind her she dropped down in front of Harry.

"So, tell me my boy, how have you been". She asked as she poured the sake into the little cups, Harry took one and sighed.

"I'm doing okay, Madame Kobayashi".

"Sleeping well?". She asked again, genuine concern in her voice. Harry remembered that first time he had been in the restaurant, it had been only a few weeks after the "incident", he was still suffering from the effects of the curse he had been hit with. He had come to the restaurant long before opening time, stopping in front of the door he knocked. Tai had opened the door and told him they were closed. Madame Kobayashi had been right behind him.

For some reason being denied access to the establishment had nearly brought tears exploding out of Harry, he turned to leave but Madame Kobayashi had pushed her son out of the way and called him inside. He had sat down in the very seat he was sitting in now and after asking him where he lived she had nearly drowned him with various kinds of alcohol until he broke down and cried, weeping hysterically in a tiny office at the back of the kitchen. The next morning he had woken up in his own bed, Madame Kobayashi in the kitchen cooking him breakfast. As he had stood in his kitchen he had felt anger towards the woman but it soon ebbed as she greeted him warmly, asking how he felt and placing the meal in front of him. They had become instant friends. And he had shared everything that had happened to him in the time before he came to live so close to them (leaving out the magic buts of course). She had been sympathetic, horrified and caring. Soon she had pretty much become a surrogate mother to Harry.

"Not great but it's getting better". Harry said, only half sure that it was the truth. They shared pleasantries for several minutes, Tai sneaking into the kitchen behind Harry, knowing his mother would let him pass.

"I saw Tai outside". Harry mumbled near opening time.

"That boy is very difficult today". Madame Kobayashi mumbled, trying to sound grumpy but still smiling at her son's name.

"You know, he got so many A's this semester, it's shocking". She proclaimed.

"Yes, he is very smart, and he's such a good guy Madame Kobayashi". Harry said, sounding proud, knowing it would spread like disease to her mood.

"Yes". She sighed, pride glowing on her face, Harry feeling proud himself as he knew he had once again defused an argument between his two new friends.

"Yes, such a good boy… why don't you ask him out Harry?". Harry knew the question was coming, she always asked whenever Harry mentioned her son.

"Madame Kobayashi, you know I like Tai but I'm not ready". He mumbled, he had had the conversation with her so many times that he knew it by heart.

"You were in love with someone else before your "incident" and you can't forget him". It was both a question and a statement. Harry's head shot up, it was completely out of routine, she had never asked that particular question. Harry gulped.

"Yes, Madame Kobayashi". Harry felt like he was talking to Dumbledore, she had the same presence as the old man had once had.

"I see, did he die?". The words stung but Harry continued to admire Madame Kobayashi's honest, straightforward manner of speaking. She asked what she wanted to know without running in circles before coming to a point.

"No, he is just gone. I know he's still alive but I haven't seen him for so long".

"It has been nearly a year has it not?".

"Yes, it'll be a year ago in four weeks".

"I understand, When Taichi talks about you next time I shall inform him".

"Please, Madame Kobayashi, I'm never going to see Dr… him again".

"My dear child, you cannot be with someone simply because he wants to be with you".

"I know, but I do love your son, just he isn't… _Him_. I have never wanted anyone but him and if I can't have him I don't know if I want to have anyone". Harry made to stand, the first customers would be arriving soon. Madame Kobayashi leaned forward and touched his arm.

"Harry, you must find this boy, find the boy who filled your heart". She walked Harry through to the kitchen, he always left through the back door, he liked the busy nature of the place just before stepping out into the silence outside the door.

"I don't know if I want to find him Madame Kobayashi, he is part of a world I decided to leave behind". They moved through the kitchen, Harry greeting many of the staff on his way out.

"Boy, you can't give up, love is there for a reason, you need it".

"I know, I know". He stepped into the night and she kissed him gently, her lips close to his scar. She was so short that she stood on the top step outside the door while he stood on street level and Harry smiled.

"Goodbye Madame Kobayashi". He said and turned away as the door swung closed. He had barely walked ten steps when Tai appeared out of the darkness.

"Harry". He said as he came closer.

"Tai, I looked for you, were you out here the whole time?".

"Yes".

"I smoothed things over with your mother…". Harry never got further for the younger guy stepped forward and planter his lips against Harry's, embracing him at the same time. Harry gasped and almost pulled back but the intimacy felt so good, he hadn't been with anyone in so long. He sighed and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to accept the prodding tongue. They kissed tenderly until Harry felt Tai's hands slipping into his shirt, for a moment he felt pleased, loving the feel of another's hands on his body, then he felt the fingers tracing his scar, a finger found it quite by accident, it felt the scar for a second then started to follow it up his back. Harry gasped, took Tai by the shoulders and pushed him away.

"Harry, what?". No one knew about the scars, he hadn't told any of his new friends. The only person who knew about them was the only friend he still had left from his previous life.

"Tai, I'm sorry, I can't do this". Harry looked the Japanese boy in the eyes.

"Yes", the boy said, shocking Harry, who had not expected that to be the answer. He had expected anger, or at least resentment or a tear. Then he realised how selfish he was being, why would Tai cry over _him_, he was nothing special, just a lost wreck of the man he once was.

"What?". Harry stammered, still holing Tai by the shoulders.

"I heard what you said to my mother". Harry felt immediately guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that, I wanted to tell…". Harry began.

"You wanted to tell me yourself, I know. I didn't want to intrude, I just heard it while I was getting the tables ready".

"I'm sorry". Harry said.

"It's fine, I've always known you had another, I just had to feel it for myself".

"You're okay then?".

"Yes, I will be, rejection is still hard to accept but I… I just needed to feel that your kisses weren't meant for me". This was supposed to make Harry feel better but he felt only worse.

"I hope you come back soon Harry". Tai whispered and slipped off into the night. Harry heard the boy disappear into the kitchen behind him and he walked back home.

As he walked back up the stairs to his apartment Harry suddenly felt very lonely. He had lost so much, had left so much behind. The familiar emptiness settled in his stomach and he felt his limbs grow heavy, as though they were slowly filling with lead. The trek upstairs became longer with every step, he felt as though he would never reach his door. But reach it he did, as he slipped the key into the lock he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he never cried anymore, the stinging, burning sensation in his eyes just came and went periodically. As Harry stepped into the small entrance room the mirror shut with a 'swoosh'.

He heard a sound in the kitchen, with a heavy heart he walked towards it, he knew exactly what it was. He pushed open the door and found the owl sitting on his table. A large snowy owl, it looked at him then dropped it's head to pull at the letter tied to it's leg. He felt a pang of sadness as he thought of Hedwig. Harry cursed at himself as he look the letter, the owl looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah". Harry mumbled and pulled a piece of meat from his fridge, is was frozen and he dropped it into warm water. The owl hooted.

"Okay, I'm just defrosting it". He grumbled at the owl, soon the meat was thawed and he cut a piece from the steak and fed her a few pieces, finally satisfied she took off out the window he had left open before going to Madame Kobayashi's. He hadn't gotten any magical letters for a while since he almost never replied. He was about to drop the parchment into the drawer he used to store all the letters when he noticed the insignia on it. He ripped it open quickly and read the contents.

He gulped and turned immediately to the fireplace, letting the letter flutter to the ground. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. He stepped into the green flames and announced his destination. The world swirled and he closed his eyes before he stepped out of the fireplace at his destination. He looked around for a second to orient himself and then set off to find her. She was easy to find and he dropped down onto the soft ground beside her. Sighing as he settled himself, pulling at his clothes and turning towards her.

"Hi Hermione".

"_Harry, how are you?_".

"I had the strangest day, I had a nightmare again".

"_Oh no, are you okay, was it the same one?_"

"Yeah, I woke up terrified again. And I spent the day just laying around the house".

"_You shouldn't do that Harry, it's not healthy. You need to find something to occupy your mind_".

"I know, I know. I did go to that little restaurant again, and that cute boy kissed me".

"_Really, and…how was it?_"

"It was okay, but I still want him back". Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about _him_.

"Y_ou should find him then Harry, he was the love of your life, you told me that yourself_".

"I know, Hermione. It's just after what happened, all those people".

"_All those people are dead Harry, and punishing yourself with loneliness can't ever fix it, it can never bring them back. You're going to kill yourself with longing_".

"I know that too, we lost so much that night. And you're right I am so very lonely…". Harry's voice trailed off and he stared up at the sky.

"I got a letter from my medi-witch today".

"_What did it say?_"

"It said that I have it too".

"_Oh no, Harry I'm so sorry_. _How long?_".

"About a month, maybe more. I knew when I started feeling the tingling in my stomach it was the Creeping Curse. I was afraid to go for the test because I was afraid it would be this". Harry trembled. The Creeping Curse was old magic, terrible old magic.

"_A month!, that's such a short time_".

"I know, I…", Harry sighed again, "Do you miss Ron?".

"_Yes, everyday, and I know what you're thinking Harry. You just came here to hear me say it. You should spent the time you have left with Draco_". Harry shuddered when he heard the name, his body, his mind, his heart longing to touch the other man again.

"_If it were me I'd spent it with Ron, I'd be happy for the little time I have, I'd love with all my heart_". Harry thought for a moment, still staring into the sky.

"I don't know where to find him".

"_Fate will help you, Harry, you need him and he will find you_".

"Thank you Hermione". Harry said as he stood up and practically ran to the fireplace, tossing in the floo and calling out. He appeared in his living room, ash dropping off him onto the red carpet. He felt better, Hermione always had the best advice, ever since school he could always count on her. Harry was about to drop onto the couch when he heard another sound in the kitchen. Sighing heavily he walked into the room to find a cat sitting on the kitchen table, almost exactly where the owl had been.

"Good evening Headmistress". Harry mumbled as he put on the kettle. When he turned around the professor had changed into her human form.

"Mister Potter", She smiled, "How are you?". Everybody seemed to be asking him that today, and he didn't really know, so he just mumbled something and she nodded as he made and handed her, her tea. He sat down at the kitchen table staring at her until she too sat down.

"What can I do for you Headmistress?" Harry asked. She took a sip of her tea and smiled.

"Well, I have come to make you an offer". Harry's eyebrows lifted and he nodded.

"As you know, Hogwarts hasn't had the best of luck with Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, and it seems that, even after everything that has happened in the last few years, we still have the same kind of luck".

"Yes, what happened to the last one?".

"He fell victim to the Creeping Curse". Her voice was matter of fact and it stung Harry like a snake bite.

"Who was it?".

"Blaise Zabini". Harry cringed, the Slytherin head of house and DADA professor had died two weeks previous, the Creeping Curse finally taking over his body.

'Oh", Harry mumbled, he hadn't even known Blaise had it, "But he wasn't at…".

"No, he wasn't, after the first attack at Hogwarts, after which you left, there were two more attacks against large wizard gatherings, using the same method, many other wizards and witches were affected". Harry swallowed thickly, he had hidden himself away so well from the wizarding world that he had missed out on both events.

"We lost Madame Hooch and Professor Sprout in the second attack, and then of course Blaise and several other former students in the third". Harry's mind was reeling at the news, he had though that what had happened had only happened once, but no, it seemed the death eaters were strong long after he was gone.

"And now?".

"Now the ministry has caught all the death eaters, there has been peace for almost six months, the school however has had so many problems in the past year, us teachers have had to settle for teaching two, three different classes just so the children can have something that resembles an education".

"But why?".

"It seems that with all the damage caused during the war, people are setting aside things such as education in order to rebuild our world before getting back on track. We have so few students mister Potter, we…". She stopped and drank another gulp of tea, Harry was afraid she would break down and cry right there in his kitchen. She composed herself and looked him in the eyes.

"Since we are so short handed and times are so hard, we have decided to suspend classes for the rest of the year, we are going to start fresh, a new way of thinking about education in January. We are also now running the school year from January". Harry frowned.

'Furthermore I have been travelling the country, the world actually, to find people who will be willing to take up teaching positions at the school". Harry nodded.

"I found mister Longbottom in New York and he has accepted the position of Herbology teacher, now all I need is Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors".

"Neville is alive? And Luna?". Harry asked.

"Oh yes, they are both quite fine. Luna is expecting". Harry's heart swelled, he almost cried as he though about Luna and Neville, Luna was pregnant, he thought. He hadn't heard good news in such a long time that he almost didn't know how to process what the Headmistress had said.

The Headmistress was looking at Harry expectantly, it took him a moment to realise what she expected.

"You want me to teach?". He asked, shocked.

"Yes mister Potter". Harry shook his head, he swore he would never return to the magical world for more than a doctor's visit or a visit to Hermione. He couldn't fathom going back to the school.

"I don't know Headmistress".

"Mister Potter, it's still almost six months before the new year starts, we are still rebuilding large parts of the school, there is no need to decide right now". Harry considered telling her that he probably didn't even have six weeks to live, let alone six months to decide whether or not he wanted to teach, but instead decided that he wanted to keep it his secret, he didn't want her or _anyone_ for that matter to know what was wrong with him, for he feared they would pity him.

"Very well Headmistress, I will think about it and let you know".

"Yes, please do". She stood and walked to the window.

"Headmistress?". She turned and looked at him.

"Who are you considering for the Potions position". She smiled slowly and Harry remembered that she had been the only one who had known.

"Why Draco Malfoy of course". Harry gasped internally, just thinking about the blonde made his heart skip a beat.

"And you know where he is?".

"Yes, I am on my way to see him right now". Harry felt his heart trying to claw it's way out of his chest through his throat. His breathing became shallow and he asked McGonagall not to leave as he scrambled to find a piece of parchment. He quickly wrote a note and folded it in four. He took a deep breath and handed it to her.

"Please give this to him". Harry felt himself smile at the thought of making contact with Draco again and realised that he truly missed his old flame. Headmistress McGonagall looked at him sceptically, her eyebrow arched.

"I am not an owl mister Potter".

"I know, I'm sorry but you know where he is and I don't want to send an owl, it's been so long since we…".

"Very well, I will give him the letter, just don't make a habit of using me as your personal mail delivery system", and with than she turned into her animal form and jumped out the window in one smooth movement. Vanishing down the street. Leaving Harry to stare after her.

Hermione had been right, fate had indeed provided him with access to Draco. Harry felt positively light hearted as he sat down at his desk in the spare bedroom, preparing to write a letter to Seamus, the only person besides Hermione, he still had contact with from the magical world. Unable to contain the joy he felt at the prospect of maybe hearing from and perhaps even seeing Draco again. Harry hadn't been this excited and happy for such a long time.

**A/N: **Okay, so that wasn't the most exciting chapter in the world, sorry about that… It'll get less depressing as we go on, I promise.

**A/N 2: **This chapter has been edited slightly thanks to the input of **keshia-515**. I really do appreciate your help. ;-) If you have already read this part there is no real need to do so again. I merely changed the nationality of the owner of the Restaurant since it seemed to have slipped by both me and my Beta that I had Chinese and Japanes cultures mixed up in one large screw up. But it has been fixed now and I promise you it will not Happen again). Hugs.


	3. Chapter 2 : Enter the Dragon

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating:** M (Violence & Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **This chapter has also been edited to repair a major plot problem that was picked up by **keshia-515, **I greatly appreciate your help. (Please refer to **A/N 2** at the bottom of Chapter 1 (Memories) for a full description of the reason for the post-publication edit).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 : Enter the Dragon**

In Harry's small apartment the drapes were closed over the tiny windows of his bedroom, the door too was shut tight, it's key hanging from a hook on the frame. In the bed Harry lay on his back, his arms spread, one leg pulled up, the other straight out, lost under the black sheets. For the first time in many months Harry was sleeping almost peacefully, his brow was devoid of sweat droplets, his mouth was relaxed. His fingers were only slightly curled, instead of clutching at the sheets like most other nights that were plagued with dreams. Harry was dreaming though, but this time the dream was good, the dream was of before it all happened, when he had last been truly happy. In the darkness Harry sighed.

_Harry was sitting at the High table, his friends were on the floor in front of him. Enchanted instruments were playing various kinds of music above the dancers. He had been between them minutes earlier, enjoying a slow dance with Ginny, he and his ex-girlfriend now laughed easily when they were together, instead of the strained relationship they had, had after he came out. He had left her in Seamus' capable hands when he noticed the Headmistress settle into the large chair at the centre of the table. He quickly made his way to her and dropped into the empty chair beside her._

"_Are you okay Professor?". He asked when she turned to him._

"_Yes, mister Potter. I'm just a bit nostalgic"._

"_I suppose sitting here, where he used to sit must be difficult?". Harry reached out a hand and touched her arm, she sighed._

"_Yes, quite". Harry smiled. After so many years Professor McGonagall still had an intense sense of pride, he knew they were friends but she still kept her feelings private. Everyone had had difficulty with accepting Headmaster Dumbledore's death, but Harry knew that Minerva McGonagall faced particular difficulty with it, after all she and the former Headmaster had been seeing each other covertly for almost thirty years before his death. No one would have known the truth had Harry not inherited Dumbledore's estate, he had found a magical box filled with parchment as he went through the old wizard's belongings. It was enchanted and he had searched high and low to find someone who could open it. Professor McGonagall had taken one look at it and it almost opened by itself. Inside, as it turned out, were rolls and rolls of parchment filled with poems and letters that the former headmaster had written for the current one. Poetry so deep that, Harry suspected, even Voldemort would have shed tears and desired love should he have read it. The prophet had a field day with this information of course, Harry didn't know it had leaked, but it did._

_He was about to change the subject from Dumbledore when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the only tardy guest arrived. It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen, even though he had already seen it only that morning. Draco walked into the Hall, with his usual presence spreading out and filling the large room. He was wearing tight black jeans and a green shirt that clung to his lithe body like a second skin, accentuating every curve of the muscle beneath. Every head turned and watched as the doors closed behind the gorgeous blonde, he had grown suddenly tall after school and was almost frighteningly thin. He strode into the Hall, his eyes fixed on Harry, who in turn excused himself from the table and made his way to this piece of blonde perfection. Harry saw Hermione smile, he saw Ron grimace a bit. But he didn't care, he embraced Draco as soon as they came within range, pulling him into a deep lingering kiss._

"_My, it seems I should show up late more often". Draco said slyly as Harry pulled away._

"_Whatever, I just missed you". Harry said. They had been dating for a week and had spent the previous night cuddling on Harry's couch. Harry had wanted to do more but was surprised to find Draco had a strict rule about sex and had refused Harry's advances._

_Draco pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, it was a tiny box, about the size of a matchbox, wrapped in green paper._

"_This is what you get me for my birthday?". Harry said, eyeing Draco._

"_It's shrunk down you git". Draco whipped out his wand and flicked it over the box, instantly making it grow, and it didn't stop growing, forcing Harry to set it on the floor as it grew almost as tall as he was._

"_Now that's much better". He leaned in and kissed Draco._

Outside Harry's dream there were signs of trouble, in the darkness Harry's sleeping form had become tense, his hands began pulling at the sheets, a few drops of sweat began forming on his brow, he turned on his side and pulled his legs up, almost into the foetal position. His body was accustomed to what was about to happen, it had learned the dream, knew what was about to happen. A small whimper escaped Harry's lips.

_Harry saw Seamus and he made a beeline for his friend, still feeling the excitement of dancing with Draco, of feeling the intense magnetism between them. On his way to Seamus, Harry felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to look into Hermione's smiling face._

"_Hey birthday boy"._

"_Hi Hermione. Enjoying the party?"._

"_Yeah, you sure know how to throw a birthday bash"._

"_Thanks". He smiled at her, his most loyal and trusted friend, he knew that without her, he may never have survived the war. He looked at her for a moment and was reminded of the Yule ball in fourth year. Feeling a rush as he saw again how beautiful she had looked that night, and how beautiful she looked now. Dressed in a tight fitting purple gown that clung to her body and accentuated her figure. The low neckline drawing all attention to her full lush breasts._

"_Could you meet me by the door in about twenty minutes?". She asked._

"_Yeah, sure. Are you guys leaving?"._

"_Yes, If I can find Ron". Harry smiled, Ron was pretty drunk and had gone off with and equally drunk Luna to talk about Nargles._

"_Good luck with that, but wait". He clapped his hands and two glasses of Champagne drifted towards them, settling in their hands._

"_A toast to the greatest friend and the best birthday party ever". Harry said and the glasses clinked together. Harry drank and noticed the subtle movement of Hermione's wand, only half out of it's little pouch inside her sleeve. It flicked almost imperceptibly and he watched as she drank the champagne that had suddenly turned from a light golden tint to almost transparent. They lowered their glasses._

"_You're not drinking?"._

"_No". She said and looked away._

"_Oh Merlin, you're not drinking!". Harry almost yelled, getting several stares from the people close to them. Hermione waved her hands to hush him._

"_Shut up, I haven't told anyone". She whispered._

"_What? When did you get the news?". Harry whispered back, frighteningly excited._

"_Today, The owl came just before we left for the party. I've been subtly transfiguring my alcohol to water all night, but it would be just like you to notice it". Harry embraced her then and they discussed the baby for a while more. He smiled as she excused herself to find her drunk husband and he turned back to Seamus, who appeared to have been waiting patiently for him to finish with Hermione. As he turned he saw the doors open again and a figure slipped into the room, dressed in a dark cloak and hood. He hardly paid it any notice, it was probably Filch._

"_Hi Seamus". Harry said as he reached his Irish friend._

"'_Ello Harry". They chatted for a while before Seamus turned serious._

"_Look Harry, I'd like to say thank you for letting me write the story 'bout you're party". Harry noticed that Seamus' accent had almost vanished since they had last seen each other, It was something Harry knew Seamus had worked on for Ginny._

"_Seamus, you're my friend, I'd never leave you out of anything in my life, and just 'cause you're a reporter for the Prophet doesn't change anything, nothing could every change that fact"._

"_Good, because I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me". Harry gasped, so much news in one night, it was overwhelming him._

"_Good"._

"_But I want you're blessing". Harry was pretty much dumbfounded._

"_Why?"._

"_Well, you two were…"._

"_That's in the past Seamus. You two have been together for a while and it's the logical next step". Harry felt a bit fake telling Seamus all this, as he himself had once considered asking Ginny for her hand, had he not been reunited with Draco during the trails he would have married her, but Draco had changed everything. Seamus nodded and Harry smiled._

_His smile faded when he felt an odd cold presence behind him. A figure was standing behind him, Seamus noticed the person first and nodded his head, indicating the person wanted Harry's attention. Harry sighed and turned around. The figure's head was hidden beneath a hood._

"_Yes?". Harry enquired._

"_A present for you mister Potter". The figure's arms moved and Harry saw pale, bony hands holding out a tiny box. Being a bit drunk, Harry reached out for the box, it took him a moment to realise what exactly it was. He was shocked sober as he saw that it was a curse box, basically the wizard version of a bomb, he had come across plans for such a box during the time he hunted Death Eaters after the war. He opened his mouth to yell out a warning as the figure threw back it's head and laughed, the hood falling away to reveal that awful face as the bone white hand holding the box flipped open the lid. Harry heard several voices coming from the box, shouting curses, the bright flashes of the curses exploding out of the box. Harry's yell caught in his throat and he jumped back, crashing into Seamus and instinctively covered his friend with his body as he watched the curses fly out of the box, many were purple, or silver. Some were red or yellow but most were an all too familiar bright green…_

Harry woke with a start and pulled himself upright almost in the same movement, the mirror in front of his bed immediately blinked into darkness like an eye blocking out the sun. Harry was breathing hard, the air wheezing into his lungs as he looked around the room, panic slowly giving way to the realisation that he had been dreaming. He forced himself to remember that he was safe in his own bed, away from… from _him_. He looked around the dark room, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the bed, he got up and pulled the shades off the windows to be met with bright sunlight hitting his eyes. He turned around and looked at the clock hanging at above the now dark mirror. It was nearly three o'clock. He sighed and walked towards the bathroom, he had been staying up later and later at night and the result was that he mostly got up several hours after midday. He grunted as he stepped into the bathroom, relieving himself as he listened to the various mirrors shutting their "eyes". He opened the taps in the shower and stripped down.

Under the warm water he forgot the dream, forgot that two days had passed since the Headmistress had been in his apartment, that it had been two days since he'd sent the letter with her, two days and he still had no reply from Draco, two days of the few he had left that he had wasted. Harry slowly lathered up his body, the soap making his body slick, as he brushed his hands over his abdomen he felt the tiny ridge on his body and the dream came rushing back into his thoughts, making him gasp. The new scar was quite a bit bigger than the old one, but it carried the same, if not more memories for Harry than the lightening one did. He consciously though about anything except the dream, which as it turned out, was Draco, as he lathered the rest of his body. Harry remembered the way Draco's body had felt that night they had spent on the couch, they way his hair smelled, his beautiful hands as he caressed Harry's face before kissing him deeply, the way his voice sounded when he spoke. Harry sighed and as his hand rubbed the soap down his body suddenly encountered hard flesh. Harry looked down and noticed that he had an erection. He stared at it for several moments, as thought unsure of what it was.

"What the hell". He told the stiff muscle, so hard that it throbbed almost violently, causing the arousal to register as a dull ache. He had had very little sexual desire and even fewer erections since the attack, and none of the erections had been as strong as this one. He though about it for a moment then Harry reached down, taking it into his hand, feeling the blood pulsing through it, the almost burning heat that radiated from it. He stroked it slowly, feeling the familiar sensation tingling through his body, making his knees tremble. It had been so long since he'd had an orgasm, he though. Feeling the warm soap running down the front of his body, getting between his hand and the strange, hard creature held in it's grasp. He made another tentative stroke and shuddered again. He moved progressively faster, the movement coming naturally (he'd had lots of practice). For a moment he felt himself teetering on the edge and then he was over it. The explosive force of his release made him gasp out loud and his body rocked violently. He leaned back and felt his knees give way, dropping him onto the floor of the shower, his fluids still spurting from him, hitting his stomach, his legs and his trembling knees. He stared as his erection bucked and shook, finally emptying itself. He sat, exhausted, watching as the spray from the shower washed the sticky whiteness away, it clung to the hair on his legs in a desperate attempt to remain safely away from the drain..

Harry had no idea how long exactly he sat in the spray, satisfied and oddly terrified by what he had done. He realised that the water had turned cold and he shook himself hard. Slowly getting up he tested his knees before standing up fully. He turned off the taps and stepped onto the mat beside the shower. He tied a towel around his lower body and went back to his room. He stood looking around it aimlessly. He had nothing to do…

There came a tapping sound from the kitchen, almost like someone was tossing pebbles up to the window. He frowned and marched to the kitchen, finding an Eagle Owl on the ledge beside the window, it was tapping it's beak against the glass. Harry opened the window and the owl hopped onto the table, almost proudly presenting the letter it was carrying. Harry took it and scratched the owl behind it's head. He had prepared for this and pulled out strips of meat and fed the owl, it hooted happily after he paid it and flew off. Barely fitting through the tiny window. The letter was addressed with green ink in an almost ornate handwriting. Harry felt excitement bubble up in him. He tore open the parchment and sat at the kitchen table to read the letter.

_Harry_

_I was glad to hear from you, although the Headmistress did look quite pissed for having to deliver the letter. She approached me for a position at Hogwarts as potions master, but I suppose you already know that. I would like to meet you to catch up sometime, it has been a long time since we have been in each other's company._

_Love_

_Draco_

Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco had written "love Draco" instead of anything else. He smiled as he looked at the green words. They had written many private letters to each other during their little clandestine relationship during fifth year, something they had never told anyone about, not even after the war and the trials. Harry sat for several more minutes, rereading the letter several times and he realised that it was almost awkward, almost as though Draco were afraid of saying to much. It was as though he was too busy with something to really take time with the letter and had just written a quick note. Harry sighed and made himself a cup of coffee, the smell just began to fill the room when he heard the characteristic "pop" sound behind him. He smiled.

"Good evening, tea without milk and two sugars, right?". He asked without turning around.

"Yes please mister Potter". She said as Harry heard one of the dining room chairs scrape the floor as she sat down in it. He also heard her put down a bag she had started carrying. He turned with the two cups in his hand and walked towards her.

"Mister Potter, please". She waved her wand and Harry felt something strange happening around his lower body, he looked down to see his towel had transfigured itself into a pair of white denims. He blushed for a moment before sitting down beside the Headmistress.

"Sorry ma'am".

"Never mind mister Potter". Harry looked at her, she seemed much older than he remembered her to be before the attack and he supposed that being in her position did create certain problems and was a stressful environment. He also found it rather amusing that she still refused to call him by his first name. She looked around the room and noticed the letter which lay open on the table.

"Have you considered my offer?". She asked.

"I have, but I still need more time".

"Mister Potter, Mister Longbottom has already agreed and moved to the school to assist with repairs, and Miss Patel has also accepted a position. I am only waiting on you and mister Malfoy". She shook her head.

"Yes, I forgot to thank you for delivering my letter".

"Quite, And since it seems that you are avoiding the question and brought up mister Malfoy, there is another I wish to discuss with you".

Harry sighed, he was avoiding the question because he had wasted two full days of his remaining time by spending them in bed, hiding in the dark like some coward. He had also wished to never have this much contact with the magical world again, he hardly wanted to never see the people he knew again, but he had wanted time to heal himself, to be out of the spotlight. He was certain that the few times he had been in Diagon Alley to see the medi-witch had made the headlines. Thankfully he did not get the Prophet anymore. News of the deaths had nearly driven him insane the first few weeks after the attack and he had written a strong worded letter to the distribution office and the Prophet never arrived again. He noticed the Headmistress was staring at him, and realised that she was waiting for him to react.

"What matter is that, Headmistress?".

"Well, it is mister Malfoy in fact". Harry sat up.

"What about him, is something wrong, oh Merlin, does he have the Creep?". Harry felt panic rising in him again, and also a strange burning sensation in his heart that he knew was fear, fear of losing another person he loved.

"No, apart from some psychological trauma after the attack and the Sectumsempra scars he is quite fine. It is his current situation that is troubling me".

"What's wrong?". Harry was annoyed at her for taking so long to tell him what was going on but he patiently sat back as she took a sip of her tea and seemed to savour the taste for a moment, he was ready to jump over the table and beat the words out of her when she finally spoke.

"He has been living in rather poor conditions, and I do not believe that it is healthy for him to remain there, especially with his psychological report". Harry frowned.

"He has moved into Severus Snape's old residence, however, the area is destined to be wiped clean by the ministry. And he has been evicted".

"Yes, how can I help". Harry was perplexed, why would Draco move into that shack, he was a Malfoy… He caught his own thoughts a moment later when he remembered what had happened after the trials. How could he have forgotten, he had fought so hard against it.

"I was hoping you would let him move in with you, I have noticed that you have a vacant bedroom down the hall". She smiled at him and drank the last of her tea. Harry stared at her, Draco Malfoy, move into his home, into his life. He was both shocked and excited by the idea. Certainly he didn't want his friend to be homeless but could he have Draco in his home and be able to have a normal life?. Would he be able to cope with having another person near him every day after being pretty much alone for almost a year.

"I… I will have to think about this Headmistress". She seemed to be about to say something rude to him but steeled herself. She smiled a stiff smile and Harry saw that she was angry at him, he nearly found it amusing, she was mad at him because of Draco, something he would never have thought possible while at school. She stood up curtly and turned her back on him.

"Please send me an owl as soon as possible mister Potter", She nearly spat out his name, "but do be quick about it, he must be out of his home by the end of the week". With that she apparated away, leaving Harry flabbergasted at her anger and abrupt departure.

Harry walked around his apartment for several minutes, passing the spare bedroom time and again, thinking about what it would be like to have Draco living there. To have him sleeping there, so close to Harry. He stepped into the room and sat on the soft mattress. The room appeared dead around him. The closets were empty. The dresser was empty. The bathroom shelves were empty. The whole room was hollow. Harry sighed, he knew what he had to do, he needed advice. He pulled on a shirt over his new white pants and slipped on a pair of shoes. He grabbed the floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

He stepped out of the fire at his destination and smelled the air around him. He walked down the pathway and again sat down next to Hermione.

"_You're here a lot these days". _Harry smiled.

"Yeah, well. I have a lot on my mind, and I need advice more regularly now than before".

"_Seems that way, what's going on now?"._

"The Headmistress saw Draco, she says he's living in terrible circumstances and he's been evicted from his home. She wants me to take him in".

"_Well, you are going to do it aren't you?"._ Hermione and Draco had become almost close friends after the war, much to the consternation of Ron and several others.

"I don't know, Hermione".

"_What do you mean you don't know. He's you're friend for Merlin's sake"._

"I know, I'm just… I guess I'm afraid".

"_Of course, you're afraid you're going to fall in love with him again?"._

"I've never fallen 'out of love' with him".

"_So why are you afraid?"._

"I'm afraid of him falling in love with me again and then I'm going to die and leave him shattered. Hermione, you didn't see him after the war, Voldemort and even his own father used all those terrible curses on him, even the Cruciatus. He was a wreck, I don't know if he'd be able to survive losing a lover".

"_Harry, if he moves in and he falls in love with you then he knows the risks, dying can happen at any time, but surely you'd tell him about having the Creep?"._

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone, I don't want their pity".

'_You can't go through everything alone Harry, haven't you learned anything. Didn't the war teach you anything?"._ Harry was suddenly angry.

"The war taught me a whole lot Hermione, it taught me how to lose people". They were silent for a long time.

"_I'm sorry. But still Harry, have you though about how you want to spend you're last few weeks, how many are left, about five right?". _Harry nodded.

"_Do you really want to spent those weeks alone in your room, sitting in the dark, avoiding the people around you, the people who care for you?"._

"I don't… Hermione, It was so wonderful to be with him that week before the attack…".

"_You miss being with him then", _Harry nodded again, _"Harry, you are about to die, do you want to die in darkness of your own creation or do you want him by your bedside, holding your hand?"._ He though for a bit.

"I guess, I'd like him close". Harry felt himself give way to her undeniable logic. She always knew exactly what to say to him.

"_Good, now go home and send an owl to the Headmistress, she'll be overjoyed that you're taking him in"._ Harry stood up slowly, his mind racing at a hundred kilometres an hour, he was about to change his entire life, he had only two days to do what he needed to get Draco to him, but he had other business too.

"Goodbye Hermione".

"_Goodbye Harry, Don't come back until you have something good to tell me"._ He smiled and ran back to the floo network, his heart felt light as he tossed in the powder, stepping out into his apartment a second later.

Harry quickly scribbled a note to the Headmistress confirming that he'd take his old boyfriend in and sent it off with an owl he had called, he never bought another owl after Hedwig was killed and still felt choked up whenever he saw snow white owls. He looked around the room as the owl flew away and felt very alone, the emptiness that had comforted him so long had suddenly become something resembling a prison, reminding him of the impending emptiness he was going to face. He slipped on a light jacket and nearly ran out the door and down the street to Madame Kobayashi's.

When he arrived he saw the restaurant was pretty much empty and he threw a look at his watch, realising how late it actually was. He stepped into the tiny foyer and looked around, most of the staff were gone and only one couple remained at a table near the back, cuddling and giggling. Harry sighed and felt his heart long to do the same, he could picture himself and Draco sitting in this hot little room, just holding each other, occasionally sharing a kiss. He nearly lost himself in his imagination but Madame Kobayashi appeared in his line of sight and smiled.

"Harry, Welcome". She spread her arms and pulled him into a hug. At the same time yelling at Tai to get him his usual order. She pulled him to a table and sat him down, tapping his shoulder before sinking heavily into the chair opposite him. She regarded him for several moments and Harry had the distinct feeling he was being evaluated, he felt the urge to cover himself with his invisibility cloak and just lay under the table until she moved on, but her lips turned up into a knowing smiled and she reached out to take his hands in her own.

"Tell me what happened?". Harry was slightly taken aback.

"What makes you think something happened Madame Kobayashi?". He asked.

"Harry, I've raised six boys, I know when they are pleased as punch with something and I might say, you are looking almost disturbingly pleased". Tai arrived with the Saki and he and Harry exchanged pleasantries for a few moments, Harry promising to meet the younger boy after dinner. He turned back to Madame Kobayashi when they were alone again, she still had a patient smile on her face, waiting for him to blurt out his feelings.

"Well, I found him again". Madame Kobayashi's face lit up.

"You have, how wonderful".

"Yes, I think so, he is sort of moving in with me tomorrow". She frowned.

"That is a big step, I thought you wished take it slow, two days ago you didn't want to find him even though he is the love of your life, now he is moving in?". She looked sceptical.

"Well, circumstances sort of dictate that he has to move in. Draco has no where else to go". He felt a bit guilty again for actually having to _think_ about letting Draco move in with him.

"What a lovely name". Madame Kobayashi mumbled and his head snapped up.

"What?".

"You have never mentioned this boy's name to me, even though you spoke so fondly of him. I hope you will be bringing him here to meet me?". She smiled again.

"Of course Madame Kobayashi, as soon as he's settled we'll drop by for dinner". She nodded and excused herself, the couple was leaving and she went to the counter to finish up for the night. Tai appeared at the table and took his mother's seat.

"Your boyfriend is coming back?". He asked, Harry nodded slowly. They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to Madame Kobayashi count the money in the till.

"I can't wait to meet him". Tai continued the conversation.

"You… you're not upset?".

"No Harry, I told you when we kissed that I had to know if it felt right and it didn't. I still adore you but I know you're not for me, your only desire is for… another man". Again Harry nodded and soon excused himself from the restaurant, with promises of returning as soon as possible with Draco on his arm.

Back in his apartment Harry found and owl on the kitchen table and excitedly read the letter from Professor McGonagall. Draco would be arriving the next afternoon.

"Shit, look at this place". Harry proclaimed at nothing, for the first time he noticed that he pretty much lived like a hermit, clothes were scattered everywhere, cups and plates stood on almost every surface. He sighed and began cleaning, suddenly missing being able to do all the work by magic, but he held fast to his promise and did it all by hand. Just as the sun came up he finished in the guest room, pulling at the comforter he had thrown over the bed. He leaned back and felt a curious sense of accomplishment. The place looked normal again.

* * *

The telephone was ringing somewhere in the darkness, Harry heard it but thought it was part of his dream. Then he realised that there weren't any phones in the Wizarding world and his eyes snapped open. Yes, the phone beside his bed was ringing, he stared at it for a long time, it hadn't rung in almost six months. He reached out and pulled it to his ear.

"Harry, 'Allo". He grumbled.

"'Arry, how ye doing?".

"Seamus, is that you?".

"Damn right it is. Are you sleeping?". Seamus sounded astounded that Harry could be sleeping at two in the afternoon.

"Just a nap, what can I do for you?". He yawned.

"I hear you were taking up a position at the school, is it true?".

"It's true that the Headmistress made me an offer but I haven't accepted it. I'm still thinking about it". Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, and is it true that Draco is moving in with you?". Harry started and stared at the clock, Draco would be arriving in a hour.

"Merlin, do you know everything?". Harry mumbled.

"Yes well, just because I don't work for the Prophet anymore doesn't mean that I'm completely out of touch you know. When someone comes across some news about you they usually call me to know if it's true".

"Wonderful, but yeah, he's moving in with me, the ministry kicked him out of his house".

"Well, when you two are settled let me know, I'll drop by".

"Seamus, you're in another country".

"Just until next week, I'm moving back to London".

"Really?, oh Merlin. The headmistress got to you too, didn't she?". Harry asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, she's pretty persuasive".

"So what are you going to be teaching?".

"Transfiguration".

"What?, she does know you were…",

"I'm not that bad at it anymore you know. Nothing has exploded since sixth year". Harry couldn't help but laugh, they had just set a date for their meeting when Harry's doorbell rang. He felt excitement bubble up in his brain and blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt them burn.

"Oh shit Seamus, Draco's here". He nearly giggled, making his friend laugh.

"Just breathe Harry, it's only Draco". Harry set the phone down as the bell rang again. He smoothed his clothes as he walked, hoping that he looked okay. Cursing the fact that he had enchanted his mirrors as he reached out and pulled open the door.

"Merlin, it took you long enough!". The snide remark was thrown at him as soon as he stared at the tall, lean figure before him. Draco smirked at him through the door, and Harry felt his old feelings for the blonde making an appearance. He looked Draco up and down, the gorgeous hair still hung almost perfectly over his forehead. His eyes were still sharp and glowing, but seemed to have become much older than they had been last time Harry had seen them.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there staring at my perfect body all day?". Draco asked and Harry stood aside, allowing him entrance. The door closed and they stood staring at each other in the short hallway. Harry found his voice first.

"Still a vain git, I see?". Harry grumbled as he checked Draco out again.

"Still a noble Gryffindor, I see". Draco smirked again and they closed the distance between them and fell into the tightest, most yearning embrace Harry had ever shared with anyone.


	4. Chapter 3 : Home

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence and Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 3 : Home**

Harry stood behind his bedroom door, his ear pressed against the wood. Something was happening outside in the apartment. He quickly checked the time, it was just past eight, an atrocious time for him to be awake. He put his head against the wood again. Music emanated from one of the rooms. Metal was clinking against metal, something was scraping against the floor and he was sure he heard the vacuum cleaner somewhere in all of it. It sounded as though there was an entire army of maids in his apartment and knowing Draco, it was a distinct possibility. He heard the sizzle of oil in a hot pan and moments later his nose was assaulted by the smell of bacon. He breathed deeply and stared at his bed.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep with all this going on?". He told the empty room and opened the door, he yelped and jumped back into the room as his vacuum cleaner rushed by him towards the front of the apartment. He stood clutching his chest, feeling his heart beat everywhere it shouldn't be beating. Again he stepped out of his room, checking for flying appliances this time and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

Draco was in the middle of the kitchen, dancing to one of Harry's favourite songs and conducting the various appliances in the house with his wand. He was wearing tight green cotton boxers and a green T-shirt, which also clung to his body in a very nice way. To Harry's astonishment, his friend was even wearing a pair of bright green sneakers. He watched Draco drum at the air with his wand, pointing it at the fridge, calling forth the orange juice. Harry watched as glasses floated to the table and the box filled them before returning to the fridge.

Harry smiled as he surveyed the scene, most of his pots were hanging in the air, various cloths washing them, brushes were cleaning the floor, a broom was sweeping the small balcony and a spatula was turning eggs in a pan on the stove, the bacon floated to the table in a leisurely way. The song ended and Draco swung his wand behind his back and repeated the song with a simple flick. The Clarkson girl started singing again. All the while Harry watched Draco swayed and bounced to the music, without warning Draco turned around and sang loudly when the chorus began, using his wand as a mike, he only sang a few words before he noticed Harry, who was trying his best to keep his laughter from bursting from his throat.

"Good Morning". Draco said innocently, trying to slip his wand back into his sleeve, the blush unmistakeable on his face..

"I'm glad you've made yourself at home". Harry said, still trying to contain himself.

"Well, I had to do something, Merlin!, this place was a sty, what the hell have you been doing? Living like a muggle?".

"Yes actually". Harry whispered as he sat down at the table.

"Oh". Draco looked around the kitchen, oddly seeming embarrassed. "Well, at least the muggles have good taste in music". Draco said as a new song began playing.

"What Draco?, did you just say something good about muggles?". Harry cried out in mock astonishment.

"Shut up". Draco said and the eggs drifted towards the table. Draco sat opposite Harry and the food began to scoop itself into their plates.

"Could you be any more lazy?". Harry asked him.

"What's the point of learning all that crap from school if you're not going to use it?". Again the innocent voice. Harry felt himself longing to hold Draco again, instead he decided for a few more snide remarks.

"Aren't you overdoing the green a bit?".

"Please, like you aren't overdoing the red". Draco pointed at Harry, who noticed that he was in fact wearing red shorts and a wrinkled red shirt.

"Well, it's just coincidence". He mumbled as he forked egg into his mouth. They ate in silence and Harry watched the plates clear themselves from the table. He smiled again and looked at Draco, who had suddenly become serious.

"I want to thank you Harry, for…".

"You don't need to mention it Draco, really. I love you and I'll always help you". For a moment Harry thought he saw tears form in Draco's eyes. They were blinked away quickly however and he changed the subject.

"What do you do all day Harry?".

"Well, usually, I'm still asleep right now". Draco looked shocked.

"What, why would you miss mornings?".

"I don't like mornings".

"Fine, what do you do when you get up?".

"I take a shower and watch television".

"That's it?". Draco looked perplexed and Harry nodded.

"Merlin, what a boring existence, thank heavens I moved in or you'd be dead soon". Harry cringed at the words, Draco didn't know how right he was.

"Fine, lets go to the beach".

"Okay".

At Harry's insistence they took a cab to the beach, even though Draco did seem quite upset about having to get into a car. He clutched the seat almost desperately and Harry leaned in.

"First time in a car?". He said mockingly.

"Yes actually, is this safe?". Just at that moment the cab hit a pot hole and Draco yelped at the impact, grabbing Harry's hand in the process.

"I want to get out, this thing is going to kill me". He reached for the door but Harry caught his arm, feeling himself smile, this was very amusing.

"Calm down Draco, muggles travel like this all the time and. Yeah, they do die sometimes but…".

"But nothing, I hate this". Harry almost laughed when he saw Draco pout like an upset child. He realised that he had laughed most of the morning and felt his heart rise, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed at anything, let alone laughing several times in just a few hours.

They were at the beach in an hour and Harry felt the sun beat down on him and he kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the sand. Draco followed suit and they carried their gear to a spot near the centre of the sand and set up, Draco still horrified at having to do manual labour.

"I may be poor but I still have my dignity for crying out loud, Harry".

"Draco, setting up an umbrella and laying down towels is hardly undignified".

Hours later Harry lay on his towel, feeling the sun warm his body, he checked occasionally how pink he was becoming, Draco turned to him as he reached into his bag and pulled out sun screen. He handed it to Draco and turned on his stomach.

"Lather me up would you?". He heard the squelching sound as Draco squirted the cream from it's bottle and seconds later he felt it's coldness on his skin, making it tingle. He lowered his head onto his arms as Draco began working the cream into his skin.

"Wait, since I'm doing this by hand I need a better place to sit". Draco mumbled and swiftly straddled Harry, before he could protest Draco's hands were working on his shoulders again and he relished the contact. At first all he felt was the movement of Draco's hand, the lotion being worked in. As the lotion vanished into Harry's back he became aware of the friction that was developing between Draco's hands and his own skin. It was an exquisite feeling as Draco rubbed his hands over the muscles on Harry's back, massaged his neck, lingering there as they felt the tension beneath the skin. He became intensely aware of Draco's weight on his ass, he couldn't help but notice the way Draco's hips sort of thrust forward as he massaged. Draco moved lower on Harry's body and his hands started working on his lower back. The movement was just enough to awaken Harry's desire and as Draco's hands touched him again he felt the contact go straight to his swim trunks, causing the material to strain against the beast that had awakened beneath them, thankful that he was laying on his stomach. He sighed and felt more of Draco's naked skin touch his back.

"Want me to do you're chest too?". Draco whispered in his ear and Harry caught the scent again, the same smell he had felt in his brain that day in Snape's classroom. Harry felt the scent on his skin, tasted it in his mouth. It was like some kind of drug that got Harry hooked immediately. Had Harry not been so aroused he might have heard the husky tone of Draco's voice, almost begging Harry to turn over so that they could make love right there on the beach, which was what Draco was actually hoping for.

"No I can't… I mean I shouldn't… No". He said curtly, trying to force the lump in his throat back down to wherever it had come from. Draco's face seemed to fall as he pulled himself off Harry and dropped back onto the towel next to him. Harry's erection wasn't the only reason he didn't want to turn over, He knew Draco had seen his scar but he didn't want the blonde to be able to examine it closely, there was too many memories attached to them. Draco's own scars were hidden beneath a tight green surf shirt.

"The sun is almost going down, I think we should hit the water for the last time before we go back". He mumbled and got up quickly, his eyes flicking around as he made sure no one noticed his raging erection, that was making itself known proudly beneath his blue swim trunks. He tried his best however to make sure that Draco didn't notice it. They had only been in each other's company for a day and already Harry could hardly control himself and he felt like an idiot for it. He ran to the water and dived in, the cold water not doing much to stem the flow of blood to his cock, which vehemently refused to give up it's throbbing excitement. Draco slowly toed into the water and soon they were splashing each other, their little 'almost argument' quickly forgotten.

Back on the beach they quickly packed away the things they had used and Harry started walking towards the road. Draco spoke behind him.

"No way mister, I am not going anywhere in one of those horrible things again".

"How are we supposed to get home then?". Harry asked a he turned around.

"We're wizards, we can apparate". Harry felt himself tense up again, he hadn't done that in a long time, and he felt trepidation at the thought of having to use magic, something he'd sworn off. But, he thought, he was very tired and didn't know if he wanted to spent an hour in a hot cab. He sighed.

"Fine, But I haven't done it in a long time, so you'll need to help me".

"Please Harry, It's like riding a broom, once you've learned to do it, you never forget how". Draco scolded him but reached out and took Harry's arm and with a quick scan for muggles they twirled around and were suddenly back in Harry's living room, along with a tiny heap of sand.

"Okay, doing that from the beach is not such a good idea". Draco giggled as he twirled his wand and the sand slowly disappeared. Harry grumbled and dropped the towels into the hamper in the bathroom. He headed to bed but Draco caught him.

"Where are you going?".

"To bed".

"It's not even seven o'clock". Draco looked appalled.

"Yes well, I only slept two hours last night. We'll do something again tomorrow, right now I need to get some rest. I have a collection of DVD's you can watch". Draco pouted again and Harry felt the urge to lean in and kiss him until the pout vanished but he thought it improper at the moment.

"G'night". He waved as he turned back to his room.

"Good Night".

***

Bright and early the next morning Harry woke again to the smells of breakfast and he smiled, it was good to have someone in the house who made breakfast. He had hardly ever eaten anything in the mornings while he lived alone, for the simple fact that he didn't have the energy to stand in front of the stove and cook. As he sat up he noticed the small silver box beside his bed, it was elongated and he knew exactly what was in it, he had put it there almost a year ago. For a moment he considered taking it up again but as he reached out he felt himself fear the piece of wood with it's phoenix feathed and he pulled back. No, he wasn't ready.

Harry walked into the kitchen and noticed that Draco had put up a few decorations on the walls and he smiled as Harry noticed them.

"The place looked a bit dreary, so I though I'd give it a little bit of life". Harry nodded as he stared at the pictures of various magical creatures, strangely there was a picture that looked familiar. Harry stood and walked towards it. It was a picture of him, the picture that had been in the Prophet right afted the fight at Hogwarts. 'Dark Lord's rein comes to an end", the headline declared, he saw himself smiling in the photo and waving at the reporters, Headmistress McGonagall had been by his side when they released the information that Voldemort was dead and he could see her beside him, Ron and Hermione were in the picture too. Harry felt a pang of sadness when he saw them, they had been so happy before that night. Harry shook himself and turned to Draco.

"Where did this come from?". Draco blushed a little.

"I had it on my wall at Snape's old place". Harry's heart beamed.

"Really?".

"Yeah, I had it all through the trials, it was the only thing that kept me sane the week I spent in… there". Harry stepped close and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

After the war Draco and his mother were both accused of conspiracy against the ministry, a crime punishable by years in Azkaban as well as confiscation of all property. During the week Draco and Narcissa had been in Azkaban Harry had fought many hours, not sleeping for days on end, against the possible sentence and confiscation. He had lost the fight for Draco's property but had thankfully won the battle for against them being sentenced to life in the wizard prison. After the curse box attack at Hogwarts Harry had again fought the ministry and his testimony had again been the only thing that kept Draco a free man.

"You were my hero". Draco mumbled.

"Oh no Draco, not you too". Harry giggled to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm serious Harry, after everything that happened, I would have locked me up. Everything did look very…".

"No Draco, the ministry fucked up, after the war they just wanted to round up anyone they could in order to make themselves look more competent than they actually were". He squeezed Draco's arm again.

"You were forced to do things you didn't want to, I know it, we all knew it". Draco stood to move away and Harry pulled him into an embrace on impulse. Holding him tight, breathing in the wonderful scent of him, feeling his brain burn as it settled between his eyes.

"Thank you Harry". Draco mumbled and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, sending waves of heat all over his body, making his knees tremble. Fearing he'd collapse like he did in the shower Harry held on to Draco for several moments as he tried to compose himself. He smelt something burn and pointed it out to Draco, who it turn whirled around and almost flung the pan from the heat.

"You sure do love to cook don't you?". Harry mumbled as Draco turned back to him.

"Well I like a lot of things that start with a 'c' and end with a 'k'" Draco mumbled and giggled at Harry's flustered face. He pulled Draco back into an embrace.

"I really missed you, you know".

"Of course you missed me, I'm fabulous". Draco murmered as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

They both heard a 'pop' behind them and a discreed murmer. They turned and Harry smiled despite himself.

"Headmistress", Harry said pleasantly and tapped Draco's shoulder. "Draco, tell the kettle to make some tea'. They released each other and both sat down opposite the Headmistress.

"I see you are settling in well". She said, a slight tone in her voice that Harry was almost sure was pleasure at catching them in an embrace.

"I do hope I was not interupting an important moment?".

"No". Both Harry and Draco said in unison. The tea floated into the room along with a mug of coffee for Harry. He sipped and felt his tastebuds applaud, Draco had made the perfect cup of coffee.

"Draco, do you find you're new situation pleasing?". The Headmistress asked, Harry felt almost appalled that she was using his Draco's first name. He had never heard her call anyone but Professors Dumbledore and Trelawney by their first names.

"Yes, It is quite good Headmistress".

"Good, then have you considered my offer?". Draco looked at Harry, who was still somewhat interested in the whole first name thing.

"Yes, And I believe I will be joining you when the new year begins".

"Good, we will be ready by then I think, the repairs are going well and Professor Longbottom is making good progress with the greenhouses, the mandrakes are coming along nicely". She stared pointedly at Harry who frowned back at her.

"Mister Potter?".

"What?".  
"Merlin, you can be so daft sometimes", Draco proclaimed next to him. "She wants to know if you're going to accept the position at Hogwarts".

"Oh, I don't know, Professor, there is still six months left, I need some more time".

"I am not going to wait forever mister Potter, I'll give you two more months but that's it, If you have not given me an answer by then I will move on to the next candidate". She stood swiftly.

"Now I bid you farewell. Goodbye Mister Potter, Draco". And with a twirl she was gone again. Leavign the 'pop' sound ringing in their ears.

"That woman in incessant!". Harry grumbled.

"She's trying to get the school back together Harry, it is important to her. Dumbledore poured so much of himself into that school and it's one of the only things she still has left of him". Harry nodded.

"I wonder what it would have been like if they had been public before his death".  
"I don't know but I think if he had not been headmaster they would have been married". Draco mumbled then took Harry by the shoulder. He looked into Harry's eyes and Harry recognised the look in those grey eyes. It was the look of a little boy who had broken his father's favourite trophy.

"What did you do?".

"What makes you think I did something?". The innocent voice reappeared.

"You look like you've done something you shouldn't?".

"Oh fine, I tried to watch those DDT's of yours and…".

"DVD's Draco". Harry laughed.

"Whatever, it's a stupid concept, I tried magic but the thing wouldn't work and then I tried to do it by hand and they still wouldn't work right and I think I broke the big black thing, or else it just doesn't like me".

"Draco, It's a muggle machine, not a Hogwarts textbook. It just works, it can't like or dislike you". He put his arm around Draco's shoulder and guided him to the living room.

"Now, let's see what you did".

It took Harry most of the day to get the DVD player working again, he was still unsure of how Draco had done it but most of his collection had ended up in the machine. Some actually ending up between the cables and on the motherboard deep in the bowel of the machine. After several hours he had them all out, he sighed, they were pretty much ruined but thankfully Draco used a simple spell to repair them and amazingly they worked again. Draco appeared in the living room with coffee just as Harry put the outer cover back on the machine.

"I don't think I'm going to work with that thing again".

"I think that's a wise choice, or at least you should use it little by little until you get the hang of it". Harry said as he took the mug and sipped happily.

They spent the rest of the day on the garishly purple couch in the living room watching movies, Draco of course loved them. He laughed wildly at the comedies and clutched violently at Harry's hand duding the scary films. Soon Draco lay with his head on Harry's lap, and Harry was reminded of the night before his birthday party, when they had spent the whole night in just this position. He stoked Draco's hair as they watched a gay film that Harry could remember had caused quite a stir in the muggle world when it was released. Draco became completely lost in the film, having never seen a gay film or a cowboy before. And much to Harry's amazement and horror Draco cried at the end of the film. Harry stared down at him as tears ran down the blonde's cheeks, they were silent tears but tears none the less. As the credits ran Harry carefully reached down and whiped the tears away. The moment awoke a feeling of contentness in Harry's heart. He instinctively knew that this was how he wanted to spend his last few weeks. Draco looked at him, his eyes still a bit glazed from the tears.

"That was beautiful Harry, I can't believe I missed all these wonderful muggle things". Harry laughed, and they stood. In the hallway they stood for a moment, as though unsure of how to go their separate ways.

"I… Would you…". Harry started.

"No, we… Good night". Draco whispered and pulled Harry into an embrace, they held each other for several minutes and then parted slowly.

"G'night Draco". Harry whispered and Draco disappeared into his room as Harry walked to his own, dark empty room, feeling sad that Draco didn't follow him.

***

_Harry was back in the Great Hall, the box was still shooting out curses in every direction, Harry saw a silver curse fly up to the roof and explode violently, he watched as the enchanted roof gave way and came down on his friends in a brown cloud. Beneath him Seamus was struggling, he was yelling something but Harry heard nothing as he watched the hooded figure try to make an escape only to be hit by one of his own green blasts of light, he flew through the air and crashed to the floor. Harry looked around desperately still pressing Seamus into the floor, He saw Ron running throught he dust and watched as a curse flew from the box, for a moment all thoughts of Seamus were forgotten as Harry jumped to his feet._

"_Ron! Get down!". He yelled. So many people were screaming that Harry was unsure if Ron heard him and he ran at his friend, from the corner of his eye he saw a movement at the high table, it was the Headmistress, she was twirling her wand above her head in a familiar motion. She suddenly grabbed the wand at it's bottom end and thrust it down. Harry felt pain and then he was flying throught he air, he felt the hard impact as he made contact with the ground, his vision blured as he watched the Headmistress bring the point of her wand down fast and strike the ground. A flash of bright blue light exploded from the tip of her wand and flew in all directions around her. It passed over Harry and he gasped as he felt it pass over him, then he slipped away, feeling the darkness swallow him up._

Harry's eyes shot open, it took him a moment to figure out if his eyes were indeed open, since the room was very dark, almost as dark as the emptiness he had fallen into after that curse had hit him. He stared at the clock beside his bed, it was almost dawn. He sighed again as he sat up and listened. It has been a week since Draco moved in and Harry was already accustomed to Draco's early morning workings in the kitchen, today however Harry was awake before Draco.

He sat staring at the darkness, the dream had been the same every night for the last week. It never went past the point where he passed out, never showed him the rest even though he could remember it all clearly while awake. His body seemed determined to show it to him over and over while he slept, powerless to stop it.

As he sat he felt the familiar sadness flood over him whenever he came this far in the dreams, he could remember Seamus' terrified eyes as Harry held him down, he could remember the screams and most of all he could remember Ron's shocked expression as Harry ran at him through the dust.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat and a strangled sob escaped his throat.

"No", he told himself, "You've been crying for a year, get over it". But even as he spoke the words he heard his voice crack and felt the tears coming to his eyes. He let a loud sob out of its cage behind his teeth, it echoed through the room. Harry thought if he allowed one out he would be able to control the rest but the sobs took their chance and escaped from his lips, gushing forth like a fountain. He pulled his legs up and burrind his face in arms clutched around his knees. He shook uncontrollably and was soon gasping from the pain the racking sobs caused behind his ribs. His tears left stains on his arms.

Exhausted after crying for some unknown time Harry fell back, a final gasp slipped from his mouth and he fell into a fitfull sleep.

Outside the door, unknown to Harry, Draco stood with his ear pressed against the door, listening to Harry suffer. He would never admit it but he was afraid of going in and comforting his friend, not because he couldn't help Harry but because he was afraid that he would lose control of himself. He never allowed his feelings to control him.

"Fuck Harry, I wish I could just hold you". He whispered and felt his own tears form. He blinked hard several times and went to work in the kitchen, satisfied that Harry had fallen back asleep.

**A/N **The song referred to on the first page of this chapter is "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson.


	5. Chapter 4 : Tears

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence, Gay themes and Explicit Language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who may come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Yet another chapter that is slightly edited. Thanks again to **keshia-515 **for finding the problem. (Please refer to **A/N 2** in chapter 1 (Memories) for a full description of the reason for the post-publication edit).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4 : Tears**

Harry was again dreaming of the party, again holding Seamus down, again screaming for Ron. He woke with a start and looked around the room. He sat up slowly and stretched, the dream was still bad but he'd had it for ten days straight now and he was becoming strangely immune to it's effects, like one got used to the scary parts in a film you've watched many times. A knock sounded at the door and he called for Draco to enter.

"I'm glad you're awake, I need you to take me shopping". The blonde proclaimed as he dropped onto Harry's bed.

"Just because you live here doesn't mean you're my wife, you know". This earned Harry the characteristic Malfoy sneer and a slap against the head. He laughed but Draco turned suddenly serious.

"Why are all your mirrors occluded?".

"Because I don't like my reflection Draco". Harry shook his head, indicating that Draco was crossing a line.

"Why?, when you are so nice to look at". Draco didn't flinch or look away as he said it.

"Are you flirting with me Draco?". Harry asked suggestively.

"No, I'm just a natural flirt, I do this with every hot man I know". Harry loved how he and Draco could be simply honest with each other, without worrying about insulting the other.

"I'm the only hot man you know".

"And you say we Slytherins are full of ourselves". Harry blushed when he replayed what he'd said in his head.

"Yeah well, you know what I mean".

"Now get up".

"Why?".

"I want to go shopping".

"So go". Harry grumbled as he lay back down.

"Honestly Harry, are you going to make me ask?". Harry just stared at him.

"Fine, would you please take me shopping, I've been living here for ten days and every morning I make the same breakfast and we have the same disgusting take-away for lunch and frankly I feel the fat settling on my gorgeous body, and this is a Muggle place, I don't have the faintest idea how to get anywhere, I don't have muggle money and there is no way I'm getting back in one of those cab things ever again. Now get up". He threw the covers off Harry and gasped lightly, flinging the covers back over Harry.

"I meant just you, not that too". Draco was still trying to look away from the tented covers in Harry's lap.

"I can't help it, it's early morning". The blush on Draco's cheeks made Harry laugh out loud and the blonde stormed out of the room. Harry got up and couldn't help but keep smiling as he covered his morning erection with a denim and buttoned shirt. He pulled on a pair of flip flops and was about to make his way out of the room when he felt it. There was a light throbbing pain in his right ankle, right at the joint he felt a dull ache. He stood still, curiously feeling with his mind at the spot. The pain resembled the way it felt when some part of the body went to sleep. He shrugged and walked out into the hall to find Draco standing impatiently in the entryway, he was leaning agains a tiny table, obscuring a small orange bowl that sat in the centre of it.

"Took you long enough".

"Damn, you are the most impatient man I know". He stepped close to his pale friend and reached around him into the bowl for his keys, for a moment he caught the smell again and he sighed as it enticed his entire body with desire, he looked up a moment into Draco's eyes but stopped at his mouth, they were so close, if he just leaned forward a fraction he would make contact with those gorgeous lips. He felt his groin stir again, for a breathless moment they stood frozen in fron of the door, feeling each other's breath on their skin, felt heat radiate from each other, felt the desire between them..

"Well my looks allow me to get away with it". And with that Draco was out the door, leaving Harry standing in the hallway.

They were outside the apartment a moment later and made their way to the grocer down the street. As they walked, they passed Madame Kobayashi's place and Harry pulled them to a stop. He stared into the restaurant, hoping to see Madame Kobayashi or Tai, but the place was dark, the fish in the tank near the door swam around lazily, not noticing him.

"What are you doing?". Draco asked, clearly embarrassed at Harry pressing himself against the window like a child.

"I'm trying to see if my friends are in there, I promised them I'd come show you off".

"I'm not some trophy you know". Draco folded his arms and pouted again,

"Of course you are". Harry said and he slipped his arm around the blonde's body and they continued to walk. He enjoyed the feeling of Draco's warmth so near to him and he couldn't keep the pleasure from bubbling up in him when Draco in turn slipped his hand into Harry's behind his back. Harry noticed their reflections in the windows of the closed shops. They made a nice pair, he thought, both tall and thin, walking down the street, lovingly holding each other, he smiled. Near the intersection a display in one of the corner shop's windows caught Harry's eye and he stopped, he felt Draco move on from him, Draco's hand held on to his for another second before it slipped out and Harry's own hand trailed around the thin back, as Draco moved from his grasp. As he heard Draco move away, some thought started screaming at him deep inside his brain, but the piece of art in the window held his attention and he mentally told the little voice in his head to shut up.

Harry looked up when he heard a car horn blare, he instantly knew what was happening, what the little voice had been warning him about, and he was running even before he'd though of doing so. The honking car applied brakes and he heard it skid, trying desperately to stop. He heard a man yelling. In his mind he saw the huge metal shape slam into his lover, sending him flying across the street and crashing into the hard roadway, tearing him apart, breaking and moulding his body into something unrecognisable.

He saw the black car a second before he made contact with the thin body of his friend, feeling the shock of the contact course through it, the car passed by him in a flash of black that was so close he was sure he could feel the engine heat it emitted. He and Draco sprawled on the ground on the opposite side of the street with hard grunts and a yelp, although Harry wasn't sure who had emitted it. Several people who were on the street gasped and started running in their direction. The car came to a stop a full car length past the spot where Draco had been walking just a second before.

Now Harry lay on top of Draco, the blonde shaking beneath him. He stood up and pulled his friend violently from the ground by the front of his shirt.

"Merlin Draco, watch where you're fucking going!". He yelled into the blonde's terrified face, confusion and terror clear in the expression.

"I… What…?". Harry stepped back and flung his arms in the air.

"Shit, you could have just died!". He stepped closer to Draco again, gasping and shivering, he had the insane urge to hit the blonde right then but thankfully he heard a car door fly open and a near hysterical woman ran up to them.

"Oh god, are you okay?".

"We're fine, are you?". Harry replied to her high pitched voice, hearing his own voice tremble.

"Yes I am, but what the hell were you doing in the street, didn't you see me coming at you!". She yelled at Draco, her voice rising higher in pitch every few words.

"I'm… I didn't…".

"He's not from around here". Harry explained, trying to calm the woman down.

"Where the hell is he from, Honestly where the hell do you have to live to be stupid enough to walk right in front of a car and then stare at it as though you have right of way!". She started pacing up and down in front of them, her rather overweight body moving with a strange grace and Harry was reminded of Professor Umbridge.

"I'm not fucking stupid!". Draco yelled at her, it was at least a full sentence but he wasn't helping the situation much by making the woman even more angry. Harry put an arm on Draco's shoulder and gently squeezed it, hoping the blonde would shut up, which he grudgingly did.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he comes from a country where the cars drive on the other side of the road, I'm sure he was just shocked to see you there". This seemed to make sense to the woman and she calmed down visibly.

"Well keep an eye on him, I could have killed him". She mumbled, pointedly ignoring Draco, and stepped back into her car, Harry politely waved her off as she left and got the finger in return for his kindness. He turned back to Draco.

"She's insane, I told you those things are…".

"Merlin Draco, don't you know you should look for things before you cross a road?" Harry was horrified to discover that he had also started pacing in front of Draco just as the woman had done, he stopped for a moment then realised the pacing was keeping him calm and he resumed.

"I…".

"Just stop it Malfoy…". Harry nearly yelled, he wanted to fall into a long speech but this time it was Draco who cut Harry off.

"Don't fucking call me that!". The blonde suddenly yelled and pushed at Harry with both his hands, making the brunette stumble back. He heard a woman gasp near them.

"What?". Draco stepped close to Harry and pointed a finger in his face.

"Don't you ever dare call me that again, I am Draco and nothing else". At the confused look on Harry's face he seemed to deflate and suddenly Harry understood the anger Draco felt and he stepped closer, several people who had stopped to see the near accident were now eagerly awaiting a fight, like vultures waiting for and animal to die, since they had been deprived of the excitement the car crash would have provided.

Harry closed his arms around his friend and Draco tried to push him away, his arms clutching at the brunette's shoulders, but Harry was persistent and eventually Draco gave in, as he wrapped the blonde in his arms Harry felt his defences give way. Draco was shivering uncontrolably. Tears suddenly exploded from Harry's eyes and he gasped out a sob.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I was so scared when I saw the car…". He wept freely then, the horror he had seen play out in his mind as he ran surging back into his memory.

"I didn't want to lose you too". Draco's arms then closed tightly around Harry and they both sobbed for several minutes, tears stained Harry's shirt and once Draco bit gently on the soft skin in his neck. Harry pulled back, holding Draco at arm's length and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Forgive me?". He asked in his best pleading voice, which cracked as he spoke.

"Of course". Draco whispered. Harry saw the tear streaks on the beautiful pale face, another tear escaped from the steel grey eyes and followed the path of the others. Before Harry could really think about it he leaned forward and kissed the tear gently away, tasting the salty pain Draco felt. He didn't want to take his lips away from the warm skin beneath them and he breathed in that strange smell again, feeling it settle between his eyes. He sighed, but a content sigh this time and felt Draco turn his face upward, the blonde's lips locked with his a second later and Harry felt his heart stop, his blood seemed to expand in his veins and every hair on his body tingled. Draco's tongue gently prodded his lips and he allowed them access as he lifted his arms around the thin shoulders again and pulled Draco close, gently this time.

Harry pulled away, the people on the street were still staring at them, and he almost laughed, they had expected an accident then a fight but had gotten a passionate first kiss as a show instead. Harry smiled at an old woman and a rather aroused looking teenage boy with short black hair and slipped his hand into Draco's.

"Lets go, we have shopping to do". And they again began making their way to the grocery store, the crowd slowly dispersed as the entertainment left the stage.

"I think I should do things like that more often". Draco whispered.

"What, are you crazy, I nearly had a heart attack".

"True, but it did make you kiss me". Draco smiled sweetly at Harry as they entered the grocery store.

"You could have just kissed me in the hallway this morning instead of doing that". Harry knew Draco's new view on the situation was just a cover-up to hide his shock so he played along, Draco smiled at this statement.

"But when else would you have the chance to be a hero, and rescue me".

"So I guess that makes you my damsel in distress". Harry said slyly.

"What, I may have been in distress but I am… most certainly not your damsel". Draco sputtered indignantly and pulled his hand from Harry's, he seemed to reconsider this move and replaced it.

"You're an ass". He whispered to Harry as they began shopping for all the things Draco apparently couldn't live without.

On the way home (Harry liked thinking of his apartment as _their_ home) they stopped again by Madame Kobayashi's window and still seeing no one, moved on. As they entered the apartment Harry noticed that his other ankle was throbbing just like the right one had been that morning, both beating in time to some unknown, unheard music. He pushed the uncomfortable sensation away and they made their way upstairs.

In the apartment Harry left Draco to put away the things as they best suited him, since he'd be the one who would be cooking most of the time. Harry summoned an owl, something he had only recently started doing again and while waiting for it to arrive wrote a quick note to his medi witch, requesting an appointment via her floo portal. He looked at the occluded mirror and thought. 'Okay, the floo network and the owls and maybe an occasional apparition, I've done more magic in the last ten days than I did in the whole year since the attack', he nodded at the mirror even though he couldn't see his reflection. He'd been content with just the floo network, since it was the only thing he needed reach Hermione. But since he began suspecting he had the Creep he had to make use of the owls again to contact the medi witch, since actually walking through Diagon Alley to go see her was too much of an ordeal. The grey barn owl arrived and he gave it the letter, it flew off into the midday sun. In the kitchen he heard a door creak on it's hinges and a second later something snapped loudly, this was promptly followed by several words in a different language that Harry could not understand but easily identified as swears of epic scale. He rushed into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?". Draco cried out when he saw Harry in the doorway. Harry couldn't stifle his laughter when Draco turned around with a mouse trap clamped down on his right index and middle fingers.

"What is so funny. Merlin, it hurts!". Draco's voice had a distinct whine to it and Harry couldn't help but feel his heart go to pieces as he stepped forward and carefully helped Draco remove the trap and watched as Draco healed the wound with his wand.

"Why do you have that thing in you house?". Draco demanded indignantly.

"I have mice".

"Mice, you catch animals with that thing?".

"Yeah". Draco's eyes went wide.

"You are cruel, I can't believe I'm dating you, you barbarian!". Harry smiled politely and lifted Draco's now healed hand and carefully kissed the fingers.

"Who said we were dating?". Harry told him, trying to keep his face innocent as possible.

"Well, isn't that the way fairytales go?, hero saves the… distressed person and they fall in love and live happily ever after?".

"Yeah, I think that's right. So are you admitting that you are my damsel then?". Draco glared at him and he chuckled.

"I think you should just stay away from muggle things, or maybe just ask me what they are when you are unsure, don't just go touching them okay". The change of subject was clearly not lost on either Harry nor Draco but for the moment Harry was content to keep Draco on his toes.

"Fine. Now I'm going to make lunch". Draco turned and Harry walked from the room, surprisingly he found the grey owl back in his bedroom. The letter it brought confirmed his appointment for immediately. He quickly looked around the room and then yelled out the door to Draco that he was quickly going to floo somewhere, not waiting for a reply he tossed the powder in and was gone before Draco could reach the living room.

Harry stepped out of the old witch's fireplace and she smiled broadly at him. She sat back down at her desk and motioned for him to sit opposite her.

"What seems to be the problem?'. She asked and Harry slowly explained to her what he had begun feeling that morning. For a moment after his explanation he though he saw tears form in the old woman's eyes, but she discretely wiped them away and looked at him.

"I'm afraid that might be bad news". She motioned for him to lay down on the examination table and quickly passed her wand over him, figures appeared above his body but they meant nothing to him, since he had neither studied runes nor knew medical jargon. She clucked and shook her head then politely waved her hand and they returned to the desk.

"Yes, it is very bad news indeed mister Potter". Harry steeled himself.

"The tingling in your stomach could have been anything but since we've been waiting to see if anything else came up, the pain in your feet, well, it's the first symptom of The Creep". Harry felt his courage crash down into his shoes, it felt as though all the blood had suddenly apparrated from his body.

"What does that mean Clarissa?".

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the first symptom means that as of today you have exactly three weeks to live mister Potter".

"You're sure?". Harry swallowed thickly.

"Yes, sadly The Creep is a very punctual disease, in all victims recorded, death occurs exactly twenty one days after the first symptom makes itself known".

"How… when… are the symptoms going to get worse?".

"Yes, much worse but I have a potion that can help with that". She fiddled around on her shelf and brought him a vial filled with a neon purple potion. She handed it politely to him.

"For the first week you'll need to take a drop once a day, either the morning or night. The second week means twice daily and then by the third week you'll have to take a drop four times a day". Harry could hardly breathe as he though about what that meant.

The Creep was a new disease, no wizard or witch had ever seen anything that nearly resembled it before the attack on Hogwarts. It had been some kind of side effect brought on by an ancient curse that had been encased in the curse box used that night, or perhaps The Creep was the whole point of the curse and the scar it left was merely a mark to show the world the person was infected. However one saw it, the disease was hell for anyone who had it. The first sign was usually a tingling in the stomach some time before the first symptoms started. Without the help of the potion the medi witch offered, anyone infected would in the first week after the first sign of symptoms *start to feel an uncomfortable feeling in the legs, starting at the feet and gradually moving up the body, thus the name. The pain would at first be a simple numb feeling which gradually evolves into the kind of throbbing pain one experiences if the legs are tightly wrapped in thick bandages, the pain then forces the victim's muscles into random spasms, especially during the night or after several hours of low activity. By the second week the pain will be up to the victim's hips, settling in the hip joint, now both legs would feel like they were on fire on top of the pain brought over from the previous week, thus keeping the infected wizard awake at all hours*, by now movement becomes difficult and the infected wizard usually becomes bedridden and exhausted.

By the third and final week the wizard will begin hallucinating and the pain will have moved up into the chest and neck, making breathing difficult and causing constant shivering and random muscle spasms of the entire body. In the final two days of the infected wizard's life all bodily systems begin to shut down, he will most likely lose consciousness and slip into a coma some time during the remaining two days after which the lungs give out and the wizard dies. The purple potion Clarissa had provided him can stem the symptoms until this time. Harry took the potion from the old witch and made his way immediately through the floo network to see Hermione. When he dropped down next to her he felt himself shaking violently.

"I know I promised not to come back before I had good news, but I guess I have both". He whispered as he pulled out the vial and swallowed the first drop.

"_What is that?"._

"It's this potion that's going to keep The Creep symptoms away".

"_They found a cure?"._

"No, it's just something to keep my life normal till the last two days".

"_What then?"_

"Then I'll slip into a coma and die". The words sounded harsh on his ears and tasted worse in his mouth. He felt tears gush up in his eyes and he blinked violently but it was no use, the drops came of their own accord and he allowed them to flow, he'd only ever cried in front of Hermione and Ron and since Ron… Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and wiped at his face.

"I don't want to die". He nearly howled the words at the setting sun.

"_I know Harry, I wish I could cast a spell and cure you"._

"Thank you Hermione but it's impossible". He sat for several minutes just staring out into nothing, his mind raced but he couldn't detect words in the jumble of thoughts.

"_What is the good news?"._

"What?".

"_You said you had good news too"._

"Yeah, Draco moved in with me and we're dating again".

"_Oh Harry that's wonderful"._ Harry proceeded to tell her how they had gotten together again, as well as what had happened in the street that morning.

"_I would have expected Malfoy wouldn't have any knowledge of the muggle world. You should watch him carefully Harry, he could get hurt easily"._

"I know, I just hope he moves to Hogwarts, or at least back into the magical world, after I die. He won't be able to cope on his own in the muggle world. At least he's accepted the position at the school".

"_Good, so how are you going to tell him about The Creep?"._

"I'm not going to tell him, I told you before".

"_It's not fair to him Harry, you are falling in love again and he deserves to know"._

"He may deserve to know, but he doesn't deserve to suffer with me, he's suffered enough".

'_Still Harry, he…"._

"No 'Mione, I am not going to tell him anything. I just want to be happy for the next three weeks". Harry lost his words then, he didn't know where his proclamation had come from but he realised that it was true the moment the words were out of his mouth. Yes, he had been unhappy and hurt for so long now..

"I need to be happy for this last part".

"_Very well Harry, but I still believe you are making a mistake"._

"I might probably be and it may be selfish but this is what I want". He spent about an hour sitting next to her, discussing the things he'd miss out on now that he knew for sure that he had The Creep. They sat in silence for several minutes before he turned to her again.

"I've been thinking a lot about kids Hermione".

"_Why?"._

"I don't know, the night you told me about you being pregnant was one of the happiest times of my life, and if you'd had the baby, if you hadn't… you know?".

"_Yes, I know. If I'd had the baby then there would be a part of me and Ron around forever"._

"Yes, a part of you, in effect having a child is a way to live forever isn't it?". The tears were threatening to make an appearance again and Harry breathed deeply to try and calm himself.

"_Yeah, I guess that's true... we were going to call her Rose"._

"That would have been a lovely name".

"_And we were planning on asking you to be her godfather"._ They sat in silence again, the words stung Harry deeply and he felt longing for Sirius bubble up in him again, how he missed him.

"I would have done my best, I just wish that I could have my own to…". He didn't finish the sentence, seeming at a loss.

"_I understand Harry. Are you… going to ask Draco to have a… a… a child with… you?"._

"I wish I could, but 'Mione, there's one problem, we're guys". As though he just realised it, the fact made him feel weak and empty.

"_That doesn't matter, what about a surrogate?"._

"Perhaps, but it would still only be my or Draco's baby, not ours. It's a lost cause". Harry felt his tears coming close again and he leaned back.

"_I'm sure there is a way Harry, you can find the answer to anything if you just do enough research"._ Harry smiled at this, deep down she was still herself, even after everything that had happened, but he also knew that she was right, there had to be a solution, he just had to speak to someone who knew more about the subject than he did. He said goodbye to Hermione and was off.

"Where did you go?". Draco asked him the moment he stepped into the room.

"Just out, I needed to get some air".

"Why didn't you just go out on the balcony. Merlin Harry, I made a huge lunch and you just left, I had to toss half the food and I hate doing that". Harry felt like he could slap himself.

"I'm sorry Draco, I got caught up and I forgot".

"Got caught up in what, I thought you went for air?".

"I did, I was on the grass and I just lost track of time".

"Fine, but I've noticed you vanish some times, where do you go when you go out for air?".

"Just around, I just have to get away for a few minutes every now and again". Draco grunted.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"Okay, I don't want to". Draco marched out of the room, Harry made to follow him but the blonde was back in the door before he could take two steps.

"You know what, it's fine, I have my secrets, you have yours".

"So you were laying on the grass for six hours?". Draco tilted his heads to one side and stared at Harry.

"Yeah and it did give me some time to think though".

"You thought!," Draco cried out and looked around the room with a desperate look on his face "hold on I'll give you a potion and I'm sure the pain will go away". Harry playfully punched the blonde and pulled him down on the couch, throwing an arm around him.

"Shut up. I was thinking about kids".

"Kids, you pervert!". Draco pretended to pull away but it only resulted in them moving closer together and Harry grabbed Draco's wrists, their faces were so close together they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"Seriously Draco". He said into the grey eyes.

"Really Harry, you want children?".

"Yes, and I want them with you".

"What?". Draco's face was almost indignant.

"You don't want kids?".

"I don't think so Harry, I can't see bringing a child into the world, there is too much evil in it and I don't want a child to go through…" Draco's soft voice trailed off and he looked away from Harry.

"Go through what Draco, the war is over, Voldemort is gone. It's safe".

"Still Harry, I can't". Draco shifted his position and Harry let go of his wrists but entwined their fingers. Silence reigned in the room and Harry made to move but Draco suddenly turned towards him, curling himself up against Harry, nearly in a foetal position. His arms carefully encircled Harry's body from the left and Draco lay his head on Harry's shoulder, blonde hair tickling the brunette's face. Draco burried his face in the Harry's neck and Harry felt the gently bite near his pulse point again, the same as earlier in the street, the motion seemed to offeer Draco some security when he felt he was losing control of himself.

"Don't go, just hold me please". Draco whispered, his voice pleading, there was a soft quality to his voice Harry had never heard before. Harry nodded and he slowly moved his hips into a more comfortable position and wrapped his arms around the thin man. After several moments Draco began to speak, aiming his words at the back of the couch.

"I don't want a child because I'm afraid". The words were so softly whispered in his ear that Harry was sure that had he not been focussing on Draco he would have missed them.

"Why?".

"I don't want to become like my father". Harry felt Draco shiver and he pulled the other man into an even tighter embrace.

"You could never become like him".

"That's what he had been told too".

"What do you mean?".

"He married my mother in spite of the fact that my grandfather had arranged a marriage with another woman. But he chose to be happy, and he was, until he had me". Draco fell silent again and Harry felt the now familiar twin wet spots form on his shirt.

"You are such a gift, how could he have been unhappy?".

'By the time I was born, the Dark Lord had already worked his charms on my father and it was expected of me to become a Death Eater, to follow in my father's footsteps, perhaps even to follow in the Dark Lord's". Harry held his silence respectfully, knowing that saying anything may break the trance Draco seemed to have fallen into.

"But I was a sickly child since my mother had had difficulty giving birth to me, and I was born very early. My father… he… he never accepted the fact that I was weak, that I wasn't interested in the things he wanted me to do. I was utterly wrong, a complete failure as a son and my father let me know how pathetic I was every chance he got".

"Draco, those were his failures, not yours". Harry couldn't keep his silence anymore, Draco needed his comfort.

"I've heard that too Harry, but I could never believe it. Though he never actually abused me until sixth year". Draco sobbed loudly and Harry tightened his arms even more.

"I had to fix the damn cabinet and it took so long, when I went home that Christmas, the Dark Lord was there and I… he… they tortured me, I remember I spent Christmas Day, naked, on the floor in the Manor's dungeon, surrounded by masked figures and I know I woke up two days later, still there". Silence followed again, the wet patches on Harry's shirt slowly growing bigger.

"I woke up and I could barely move, some kind of stinging sensation went through me when I tried to get up. At first I thought I'd been tied down but I found my wand and lit it… I… oh Merlin". Draco shook violently and clutched desperately at Harry, teeth raking the skin again.

"What Draco?". He whispered softly, kissing the pale cheek.

"I… I was stuck to the floor with my own blood". Harry swallowed thickly.

"They at least left me a note". Draco tried to sound sarcastic but he failed miserably.

"What did the note say?". Harry was chocked up, he could hardly imagine what Draco must have felt and was horrified that someone's parents could treat them like that, not even the Dursley's had been that cruel to him.

"It said that I should go into the house once I knew how to be a real Malfoy or I had to die there in the dungeon… So… so I got up and crawled up the stairs. I've never known pain like that except…". He swallowed audibly.

"Except later that year, just after the battle at the school. I went home and Blaise was there when I came home and my father immediately attacked me with the Cruciatus curse when I stepped into the house. I didn't know why but when I was almost unconscious my father leaned over me and asked me if I were gay?". Harry went rigid, Draco had only ever had a relationship with him.

"I said no, but he told me that Blaise had seen me kissing a guy, he didn't know who, but he knew it was a guy".

"My father then pulled my memories from me and used a pensieve to watch me and… and you, together. He was so angry". Draco clung to Harry, fear racking his body as though Lucius might appear any moment to torture him again.

"What did he do?".

"I… I don't know, I just woke up in St Mungo's and the nurse told me I'd been unconscious for two weeks and that I'd nearly died". Harry sat stunned, Draco had nearly died because of him, again!. He still carried the quilt from the attack with the Sectumsempra curse.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I should have been there to protect you". Draco finally turned his face to stare into Harry's moist eyes. The streaks down the pale skin were glistering thanks to the single light in the living room.

"You have always been there for me, even when you weren't there physically. I though of you through most of the tortures. When the Crucio came, my mind automatically remembered us, our kisses, the way you held me, just like you're doing now".

Harry pulled the stricken blonde close to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, running his hand through the soft silver strands. Draco kissed him back, almost pleadingly. Harry shifted carefully to lay down on the couch, resting his head on a pillow that magically appeared and pulled Draco on top of him, feeling the other's weight pressing against him. Draco sat up, stradling the man beneath him and slowly ground himself against Harry, the movements desperate and longing. The light in the room dimmed suddenly as Draco's fingers came up and undid the buttons of Harry's shirt, slipped the fabric down Harry's arms and tossed it away, his own shirt vanishing over the back of the couch a moment later. Harry knew they could barely see each other and he also knew why. Draco leaned in and kissed him again, the feeling of Draco's warm skin against his own naked flesh made Harry gasp, however this seemed to flip a switch somewhere inside his lover. Draco sat up suddenly and looked around as though he'd been confunded and was coming out of it just then.

"Oh no, Harry, I… We…" He made to get off but Harry grasped him tightly.

"What's wrong?".

"I can't do this, we haven't ever… I don't want it…". He tried to get off the couch again but Harry kept his arms tight, flattening Draco against his chest, the blonde squirmed in panic.

"I can't Harry please, I don't want our first time to be a… a comfort fuck, it should be…".

"Real and loving". Harry finished for him, staring into the steel coloured eyes.

"Yes". Draco nodded as he whispered the word and let out a breath that seemed to drain all his energy.

"It's okay Draco, we can just sleep". Harry turned on the couch, putting Draco between himself and the soft purple cushions of the back, he shifted gently to reach behind him and Draco grabbed him, again the frightened child he'd been minutes earlier.

"Don't leave me!". His voice cracking with fear.

"I'm just getting the blanket on the chair". Harry leaned back further and pulled a delicate blanket off the arm chair and covered them both, it had been one of the most chaotic days Harry had ever had and he felt his muscles rejoice at the thought of going to sleep. He slipped his arms around the thin, shivering form that shared the cushions with him, resting his face close Draco's on the pillow. The other man was breathing deeply, his eyes closed, creaseless, his mouth slightly open, he'd clearly fallen asleep already. Their naked chasts were pressed tightly against each other, sharing their body heat, their heart beats slamming against each other. Harry placed a gentle kiss on Draco's pointy nose, feeling delighted that his damsel had fallen asleep in his arms, as he turned out the light completely he whispered:

"I love you". And drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**A/N: **The Symptoms of The Creep described during the meeting with Clarissa (Between the two *'s) are actual symptoms of a severe case of a disease called "Restless Leg Syndrome", which is actually controlable with the right medication. Every person who has it describes the symptoms differently but for the purpose of this story I used my own experiences with this illness as a reference.


	6. Chapter 5 : First Time

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: M** (Violence, Gay sex and bad Language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who may come across this story.

**Chapter 5 : First Time**

_Somewhere in the darkness that blinded him there was a voice, a screaming, hysterical voice, then a tiny slit of light appeared in the darkness, a thin strip that hung in the blackness like the first sign of the sun at dawn. Slowly the light grew, becoming bigger and bigger until he could see all around him, he noticed that the light wasn't as bright as he remembered it to be before the darkness had swallowed him. The light had a hazy quality to it, as though he was looking through thickly weaved lace. The screaming also grew steadily louder, filling his ears to the point of being painful. A large shape appeared out of the hazy light, it seemed to be pressing to the left side of his face, it was hard and cold and slightly wet with some kind of sticky substance. As he stared at the strange shape pressing against him, he came to the conclusion that it was in fact the floor of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and he must have been unconscious for several minutes._

_He reached up slowly with his arms, pressed his palms flat on the sticky floor and pushed himself into a sitting position, a sharp pain shot up his body from somewhere near his groin and he dropped back down, smacking his head on the hard stone floor with a loud squishing noise as whatever the wet substance was, was squashed beneath his skull. He lay gasping for several moments before he tried again. This time he got himself up on his knees and looked around, his glasses were cracked and coated in a layer of light brown dust. He reached up and wiped it away but something else replaced the dust, the glass in front of his eyes taking on a distinct red tint. Harry couldn't fathom what it could possibly be. While still contemplating this he noticed that other shapes were forming in the light as the dust seemed to settle around him. He identified the shapes as people, people who were running, and crawling and laying motionless around him, these people must be responsible for the screaming too, Harry thought. He saw a flash of blonde hair and then a cold hand touched his shoulder. He looked into the woman's face as she stood beside him. She was mumbling something to him but he could not understand her. He was transfixed by her face, she seemed so familiar but his mind refused to recognise her.._

"_He's here!, He's alive". The woman was yelling and he stared at her curiously. Of course he was alive, why wouldn't he be?_

"_Why are you…?". His words caught in his throat as his tortured brain suddenly came awake and he remembered where he was and why he had been on the floor. Most importantly he realised why so many of the forms he had seen in the haze were unmoving._

"_Oh Merlin, where are they?". He cried and used the petite blonde woman to pull himself upright, swaying violently as he came to his full length. She was speaking to him again but his mind was focussed not on her but on the three people he cared for most. He pushed the woman away and started staggering around the dusty room. He recalled seeing Ron somewhere, he couldn't remember where exactly since something was different about the Great Hall, the whole lay-out was changed, large unfamiliar shapes were placed everywhere. He walked to one of them and touched it, leaning forward to bring his eyes close to it._

"_Reparo". He heard the word beside him and suddenly the cracks in his vision were gone, the glasses repaired. He looked around to find the kind person who had fixed them but whomever it had been was gone, having moved on to help someone else. Harry turned back to the shape and a large stone slab came into view. The roof, Harry thought and looked up, yes, the roof had collapsed, he was staring into the actual night sky, not the enchanted ceiling he was used to._

_He looked around the room at the screaming people, most of whom he couldn't recognise due to the dust that covered them. The pain shot up his body again and he reached down with his hand to feel the core of it, the pain came from just above his right hip bone and stretched into his pants, it also throbbed lightly upward towards his chest till right below his right nipple. He traced the pain and as his hand followed it he felt ragged, torn flesh and warm blood seeping from him. He lifted his hand and stared at the bright red liquid that dripped from his fingers. He shook his head and looked around again, his heart sank: where were they?. Panic rose in his throat and he started running through the hall, past the large marble boulders that had once been the roof._

"_Who had the thing?". He heard someone ask close to him and he remembered the man in the cloak. For a moment all others were forgotten and replaced by the offender. Harry knew exactly where the man had gone. Harry trudged past several bodies as he made his way to where the Gryffindor table had once stood. He found the man soon enough, he was laying behind the broken, overturned table, his black boots still oddly bright where he lay. The hood was again partially covering his face but the characteristic hair was glowing in the light cast by the few remaining candles that hung in the air. Harry carefully pushed the hood away and stared into the pale pointy face, the blonde hair was standing out in every direction instead of it's usual almost perfect style. The grey eyes stared up at the nothingness that stretched out above the Hall. Harry heard Headmistress McGonagall approach him._

"_Mister Potter, do you know who…"._

"_It was Malfoy Headmistress", Harry turned to her and she noticed the body._

'_What, could it be…". Harry felt his limbs grow heavy as he though about the motionless bodies around them, the destruction of the Great Hall and also noticed for the first time that there was a large boulder where the headmaster's chair had once stood._

"_Yes, Headmistress. Lucius Malfoy just destroyed our lives". The old woman looked at Harry with shocked eyes and whispered: "Malfoy". Harry snapped out of his daze, again glancing around desperately. He took off running through the now mostly settled dust._

"_Draco!". He yelled at the top of his lungs, searching the faces of the people he saw for the grey eyes, for the blonde hair. He paused at two bodies, they were both laying face down, the larger one had clearly been sheltering the other. The top body's robes had been flung over it's head during the attack, hiding it's identity and Harry noticed the slight burnt edges of the body's robes, a sure sign that the Killing Curse had been used. The body looked frighteningly familiar and Harry slowly reached down and pulled the robe back, immediately noticing the singed red hair, he gasped and stepped back, only to notice similarly scorched blonde hair beneath the red headed body. With as much strength as he could gather he reached down and pulled the red headed body of the blonde, turning them both over in one motion and gasped again._

"_Oh no!". He felt his knees go weak at the sight._

_Bill and Fleur lay on the floor together, their eyes as sightless and empty as Lucius' had been, Harry started breathing hard and he fled into the middle of the chaos again._

"_Draco!"_

Harry whipped upright with a gasp, letting out a strangled cry. The name he was calling echoed through the room as he felt arms entangle him. He yelped again and tried to pull away.

"Harry, Harry it's me. Calm down". Draco whispered into his face. For a moment Harry stared at the blonde in front of him. His eyes remained unfocussed for several breaths before he reached forward and slammed his lips against the blonde man's. Embracing his lover violently, pulling him as close as he could.

"Oh Draco, I've found you", he mumbled against Draco's lips, "I was so worried, I saw Fleur and Bill and they were… Oh I though I'd lost you, you were gone and I couldn't…". Draco was running his hands down Harry's back in soothing but firm strokes, He had heard somewhere that the intense pressure of a hug, literally the physical confining action of hugging, was the best way to soothe a panicked person. He held Harry as tightly as he could, feeling the brunette's racing heartbeat against his chest, as well as the gasping breaths he emitted.

"You found me Harry, You brought me back, do you remember". Draco mumbled through the kiss and slowly Harry came to realise that he was safe, that Draco was with him, alive and well. He sighed against the blonde's lips and leaned in further to lay his head on the pale shoulder.

"Yes, you're alive, and we're together now, right?".

"Yes Harry". They sat in silence for an unknown length of time, it could have been minutes or days, neither knew, while simply holding each other. All that mattered to either man was the person he held in his arms.

A sound intruded into their bubble of silence and Harry recognised it, but only slightly, as the ringing of his phone. It was somewhere behind him, he knew, but he didn't want to leave the comforting embrace he was in, for the first time in almost a year he felt safe again. He smiled at the thought that he found comfort in the person he had once hated almost as much as Voldemort, yet he felt so much at peace with this man that the horrors of his dreams were forgotten almost completely. However comfortable he felt though, the incessant ringing of the phone drilled its way into his brain and with a sigh he released his pale lover carefully and leaned back to reach for the phone, at first it was out of reach and he stretched his body and finally clutched it in his hand. As he answered he noticed the position he and Draco were in. Draco was on his knees between Harry's legs, some time during the long embrace Harry had pulled his legs up beside the pale body, he had been slightly on top of Draco's legs and now as he lay back he saw that they were in something that quite resembled one of the many sexual positions he had imagined himself and Draco in all through their years at Hogwarts, although Draco had usually been the one spread out on his back on the bed. Harry blushed as he also saw that had they been intimate at that moment then Draco would have been able to slip into him without much effort. Inexplicably and to his own horror Harry felt his hips give a tiny thrust, he hoped that Draco hadn't noticed but the knees beneath him pulled apart slightly and he dropped a few centimetres. He felt the his package brush against the bulge in Draco's soft pyjama pants and he gasped, again thrusting his hips to brush against the soft silky skin beneath the clothing, and yes, there was a distinct hardness developing on both sides of the tiny amount of friction he caused. Harry swallowed hard and looked at the blonde and saw a blush on the high, perfect cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco himself had noticed the peculiar position he and Harry were in as soon as the brunette had fallen back onto the bed to reach for that horrid device that stood on the bedside table. He couldn't help but notice how Harry's legs felt pressed against him and the weight of the tanned body on his own. He almost gasped when Harry shifted slightly to stretch a bit more to reach the phone. The shirt Harry was wearing rode up slightly to reveal the tiny line of hair that ran into his boxers from his navel. Draco had spent many guilty hours wanking in the boys bathrooms and in his own bed thinking about being in this very position with the great Harry Potter. Thankfully Blaise had been very good at healing carpal tunnel syndrome with a simple healing charm. Draco stared down at the brunette and he noticed how close Harry's body was, his package was so close to Draco's. He was about to make a run for it when Harry suddenly made an almost unnoticeable thrust into him, the shock made Draco open his knees slightly and he felt Harry slide a fraction between them and he felt Harry's core rub against him and he heard Harry gasp. He let out a tiny gasp of his own when Harry thrust against him again. Draco felt that Harry was partially hard when he rubbed against him again, this send Draco into a near frenzy and he felt his limbs go almost numb as all the blood in them rushed to his cock. He felt it stiffen and strain excitedly against the silk of his pyjamas. He looked at Harry and felt momentary relief as some of his blood rushed to his cheeks, although it did nothing to lessen his obvious excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tried to look away from the blonde but what he felt growing between them, in more ways than just the physical "growth", was freezing his body to the spot. He heard a voice from far away and he realised what was going on. He pulled the phone to his ear.

"Harry Potter". Draco seemed to flush at this and seemed to consider leaving the moment as a lost cause but Harry thrust his pulsating hardness (consciously this time) against Draco's tented boxers and was pleased to get a tiny gasp and a look from the blonde that confirmed he would stay.

"Harry, It's Seamus, me and…".

"Seamus, I'm sorry about this but could you call back in… Oh Merlin!". Harry gasped loudly at the end of the sentence and glared at Draco.

"Oh is this a bad time?".

"Yes it kind of… no, don't… hmmm". Harry felt his eyes flutter shut as he moaned.

"Oh my… are you guys… oh god". Seamus cried into his ear. "I'll call back later". And with that Seamus was gone, Harry tossed the receiver away and looked at Draco sitting above him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was still trying to come to grips with the position they were in when Harry moved the phone to his ear.

"Harry Potter". Draco felt indignation flood through him, how could Harry talk on the phone when they were clearly reaching a pivotal moment in their relationship. Anger flared up in Draco and he made to get up off the bed, already composing the scolding he was going to give Harry, but the brunette moved beneath him and he felt Harry's cock brush against his own and he quickly reconsidered. Surely Harry could just settle the matter on the phone quickly. The person on the other end of the device spoke and Harry replied.

"Seamus, I'm sorry about this but could you call back…". Draco grinned devilishly and experimentally thrust his body forward into Harry's, pushing down on his tented boxers with the heal of his hand, making the sensitive heads of their cocks rub together through the silk, the friction was a little harsh, Draco realised as he felt both pleasure and pain at the movement but was pleased that Harry had uttered a throaty "Oh Merlin" at a random point in his conversation with Seamus.

"Yes it kind of…", Draco revealed his smile again, placing his hand in the same place it had been earlier, only with less pressure. "No don't". Harry nearly yelled into the receiving end of the phone, tickling Draco's sadistic streak and he ground himself gently against Harry's stiff cock again. "Hmmm". He groaned and Draco heard an indignant voice yell something incoherent through the phone, which Harry tossed away and stared at Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?". Harry mumbled, his eyes half closed.

"This". Draco said and he proceeded to do it again, making Harry groan beneath him. Harry pulled himself upright and kissed the pale lips of his gorgeous lover. They again thrust against each other, sitting together like they were, the friction between their stiff members was hot and inviting. Harry took the lead, as Draco had expected, had wanted. He turned them carefully and lay Draco on the bed, his head resting gently on the pillows. They never stopped kissing. Harry gasped suddenly as Draco reached down and closed his hand around the hard warmth that was Harry's shaft. Harry in turn slowly did the same but traced his hand carefully down the tight shirt that Draco wore, his hand feeling Draco's erection tentatively, almost lovingly. He stopped kissing and the tanned face looked down at Draco.

"Draco, have you ever done this before?". Draco gasped mentally and scolded himself. _'You just grabbed his cock you idiot. Surely there are some kinds of rules regarding gay sex"._ He cursed himself for being so damn inexperienced.

"I… well… I haven't no". There was no use in lying, Harry would find out that he was inexperienced either way, at least if he admitted it he didn't run the risk of making a fool of himself, if Harry had a problem with his virginity then he could at least walk out of the bedroom with some dignity.

"Never, not even with a girl?". Harry looked positively confused as he asked and Draco blushed, panic rising in him, his cock noticed the tension and he felt it begin to lose it's confidence.

"No, not even with a girl, not with anyone. No other person has ever even seen my dick when it's stiff". Draco felt humiliation flood him, why the hell had he said that, it was bad enough to be a virgin with an experienced lover but to admit that he had no experience at all above what he could do himself…

Harry was grinning at him and Draco realised that he had been right, Harry didn't want someone like him, he didn't want to teach someone to have sex. Harry looked down for a moment at Draco's softening cock and stroked it carefully, making the blood rush back into it. Draco shivered and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Does that feel good?". Harry asked softly.

"Yes". Draco mumbled, humiliation still thick on his voice. Harry kissed him softly again and stared into his eyes.

"You'll have to tell me if I'm doing this right for you, I've never done this before". Harry whispered and Draco groaned.

"You're kidding right, The-boy-who-lived has never done this before. Seriously Harry, both women and men were throwing themselves at you all through school".

"I was never interested in them, there was just one boy, and he showed me a few things but I've never done more than the basics". Harry whispered and kissed his lover again. Slowly Harry brushed his hands over Draco's chest, feeling the taut nipples beneath the soft cotton shirt. He leaned down and kissed the perked up point, as soon as he did it he realised he wanted more. He reached his arms down and touched the seam of Draco's shirt.

"May I?". He asked as he stared at Draco's grey eyes. The blonde simply nodded and lifted himself slightly to make it easier for Harry to slip the shirt off. As he did so Harry saw the scars, the were thin and resembled pencil stripes on the skin but Harry knew the truth, had seen these scars form in front of his eyes, they were there because of him. His breath caught in his throat. Beneath him Draco suddenly feared that Harry would pull away, the guilt too much for the brunette, so Draco reached out a hand and touched Harry's, which was resting just above the waistband of Draco's boxers. He gave the hand a firm squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Draco". Harry whispered.

"You didn't mean… oh". Draco gasped and leaned back as Harry placed gentle kisses on the scars he had made on the pale skin, tracing the thin lines with his tongue and then doing the same with one of his soft thumbs. Another sensation drew Draco's attention a moment later, warm droplets were scattering on his skin, he was about to raise a question when he realised that they were tears dropping onto his body along with the kisses Harry placed there. He wanted to say something but Harry leaned back and slipped off his own shirt, revealing his own scar, the scar which Draco had never seen before. He gasped against his own will as he saw it, it was such a long scar, the white mark from the cutting curse started just below Harry's right nipple and ran thickly along his ribs, curving along the outline of his hip and vanished beneath the silky boxers, Harry made to cover up but Draco grabbed both his hands and held them, pulling Harry down over himself and whispered in the flushed ear.

"I don't mind, I want you, all of you". And he kissed the brunette.

Harry pulled Draco up slowly so they were both on their knees, facing each other and kissing, exploring each other's mouths and bodies. Hands roaming over every inch except the parts that they wanted touched most. Carefully Harry started moving his hands down Draco's sides, gently caressing the warm skin as he went, his thumbs tweaked Draco's hard nipples on their way down, his hands came to rest on Draco's hips. Draco's own hands carefully mimicked Harry's movements.

"Draco, are you scared?". Harry asked lifting one hand to brush silver strands away from the grey eyes before staring into them.

"Honestly?". He asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes I'm scared". Harry could imagine, if what Draco had said was true then Harry was about to become the first person to see and touch Draco's body intimately, and the though made him even more excited even though he had very little experience himself.

"Are you scared, Harry?".

"No", Draco blushed and looked away from the emerald eyes, "I'm terrified". Harry whispered and Draco looked up again, a smile clear on his lips. Harry knew exactly how to break the tension he felt.

Carefully they slipped each other's boxers off and revealed themselves. Draco blushed again as Harry stared at the exquisite thing that stood proudly between Draco's legs, Harry gasped as he stared at the pale erection, much to Harry's delight it was perfectly proportioned Draco's body, mimicking the blonde's skinny frame, it wasn't overly long either and pointed slightly upward.

"Oh Merlin Draco, you are so beautiful". Harry whispered as he closed his hand around the warmth that was Draco's penis and stroked it carefully. Draco stared at him, the expression on his face something between utterly happy and utterly horrified. Harry smiled and scooted slightly back on the bed and leaned down to the pale flesh.

"Harry what…?". His words died as Harry slipped his cock into his tanned mouth, taking in most of Draco's length. This was the one thing Harry had done before, he had had a expert teacher. Harry slowly pulled his lips over the engorged flesh and he felt Draco shudder and he again took as much of Draco into himself as he could, feeling pressure near the back of his throat, he smiled inwardly and purred gently, making his palate tremble.

"Oh god, what are you doing?". Draco cried out, pushing his hands into Harry's unruly hair and grasping the strand in his fists, thrusting his hips into Harry as he did so. Harry felt laughter escape him, making his mouth tremble even more, at the completely uncontrolled manner Draco was expressing his pleasure. Draco's stomach muscles started twitching and Harry though he was about to come. Not quite sure whether he was right or not, since he had no way of knowing how Draco reacted on the edge, he took Draco's cock out of his mouth and looked up at his lover, gently blowing on the hot, wet flesh in his hand. Harry wasn't sure whether it was the look or the cool brush of air that set Draco off but his lover came without warning and with a tremendous yell of unrestrained pleasure, splashing his seed into Harry's face and hair. He dropped back onto the bed with a gasp. Harry looked up at him and the blonde immediately blushed.

"Oh no, Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I was going to…". He shut his mouth abruptly as he saw Harry carefully lick the warm silky fluid off his lips and smiled.

"You taste wonderful Draco". Harry whispered as he pulled Draco close to him. Draco stared at him, again wearing the half scared half pleased expression Harry had noticed earlier. Slowly Harry rubbed his hands over Draco's body and smiled enquiringly at his lover.

"Do you want to?". Draco asked, his voice trembling.

"Only if you're ready?". Draco nodded, still shivering.

Harry carefully pulled him close, gently rubbing his hands over Draco's pale thighs as he slowly spread the man's legs on either side of him. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out his wanking lubricant. He smiled as he squirted a generous portion into his hand and worked it over his pulsating cock. It seemed to be overly engorged as it throbbed up and down as though bounding up and down with excitement and Harry knew he'd probably come quickly but he didn't care, as long as he was with Draco. Slowly he shifted forward, grasped his cock and gently prodded himself against Draco, the other man tensed and gasped. Harry lay a hand on his stomach and rubbed in a tiny circle.

"Calm down, relax, I don't want to hurt you". Honestly, Harry had no idea what he was doing, this was as much a first for him as it was for Draco. The blonde nodded and let out a shuddering breath.

Carefully Harry pushed again and he felt himself slip inside Draco a fraction, his lover gasped and his hands shot out to grab Harry's hands.

"Are you okay, should I…".

"Shut up". Draco said, but it was more a plea than a command. He lay for a moment, braced against Harry before he nodded again and Harry continued, feeling himself slip into Draco's welcome warmth.

"Is it in, all the way?". Draco whispered.

"Yes". Harry relied and he experimentally moved his hips in a slow circle, making Draco gasp. Slowly Harry began to thrust into his lover, the movement making the bed creak but soon they got into a rhythm and Draco began moving himself into Harry's thrusts, as though trying his best to pull the brunette deeper into himself, his eyes closed tightly against the unfamiliar sensation he was experiencing.

Draco gasped and his eyes shot open when he felt Harry's hand close around his cock. He hadn't even realised that he was hard again, hadn't even known he could have another erection so soon after reaching orgasm. Harry started stroking him, the movement in the direct opposite rhythm of his thrusts, sending Draco into a wild spin of sensory overload. The smell of their coupling, the feel of their bodies, the grunts they were making and the feeling bubbling from his nether regions driving him wild. Harry started stroking him faster, his hand moving at an insane pace between them.

"I'm going to… Draco, come with me". The words seemed to drive them both to the edge and with a animalistic grunt Draco pulled himself upright and embraced Harry. They both felt Draco's spunk shoot up between them, getting trapped between their sweaty chests. Draco thrust convulsively into Harry's body as he came and those slight movements were all that was needed to send Harry down the same path as his lover. He felt himself come as thought the semen was forcefully pulled from his body and he felt his balance fail and they dropped onto the bed.

Both men had so many things they wanted to say right then but gasping and still sticky they fell asleep without a single word passing between them.

***

Draco woke first when his stomach grumbled and he assumed that they had been asleep for two hours and he was ready for breakfast. He was still slightly breathless but assumed it to be because Harry was laying on top of him. He stared around the room carefully, taking in the empty walls and the small metal box on the dressing table, he wondered what was in it and craned his neck to get a better view but he felt something tug at his nipple and he looked down, he and Harry were slightly stuck together thanks to Draco's orgasm, the sticky fluid from earlier had become a thick glue tying them together, he couldn't help but notice that their nipples were stuck together pleasantly tugging at each other as he breathed. This made the blonde blush, his first time had gone well, he'd been utterly terrified of actually having sex with someone, afraid that he would come too soon… which he had done but thankfully Harry hadn't been upset, had even seemed to enjoy it. Draco smiled and tried to get out from under Harry without waking him. He gasped at the movement when he felt pressure build in him and he realised that Harry was still inside him. He wiggled a bit more just to make sure and was rewarded with Harry's dick growing to its full, warmly engorged state deep within him. Carefully Draco began to twirl his hips, feeling Harry inside him while he rubbed his hands over Harry's naked back. Draco himself was hard and he wanted nothing more that to be able to stoke himself while moving against Harry, but they were too close together and he had so settle for the friction his cock made against Harry's stomach. Harry groaned and a space opened between them, immediately Harry's hand slipped between them and did what Draco desired, stroking slowly.

"What a wonderful way to wake up". Harry mumbled sleepily.

***

The phone was ringing again, Draco opened his eyes a fraction as he felt Harry reach over him to pull the phone from it's cradle. He kissed the blonde quickly before placing the receiver at his ear, Draco gave himself to the sandman again.

"Harry Potter, Hello".

"That sounds better, are you guys… um… done?". Seamus' voice sounded cautious but clearly interested and Harry blushed.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Seamus".

"Oh no, don't apologise, just don't answer the phone while in the throes of passion again okay". He chuckled, deepening Harry's blush.

"Yes, yes. What can I do for you?". Harry asked.

"Well, I'm back in London and was thinking we could catch up?".

"Sure, when?".

"We're leaving for the school in two weeks and we'd like to see you before then?".

"We?". Harry asked, curious.

"Yes, that's kind of why I called. Since the last time we spoke I've… well Ginny and I have rekindled our relationship". Harry sighed, he had heard nothing from Ginny for over eight months, had heard nothing from any of the Weasley's, except Hermione of course.

"That's great Seamus, is she here with you?".

"Yeah, we're moving in together again".

"Good, so how about tonight then, would you like to have dinner".

"I don't think that would be possible".

"Oh, prior engagement?".

"Not really, but have you noticed the time?". Harry looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock.

"Yeah, but it's still so early".

"Harry, it's ten p.m". Harry gasped and reached for the thick curtains above his bed, yanking them open he was horrified to see that the sun had set, the moon was high and proud in the sky.

"Oh Merlin". He groaned.

"Wait have you been shagging all day?". Seamus' voice was thick with disbelief.

"I… oh no… we didn't mean… anyway, how about tomorrow then?". Harry was grateful that Seamus wasn't in the room with them, he was so embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's fine. Meet you at your place?".

"Yes, you have the address?".

"Yeah, although if you guys want another day…".

"No, Oh Merlin I don't think… No. Come have dinner with us".

"See you tomorrow Harry, don't wear yourselves out too much before then". Seamus laughed and was gone from the other side of the line with a soft click. Harry placed the receiver down carefully then reached over and touched Draco gently.

"What?". The blonde mumbled sleepily.

"We've been in bed for twenty-four hours". Draco shot bolt upright, almost knocking into Harry.

"You can't be serious?". Harry again pulled the curtain away and laughed as Draco's face emptied of what little colour it had. He stared out the window for a long moment before his stomach growled loudly.

"Fuck, no wonder I'm so hungry".

They sat at the dining room table at midnight, eating breakfast, naked and exhausted yet happy. As the dishes floated to the sink Harry stood and reached into a drawer behind the table. Pulling out the slab, wrapped in golden foil and covered with a bright paper. Draco stared at it curiously but his expression was serious, one eyebrow arched.

"Harry, I want to talk about what happened on the couch the other night". Harry placed the chocolate slab on the counter and turned to Draco, in the four days since they had slept on the couch Harry had carefully avoided mentioning the Blonde's little breakdown as well as the original subject that had caused it.

"It's fine, we all have moments where we need to…".

"It's not that". Draco interrupted him, blushing at the memory of his tears. "I've been thinking about what you said, every night while we were in bed I lay there listening to you breathe". Harry smiled at the memory, ever since the night on the couch they had slept in the same bed, barely ever touching each other until that morning, his blush crept back up his cheeks as he looked at Draco.

"And what is the conclusion you reached". Secretly strangling the excitement he felt bubble up in him, Harry placed his hands on his knees, hoping to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"Well, at first the thought of having a child made me cringe in terror but after this morning, after today". He stood up slowly and took Harry's hand, pulling the brunette into a standing position.

"I'd like to have a child with you". Draco whispered and kissed Harry's soft lips, gently brushing them with his own. Harry's arm came around him and pulled his thin body into a tight embrace.

"You're sure?".

"Yes, how could my child be hurt when he has you for a father". Harry's heart stung at this comment, guilt forced it's way into his happiness. 'I'll never even know the child if we have it, it's going to grow up without me and Draco will be a single parent'. He had never though of it before, Draco would have to cope with the child himself after Harry died, it was selfish of him to do such a thing to his lover. Harry made to protest Draco's decision but the look in the blonde's eyes made him stop. Draco was finally overcoming a major issue in his life, and Harry knew if he changed his mind now it would shatter the blonde forever.

"Thank you". He whispered, he would speak to Hermione as soon as he could about what to do. Harry reached back for the chocolate again.

"Get some champagne from the fridge please Draco". He said as he opened the slab, revealing the thick blocks of chocolate and filling the room with it's scent. Draco returned and stared at the packet in Harry's hand, but shook his head when it was offered to him while he poured glasses of champagne.

"Seriously, you're going to say no to chocolate?". Harry was aghast.

"Yes".

"How can you?".

"It's easy when you've never had it before". Harry gasped and dropped into his seat, in turn making Draco gasp and rush to his side.

"You've never had chocolate?".

"No, my Father said that it was a vile substance and that it was not fitting for a pure-blooded Wizard to consume something as foul as chocolate". As Draco spoke his voice again became snobbish and Victorian, he also straightened up visibly. Harry laughed at him.

"You are missing out on a lot you know".

"No I assure you I don't know, and I have no desire to…". His sentence was choked back when Harry stuffed a block of chocolate in his mouth.

"What are you… why did you…". Draco mumbled around the chocolate, his eyes became glazed and he sighed. A small groan escaped his lips.

"Oh Merlin". He moaned again and leaned forward, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders as though for support.

"You like it?". Draco kept swaying before him, slowly rolling the cube in his mouth, he leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes, and I think if this chocolate could give me a place to live, well, I wouldn't need you anymore Harry". Harry laughed.

"Lets see chocolate give you what you had this morning".

"This is almost as good". Draco whispered, his smile devilish again, Harry reached out and gathered Draco into his arms, violently dropping him onto the dining room table.

"Fine, let's see chocolate give you this then". Draco gasped and swallowed the rest of his chocolate cube as he felt Harry's hard cock brush against him.

Soon they both lay gasping on the old wooden table, the champagne bottle empty, one of the glasses shattered on the floor. The table cloth was bunched around them and one of the chairs lay over-turned, kicked away in the throes of passion. Harry again lay on top of Draco, his elbows rested on either side of Draco's head, his fingers in the blonde strands. He smiled a wide post coital grin at Draco.

"Fine, I guess I can't live without you… as long as you give me chocolate". Harry laughed and slipped a cube of chocolate into Draco's welcoming mouth. The blonde sucked in his fingers and nibbled on them, his chocolate covered tongue working over them. Harry laughed again and replaced his fingers with his tongue. The sweet scent Draco had always carried settled in his brain again, made all the better as it was mingled with the intense chocolate taste. They were so lost in each other that neither heard the soft popping noise near the top of the table.

"Merlin's Beard!". Harry looked up the to find Headmistress McGonagall in his dining room, hysterically trying to cover her face as well as watch where she was going without tripping over all the things strewn on the floor. She stepped left but found the chair in her way, to the right there was the chest of drawers. She took one last look at the shocked Harry before she disapperated from the room. Harry stared at the spot where she had been.

"I think we should get up". Draco whispered beneath him and he nodded.

"Headmistress". Harry spoke as he entered the living room, she was sitting on his horrid purple couch, staring at the blank television screen. Her eyes never left it as she spoke.

"I apologise mister Potter". She blushed.

"Are you dressed?". She asked, still staring at the screen.

"Yes". Harry looked down at his body just to make sure when she turned to him.

"Good, I apologise again for my… intrusion, perhaps I should start wearing a bell".

"Or maybe just send a note that you will be joining us". Draco said as he entered the room but the words were without malice. He stepped close to the Headmistress and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Perhaps that is a good idea Draco". Harry looked up and remembered his earlier upset at the old woman for calling Draco by his first name, at least now he knew why Draco got the special treatment, Harry thought as he remembered their fight a few days before.

"Well, back to business then". She smiled and waited for Harry and Draco to take seats on the chairs opposite the couch.

"I am here to speak with you Draco, about a recent discovery made at Hogwarts". Draco frowned and nodded, twirling his wand in the direction of the kitchen. The sound of the kettle filled the apartment.

"Since the rebuilding of the school started we have begun finding uncharted parts of the castle, both thanks to mister Potter's Marauder's map and by good old fashioned hard work. Many of the discoveries are insignificant, mostly just forgotten rooms and corridors". She stopped speaking when her tea came floating into her room.

"What does this have to do with me Professor?". Draco asked.

"Well, when mister Longbottom and his wife started repairing the Herbology greenhouses he climbed a tree in order to remove some wayward vines from the roof. Unfortunately, him being Neville Longbottom, he tumbled out of the tree and crashed to the ground. I was first on the scene, he was quite all right I assure you". She smiled, Harry's expression relaxed and she went on to explain how after being treated by the medi witch Neville had gone back to the greenhouses to find a large crack on the floor where he'd fallen. Which when opened had revealed a space beneath, a space in which someone had lived in once.

"This tiny room contained some of the most ancient books on magic ever written as well as many hundreds of dark magic objects", she turned in her seat to stare at Draco. "This is where you're father had been hiding since the final battle with the Dark Lord". Draco made a strangled noise.

"You're sure?".

"Yes, we believe this is where he had constructed the three curse boxes that had been used the year you all turned twenty-one". Draco was stunned, as was Harry. He himself had spent days of his Auror career hunting Lucius Malfoy and he had been right under their noses the whole time, planning the horrors he'd unleashed on the wizarding world. The Headmistress further explained how the objects were being examined, she invited Harry to join the teams working the site but he declined. After she had consumed a frightening amount of tea the Headmistress made to leave. She was about to depart when Harry grabbed her arm, almost accidentally side-along apparating with her. She smiled at him politely.

"Professor, we have something we'd like to ask you". Harry said and she sat back down, a fresh pot of tea floating towards them.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Please review this chapter, it's my first time ever writing anything more intimate than a kiss between two men (So I guess Draco isn't the only one who lost his virginity in this chapter, lol). Tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't, please tell me anyway… Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and added this story to any of their lists, I really do appreciate it.

**A/N 2: **This Chapter was supposed to be a bit more full bodied but somehow the 500 word sex scene I planned on writing turned into this more than 3500 word thing…Apologies for the chapter being nothing more than Nightmares and Sex.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Dragon vs The Tiger

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence, Gay themes and Explicit Language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who may come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Even though you'll probably never see this I just want to say thank you to PhoenixGirl24 who helps me out a lot by serving as the wall against which I bounce little ideas…

**A/N 2: **This is the final chapter that was re-edited thanks to the assistance of **keshia-515**, Thank you again. (Please refer to **A/N 2** at the bottom of Chapter 1 (Memories) for a full description of the reason for the post-publication edit).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6 : The Dragon vs The Tiger**

The Headmistress was clearly surprised by their question, before the incident in the kitchen she had never even considered the fact that Harry and Draco were a couple much less the idea that the two of them would want to have a child. She could not keep a smile from her lips as she looked at them. They were sitting together on a chair opposite her, squeezed into a seat clearly meant for one. She noticed the intimate way Draco rested his hand on mister Potter's knee and how mister Potter's arm was gently draped over Draco's shoulder. Occasionally one of the young men would lean in close to the other, simply enjoying the closeness they shared, lovingly breathing in each other's scent. As they explained their "problem" to her she also noticed how they would sometimes look at each other as they spoke even though the words were clearly directed at her. She sighed as she remembered not so long ago doing pretty much the same thing with the love of her life, staring into those blue eyes, so carefully hidden behind half- moon spectacles, how she missed his smile, his gentle hands that carefully caressed her skin,. She shook her head and focussed on the boys in front of her again.

"When I spoke to Herm… I mean, when I spoke to a friend of mine a while back, she suggested that if we wanted a child then we could get a surrogate". Harry spoke carefully and the Headmistress noticed how he chose his words specifically, he was clearly hiding something, she'd known him long enough to figure that out.

"Yes that is quite easy to do, all you have to do is find a woman willing enough to carry a child for you". She smiled at them.

"That shouldn't be too hard should it?". Draco asked Harry, who stared blankly at the blonde as he carefully though about the women he knew.

"Which one of you boys would prefer to undergo the procedure then?". The Headmistress asked and the young men on the chair stared at her, their expressions heavy with questions.

"It seems that neither of you found "A history of Magic" a very interesting book?". Harry fought the urge to nod vigorously.

"If you had read the book then you would know that homosexuality is not a new or frowned upon concept to the Wizarding world. You would also know that Wizard medicine is far more advanced than anything the muggles have ever come up with". She looked at the young men again, hoping her words triggered some kind of memory of something they had read in the book, but alas, their stares were blank. She sighed and continued.

"Same sex couples have been having children for more than a hundred years, thanks to a discovery made by my own grandfather Caleb, just before the end of the nineteenth century". She sat back and took another sip of the tea the boys had offered her.

"Wait, you're saying that Draco and I could have a child together, we could both be the child's biological parents?". Harry seemed flabbergasted, Draco himself seemed rather shocked. Both young men leaned forward and the Professor noticed how they were clutching each other's hands tightly.

"Yes mister Potter. You can both father the child although it is a rather difficult procedure that only a skilled master of Transfiguration should dare to attempt".

"But… but how?". Draco had finally found his voice and he looked enquiringly at Professor McGonagall.

"In concept it is pretty simple, one must simply transfigure the reproductive cells, in this case, the sperm from one of you boys, into the reproductive cells of the opposite sex". She nodded to them and sat back as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Both Draco and Harry were speechless as they stared at her.

"We'll have to run some tests however, only select cells can be transfigured successfully, sometimes in the case of male couples, only a single sperm can be transfigured, and sometimes several samples are needed before this cell can be located". Again the young men in front of her looked at each other, millions of questions passing unspoken between them.

"Are you sure this is real Professor?". Harry asked.

"Of course it is real mister Potter, it may shock you to learn this but I, myself was the first child ever born from a purely homosexual union. My mother and her partner wanted a child desperately and in attempting to give her what she wanted my grandfather spend the last years of his life creating this procedure, and since then hundreds of children have been born in this fashion. Some of those children were your classmates".

"What?". Both young men cried out.

"Yes, such as Colin Creevey as well as Blaise Zabini". They sat in silence for a moment, the mention of the dead bringing unnerving memories to the surface for all of them.

"When would you like to do the procedure?". She smiled.

"As soon as possible". Harry blurted out and Draco stared at him.

"What, are you sure?". The blonde asked.

"Yes, so many of our friends are gone, life can stop in an instant. I'd like to start building a new life for us Draco". The blonde thought for several minutes before he slowly nodded.

"I believe I must go now," The old woman said and stood from the couch, both men stood in tandem and she saw Draco slip his hand into mister Potter's, "Please send me an owl as soon as you have found a surrogate". She made to step into another room before a look of pure bewilderment passed over her features.

"I can't believe I forgot to mention this to you boys". They stared at her expectantly.

"There may be a problem, Wizarding law requires that a couple be bonded before they can have a child".

"Bonded?". Harry asked, truly confused.

"Married, in muggle terms". She smiled at him as realisation dawned on him.

"Oh, and we'll have to…".

"Yes", She nodded again, "Please inform me of your decision as soon as possible".

"Wait Professor, who will do the bonding?".

"I can do it if you like". To her immense surprise Harry suddenly dropped to his knee in front of Draco.

"Draco", He had to quickly restrain himself from using his lover's last name and took a deep breath, "I don't know if this is the right way to do it in Wizard terms but this is how I was taught," He took Draco's hand in his own, "Will you marry me, or I guess I have to ask: will you be bonded with me?". The apartment was silent, the whole world seemed to have lost it's voice or perhaps it had come to a complete standstill. Paused at a momentous point in time, it seemed as though the whole planet was waiting in painful anticipation for Draco's answer. Harry stood balanced on his right knee, staring expectantly at his lover. Draco looked down at him, his mouth dry and his hands shaking. Professor McGonagall stood in a doorway, an expectant but shocked smile on her face, she looked from mister Potter to Draco, noticing their expressions and almost laughing at the fact that both boys wore the same worried but anticipating look. In the kitchen a single drop fell from one of the taps and made a loud clanking, splashing sound as it hit the empty sink. This single sound seemed to make the world aware that it had been holding it's breath and life exploded back into action around the couple. A dog barked in the distance, a car raced by the apartment, someone stumbled down the stairs outside the front door. Soon this flood of life reached the couple and Draco's eyes glistened, his cheeks turning pink in the dim light.

"Yes Harry, yes". He cried out and pulled Harry up into his arms, kissing him passionately, not caring that the old Headmistress was in the room. Still holding on to each other they turned to her and she smiled.

"Congratulations, you'll need two wizard witnesses, a qualified bonder and your wands. Good night". She said quickly and apparated before she could be held up any more.

"Our wands?". Harry turned his face to Draco and felt himself shiver.

"I haven't touched my wand for almost a year". Terror filled him at the thought of using his wand, it had lain in the metal box on his bedside table ever since he came back from Draco's trial, having quit his Auror position. He leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, the blonde gently stroked his back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I've seen bonding ceremonies and the magic isn't all that intense". He placed a soft kiss on Harry's nose and stared at the clock, it was nearly three in the morning and although they had slept most of the day, the excitement of the last few hours, and the excitement of the whole day, had been taxing. He had, after all, woken up a virgin twenty four hours earlier and now he was engaged and no longer a virgin as well as planning fatherhood for the immediate future. As he thought this he felt himself deflate and he leaned into Harry's embrace.

"We're getting married, oh Merlin". He sighed.

"Yeah, I think we should go to bed now and tomorrow I'll take you shopping for a ring". Draco seemed confused at this statement but followed Harry back to bed and they were soon asleep, embracing in the soft heat of their bed.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open and he was immediately aware of every single thing around him, some sound had pulled him out of the deep sleep he'd fallen into and he listened carefully. It had been something distinct, something loud that had set his heart racing. He looked around the room, the sound still ringing in his ears. Draco wasn't in bed nest to him and he felt panic well up in his throat, he made to get up when the sound repeated itself. A loud clanging sound that echoed through the room. He sighed when he recognised it as some utensil banging against a pan or a pot. He felt himself relax and dropped back down to the bed.

As the adrenaline was processed into his body he felt something else, something that was most certainly not panic, it was down in his legs, something that felt like hot lead rushing up his veins. He gasped as the pain exploded and he felt his legs spasm, he felt himself grow paralysed from the sheer intensity of it. His head clouded over and his vision blurred, making the room a misty, cloudy space. He bit his lips tightly, fearing he might alert Draco. In the moment of clarity he recalled the potion, he had forgotten to drink it the previous day. Still gasping he reached into the bedside drawer, every movement sending wave upon wave of pain through his tortured body, his legs burned, he imagined thousands of glowing hot needles being forced into his skin, every time his legs brushed against the smooth sheets it felt as though his skin was being scraped from his legs with rough sandpaper.

After rummaging through the drawer his hand finally closed around the tiny glass vial, he lifted it to his mouth and felt the soothing droplet fall onto his tongue. He immediately felt the slightest bit of relief. At long last the heat in his legs drifted away to become a dull throbbing and was soon gone completely. Harry looked up at the white ceiling and took a deep breath, he had never experienced any pain like that before, not even his scar had ever hurt him that much. He heard the door handle turn and quickly dropped the potion back into his drawer. Draco marched into the room with a tray of breakfast in his hands and a smile on his gorgeous lips.

"Morning darling". He said, emphasizing the last word.

"Good morning, what's this?". Harry asked as Draco placed the tray on the bed before slipping back beneath the covers next to Harry.

"This is breakfast in bed for the man I love". Draco whispered and brushed his lips against Harry's as he reached for a piece of toast. Harry, still shaky from the Creep attack gently did the same and nibbled the bread.

After breakfast Draco flicked his wand and the tray drifted out of the room and soon one could hear the cutlery washing themselves in the kitchen. Harry let out a long yawn and lay back only to find Draco straddling him a second later.

"Merlin, you are insatiable!". He giggled but Draco was serious.

"As much as I'd like us to shag each other's brains out right now, I think we have more important things to worry about". Harry didn't want to think about it, he'd much rather just shag their problems away but the determined look in Draco's eyes let him know that he was not going to get what he wanted, although his body was not willing to listen.

"We need to start work on your wand". Harry could hardly resist the urge to respond to this sexual innuendo and grabbed Draco's hand, slipping it between his legs.

"My wand is ready, willing and eager". He joked, Draco closed his hand around Harry's shaft and gave it a slow, delicate stroke.

"Yes well, this one isn't essential to the bonding so we have to put this one away for a while". He seemed reluctant to follow his own advice and stroked Harry a few more times, sending shivers up and down the brunette's spine and making his eyes glaze over.

"Come on, get up". Draco let go and hopped off the bed. "Where's your wand?".

"Draco, I'm not ready to do this". Harry felt fear bubble up in him.

"You have to Harry, if we want to be bonded you'll have to get back on the broom".

Harry stared at his lover, dressed in a green silk robe, his feet bare. He stood at the foot of the bed staring at Harry, the determined look in his eyes again. Draco was right, he needed to use his wand again, they could not have a child without being bonded. He didn't have that much time left. He set his face to mach Draco's determined expression and stood from the bed. He reached for the box on the chest of drawers but as he did he felt the old fear come back and he stopped.

"I can't do this Draco". He was alarmed at how child like his voice sounded.

"Yes you can, just take it. You don't have to use it right away, just take it out and walk around with it for the day?".

"What?".

"Yeah, just carry it around. Get used to the feel of it, you can do that right?". Harry carefully considered this, if he didn't get going he'd literally be dead before he could have a child.

"Yes, I'll do that". He closed it and reached for the box, keeping his lids tightly pressed against each other he took out the thin wand, it felt so familiar in his hand, the smooth texture, the slight weight. He couldn't keep himself from smiling and reluctantly opened his eyes.

For a moment he felt like an eleven year old again, seeing his wand for the first time, he felt how it channelled his power, focussing his magic in a way that it had not been for such a long time. He lifted it carefully, remembering how the wands in Olivander's had reacted but he felt so at ease with the wand, his arm felt complete with it in between his fingers. He slipped it into his pocket and winked at Draco.

"Okay, I've done it. Now we need to go shopping".

"Why, we have everything we need in the house".

"We're getting married Draco, we need a ring".

"For what?". Harry took Draco's hand and dragged him from the room.

After getting their morning rituals done they dressed for a day out on the town, although it was already past midday when they made it out of the apartment. As they walked along the street Harry carefully explained the processes involved in a muggle wedding, something which interested Draco to no end.

"Okay, I get the idea behind the ring and everything but why do the women have to wear white dresses?".

"They don't have to Draco, it's just a symbol for their purity, in old times they wore the white dress to show that they were virgins". Harry smiled politely.

"Well, I guess neither of us are going to be wearing white then". Harry laughed as they entered the small jewellery store. The old clerk made his way to them at two steps an hour but thankfully the distance wasn't all that far. He smiled politely at them as he drew close. After explaining to the old man that they were looking for a wedding ring, having opted for just one ring instead of the traditional engagement and wedding rings.

"So which one of you boys is getting married".

"We are actually…".

"I am". Harry said quickly, the old man seemed the type who would not be comfortable with two men getting married and Harry felt that caution would be the best way to go. He smiled and shook his head at Draco as the blonde started to protest the little lie.

"Not everyone is as accepting". He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"He might be". Draco protested, his voice equally low.

"He might not". Harry mumble back before smiling politely at the grey old man.

"Very well, we have a large selection". The old man shuffled to one of the counters and pulled out a case of rings.

They browsed for almost an hour, Draco fitted rings under the guise that his long thin fingers were the same size as Harry's other half. They decided on two matching rings. Two simple wedding bands inlaid with two diamonds on either side of a third central stone, a gold ring with a ruby as the centre stone for Harry, silver with an emerald for Draco, Harry laughed at how their house colours somehow always made a impression on their lives. They paid and made their way out of the store, the old man cleared his throat just before they reached the door. Having bought only one set of rings they agreed that Harry would keep Draco's and vice versa until the day of the bonding.

"You boys enjoy your wedding, and I hope you get the chance to grow old together". He told them with a wide smile that showed perfect white teeth. Draco laughed all the way back home but Harry's laughter was forced. The old man's words had been meant in the nicest way but they stung him. He and Draco would never grow old together, Merlin he wasn't even going to see their child's birth much less watch it grow up. As soon as they got home he slipped into his room and sat staring at the wall for several minutes, considering whether to go see Hermione or not. However before he could make a choice the doorbell rang and he heard Draco's laughter as he greeted the visitors.

In the living room Draco escorted the visitors to the ugly couch and they dropped into seats facing each other. A flick of the wand set the kitchen to work. Draco sat back and checked out their visitors. Ginny Weasley was still pretty much the same as he remembered her, although he looked at her with no disdain now, war made one change one's perspective. She still wore her red hair in the long flat style she had in school but her eyes were much smarter, much older than he could remember them, she'd filled out very well too, her breast full and her hips practically begging to bear children. Like so many of the people they knew she had her own war scars. Her's sat just above her left eye, a thin pencil mark that vanished into her hair, she had gotten it when Bellatrix had attacked her during the final battle, almost killing the only female Weasley.

Seamus too had changed very little since school although he was a bit more masculine now, his muscles much more defined than before. But his face was still the friendly beaming face it had always been. He had greeted Draco warmly and had pulled the blonde into a bear hug when the door opened. Amazingly, after the war Draco had become pretty good friends with the former Gryffindors, shaking off his few remaining Slytherin classmates.

"Harry, what are you doing in there?". Draco called from outside the bedroom door. Harry lifted his head when Draco knocked and opened the door. The blonde took one look at him and rushed forward, embracing his lover tightly as he dropped onto the bed beside the brunette.

"What's wrong?". Draco's voice was soothing in Harry's ear, the breath brushing against his skin. Harry shuddered as Draco's lips touched his neck.

"It's nothing".

"It's not nothing Harry, you look like shit".

"Thank you". Harry leaned into the embrace and Draco held him, they could hear Ginny ans Seamus chatting in the living room.

"Seriously, spill?".

"Fine, We're getting married and we don't have any family to attend, only our friends". It was part of the reason Harry felt like a wet rag but he's made a promise not to tell Draco the rest and he was going to stick by it.

"I know, but Harry, we are going to make our own family, we're going to have a child and we'll give it everything we never had". Though the words brought tears to Harry's eyes, he felt elated at the idea. After several minutes just sitting and holding each other Harry pulled himself out of the embrace.

"Come on, we've left our guests alone for long enough".

* * *

Stepping into Madame Kobayashi's restaurant felt like coming home, the place was full to bursting, paitrons were sitting at every table while the waiters had to rush between them to keep everyone happy. Harry and his friends stood in the door, surveying the scene. It was utter chaos. A waiter Harry didn't know walked up to them and introduced herself as Misato and politely told them in very broken english that they would have to wait for a seat, indicating that they should wait at the tiny shelf near the door where several bar stools stood. Harry raised his eyebrows at his friends and they nodded, before they turned to the shelf Draco noticed Harry's eyes scan the room, trying to pick out a specific person. After sitting down on the uncomfortable stools Misato took their orders. Harry ordered a glass of water.

"With ice!". The girl almost shouted at Harry, he relfexively grabbed Draco's arm at her violent outburst. The words had almost seemed like a threat or some kind of punishment, the girl was truly scary. He could feel the blonde was ready to explode with laughter and he was afraid to look at either Ginny or Seamus for fear of his out amusement burtsing out of him. He put on his most polite face and smiled at her.

"Yes please". As the girl walked away he practically felt the walls of inhibition come down around his friends and they burst into hysterical laughter.

"What the hell was that?". Draco cried as he tried to restrain himself. The blonde noticed that Harry was fidgeting uncomfortably and looking around the room again, searching for the same unkown person.

Before Harry could reply though a figure appeared from the kitchen and stared at them for a moment before calling Harry's name loudly and puching it's way through the crowd.

"Harry, Harry. You came!". Madame Kobayashi reached them and pulled Harry into a tight hug, he gasped and smiled at his friends. He introduced Ginny ans Seamus before taking Draco's hand.

"Madame Kobayashi, this is Draco". The old woman took on a sudden defencise stance, placign her hand on Harry's shoulder and looking Draco up and down. Draco felt himself cringe inwardly, it felt as though the old woman's stare was going to burn the skin from his bones. He tried to step away from her but Harry's hand tightened around his and he stood in place. A second squeeze on his hand confirmed his suspicions, the old woman clearly cared a lot for Harry and this was some kind of test, if he backed away from her he'd fail. It took all his will power but he stayed, staring her down with a cool gaze, hoping that he appeared welcoming and friendly. A second before the silence became uncomfortable Madame Kobayashi smiled at him, the animosity in her eyes gone as fast as it had appeared.

"This is your Dragon Harry?".

"This is my Dragon Madame Kobayashi". She smiled at Draco.

"He is very pretty,". She told him, Draco stepped forward.

"He's also standing right here". Madame Kobayashi touched Harry's shoulder again.

"And he's fiesty". She told Harry before touching Draco's shoulder too.

"Welcome young Dragon". She smiled politely and the tension vanished.

"Why are you standing here?". Madame Kobayashi asked after another moment of silence and Harry told her they were waiting for a seat. He was again fidgeting with his clothes.

"Nonsense," She said and yelled something to the waitress, who in turn scurried away like a frightened mouse.

"Come, you are going to take the VIP room". She took Harry's hand and led them through the restaurant, her feet moving amazingly fast, Draco and the other two had to ruch to keep up. Draco saw Harry lean down to whisper into the old woman's ear as they neared the centre of the room and she stopped abruptly. Harry looked at Draco as the blonde walked towards him him, the brunette had a sudden look of dread on his face.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it to myself'. Harry mouthed and Draco sopped in his tracks as the old woman's voice echoed through the room, very reminiscent of Dumbledore's. Draco instantly knew what was coming and his hand went to his pocket, feeling the Gryffindor coloured ring he had placed there.

"This is a momentous occasion ladies and gentlemen!". Every head in the room turned to look at her. She waited patiently for all the attention to be focussed on her. She pulled Harry close, her arm held proudly around his waist.

"This young man, one of my dearest friends has today finally found the person to complete his heart". She looked around the room before focussing on Draco.

"And there he is, the Dragon who is marrying my young friend. Come here?". She waved a hand and Draco obediently marched to the centre of the room. He felt his cheeks turn pink as he stared at the muggled around them. Ginny and Seamus stood n stunned silence just a few tables away from them, neither Harry nor Draco had gotten the opportunity to tell them the news. At least they know now, Draco thought. Madame Kobayashi went into a prolonged speech in Japanese, of which Draco didn't understand a word and by the expression on his face, neither did Harry. In the end she made a toast before finally swithcing back to english.

"May your union be long and fruitful". She inclined her head and everyone in the room applauded. Harry pulled Draco close and they again followed the old woman. Somewhere throught he applause Draco though he heard tha shattering of glass and dismissed it as simple restaurant noise.

The VIP room was huge, in the centre stood a large wooden tabe which made Draco think of the Manor, it could easily seat twenty people and was very low on the floor. Instead of chairs, large pillows were arranged around it, Harry dropped down on on of them and his friends followed, Draco felt the strange, grassy mat beneath his and he frowned.

"They're called tatami's" Harry whispered when Madame Kobayashi vanished from the room, muttering in Japanese.

Misato appeared and they ordered dinner and proceded to explain their plans to their shocked friends. They were very accepting and quickly volunteered to be the witnesses at the ceremony.

They're sushi arrived a while later and they ate and laughed. Harry smiled, to be honest they were laughing much more than they were eating since, although they used wands every day of they're lives, the other wizards at the table just couldn't master the chop sticks, rice and soy sauce and several pieces of fish were soon scattered all over the dark wood. After the sushi was consumed, much of it by hand, the conversation turned to children.

"Have you decided if you want any?". Ginny asked the couple who sat opposite her and her boyfriend. Harry noticed Seamus turn his face slightly away.

"We have actually, we spoke to Professor McGonagall about it too".

"I suppose she'd be able to do it then?".

"Yeah, her Grandfather apparently created the procedure". Draco explained and Ginny nodded, she had apparently read "A history of Magic".

"Have you gotten a surrogate yet?". She asked, Harry saw Seamus touch her hand and she nodded at him.

"No, we haven't". Harry said and she nodded.

"It's a pity". The conversation trailed away again to lighter topics but Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Seamus, he hadn't voiced an opinion about the child and what was up with the look between him and Ginny.

Several minutes later a young man came into the room, he was so silent that no one noticed him until he spoke.

"Harry?". The sound was that of someone who was close to tears and was working very hard to keep them inside. Draco noticed that the boy was carrying a tray with a tiny porcelain pitcher and four white cups. Harry looked up and his expression froze.

"Tai, hey…".

"Is it true?". The boy asked and stared at Harry. Draco saw the young face crash when Harry nodded, tears brimmed in the boys black eyes. Ginny looked from Harry to the boy and back to Harry, clearly something important was happening. She cast a quizzical look at Draco who shook his head, he didn't get it either. They heard the rattle of porcelain against porcelain before a loud growl echoed through the room. Draco had barely a moment to react before the tray, with pitcher and all came crashing down on him, showering him with warm Sake and shards of porcelain. Ginny yelled and jumped back but Harry was faster, he was up off the floor and at the boy a second later, grabbing him by the shoulder and tossing him from the room.

"Draco, are you okay". He cried as he rushed back to the blonde. Draco was more shocked than injured but let Harry baby him. The brunette began fussing with him, picking little shards of porcelain out of his hair, Ginny was mumbling something on the other side of the table, Harry looked over at her and saw her whispering to Seamus, who was halfway off the floor, his face red, his rage almost a living entity in the room.

"Please darling, calm down, you know you have to keep your blood pressure down".

"But Gin, he could have…".

"Yes, he could have but Harry tossed him out". She looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Yeah, Seamus, I'll get it sorted in a minute". Harry spoke as calmly as he could, Seamus' anger had been legendary at school, he blamed it on his Irish blood. He seemed to cal down a bit and sat back down, Ginny still stroking his arms.

"Do you have any cuts Draco?". Harry asked and Draco looked up at him, his blonde hair wet and sticky from the alcohol. He looked a down at himself and shook his head.

"I'm fine, what was with that?".

"I'll explain later, are you sure you're okay".

"I'm fine". Harry nodded and marched to the door, Draco caught a glimpse of the boy when the door opened.

"Jesus Tai, what the hell was that?". The door slammed shut behin Harry and the arument was out of the room. Ginny insisted Draco get up from the floor so she could examine him for cuts, all the while still telling Seamus to remain calm. She did find a single cut on the back of Draco's neck and healed it silently, gesturing to Draco not to let Seamus notice.

Outside the VIP room Harry was livid. He was sure he was going to hit the young Japanese man in front of him.

"Why did you do that Tai, fuck, you could have hurt him!".

"I don't care, he's just going to use you Harry". Realisation dawned on Harry.

"You're jealous?". He asked, he could hardly believe it.

"So what if I Am, I'll love you much more Harry, I'm better for you". Tai leaned back against the wall and sighed. Although he was still angry Harry felt his heart soften.

"Tai, Draco is my partner, I love him, I've loved him for years".

"Why?". Tai's voice cracked and he bagan crying, Harry stepped forward and embraced him.

"I don't know, he is perfect for me, like your mother said, he completes my heart".

"Why can't you make a space for me there too?". Tai asked, his head buried against Harry' shoulder.

"There is a space for you, just not the kind you want". Harry tried his best to be soothing, keeping his voice calm and even, he stroked the boy's arm in gentle motions.

"But I love you". The words were spoken in an utterly defeated voice.

"No, you don't. You love the idea of me…".

"No!". Harry was cut off abruptly as Tai pushed himself up and embraced Harry, crushing his lips against the older man's, his tongue flicking into Harry's mouth when he gasped. He pulled back and stared at the boy. He opened his mouth but never got to say anything.

"Harry?". The brunette twirled around and stared into the grey eyes of his lover, he felt his heart sink.

"Draco, I'm…".

"Don't Harry, I though you were going to get this sorted and now you're out here doing… doing this!". Draco yelled, his cheeks bright pink, he pointed a shaking finger at Harry. Behind the blonde Gnny and Seamus appeared in the doorway.

"Draco please, he just…".

"Leave it Harry, I can't believe this".

"Draco, don't be stupid".

"Shut up Harry, don't call me stupid!".

"No, for Merlin's sake, why don't you shut up and listen for a moment Malfoy…". The moment the word passed over his lips he regretted it. Draco's face clouded and he sneered.

"Fuck you Harry, you can have your little teenaged whore and your damn ring too. And stay away from me, don't you dare follow me". Draco pulled the gold ring from his pocket and tossed it at Harry before storming out. Tai reached out and touched Harry's shoulded.

"Harry…".

"Fuck off". Harry growled and the boy fled.

"Seamus, please go with him, he doesn't get the whole thing about looking before you cross the road".

"Should I bring him back?". Seamus asked,already making his way to the door, he completely understood Harry's fear, he himself had had much trouble getting Ginny accoustomed to the concept of cars and the dangers they posed.

"No, just… just keep him safe please". As Seamus left Harry sank down agains the wall and picked up the discarder ring. Ginny knelt next to him and slid her arms around him. He felt his walls go down and he sobbed.

"It's okay, you didn't let him kiss you".

"I know that, but does Draco?".

"He will, he knows you love him Harry. He'll know". She was silent for several moments. Harr's voice cracked when he spoke again.

"Ginny, I think this has completely fucked up my relationship with Draco".

**A/N: **I have to mention that the incident with the girl and the ice is something that really happened, although I think it was a lot funnier in real life than it is now.


	8. Chapter 7 : Missing

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence, Gay themes and Explicit Language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who may come across this story.

**A/N:** It's been 25 days since my last update, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I got caught up in another project for a while and had some personal stuff that took some of my time. I promise to be more attentive in future.

**A/N 2: **A special thank you to Noddy11Feb for being my number one cheerleader and for listening to me rant about all the Draco/Harry hotness even though M2M does nothing for him. Love you.

**Chapter 7: Missing.**

Draco woke to the soft sounds of birds chirping outside the bedroom window. As his eyes opened he noticed how bright the bedroom looked and he realised he had never closed the curtains the previous night. He was so used to doing everything with magic that he couldn't even think to pull the lengths of fabric shut. Yet, he was so used to them being closed while he slept and it took him a moment to realise that Harry must have pulled them closed every night. At the thought of hi lover he automatically reached over and felt for the tanned body in the bed beside him. All his hands found however were cold sheets and Draco sat bolt upright, the sheet falling from his chest in a tickling flow that sent goose bumps all over his body. He remembered now:

He'd com storming into the apartment the night before, having rushed from the restaurant. He's had to get home as fast as he could for fear he might start crying. He'd made it to the apartment and had struggled with the key for a moment before he'd flung open the door. The apartment had felt alien and cold to him as he stood in the living room. He's heard the door open behind him and twirled around.

"I can't do this now Harry". But it hadn't been Harry to walk into the living room, it was Seamus. The Irishman had stood in the door for a moment, a sympathetic, shy smile on his face and Draco had felt his defences crack.

"Seamus, why are you…?" He'd asked, his voice breaking.

"Harry told me to look after you".

"He what?"

"He said I had to watch over you, so you don't get hurt in the muggle streets". Against his will Draco had felt his heart soften and pride bubbled up in him that Harry actually cared that much about him. But then he's remembered seeing Harry in another man's, no in a child's arms and the pride morphed into deep anger again.

"I have to leave, I can't believe he did that". He'd made for the door but Seamus had stood firmly in front of it.

"Draco, calm down".

"Don't tell me to calm down, he kissed another man, a fucking teenager for Merlin's sake".

Draco's eyes had looked his Irish friend up and down, Draco had left his wand at home for the meal. He had never been in a physical fight before and was sure that he hit like a six year old. But even he had known how to fight he was pretty sure that he could do nothing against the big Irishman.

"Yes Draco, he was kissing him but you haven't heard Harry's side of the story yet".

"I don't care about his side of the fucking story, he shouldn't have done it, I am leaving". Seamus stepped squarely in front of the door and took up a defensive stance, his feet slightly apart, his big frame almost obscuring the door.

"Yes I know, but you're upset now, you'll think better if you just get yourself under control". Seamus stepped forward and Draco had been afraid of him for a moment, he really was a lot bigger than Draco. Noticing the fear Seamus had held up his hand, palm outward.

"Don't tell me about control Seamus Finnigan, I was brought up to be poised".

"Fine, I'm sorry, but aren't you letting your poise slip?" At this Draco had actually considered flinging himself at his friend but instead he'd turned around and stormed off down the hall to slam the bedroom door behind him, locking it both with the key and with a locking charm.

"Don't think you're sneaking out you little ferret, I'll stand right here all night if I have to. You aren't going anywhere". Seamus called from the front door and Draco let out an exasperated groan before toppling over on the bed, feeling like a hormonal teenage girl and hating himself for it.

Now he was awake and alone. He carefully got up and made his way to the door. As he unlocked it he realised that he'd actually kicked Harry out of his own bedroom the previous night and cursed himself. When the door opened something white toppled over near his feet and he stared at it for a moment, why was there a pillow in the hall, he wondered as he headed to the living room. He was hoping to find Harry sleeping on the couch but instead found Ginny sitting there, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Oh, you're up, would you like some coffee?" She asked, her eyes were a bit puffy and Draco was sure she had hardly slept the previous night.

"Yeah, thanks". She waved her wand and Draco heard the kitchen come to life, when the cup floated into the room Draco took it and gratefully sipped from it.

"I'm glad you guys sorted out your problems". Ginny smiled at him, clearly relieved.

"We didn't". He whispered.

"What, but you slept in your room last night".

"I slept there, didn't Harry sleep here?"

"No, when I got up he wasn't anywhere to be found and your door was locked so I assumed that you'd gotten back together". Draco felt confused as he looked at her.

"No, but didn't he come home with you?"

"Yeah but I was really drunk and fell asleep". Draco felt the slight twinge of worry start to live within him. He looked around the room as though Harry was hiding somewhere in the room and would pop out with a yell of 'Surprise' at any moment. But his face didn't appear, there was no yell. Only the silence. He looked at Ginny, her sleepy face had turned into a mask of worry.

"Maybe he just went out to get something for breakfast. I'll call him".

"How are you going to call him?" Draco felt confused again, if Harry wasn't home, how on earth was Ginny going to call him.

"He has a cell phone you know".

"A what?"

"A cell phone, it's this wonderful invention muggles have, you can call anyone, no matter where they are". Draco felt impressed despite himself, muggles did come up with good inventions. In the wizarding world the only way to communicate instantly was fire calling, which of course required a fire place. Ginny reached for the phone and quickly tapped its keys. Somewhere in the apartment Draco suddenly heard a song, it was some woman he'd heard on the radio –yet another amazing muggle invention, her strong voice was telling some man that she wanted a ride on his 'Disco stick'. Draco had no idea what a 'disco stick' was but he assumed it was something dirty. Ginny got up the moment the woman started singing and vanished down the hall. The song stopped and she called to him to put the phone back on its cradle.

"Okay, so he didn't take the phone". She said when she returned, dropping the tiny black thing on the couch next to Draco, who marvelled at its design.

"Did he leave a note" she asked and they both got up to search the apartment. After about half an hour they met back in the living room, both empty handed.

"Oh Merlin, he's left". Draco suddenly realised and stormed to the closet in the bedroom to check if Harry's were still there. He flung open the doors and stared at the full closet.

"You locked him out last night, he wouldn't have taken his clothes". Ginny said from the door and Draco felt his cheeks turn pink. Of course, Harry wouldn't have been able to get in. Worry bubbled up in him again and he sank down on the bed.

"I'm such an idiot. Do you think I over reacted last night?" Ginny sighed and sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I would have reacted the same as you did".

"But I chased him away".

"He won't go far, he loves you Draco".

"How can he love me, he kissed that …that kid". Ginny sighed again and he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder.

"He was telling the truth you know?"

"What?"

"Tai kissed him, I was at the door before you were. Harry didn't want it".

"He was kissing him back".

"Draco, you may not have noticed but Harry tends to do whatever is expected of him".

"I…" Draco started but she held up her hand.

"Don't you get it. He didn't fight Voldemort because he wanted to, he did it because he had no other choice, the world expected him to. He came back to school year after year knowing that everyone looked at him like he was the hero and he just did it".

"What?"

"Yes, Harry does a lot of things just to please other people, it's not like he does it for attention, he just doesn't know any better. Even his relationship with you during our school years was dictated by other people".

"How?" Draco felt shocked, he'd always assumed Harry had revelled in the attention, had gone looking for trouble because he knew it would bring him fame.

"I'm sad to say it but it was because of us, well especially Ron. We all thought you were a bad influence and Harry just hated you because we did, because we expected it of him". Draco looked up at her, he felt tears form in his eyes, she smiled at him.

"He told me that once, just before he went on that mission of his. It was the day before the wedding and he'd told me he didn't want to date me anymore because he was scared I might get hurt. I accepted it, I loved him like no other boy. We sat in the garden late that afternoon and he told me how he regretted not trying harder to be your friend".

"I could have tried harder too, but that first time he rejected me I felt so humiliated, so unwanted. Perhaps I'd already fallen in love with him when I introduced myself". Draco quickly proceeded to tell her about the first time he'd seen Harry and how strange his heart had felt when he did.

"You know, Harry told me about that too. He regrets a lot of things but most of all he regrets what happened in sixth year". Draco cringed at the memory of the pain he'd felt when Harry's Sectumsempra curse had struck him. Not even the hurt he'd felt under his father and Voldemort's wands had been as painful as that simply because the wounds had hurt him physically but the intend behind them had hurt his heart. They both sighed and stared at the wall.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Seamus asked groggily from the doorway.

After filling Seamus in on what had happened they decided to wait for another hour, until midday, and if Harry hadn't returned by then they would go out to look for him. As they waited in the kitchen for the eggs and bacon to cook Seamus looked Draco in the eye from across the table, Ginny noticed the look and frowned.

"Draco, I'm sorry about what I said last night".

"Well, if you hadn't guarded the door I would be the missing one".

"No, I'm not apologising for that, I'm apologising for calling you a ferret, I know how you hated being called that in school, especially after what that death eater professor did to you". Draco cringed again at the memory but waved it off.

"Old habits have a way of coming out when one is upset". Seamus was about to reply but Ginny cut him off with a glare.

"I hope you controlled yourself, you know you can't get mad".

"Yes dear, I was calm. Ask Draco". Ginny turned her head in his direction and Draco nodded, casting a questioning look at them both. Seamus bit his lip for a moment before speaking.

"During the attack at Harry's party I got hit by one of those cutting curses". Draco nodded.

"Well, it kind of hit me in a rather sensitive spot. Draco frowned for a moment before he realised what Seamus meant and he had to fight the urge to grab his own crotch in sympathy. He knew what it looked like when a cutting curse hits someone.

"So, there was quite a bit of damage and it takes about two years to re-grow… all of it. And during that time I have to keep my blood pressure down because the pressure could keep the potion from working right". Draco scrunched up his face at the thought.

"So how do you two… you know?"

"We don't". Ginny said a little to quickly and Draco cast her a sympathetic glance.

Just after midday the three of them set off to find Harry, deciding to stick together the three of them made their way out of the apartment. At the door Draco turned to grab his keys when he noticed the fireplace and he paused.

"Harry vanishes into the Floo sometimes, he says he's going to get air. Do either of you know where he goes?". They both shook their heads.

"We didn't even know he used the Floo anymore".

"I'll bet he's wherever it is he goes, but lets go looking. He might be somewhere else". Draco shook his head and closed the door.

***

Draco knew Harry better than either of them actually knew. Harry had in fact travelled through the floo network again to meet Hermione. He'd left early that morning, before anyone was up. He'd whispered his destination to the Floo and was off. He stepped out of the fire place and walked along the path. It was peaceful, all around him it was beautiful. He found Hermione and plopped down next to her. The grass felt good beneath his fingers and he dug his fingers into the soft earth. In the distance he saw the all familiar building and he sighed before turning to her.

"It's been a long time".

"_Yes, it has. How have you been?"_

"I'm doing better thanks, but the relationship with Draco isn't going so well".

"_Why, what happened?"_ Harry quickly proceeded to tell her about what happened the previous night, with strong emphasis on the fact that he never wanted to kiss Tai.

"_I'm sure he will come around. He will come to realise that you were telling him the truth. He loves you and nothing you can ever do will change that"._

"He gave back the ring Hermione. I don't know if he'll take me back".

"_Just be honest with him. That's the best way to go about a relationship"._

"Thanks". For several minutes they were silent before she spoke again.

"_Have you told him about the Creep?"_

"No, I told you, I am not going to tell him about that".

"_Merlin Harry, you have to be honest with him. You can't expect this relationship to last if you keep on lying to him"._

"But that is just it Hermione, I don't expect the relationship to last. I have sixteen days left". The words caught in his throat, he tried his best not to think about it but still counted down the days like a child waiting for Christmas or a birthday to come up.

"_If you don't tell him, you might spend those sixteen days fighting"._

"I don't want him to stay with me because he takes pity on me. I want him to stay because he loves me".

"_Fine Harry, do whatever you want. I still think you should be honest"._

"If Ron were here and you were in my position, would you tell him. Would you say that you were dying only to have him flutter around you, terrified whenever you go to sleep that you might not wake up. Would you want him to count down the days until you die, knowing that soon you'll be gone. Would you get pregnant again knowing that you were going to die, thus making him a promise you can never keep?" Silence fell around them again and Harry dug his fingers between the blades of grass again.

"_No that I think about it, it's easy for me to judge what you do. I'm not the one dying, you are and you should choose whether or not to hurt the one you love"._

Harry felt a searing pain explode up his leg, like flames running up from his foot up to his hip, he gasped loudly and fell back on the ground. Moaning loudly and clutching at his right leg. It throbbed violently, the skin felt as though it was being torn from his leg. The sky started swimming above him, the clouds turning into a swirling mass of white on blue. Just as suddenly as the pain appeared it vanished and he took a deep shaking breath.

"_Did you have an attack?"_

"Yes". Harry replied while pulling himself back into a shaky sitting position.

"_Why, isn't the potions supposed to stop them?"_

"It is, but I missed my dosage this morning, Draco had me locked out of the room last night". The thought of the previous night caused Harry to feel panicked again.

"I don't know what to do Hermione".

"_Well, whenever Ron and I were mad at each other he'd usually come up with some grand gesture to apologise. Even when I knew I was the one who was at fault he'd always appear somewhere with roses, or a book or some other thing. But it wouldn't just be about the gift. He'd always do something wild, like when he jumped from the ministry building roof with that rare copy of that Runes book?"_ Harry did remember it well, Ron had been very secretive about it all and had scared the hell out of both him and Hermione. Both thinking he was trying to kill himself, both forgetting he was an experienced wizard.

"A grand gesture?" Harry mused for a second before jumping up. He thanked his friend and was off running back to the Floo network. He knew exactly how to get Draco back and with a gentle pat on his pocket to make sure he still had the rings he called out his destination and was gone in a flash of green flames.

***

It was nearly dusk when Draco and his friends settled on a bench in the park not far from Harry's apartment. Seamus and Ginny were both tired from the hours of fruitless searching for their friend. They'd been everywhere they could think Harry might have gone and had even started searching in random places, even places they knew Harry would never go, like the kinky adult shop called: "Leather Bitch", they had been in an hour before. They'd gone in sceptical that Harry would be there and had come out certain that he'd never go in there and more than a little shell shocked at shat they had seen in the bondage themed shop.

Ginny turned to Draco where they sat on the bench and gently folded her arm around his thin shoulders.

"We'll find him, don't worry".

"I know. I'm just worried he might have gone back home and found us gone. What if he thought I'd left him". Ginny considered this for a moment and after a whispered conversation with her boyfriend she turned back to Draco and smiled lightly.

"We think you should head home, he might be waiting for us".

"I can't, I have to help you find him. And besides I'll go crazy if I have to sit around waiting for him and he doesn't come back".

"We have to try Draco, you said it yourself, he might make the wrong assumption if he goes back and finds the place empty". Reluctantly Draco agreed and set off down the street. Ginny called something after him but her words were lost on the wind.

The march up the stairs to the apartment door felt like the longest walk Draco had ever taken, he feared going into the apartment and finding a letter posted somewhere telling him to fuck off. At first he'd been reluctant to live with Harry, now however he couldn't bear the thought of being without his brunette lover. He opened the door and stepped into the living room. The apartment felt oddly vacant and Draco let out a shaking breath. He needed something to calm his nerves. He made his way to the kitchen and flicked the kettle to life. It started puttering slowly and Draco heard a door slam shut. He started and stared out into the apartment. Someone was in the apartment. He pulled out his wand and carefully walked down the hall. The sound repeated itself and he realised it was coming from the bedroom. He knew almost instinctively that it was Harry. He had to bit his lip to keep himself from calling out even though he really wanted too. The sounds from the bedroom kept his voice back, it sounded as though Harry was packing up his trunks. Getting ready to leave. Perhaps he had come back to get his things and leave Draco. Disappointment tore at his heart as he made his way to the door but the disappointment was coloured with relief as well. Even if Harry was planning on leaving the relationship at least Draco knew he was okay.

He pushed open the door slowly expecting to see Harry rushing around the room tossing clothes and other things into trunks. Instead he found Harry sitting at the foot of the bed. He wore a sheepish smile as Draco entered. On the bed between their pillows was a big bunch of yellow and red tulips –Draco's favourite flowers. On the rest of the bed lay the biggest box Draco had ever seen, it covered most of the queen sized bed, some familiar smell drifted from the box but Draco couldn't identify it. He looked back to Harry. The brunette smiled at him with an innocent, little boy smile before standing up and walking towards the blonde. The smile widened into an apologetic one and he held up the silver ring.

"I know I was an ass, I never should have let Tai kiss me. I didn't want it he just caught me off guard. I'm really sorry". Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, onto one knee and lifted the ring in both hands, offering it up in his outstretched palm.

"Will you wear my ring again?" He asked simply and stared up at Draco with shimmering eyes and Draco felt his heart melt again. This brunette was indeed everything he wanted even though he was never the romantic type he can't resist Harry's charm.

"Of course I will. I love you way to much to let you slip through my fingers". Draco whispered and held out his hand for Harry to slip the ring on.

"I though we weren't…".

"Shut up and put the thing on". Harry smiles as he slips the ring over Draco's finger.

"Now tell me what you got me". Harry takes his hand and leads him to the bed, the lid suddenly flips off and sticks itself against the wall. Draco turns and stares at Harry, who is holing his wand pointed at the bed.

"You're…".

"Yeah, I couldn't get the box from the shop without shrinking it". Draco smiled as he turns to the open box and his breath catches in his throat. The box is filled to the brim with hundreds of different pieced of chocolate. Small balls and squares of the sinful food stare up at Draco as he stares right back. That had been the familiar smell. He fells himself drawn to the box.

"You know, you can't just buy me a huge box of chocolates every time you screw up".

"Yes I can, because I know it'll get you all mellow again".

"That's true, but I mean you cant buy me this much chocolate unless you want me to become gloriously fat". Harry laughs and pulls Draco to him, stuffing a tiny ball of Swiss chocolate into the blonde's mouth.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me". Harry leans in and kisses Draco's chocolate covered lips, tasting the dark chocolate as Draco's tongue flicks into his mouth.

Later as they lay naked between glittering chocolate wrappers Draco stretches, noticing the chocolate smudges on his arms and his pillow. A little voice is screaming in his head, telling him that he forgot something but he is too content in Harry's arms to really care what it is and he closes his eyes, ready for a good night's rest after the work out they'd just had. Suddenly the voice screams in his head, making its message crystal clear. Draco shoots upright in bed making Harry's arm flop down on his lap. Harry lifts his head and groggily stares at Draco.

"What the hell?"

"Oh fuck, I was supposed to let Ginny and Seamus know if you came back to the apartment". He reached for the phone and lifts it into his lap before realising that he had no idea how to actually use it even though he'd seen Harry use it several times.

"I'm sure they're fine, we haven't been back that long". He turns and looks at the clock on his wall and gasps.

"Shit, its almost nine, we've been in bed for three hours". He reaches over and dials a number, his arm brushing against Draco's sensitive cock, making the blonde gasp and the flesh grows hard again.

"Merlin, you are insatiable aren't you?" Harry whispers before Ginny answers the call.

As they wait for their friends in the living room Draco apologises for the first time, he knows its not really necessary but something compels him to do it.

"I didn't really mean to lock you out. The alcohol got to me".

"I know, it doesn't matter. I was fine". Draco remembers what he saw that morning and he turns to Harry.

"Why was there a pillow on the floor in the hall?" Harry blushes and touches Draco's hand.

"I missed you, and the living room is kind of far from the bedroom. I wanted to be close to you so I spent the night on the floor in front of the bedroom door". The blush on Harry's cheeks turn deep red and Draco leans in to kiss him since he is utterly speechless.

***

The next morning Harry found his Draco in the kitchen again, he smiles as he notices that the blonde is dancing to some unheard music.

"No radio this morning?" Draco yelps and turns around a spatula in his hand.

"No, People are sleeping".

"What are you doing?" Harry asks as he steps close, there is a strange smell in the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast".

"By hand?".

"Yeah".

"So what is that smell?". Harry steps up behind his lover and slips his arms around the skinny body, slowly snaking his hand down the front of Draco's body and cradling his package in his hand. Draco moans as Harry carefully squeezes the soft flesh in his grasp and feels it twitching and start to grow beneath his ministrations.

"Merlin, are you guys making breakfast or shagging?" Seamus asks from the door and Harry thankfully lets go of Draco's hardening cock before they turn to face their friend.

"Why can't we do both at the same time?". Draco asks as he holds up the spatula and Seamus cringes and tilts his head back into the hall.

"Ginny, we're going out for breakfast".

"What, why?" She cries from the bathroom.

"Because Harry and Draco are making breakfast together".

"So what's wrong with that". She cries back and they hear the bathroom door open.

"They're fucking on the counter with the spatula". Harry and Draco look at him, incredulous.

"Oh, I'll get dressed then". She smiles at them as both she and her boyfriend step into the room, "What is that smell?" She asks as she sits down.

"Fine fuck, I burned the damn breakfast". Draco cries and replaces the spatula with his wand and with a wave the breakfast starts cooking itself. Harry laughs and leads his lover to the table. Soon bacon smells are filling the room.

All through breakfast Ginny and Seamus cast each other random glances, little nods that pass between them only to have the other person reply with a shake of the head. Harry follows the exchange curiously until the dishes begin clearing themselves from the table.

"What is up between the two of you?" Draco looks up at Harry before turning his gaze to their friends. Seamus cast another nod across the table and for the first time it is answered with a nod.

"We have something to tell you". Ginny says and again Seamus nods.

"Since Seamus and I still have our little problem to sort out". Harry frowns and Seamus quickly recounts the story he'd told Draco the day before, the blush on his cheeks so strong it seemed to heat up the room.

"So having children is out of the question for us, at least for the next year and Ginny really wants to have a child'. He looks at her and she continues at his cue.

"It's actually more about the experience of having a child. You know, feeling another person growing inside you, giving birth to that same person and…" She smiles dreamily and seems to forget for a moment what she was going to say.

"Okay, so why are you telling us this?" Draco asks form Ginny's left and pulls her from her little fantasy.

"Oh yeah. We were talking yesterday and since we both love you… Well, I'd like to be your surrogate".

**

* * *

****A/N: **Thank you to all of you who reviewed or added this story to one of your lists. You are all awesome!!


	9. Chapter 8 : The Night Before

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence, Gay themes and Explicit Language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who may come across this story.

**A/N: **Hugs and Smiles at "Funnyducky" for inspiring me to continue with this story and a special thanks for the lovely review ;-)

**Chapter 8 : The night Before**

It had taken them two days to get all the things sorted for the bonding ceremony and had been up the entire Thursday night and well after the sunrise on Friday morning, which resulted in them all going to bed as ten in the morning.

Harry woke up just before dusk. He groaned as he realised that his sleep routine was most probably screwed up for the next few weeks and this just as he got used to actually sleeping at night. He reached over to the other side of the bed and felt nothing but cold sheets. He pulled himself upright and cast a _tempus_ spell. It was almost six. He pulled himself up on one arm slowly and reached for the vial of potion in his bedside cabinet and quickly swallowed two drops. His symptoms were right on track and he couldn't dare to skip one dosage. He got up and noticed a folded piece of paper on Draco's pillow. He smiled as he read the words that were written in neat handwriting on the lined page.

'_Harry_

_So, since it's bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride –don't tell Draco I called him that, He'll murder me in my sleep –before the wedding I have taken him shopping and we are going to spend the night at a hotel. We will be back in the morning but don't expect us too early. Try not to get too worked up before then, everything will go fine. Seamus is going to stay with you to keep you sane._

_Love_

_Ginny'_

Harry almost laughed as he imagined Draco walking down a big church isle dressed in a huge flowing wedding gown complete with veil, high heals and bouquet as he walked down the hallway to find Seamus. He stopped in the kitchen to make some coffee and found Seamus conveniently passed out on the couch. As Harry placed the cups of coffee on the table he noticed vial that looked frighteningly familiar on the floor next to the couch. He gently shook Seamus and his friend awoke with a loud groan.

"Come on, jus' a few more minutes".

"What will Ginny think when she find out you were sleeping on the job when you were supposed to keep me calm on the night before I get married?" Harry said and Seamus' eyes fluttered open.

"I don't care what she says, that woman wears me out". He moaned as he carefully reached for his coffee, he kicked the vial and it went rolling under the table. He stared after it for a moment.

"Seamus, what is the potion for?" Harry asked tentatively, fearing that Seamus was going to tell him that he had the Creep too. Seamus looked at the window and a blush brightened his cheeks before he looked back at Harry.

"Its for my penis". He mumbled and they both sat in silence for several seconds before their laughter erupted into the room.

"Merlin, that is probably the strangest thing I've ever said".

After finally getting themselves under control a thought suddenly struck Harry.

"Do you think it was a good idea letting Draco and Ginny go out into the muggle world, after all they don't have much experience living with muggles".

"Well, I've been trying really hard with Ginny and she's pretty well adapted… and she told me that she needed to be independent and I shouldn't always protect her".

"Oh, do you think she's adapted enough to keep Draco safe?" Seamus laughed lightly and leaned forward to pat Harry's shoulder.

"Relax, I'm sure they'll be fine. I told her to watch him when they go out". Seamus and Ginny had been terrified when Harry had recounted the story of Draco and the woman in the black car. Harry was thankful that his friend remembered and that he took an interest in helping Draco. Harry knew that Draco would need people like Seamus and Ginny when Harry died. Secretly Harry was still apprehensive about the thought of marrying Draco, even though he could hardly imagine not living his final twelve days bonded with someone as wonderful as Draco.

"You know what Harry, you haven't even had a bachelor party". Seamus had suddenly jumped to his feet and was pacing in front of the couch.

"Seamus, how am I going to have a bachelor party when I only know two men, and one of them is the bride". Seamus burst out laughing at the statement.

"Merlin, Draco is not going to like that".

"Well no one is going to tell him".

"I might". Seamus cocked and eyebrow at Harry and smiled.

"Now, I hear Draco tells me you vanish somewhere every once in a while". Harry tensed, the smile fading from his lips as he wondered how much Draco actually knew.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Go there for about an hour, I'm just going to try and figure out something to do tonight but I don't want you near me. You'll spoil my creative brain waves". Harry nodded and Seamus pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the couch before marching towards the bathroom, undoing his belt as he went.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously, leaning his head into the hallway to stare at his friend.

"I'm going to take a shower". Seamus said as he stopped beside the bathroom door and dropped his pants, leaving him in his underwear in the hallway. Harry couldn't help but notice his friend's rippling muscles beneath his skin.

"Why?"

"Because I think better when I'm wet". Harry frowned at the statement but continued to stare as his friends almost naked body.

"You are getting married tomorrow Harry, so stop staring at me". Seamus proclaimed from the end of the hall and Harry started.

"Yeah, I'm getting married but I'm not killing my sex drive in the process. And besides I'm just human, I can look at someone hot if I want". Seamus sputtered for a moment but Harry had reached the fireplace before he could form words and with an explosion of green flames Harry was gone.

***

He stepped out onto the walkway again, it was the first time in a long time that he came to visit Hermione at such a late hour and he was stuck by how lonely "The Meadow" felt. He'd been there so many times since the attack that he knew everyone and everyone knew him. He walked quietly down the stone pathway until he found Hermione. He silently lowered himself beside her.

"It's a bit colder than usual tonight isn't it?".

"_A bit but at least you came to visit"._ They were silent for several minutes, Harry felt content just being in her company and simply took in the night air. In the distance thunder rumbled and he could see lightning flashes above the mountains in the distance.

"Draco and I are officially getting married tomorrow".

"_If its between two magical people its called bonding Harry"._

"Yeah whatever".

"_Don't you use that tone with me Harry Potter. It's important to get things right when you talk about them or else you sound like an idiot"._ Harry couldn't help but smile, after all the years Hermione was still lecturing him, but he supposed that if she hadn't done that for so many years then he probably would never have passed school or survived all the battles with Voldemort. He looked up and noticed the big bunch of flowers.

"Those are nice, who brought them?" He asked as he stared at the dozen yellow flowers.

"_Oh, Ginny brought them a few hours ago". _Harry had had no idea that Ginny had been to visit Hermione but he supposed that it was her business, she had no obligation to tell him that she'd visited even if he felt intruded upon. He had so long been the only one to visit Hermione that it felt almost like a betrayal but she shook his head and cleared away the thoughts.

"_When is the ceremony?"_

"Tomorrow at noon, apparently it has to be either midday or midnight, something about the bonder's power being greatest at these hours".

"_Yes, presiding over a bonding is a special honour bestowed on a Wizard or Witch, and they need strong magic to bond two people together. Its because of some spell the Merlin created to equal the power that the church had over muggles"._

"Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing, by marrying Draco even though I only have twelve days left?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"_I think you should still tell him, like I've been saying all along. But if this makes you happy Harry then I can't tell you what to do. I love you and I will never make you do something against your will"._ Harry smiled down at her and explained that they were going to have the Headmistress start their pregnancy trials right after the ceremony. They had originally wanted to do it before the ceremony but the law was strict that their semen could only be taken after they were bonded or it would be an illegal surrogacy. He also explained his apprehension about leaving Draco with a child but as always Hermione placated his fears.

"Well, I have to be off now, Seamus is planning something".

"_A bachelor party probably"._

"Yeah, but its just me and him". And with a slight wave Harry was off down the path again.

***

When Harry arrived home again Seamus was waiting for him on the couch, his friend was wearing a large coat that hung down past his knees but Harry didn't get a chance to comment on this..

"You're fifteen minutes late".

"I know, I got caught up".

"Doing what?"

"Just being out there". Harry pursed his lips slightly and hoped that Seamus would just let it go and being the friend that he was he thankfully did.

"What are you planning for me?" Harry asked and Seamus' face lit up immediately.

"I couldn't do much but thanks to a friend of mine from the "Prophet" I got us into one of the most exclusive Wizarding clubs if the world". Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Seamus, I'm getting married, I can't go to a club".

"What happened to being human and being allowed to look at something attractive?" Harry couldn't argue with his own words and nodded. He also noticed how Seamus had stuck out his chest when he remembered Harry's words from that morning, clearly Seamus was the type of straight guy who was flattered when a gay man complemented him.

"I called and told Ginny where we are going, she's not really impressed with me but considering that they're in a club too she couldn't really tell me we couldn't go. Although I think she's more pissed that I got us into "The Red Serpent" while she had to settle for "Foxy". But that's the perks of being me". He smiled and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him down the hall to the bedroom and told him to get dressed.

"What should I wear, I don't even know where we're going".

"Oh yeah, put on something like this". Seamus unbuttoned the coat and revealed he was wearing leather pants and an unbuttoned black shirt. A tiny golden chair hung from his neck and glittered in the bedroom light.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Harry asked, staring at the pants again.

"Leather what else, do you have something or should I give you a pair of my trousers?" Harry looked into his closet and found only sweatpants, jeans and shirts. He did however own a black leather sleeveless jacket. He asked Seamus for pants and proceeded to put on a black t-shirt and the jacket over it. Seamus appeared a second later and after Harry had pulled on the pants –that were about two sizes to big –he stood checking out Harry's outfit.

"Yeah, lose the shirt". He demanded and Harry had no other choice but to obey. As he pulled the jacket on again he heard Seamus mumble something and he felt something constrict around his package and his legs. He looked down and then into the mirror and saw the leather pulling tight around his body until it was almost like a second skin. The tightness of the pants seemed to push in all the right places and made the bulge in between his legs look twice the size it usually was.

"What the hell are you dong?"

"You can't go to one of the hottest gay wizard clubs in the world looking like an old married man, this is your last night of freedom and the men should be lusting after you". Harry just stared at his friend for a moment before looking back at the pants and he had to admit he liked the way his cock felt nestled beneath the leather and outlined very clearly behind the blackness. They walked to the living room and each grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they stepped into the fireplace.

"Madagascar" Seamus yelled and Harry echoed it a second later before they both travelled thousands of kilometres in second.

***

The Red Serpent was not what Harry had expected it to be, but then of course he hadn't really expected the club to be on Madagascar either. They stepped out of an old fire place in a dusty little room filled with shovels, picks and rakes, a room Harry correctly assumed to be a small tool shed. He looked around at the various pieces of equipment before casting a curious eye at Seamus.

"Yeah I know, the place isn't as shady as it seems. Come on". He took Harry by the hand and they stepped out onto a never ending muddy field. Harry gasped as he stared out at the rolling farmland. Tall trees stretched for what seemed like kilometres in every direction. Harry took a moment to recognise the plant and when he did he clutched at Seamus' arm.

"Seamus, are those what I think they are?" He asked.

"Yes they are Harry, that's another reason why I brought you here". Harry almost drooled as he took in the endless fields of coffee trees with their bright red coffee beans shining in the moonlight. He'd always dreamed of seeing something like that and he felt content. Seamus left him to take in the source of his greatest addiction for a moment before he pulled at Harry and motioned to a big boulder in the middle of the field.

They stood facing it for a moment while Harry watched Seamus tap it three times with his wand and a door opened in the rock. From the inside loud music erupted over the field and a bright light shot out into the darkness. Harry started at the sight and tumbled back, his wand drawn an instant later to ward of any enemy but none ever came. Instead there stood an old wizard in the opening, he was staring at Harry through thick glasses that seemed to crush his nose beneath their weight.

"Are you Seamus Finnigan?" He asked and the Irishman nodded.

"Come on in then, but keep a leash on that friend of yours I don't want him causing any trouble". And with that the old man was gone. It took Seamus a few minutes to calm Harry down but eventually they made their way down a winding staircase that slithered deep underground beneath the boulder.

At the end of the stairway they found a big sealed door that opened up into the noisy club. Harry had expected the club to be somewhat vintage, like most of the things in Wizarding society was, but instead the club was modern, with flickering disco and strobe lights and a DJ managing a booth that pumped out loud, modern dance music from both the muggle and wizard worlds. As they walked to the bar Harry heard the familiar song that he used as a ring tone on his cellular phone. The woman's strong voice filled the room as she begged for a ride, the song sent the patrons in the club into a frenzied grinding session that got Harry aroused despite himself. Seamus laughed and greeted several men as they made their way to the silver bar. Seamus seemed to know everyone and Harry commented on this curious development.

"I worked here for almost eight weeks about two years ago while I was writing a story on the changing wizarding world". Harry nodded slowly and accepted the drink Seamus handed him along with a shot of tequila that burned his throat as he sat down at the bar.

"What are you doing Harry, we're not here to sit around. I brought you here for a wild night".

"Seamus, I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't have wild nights anymore".

Seamus was persistent however and an hour and an unknown quantity of alcohol later he and Harry were on their way to the dance floor. Seamus was leading the way, pulling Harry after him. In the centre of the floor they stopped and Seamus grabbed him by the waist. Harry gasped as he felt the strange sensation of Seamus' body against his own but was soon lost in the grinding movements around him and the almost uncontrollable movements his body made as the music assaulted his senses.

He knew that his friend was straight, he was marrying Ginny after all but it still felt strange for him to be dancing against the strong Irishman. His leg trust between Seamus' as they danced. And Harry moved his body against this friend, making as much contact with him as possible. As he looked around he noticed that Seamus had been right, the other men in the club were following his every move and he was thankful that Seamus was the one with him.

"Harry Potter, is that you?" Harry heard the voice proclaim from behind him and he immediately went rigid. It was such a familiar sound but he wished he had imagined it. Seamus had clearly recognised the voice too and he clutched Harry tightly. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder and he couldn't keep from turning around any longer. He took Seamus' hand as he turned and stared into the once familiar face. She'd cut her long black hair to shoulder length since the last time he had seen her and she had gained a few pounds. He saw her eyes flicker down to the hand he was holding and a wicked smile spread across her face.

"And who is your date tonight Harry?" She asked as she cleanly sidestepped around him to face Seamus. Harry felt his heart sink as he realised what this meeting meant.

"Oh, Finnigan". She sounded shocked as she again lowered her gaze between the two men to stare at their entwined hands. Harry tried to pull his hand away but Seamus held it firm as he stared at the dark haired woman.

"Hello Cho, it's been a long time". Seamus' voice was sharp enough to cut through the thick atmosphere that had developed between the three of them from the moment she had spoken. She smiled falsely and turned back to Harry.

"Welcome back to the wizard world Harry, you've been gone for a long time. Wont you come to my table to meet some of my friends". Harry felt the urge to run away but instead nodded and followed as she led the way to her table. Seamus suddenly came to a stop just before they stepped of the dance floor and Harry turned to him.

"Harry lets go".

"Why I don't want to be rude, no matter what she did".

"You should be rude tonight, look who her friend is". Harry turned and followed Cho's bobbing head as she made her way to a table where a thin blonde woman sat, the ever present parchment and the green quill laying on the table in front of her.

"Is that?". He asked.

"Yes, it's Rita Skeeter. Let's go". Seamus pulled him again and Harry followed, feeling the familiar flame of hatred bubbling up in his chest as he remembered what Cho and Rita had done.

_It had been in the middle of fifth year that Cho had returned from holiday a changed woman. When her friends had met her in on the train they had noticed that she wore the same lost, empty expression she'd worn right after Cedric's death. On the first day back she had marched into the great hall, storming straight at Harry and tossing a small brown diary on the table in front of him._

"_Is this true?". She'd asked, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down._

"_Is what true?". Harry had asked, he had in fact recognised the book the moment it came into view and he'd shivered at what he knew Cho had discovered._

"_Don't play dumb you little bastard. What Cedric wrote in his diary, is it fucking true". Her voice had raised in pitch and most of the students in the hall were staring at them._

"_Cho, please, lets not do this here?" He'd hated the pleading, whining sound that his voice made as he secretly prayed she wouldn't say anything._

"_Yes, right here. I want to know if it's true". Ron and Hermione had stared at him, Ron's eyes were questioning but Hermione's were wide with fear. She had been the only one beside Harry, Cedric and Cedric's best friend who'd known what had happened and now that Cho knew there was no chance of keeping it secret anymore. Harry had simply nodded and watched as Cho's face almost fell apart right before his eyes. She'd burst into tears and had run off with the book in her hand with a loud proclamation:_

"_You are going to pay for this you bastard". Harry had sighed and left the room, not willing to face the rest of the school and had retreated to his bedroom._

_The next day the school had been a blazing inferno of rumours, rumours that were brought to light thanks to a certain reporter for a certain newspaper. Harry had sighed as he sat down at the breakfast table amidst stares from all the other students in the room along with a stare so filled with hatred from Cho that Harry feared the skin might melt of his face at any moment. Hermione turned to him and he took The Prophet from her._

"_The boy loved another boy". The headline proclaimed o the world along with a smaller caption beneath it that read:_

"_Reports that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is gay leaves Wizarding world in shock". Harry groaned as he began to read the article and it became clear that it had been Cho who had informed Rita Skeeter of what Cedric had written in his diary. In his mind Harry started composing responses to the many questions he knew people were going to ask and had finally decided he'd just tell the truth. He imagined himself standing on a tiny podium in front of the school holding his first press conference since the death of Voldemort was announced. He imagined the reporters and student's staring up at him, waiting for him to make his peach. He imagined himself taking a deem breath and simply saying it:_

"_Yes, During my fourth year as a student at Hogwarts School, just a week before the commencement of the second task in the Tri Wizard tournament I started a relationship with Cedric Diggory, a fellow student at the school and my opponent in the tournament…"._

_He'd never imagined any more since the last line in the article had caught his eye._

"_This reporter was promised undeniable proof to confirm these rumours but sadly, my unnamed source seems to have either lost the evidence or has had second thoughts". And with that the article had ended, there was no follow up the next day or the next week and eventually the story died._

_In her attempt to destroy Harry for sleeping with her boyfriend, Cho had inadvertently opened up a whole new world for Harry to discover. This new world came in the form of a letter from Draco Malfoy that asked Harry to meet him in moaning Murtle's bathroom at midnight. Alone._

_Harry had gone, expecting a fight or at least an argument but instead found Draco standing in the middle of the room, holding out the tiny brown diary that had been in Cho's possession only a few weeks before._

"_Here, take it". Draco had said and Harry had cautiously done as instructedt._

"_What do you want Malfoy?"_

"_Nothing, whatever is in there is private between you and Cedric, the world doesn't need to know". Draco quickly explained how her had snuck into Cho's dorm room and had stolen the diary from beneath her bed._

"_Have you read it?" Harry asked._

"_No, like I said. It's private between the two of you". Draco had lowered his head and started heading to the door._

"_Why are you doing this Draco". Harry had been shocked that he'd actually used Malfoy's first name but it had suddenly felt right. Draco had turned to him and somehow they ended up really close together._

"_Because I know how it feels to hide a secret that the world can never know". A million thought had run through Harry's mind in that moment and he'd made the split second decision to close the distance between them and placed his lips gently against Draco's. Immediately he knew it felt right, it was right. That was what he wanted._

_And thus had started a month of perfect bliss and happiness, all in secret of course, well mostly secret since Hermione and Pansy knew. All thanks to Cho and her silly little story._

Harry groaned again as Seamus dragged him back to the bar.

"You know what this means right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Rita and Cho are finally going to out you in front of the whole world". Both men slumped against the bar.

"That's fine, I don't care about keeping it secret anymore, it's just that they think you are my boyfriend". Seamus shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, at least it will keep the heat off you and Draco until after everything with the bonding and the baby is over". Harry couldn't help but hug his friend.

"I think we should go home now, don't you?" Seamus said as they saw Rita and Cho start to patrol the dance floor like a couple of hungry sharks out for their next meal. Before Harry could reply however the old man appeared at their side.

"Finnigan, there is a fire call for you form a lady called Ginny, you can take it in my office".

"Thank you Geltienne". Seamus said and he and Harry followed the old man through a door behind the bar that led to a tiny office furnished with a big metallic desk and an old grey couch. The fireplace was settles in the rear corner and they saw Ginny's face in the flames as they approached.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?" Seamus asked.

"Seamus, is Harry there?" Ginny's voice was high and panicked.

"Yeah Ginny, I'm here. What's wrong?" Harry asked, his own voice rising.

"Draco and I are at St Mungo's. I think you had better come quickly".

**A/N: **Almost done! Just a few more Chapters to go.


	10. Chapter 9 : Trouble

With Darkness as our Blanket

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P./Draco M.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence, Gay themes, Bad language)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 9 : Trouble**

After using the Floo to get back home Harry and Seamus apparated to St Mungo's almost immediately. Since they had no way of actually contacting Ginny again they stepped up to the large information desk at the entrance to the hospital. An elderly witch sat behind the ancient desk, her attention so fully absorbed in the parchments she was reading that she didn't notice the two young men standing near her until Seamus made a deep grunting noise that echoed through the empty hallways. Another elderly wizard down the hall looked up at them but quickly went back to whatever he had been doing before the sound. The receptionist witch looked up at them too and she smiled politely.

"Yes gentlemen, how may I help you?" Harry made to answer her but felt his throat tighten at the thought of not knowing how Draco was doing. Thankfully Seamus was with him and took over, drawing the witch's eyes away from the startled young man in front of her.

"We are here to see Draco Malfoy, I believe he was brought in about half an hour ago?" The witch's forehead creased into a frown and she started shuffling through rolls of parchment at a glacial pace and Harry felt tension tighten his insides, he could hardly breathe and cursed the old woman every time she discarded one of the rolls. Finally she picked one up and after scanning it briefly put it back on the desk.

"Mister Malfoy is being treated in Muggle Mishaps. It's on the third floor, down the corridor to your left". She smiled again and as though shutting herself in a plastic bubble, ignored the two men in standing at the desk. They made their way up the stairs to the third floor and found Ginny in the Muggle Mishaps waiting room. When she saw them she rose quickly from her chair and ran to them, embracing Harry and Seamus both in a desperate hug. She was crying on their shoulders and Harry felt his heart sink. He knew something very bad had happened. As they helped Ginny back to the chairs in the waiting room Harry noticed a red stain on her shirt and the hand that was clutching at his shoulder was also covered in the red stain. It took him several second to realise that it was blood. They gently lowered her into one of the chairs and Harry saw the full extent of the stain on her clothes. The entire front of her dress was covered in blood, the life fluid turning her light blue dress a garish, dark red that was almost black in the spots where the blood had completely dried. She was crying and rocking herself back and forth as Seamus gently rubbed her shoulders. Harry knew that she needed to be comforted but he also needed to know what had happened and more importantly where Draco was and if he could see him. Harry stepped close to Ginny and lowered himself to his knees in front of her before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, you have to tell me what happened?" She looked up at him through glazed eyes and after a seconds thought, as though she were trying to remember, the words burst out of her in and unintelligible flood.

"We were at the club… we left and we saw… and he was there and… and the explosion and the shouting… then Draco… oh Merlin, Draco was…" She started hyperventilating and Harry rushed to get her a goblet of water from the enchanted waterfall by the door. She took it from him gratefully and sipped at it. With a quick glance at Seamus, who nodded, Harry asked Ginny to explain again.

"After we left the apartment, Draco and I spent some time at the hotel, enjoying the room service and the bottles of Champagne we'd ordered. Then around eight we went out to this muggle club that Hermione once took me and Ron too, I thought it would be a great experience for both me and Draco to go to a muggle club, he'd never been to one". She took a deep breath and another sip of water before she continued. Harry noticed how her hands were shaking and she had to use both to keep the cup from tumbling out of her hands.

"We drank this awful thing called "Absinthe" and this thing called a "blowjob", I thought it was weird but Draco insisted we try it". A small smile made it's way onto her lips as she remembered this particular incident and neither Harry nor Seamus could resist mimicking it.

"A while later we got tired of the club because nothing really happened there, there were no enchanted tables or any magical cocktails so we decided we'd go to "the charm room" to spent some time away from muggles". Harry had heard of 'The Charm Room, it was a prominent club but he had never really been to any real wizard clubs before "The Red Serpent". He noticed that Ginny was becoming nervous again as she was clearly nearing the part of the story that had gone bad so he discretely transfigured the water into fire whiskey, pointedly ignoring the sign on the wall that warned him not to bring any alcohol into the building. Ginny looked up at him, startled yet grateful, after she took another sip from the goblet. He shook his head and made a silent gesture for her to remain quiet. She took another, much bigger sip before continuing with the story.

"When we came out of the muggle club we decided we'd walk through the centre of town on our way to the Charm Room. When we walked past one of those statues of those guys on horses, we heard someone scream something from across the road but we hardly paid any attention because we assumed no one knew us and we kept on walking. Then we heard another scream and it was closer, I noticed a man running towards us then and I thought it must be someone we knew from school or something". She went silent for several excruciating seconds after which Harry gently prodded her with his finger.

"Oh, well, we stopped walking and waited for him. We weren't sure who he was but I thought I recognised him from somewhere. He finally came up to us and asked Draco who he was". Her eyes glazed over suddenly and she seemed to have become lost in her own thoughts, her hands were shaking again and little drops of whiskey were popping out of the glass and splattering on the floor. Harry knelt down in front of her again and took her hands in his.

"What happened then Ginny, please; you have to tell me?".

"When Draco told the man who he was; the man's eyes sort of went dark, completely empty like he had just heard some kind of terrible news. That's when I recognised him. It was mister Fletchley, you know, Justin Finch-Fletchley's Dad". She looked at Harry and waited for him to confirm that he knew who she was talking about.

Justin had died during Lucius' attack at Hogwarts and Mister Fletchley had appeared at the school a few hours after the attack to help identify the dead and had at first been panicked and apprehensive until he found the body and confirmed that his son had died, he'd become a mere ghost of the man he had been just minutes before the discovery and had walked around the school in an utter daze, his eyes frozen in their sockets. Harry had seen him and had felt his heart melt for the man but he'd had his own grief to deal with, having lost many of the people he'd grown up with along with one of his two closest friends. He could suddenly understand why Ginny could only recognise the man after he'd zoned out, it was an image he himself could not get out of his head. He turned back to Ginny and nodded his confirmation before she continued.

"He just sort of stared at us for maybe a minute. I started to get worried tried to speak to him, I patted his shoulder and shook him but all he did was stare at Draco, I could see Draco was becoming uncomfortable and tried again. Then mister Fletchley freaked out, he just started yelling at Draco and ran at him. I tried to keep him back but he was too strong, I yelled at Draco to run and he did. Some other man in the street grabbed mister Fletchley and he started yelling at Draco that it was Draco's fault that Justin was dead". Tears poured out of Ginny again and she took a deep swallow from the goblet and gestured for Harry to bring more, which he did and secretly transfigured along the way.

"This time Draco froze and he turned to Mister Fletchley, the other man in the street was still holding onto him and staring at me. But before I could explain anything to the man, mister Fletchley had done something and the man fell to the ground. And then I saw some kind of black thing, mister Fletchley was pointing it at Draco. There was some kind of explosion and Draco seemed to grumble, like he was shocked or something, there were more explosions and people were screaming and then Draco fell". Ginny started rocking herself again and Seamus looked up at Harry from the seat, they both knew what Ginny was describing, mister Fletchley had shot Draco. Harry felt his own heart shudder in his chest as he though of the bullets piercing Draco's body, shattering his bones or organs as they made their way through his body. He reached forward and took the goblet from Ginny and swallowed fire whiskey in a big gulp.

"I… I brought him here, apparated right in front of muggles". She seemed worried about this but it was clear the situation with Draco had been much more important to her and Harry silently applauded her.

"What did the doctors say when you brought him in Ginny?" Seamus asked, saying something for the first time since they had arrived and Harry realised that Seamus must have been just as worried about Ginny as Harry had been about Draco. Harry sighed and berated himself for not giving the couple time to even greet properly.

"Nothing, I brought him in and this guy took him away in a rush. He was calling out all kinds of weird statistics and potion names. He looked really panicked. He said he'd come give me an update as soon as he could but he hasn't been back yet". She sighed and looked at the peach coloured doors in on the opposite wall. Harry followed her eyes and he knew that somewhere behind those doors the love of his life was in serious pain.

"Ginny, do you know how many times Mister Fletchley shot Draco?" Harry asked suddenly, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that seemed so common in waiting rooms. Ginny looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. There was so much blood, I've never seen anything like it. And Draco got paler and paler all the while I was trying to get him into a good position to apparate. And then even more when the doctor took him away". She sighed and leaned back against Seamus who kissed her hair and massaged her fingers with his own as the silence fell in the room again.

Half an hour passed by and Harry could hardly breathe, the room felt as though it were trying to compress itself into something the size of a wand box and Harry felt trapped. As he sat back in the chair he silently cursed the world. He cursed Lucius Malfoy for making the world hate his name, he cursed Justin Finch-Fletchley's father for hurting the only man Harry has ever loved, he cursed Samuel Colt and Oliver Winchester and all the other creators of firearms he could remember and he even cursed the staff at St mungo's for keeping him in the dark about Draco's condition for all this time.

As if in response to his curses one of the peach coloured doors flew open and a young man stepped out into the waiting room. He was hardly older than Harry, probably only twenty four or twenty five. He looked dishevelled and harassed and, in Harry's opinion, quite terrified. His hair was a reddish brown and hung slightly over his blue –green eyes that stared out from a pale boyish face. He scanned the room quickly as though searching for people he hoped weren't there. His eyes found Harry's and they locked for a moment before the man came walking towards him, the light blue robes he wore fluttering behind him as he marched up to the group. He stopped in front of Harry and stared up into Harry's face as though he was undecided about whether Harry was real or not.

"Hi". He said in a nervous but charming voice, a slight Irish accent was hidden behind his voice, but he'd clearly mostly lost it, much like Seamus had. Harry nodded his head in greeting.

"You must be Harry Potter, mister Malfoy's partner?"

"He doesn't like if you call him that, please use his first name". Blue robes fluttered as the doctor looked around, it seemed like he was afraid of someone or something but Harry couldn't really care.

"Very well sir". When Harry nodded he continued.

"My name is George, I admitted Mister.. um, Draco to the Muggle Mishaps wing". He held out his hand and Harry politely shook it, silently feeling his insides boil with worry.

"How is he Doctor?" Harry couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

"Mister Potter, Draco is in very serious condition, I have stabilised his wounds with a suspension spell, to keep the bleeding and damage to a minimum. This is all I can do at the moment since our muggle injury specialist isn't currently here", Harry flinched at the words, Draco was waiting for someone to come help him, waiting there in pain. Harry felt fury build up in him, burning away the worry he'd felt.

"Why can't you treat him Doctor?"

"Sir, I am an intern at this hospital and I have no experience with bullet wounds apart from knowing they the cause violent damage to the body. But rest assured sir, our specialist is sure to arrive within the next ten minutes". Harry sighed, of course there would be interns at the hospital at this time of night, specialists and attendings were off in bed at such an hour and were on call.

"Would you like to see him?". Harry's head whipped up and he nodded.

"Follow me please". The intern made a gesture to indicate that only Harry was allowed to enter and with a wave Harry assured his friends that he'll be back soon.

George led Harry down a long corridor past a nurse's station set in the middle of a large room from which several other corridors spread out in al directions. The rather large woman smiled warmly up at both Harry and George as they made their way down the third corridor past the station. As they walked down the corridor a young woman walked towards them, she was also wearing the same light blue robes as he was. As she walked towards them her blonde hair bobbed up and down on her shoulders. She smiled politely a them and made to say something to George.

"I can't do this yet Meredith". George angrily told her and he started walking faster, Harry followed him with a curious look back at the woman, she seemed exasperated and sad and Harry couldn't help but be curious about the history behind that simple sentence.

Before he could muse about it anymore though they came to closed, ivory coloured door. George leaned forward and let Harry in. Apart from the bed on which Draco lay the room was pretty much empty, there was a single chair standing between the bed and the opposite wall, as well as a cabinet beside it. Near the door stood a large metal trolley that most likely housed various potions. Harry cautiously approached the bed, Draco lay naked on the mattress, a small piece of fabric protecting his dignity. He was almost as white as the sheets he was on. They had cleaned him up and Harry saw three round entry holes, two in his abdomen and one in his chest. They seemed like something outside reality, they were simply holes, there was no blood being pumped from them as one grew accustomed to expect with a bullet wound. Far in the distance Harry heard someone calling to someone else and as George vanished from the room Harry felt a tinge of excitement at the thought that perhaps the specialist had arrived..

He stood next to the bed and looked down at Draco and was shocked when the blonde smiled at him. He'd expected Draco to be sedated. But then of course he had never seen a wizard get shot before.

"Draco, are you okay?" He asked as he sat down, it was a stupid question to ask but it was the first thing that came to mind. Draco seemed to think the same thing but kept his tongue in check.

"I don't know, the doctors look grim".

"Don't worry, you'll be fine". Harry wasn't sure if he believed it, Draco's voice sounded soft and weak, almost like it took all his energy to speak or think. He also seemed to have paled even more by just speaking that one sentence. George returned to the room and noticing Harry's enquiring look he smiled.

"Our specialist will be here shortly". He turned to leave but Harry stopped him with a almost whispered 'Wait'. George turned back to face him.

"Can Draco move, can I hold him?" George smiled and looked around the room again.

"Yes, It's just the bullets that are suspended, the rest of him is quite fine".

"Thank you". Harry mumbled and the Intern opened the door, Harry saw another blonde young woman outside the door, her face was lit up in excitement for some reason and Harry heard a fraction of her and George's conversation.

"I hear you have a gunshot victim, can I see him?" Harry cringed at how excited her voice was at the prospect of seeing Draco.

"Merlin Izzy, give these people some privacy and don't…" The rest of the intern's words were lost when the door closed but Harry gained a sense of respect for the young intern.

"It seems I'm quite popular here". Draco whispered softly, he looked even more pale than he had when Harry had entered the room. With permission to move his lover Harry couldn't stop himself anymore and he pulled Draco into a tight embrace before slipping his left leg onto the bed and then proceeded to settle himself behind Draco, his legs stretched out on either side of his pale lover. Draco sighed and leaned back into Harry's arms, enjoying the feel of Harry's warm body against his. Harry noticed how cold Draco had become and he embraced the blonde in his lap. He placed a soft kiss on Draco's neck and revelled in the now familiar smell that settled behind his eyes whenever Draco was near. They sat together for what could have been minutes, but was perhaps hours, neither man knew and neither man cared.

The door opened and they looked up to find a short black woman standing in the doorway, her hair was cut in a rather short bob that showed off the gold ear rings she wore. Her round face lit up when she smiled at them, her chocolate eyes warming the entire room as she started walking towards them, at the foot of the bed she stopped and picked up Draco's chart.

"Mister Malf…" She saw something on the chart and looked up at the two of them. "I mean, Draco, I am Doctor Bailey. I am the muggle injury specialist". She turned her eyes to Harry and appraised him with undisguised disapproval at his position on the bed.

"And you are?".

"Harry Potter Doctor, I am Draco's partner". Recognition spread across the Doctor's face but she concealed it quickly with a look of pure professionalism and asked them to explain what exactly had happened. Draco told her the story, all the while Harry noticed how Draco seemed to pale more and more with every word. When he finished she smiled politely at them and made to speak to Harry but he cut her off.

"I am not leaving him, you can forget it". She bit her lip and stared at him as though unable to believe what she had just heard. She made a small nod and started examining Draco.

"Draco, I am going to remove the suspension spell from your wounds, I will then proceed to remove the bullets from you". Both Harry and Draco nodded and she whispered a lengthy spell. Draco suddenly stiffened in Harry's arms and he turned his head to look at Harry's eyes. Draco's grey orbs were clouded with panic and pain. Doctor Bailey started waving her wand over the wounds in Draco's abdomen and he started shivering.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I'm dying". He groaned and even though Harry hadn't thought it possible, Draco became still more pale. He tightened his arms around Draco's shivering body and kissed the almost transparently white features.

"No Draco, you aren't going to die, we have so much more to live for. We're being bonded tomorrow". At this Doctor bailey looked up, something was clearly sitting on her tongue, ready to be said but Harry threw her a warning look and she shrugged before continuing.

"Oh Harry, I don't want to leave you alone".

"You wont Draco, the Doctor will fix you up without a problem". Harry looked at the short woman but her face was a mask of professionalism again and he looked back into Draco's eyes.

"Harry, you have to promise me, If I die that you will go on with the baby thing, please, I'm sure they can still get my sperm after I'm dead can't they". Harry could do nothing but nod to assure Draco even though he had no idea whether it was true or not.

"I love you Harry". Draco whispered in his ear and Harry realised that it was the first time Draco had actually said it to him, the first time either of them had said it since their relationship had started so many years before. He leaned in and kissed Draco.

"I love you too, now and forever". He whispered through the kiss and felt the sudden uncontrollable urge to tell Draco the truth about his condition, that if Draco died tonight then Harry would follow him soon after. The words were about to tumble from his lips when Doctor Bailey cleared her throat. Harry could hardly believe that a woman who was that professional in her work could be so tactless at such a pivotal moment.

"What?" He asked angrily and for some reason the woman smiled at him, Harry thought that the woman must be crazy.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your moment but I thought it prudent to tell you that you and Draco can go home now". Harry and Draco both stared at her in disbelief.

"We can do what?" Harry asked.

"You can go home". Harry looked down at the pale, weak Draco and again thought the woman insane.

"How can you say that, look at him?"

"I am, but if you look at him you will notice that he is healed". Harry looked down at Draco's chest and indeed saw that the wounds had been healed, thin layers of skin were forming over the three round holes.

"You're right, but why is he…?"

"So pale and weak, apart from what I just healed; Draco did loose a lot of blood but the injury wasn't very serious".

"But George told us that Draco was in a serious condition". Harry said, Draco still seemed unable to find words.

"Sir, George is a newly arrived intern, he has never in his life seen a gunshot wound and he was overly cautious", Harry felt his face flush with anger, Doctor Bailey clearly saw it too and she continued in a calm voice "I assure you Mister Potter, George acted as he is trained to do, whenever we are faced with something we have never seen before; it is protocol to suspend the person's injuries and classify them as serious until a valid course of treatment can be found". Draco shifted in Harry's arms and suddenly found his voice.

"I was never in any danger of dying was I?"

"Well, before you reached St Mungo's you were in grave risk but as soon as you appeared in the reception area you had no risk of dying". Harry and Draco both sighed and the Doctor smiled. She rummaged in the cabinet and pulled out two vials of potion, she explained to them that Draco needed to drink the clear one an hour before he went to sleep and the other murky liquid as soon as he woke up the next morning.

"Both potions will help the wound heal and will work to help you body reform the blood you lost, which is why you feel so weak and tired. You will still be rather weak and may experience some pain for the next few hours but take the potions as I instructed and then by noon tomorrow you should have no remaining side effects of your incident Draco, it'll almost be like it never happened".

"Thank you". Harry and Draco said in unison and Doctor Bailey nodded.

"I hear you are being bonded tomorrow?" She asked politely, curiosity bubbling in her eyes.

"Yes, around noon actually".

"Well, congratulations". And with that she turned on her heel and left the room. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. It seemed inappropriate but it relieved all the tension that had built up during the few minutes Doctor Bailey had been in the room.

Their laughter was interrupted a few minutes later by the appearance of George, He was fighting off a black haired Asian woman who seemed to be struggling to catch a glimpse of Draco.

"Come on, just a peek".

"No, Damn it, get out". George pushed the woman away and looked at Harry and Draco, a slight blush forming in his cheeks.

"Sorry about that". Harry shook his head to indicate that they weren't disturbed.

"An official from the ministry is here to take your statement mister Mal… Draco. Would it be okay if I brought him in". Both young men nodded and with a polite wave George vanished out the door again only to be replaced by a tall stern faced man a moment later. The tall man stared at them with an expression that Harry could only describe as contempt.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter". Both men made the familiar protest about the name but the man seemed not to care.

"Mister Malfoy, My name is Ivor. I am from the ministry and here to determine whether it was necessary for you and miss Ginerva Weasley to apparate in front of more than a hundred muggles".

"Of course it was necessary, Draco was bleeding to death in the street". The man turned to face Harry and he saw pure hatred flash behind the brown eyes.

"Mister Potter, please refrain from interfering in this investigation or you will be arrested for obstruction". Harry could hardly belief his ears and was about to protest when he saw Draco shake his head slightly.

"Fine, do whatever you want but you could really learn to be a bit nicer to people". Harry said to the man's face before settling in the only chair, ready to explode if he though it necessary.

Draco went on to explain to the man what exactly had happened during the exchange with Justin's father and the events that followed. Ivor periodically interrupted in a rude tone to ask questions that Harry knew were designed to trip Draco up and prove that he and Ginny were lying. If Harry knew the ministry well enough then they were currently interrogating Ginny as well. As he listened to the rude man he felt the now familiar twinge start in his feet and he felt for the potion in his pocket. He reluctantly excused himself from the room under the guise of getting a glass of water and stepped out into the hallway. He needed somewhere to take his potion, the doctors in the hospital would immediately recognise the potion he was taking if he took it in the hall. He made his way down the hall back toward the nurse's station and found a door that led to a small staff staircase. He checked around him and slipped through the door. He walked down half a flight and settled on one of the steps. The purple fluid in the vial splashed around as he opened the top and held it up to let a single drop fall into his mouth. The potion burned his tongue and throat as it went down but the sensation quickly passed and he felt the numb throbbing in his feet subside

"How long have you had the Creep?" A voice asked near him and Harry nearly dropped the vial in fright. He looked down and found the exhausted intern sitting on the bottom half of the flight, he was just low enough then that railing hid him from view unless one were sitting on the floor like Harry was. Harry considered bolting for the door but the young Doctor seemed so trusting.

"Just over two weeks". Harry mumbled.

"That means you have about a week left or so left?"

"Yeah, twelve days actually". They sat in silence for a moment and Harry slipped the vial back into his pocket.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you, the boy-who-lived?" Harry still didn't like being called by that title but he nodded anyway, too tired to care about it.

"When I was at Hogwarts I lost my best friend, he was the first victim of the new war". Harry felt his stomach clench. People tended to talk about the war whenever they met someone who had fought in the last battle, as though any of them really wanted to know of more suffering than they had seen. Harry looked down at the intern again and he suddenly seemed familiar.

"When was this?". Harry asked, he had a suspicious feeling that he knew.

"It was in my sixth year". Harry finally recognised him.

"You were Cedric's best friend weren't you?" He asked and George got up and settled himself beside Harry cautiously.

"Yes, but for most of the previous two years we had been together". Harry's ears perked up and he felt something inside himself shudder. "Don't worry Harry, we weren't together anymore when he started seeing you". Harry blushed at the thought but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help him when we were in the graveyard". Harry said as he slowly lifted himself off the step.

"You couldn't have helped it anyway". George stared off into the distance and Harry knew that the man beside him missed Cedric just as much as he had, and still did sometimes. Harry patted him on the shoulder and began walking away.

"Don't worry about what I saw Harry, I wont tell anyone, I promise".

"Thank you Doctor George". Harry said and made his way back to Draco's room.

***

The got home just before four the next morning, Harry and Seamus were supporting Draco between them, he was still weak from the blood loss but the potion seemed to have worked wonders for the pain and the newly formed skin on the wounds weren't transparent anymore. They gently settled him in the double bed and then Harry and Ginny made their way to the kitchen, leaving Seamus with Draco.

In the kitchen Ginny turned to Harry and they embraced for a moment.

"Merlin, I am so glad that's over". She said as she flicked her wand to turn on the kettle, Harry in turn flicked his own wand and stared making the coffee by hand. Ginny grimaced at him but settled herself into one of the chairs.

"Yeah, those guys from the ministry were just awful weren't they?"

"Yes, They were. I'm just glad they didn't arrest any of us". The men had hung around the group like flies around a corpse for almost an hour before it was finally decided that Ginny and Draco had a just cause to use magic in front of muggles. It was decided that the ministry would alter the muggle memories and all would be back to normal for them. Mister Fletchley was to have his memory erased as well but would also have a spell placed on him that prevented him from harming Draco or any wizard ever again. Harry was thankful for that part of the deal.

After they made coffee and carried the cups back to the bedroom, Seamus gestured for them to be quiet when they entered and they saw Draco had drifted off and was sleeping soundly, no expression on his face.

"Are you guys still going forward with the ceremony tomorrow?" Seamus whispered to Harry as he took his cup from Ginny.

"Yeah, If Draco feels up to it. Doctor Bailey said that he should be fine for the ceremony".

"That's great Harry, you guys really deserve to be happy". Ginny said.

'How can I deserve to be happy when I am about to cause Draco more pain than he could ever deserve' Harry thought as he looked at the sleeping form on the bed and sipped his coffee.

Just as the sun started coming up the three friends decided that they did indeed need some sleep and Ginny and Seamus drifted from the room leaving Harry alone with Draco. He sat staring at his beloved for another moment before stripping of his clothes and crawling into bed behind him. The last thing Harry remembered doing was slipping his hand around Draco's body and kissing his neck softly.

**A/N: **I don't really know how or why that little smudge of Grey's Anatomy appeared in my story but I'm sure my weird little brain knows why it's there. Please review ;-).


	11. Chapter 10 : Revelations: Part One

**With Darkness as Our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** –

**Pairing: **Harry p. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence and Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Special thank you to TaraJo, funnyducky, Noddy11feb and PhoenixGirl24, without your support I'd have given up already. ;-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10: Revelations: Part One**

When he woke up Harry wouldn't be quite sure why it had happened again, perhaps it was just time for him to remember again or perhaps it was because of everything that had happened in the previous twenty four hours, perhaps he'd never know why. Whatever the reason however, for the first time since he and Draco had started sleeping together Harry was dreaming again, not just any dream but the same dream he'd had for months, the same familiar absolutely horrific stream of pictures flowed out of his mind and pooled in his subconscious.

_Lucius Malfoy was dead, he'd just confirmed that, but many others were dead too. He could hear people crying out and moaning and yelling around him but he didn't care, the only people he could think of were his friends, those he loved most of all the people in the hall._

"_Draco!" He yelled as he stumbled through the dust and the huge pieces of roof that lay scattered on the floor._

"_Hermione!" He kept searching for them but he heard no answer._

"_Ron!" He tried again, calling out their names in turn until finally he heard a reply, someone was calling his name and he turned left to follow it._

"_Harry, Harry, over here". Harry finally pinpointed the voice and made his way towards it, the same voice cried out several seconds later, it was a deep anguished cry, something Harry had only ever thought animals capable of. He rushed forward and saw them, they were both covered in dust, their faces, clothes and hair all turned light brown by the debris from the roof. Then it was Harry's turn to cry out as he saw them tumble to the floor. When he realised that he'd almost lost his first friend he too dropped to his knees and felt tears burst from his eyes. He carefully tried to pull himself up off the floor but his arms felt too weak and his legs refused to lift his body._

"_Hermione!" He cried out, hoping his voice would carry all the way to the fallen couple. He started getting up again and felt an arm slide under his shoulders, pulling him up, helping his legs support him. He turned his tired eyes towards this person and happiness momentarily overshadowed the pain, the horror and the fear._

"_Draco?"_

"_Harry, come on. We have to get our of here. The rest of the roof could fall at any moment"._

"_We can't we have to help Ron and Hermione"._

"_Harry, its too late to help..." Draco's words were drowned out as the roof gave way and crashed down. Harry had his wand out in a second but he couldn't think of a spell and he watched, frozen by fear, as huge boulders tumbled down towards the people below, he caught one more glimpse of Ron and Hermione before the gigantic slabs slammed into the ground. From somewhere he heard someone yell Latin words but he knew it was too late and he let Draco drag him from the hall._

Harry awoke with a start, almost bolting from the bed. He calmed almost immediately however, as he was dragged back to the safety of reality when Draco stirred and he felt the blonde's warm breath blow out across his chest. He looked down at the pale man who was nestled in the crook of his arm and he felt his heart slow back to something that resembled a normal rate. Draco was still asleep and had missed the entire dream episode. His head was comfortable resting on Harry's chest and the brunette smiled down at him, the horrible dream completely pushed from his mind. All he could think about was his lover and what they were planning to do that day. He took Draco in as he carefully caressed the light blonde wisps of hair, they were so delicate but there were so many of them, thousands upon thousands of strands made up the platinum layers, Harry couldn't resist running his hands through it more roughly, wanting to feel it slide silkily through his fingers.

Draco stirred again at the movement and gently pulled himself up from Harry's chest to lift his sleep glazed grey eyes to stare into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Good morning beautiful". Harry whispered through a smile.

"Ugh, you have morning breath, you know that?"

"Yeah, real romantic Draco, but so do you". Draco looked shocked and lifted his hand to his mouth. In all honestly Harry knew that Draco never had morning breath, it was probably some kind of spell the Slytherin had used to keep himself all prim and proper.

"I'm kidding, you smell like a spring morning".

"Thank you". Draco whispered and shifted his body forward to plant a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry returned the almost peck and pulled his arm tightly around Draco. He held on to the Draco for several seconds before he actually remembered what had happened the previous night and he looked down at the pale, hairless chest. Seeing the three almost invisible scars that were the only proof of their ordeal.

"You look well this morning". Harry said as he carefully shifted himself down the bed to get a closer look at the scars. He noticed that Draco was a little less pale, though he still had the telltale, unnatural whiteness that reminded them of the lost blood. Harry couldn't help but roll over towards Draco and settle between his legs. He rested his head on the blonde's stomach for a moment before looking up into those steely eyes. He lifted his head slowly and placed a soft kiss on the highest little round scar, just below the pink left nipple and the movement sent a ripple of pleasure through Draco. The wounds didn't hurt anymore but they were still tender and sensitive, sensitive enough to cause great stimulation Harry noticed. Draco became hard in what seemed like seconds, his cock glowing in an almost perfect arc until it stood proudly pointing into the air and brushing against Harry's chest. Harry leaned forward, feeling the heed of Draco's tumescent flesh rubbing against his chest hair and he saw Draco shiver again. He smiled suggestively as he lowered his head to kiss the second scar.

"Oh Merlin Harry, please… Oh… please stop". Draco groaned but even though his words begged Harry to stop, the pale hands that that tangled themselves in the black hair made certain Harry didn't obey the words. And disobeying rules was something Harry was good at.

He dared to take a nip at the second scar, just above Draco's navel, his teeth grazed the skin ever so lightly but it made Draco's body arch upward beneath Harry's ministrations and they both gasped. Harry couldn't resist any more and he shifted down towards the foot of the bed, making sure his lover's pale engorged cock brushed against his chest as much as possible. Draco groaned and writhed beneath him and Harry couldn't help but feel pride rush up in him, he loved seeing Draco this way, seeing him beg for more, seeing him give way to absolute pleasure but most of all Harry loved seeing Draco completely unguarded, when he was having sex he became a completely different person, as though the walls he had been forced to build as a child all came down and he became nothing more than his erection and the impending orgasm.

"Harry, more, oh Merlin… I… I need more". And Harry complied, he trailed his tongue down the line of hair that made it's way down Draco's stomach form his navel to the pulsating flesh between his legs. He stopped at the final round scar, it was just above the light pubic hair and Harry bit this one as well. Draco let out a loud groan that ended in a strangled yelp as Harry bit the scar a second time before kissing it gently. He carefully licked the scar then before pulling his lips away and blowing on the wet skin his tongue left behind. Draco's hands made their way back into his hair and tried to press his head down towards the throbbing flesh that begged for attention.

"Take me please, I… I can't take it anymore… Suck me please?" Draco kept begging, his eyes closed against the flood of pure sexual desire. Harry complied with a smile, nipping his way down Draco's hip, feeling the curly light hairs brush his lips as he pulled at the skin beneath them. He saw Draco's finger's twist the sheets into tight balls.

Harry watched his lover for a moment, poised just above Draco's pulsating core beneath him. Soon the waiting became too much for Draco and the grey eyes shot open to stare down at Harry, the blonde didn't have time to focus however, before his eyes had found Harry, the brunette lowered his mouth over Draco and he took the pale penis into his mouth. Slowly licking around the head, tasting the bitterness and feeling the warmth. Harry took as much of Draco into himself as he could, feeling the throbbing head touch the back of his throat. Draco cried out again as Harry made his vocal chords tremble, it was something Harry was pretty good at, even if he had to say it himself. He carefully pulled his head back, making sure to leave a thin sheen of spit on Draco's cock. He tilted his head and blew cool breath against the hot flesh and watched as goose bumps ran up the pale stomach and chest. He licked the underside of Draco's cock then, running the tip of his tongue up its length from the base to the tip before sucking the burning hot head back into his mouth. He probed the opening with the tip of his tongue as he ran his hand along the sharp hip bone. He felt Draco shiver beneath his hand and then his mouth was filled with the exquisite taste as Draco shot out into him. Harry swirled the warm, sticky wetness in his mouth before swallowing. He moved back beside Draco and looked down at him as the Blonde lay shivering, completely spent and weak beside him.

"That was incredible". Draco whispered as his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off again.

Harry stayed watching for several more minutes before getting up and silently making his way to the kitchen. The apartment was mostly silent except for an odd humming sound that came from the kitchen. Curious Harry made his way down the hall and opened the door. Everything seemed normal in the kitchen except for the utterly strange picture that Seamus created. He was sitting on one of the four dining room tables in front of the open refrigerator and was staring into the white box as though trying to find something hidden behind the food. Harry approached him slowly and touched his shoulder. Seamus' body jerked and he seemed to come out of some kind of trance.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked and couldn't resist staring into the refrigerator himself, trying to find whatever it was that Seamus was looking for.

"I…" His friend blushed for a second but the coldness from the fridge blotted it out, "It helps me calm down, Molly suggested it". Harry nodded knowingly, Molly Weasley was known for her strange methods. He patted Seamus' shoulder and felt how cold the naked skin was.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Harry asked as he pulled out the milk, Seamus followed the movement.

"Since I got this morning's prophet when I got up".

"When was that?"

"Around eight". Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

"I think you need to come away from there, it can't be healthy. You've been there for two hours". Seamus looked up at him, his face shocked. Clearly he had not noticed how many hours had passed and Harry wondered what could have upset his friend that much. Seamus sighed and stared into the frozen wasteland in the fridge until Harry had finished making coffee –Harry still marvelled at how quickly he had become addicted to it. They sat at the dining table, each with a cup in hand staring at each other.

"I hear Draco is doing better this morning". Seamus whispered and Harry noticed how blue his friend's lips were and that the tough, muscled Irishman was shivering.

"What?" Harry asked and immediately blushed.

"Well, he must be better if he can make noise like what I heard a few minutes ago". Harry blushed again and tried to avoid Seamus' eyes.

"Yeah well, he looks pretty good. I think he might want to go through with the ceremony after all, but we might have to postpone till tomorrow".

"I don't think that'll be a good idea, you guys need to get something positive going on. There has been a lot of negative things going on". They both remembered the incident with Tai and Harry sighed.

"I think you might be right". He stood and reached into the drawer of the cabinet behind him and reached for the rings he'd bought. He and Draco had both thought it prudent to keep them in the apartment until the ceremony. He was about to take the rings out when he noticed an odd little object in the drawer, it was roughly pear shaped but about the size of a golf ball. He frowned at it curiously, as though expecting it tell him what it was, when the object made no attempt to tell him anything he reached in and took the rings. After staring at them for a moment he handed them to Seamus, who promptly explained that they were unnecessary for a wizard bonding.

"Yeah, I know, but I spent so much of my life believing I was a muggle that I want something muggle-ish in my wedding or bonding". Harry still couldn't get the wording right.

"I guess that's true, but wasn't the time you spent as a muggle just completely terrible for you?" Seamus asked wearily.

"Yeah, it was but if it weren't for my Aunt and Uncle and even my Cousin I would have had to live in the system, and who knows, my life might have been worse. Still, no matter how they treated me, I am still the person I am today largely because of the time I spent with them". Seamus nodded again and sipped his coffee. The colour had finally returned to his lips and he was only shivering periodically. Harry thought it a good time to approach the subject of the Daily Prophet. He'd seen it on the kitchen table but had not wanted to touch it for fear of what it might say and if it angered Seamus as much as it had, then he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it said.

"What's in the Prophet?" Harry ventured and he saw the anger flare up behind Seamus' face again. The Irishman took several moment to breathe deeply before he answered.

"That Skeeter bitch had a field day with everything that happened last night". Harry sighed, he'd known it would be bad, he considered taking the paper and actually reading it but Seamus reached it first and flipped it open to show Harry a picture of the two of them Dancing in "the Red Serpent" with a blazing headline that read : "_The chosen one has chosen… a man_". Harry groaned and reached for it but again Seamus was faster than him and the Irishman began to rant about the article. Harry silently thanked his friend for sparing him the trouble of having to read the actual article.

"Listen to this". Seamus flicked the paper and read the second page.

"Apparently she saw you and me at "The Red Serpent" and that we were engrossed in each other like the _"Love struck lovers that they clearly are"_ along with a bunch of other shit about us groping on the dance floor," He read the article silently until he could find something that outraged him again, "Oh, this is rich, she says that after she and a _"Fellow reporter"_ approached us we had a lover spat and we stormed off". Harry saw Seamus' eyes bulged out of his head as he turned the page.

"Oh Merlin, she brought Cedric Diggory into it, what the hell does he have to do with anything?" Seamus looked over at Harry and Harry gestured for him to sit down. It was time for him to come clean to someone besides Hermione.

"In fourth year, while we were doing the Tri-Wizard Tournament Cedric and I sort of had a fling, or rather, a… a… a competition romance". There was no better way to describe it, Seamus stared at Harry before nodding for him to continue.

"We had these eggs, the ones we got form the Dragons and we had to try and find a way to read the clue that it was to give us. They could open if you turned a knob at the top but when they did this freakish screaming erupted from them. So then about a week before the challenge was set, Cedric came to me in the hall and he told me to go to the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor and take a bath with the egg". Seamus frowned but kept his mouth shut.

"So I did and soon I figured out that if you held the egg under water then the screaming turned into singing. It was a song that the Mer-People sang and it was my next clue. When I came out of the water Moaning murtle was there and she terrorised me before vanishing into one of the toilets. I thought that since I knew what the egg was about I'd just stay in the water for a bit and I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up I felt someone in the bathroom, and when I lifted my head I saw Cedric was in the water with me and before I knew it he had me pinned in the corner of the bath and we were kissing and groping and… Well, the rest you can probably imagine for yourself right?" Seamus nodded, his anger seemed to have subsided.

"That's why his death was so much hell for you wasn't it. You loved him?"

"I don't think it was love, honestly, not like what I feel for Draco. It was much more of an infatuation. After all I went into that bathroom a virgin who merely wanted to listen to a singing egg…" Harry stopped for a moment as he realised how strange that statement actually sounded before he continued. "and when I came out I had been seduced by Cedric Diggory and I was no longer a virgin". Harry blushed as he looked not Seamus' eyes but his friend smiled comfortingly.

"So yeah, I did love him in some way, he was my first and one never forgets that". Both young men sighed.

Just over an hour later the four inhabitants of the apartment were sitting around the dining table having brunch, that day's Daily Prophet discarded and burned long before either Draco or Ginny had gotten up. Harry felt his nerves begin to quiver as he stared at the clock, Headmistress McGonagall would arrive within thirty minutes and they would start preparing for the ceremony, he felt as though her were going to explode, both with excitement and fear and guilt. He felt Draco's hand touch his where it rested on his knee beneath the table and the blonde smiled at him. Harry felt himself calm down a little, he could do it, he could get married to Draco he assured himself and felt the guilt overtake the other emotions he felt. It didn't really matter that he had the strength to marry the love of his life, the only thing that really mattered was that he was going to cause Draco so much pain. But he believed that Hermione was right, he had to do this, he deserved to be happy for the last eleven days of his life. He shivered as he realised how fast the time had passed, how little time he actually had left. He only hoped that Draco would be up to raising a child alone. As the dishes cleared themselves he felt a twinge in his left leg, it was a familiar feeling now but it frightened him. If he was beginning to feel the pain even while taking the potion twice a day it mean that he would have to increase the dosage again… and increased dosage meant that death was drawing ever closer to him, he could almost feel it lurking just around the corned of every wall, hiding beneath every loose scrap of paper or waiting patiently beneath his bed like some horror film monster or a hungry predator just waiting to strike at him and drag him away from the world of the living.

Harry wasn't afraid to die, he'd faced death many times over and had even had to actually die in order to fulfil his duty to the world, no, death wasn't what scared him, it was what awaited him after death. He liked to think that there was a place where all his loved ones, his parent, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore and even… were waiting for him but he still couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps there was nothing after life, nothing unless you made sure you became a ghost after death. He'd considered becoming a ghost many times since he'd heard he was going to die but was still unsure how to do it and he didn't want to travel to Hogwarts to speak to any of the ghosts there… He considered for a moment and realised that it might be a good thing to do, perhaps tomorrow he could go see Sir Nicholas and he could stop to see Hermione on the way as well.

A scratching sound drew him back to reality and he turned his head to the window to see an old spotted cat tapping at the window. He smiled as he recognised her and let her in by opening the window. She padded across the floor and smoothly turned back into her human form in the corner. Headmistress McGonagall stretched herself in a very cat like fashion and smiled at the group of ex-students before her as Harry took up position behind Draco, slipping his arms around the blonde's shoulders and in turn feeling Draco grasp his hands. She greeted Seamus and Ginny with a nod before turning to Draco and Harry.

"You boys sure caused a stir last night". She said as she sat down.

"What do you mean Professor?" Draco asked.

"Well, with Harry and Seamus' exploits regarding Rita Skeeter and that club they were in". Draco turned his face to Harry who simply shrugged. The Headmistress produced a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to the group. Ginny and Draco devoured the article while she continued.

"You incident made the paper too Draco, the press really had fingers in every pie don't they? And I'm afraid that they have gotten wind of your bonding ceremony". Harry groaned and looked at the old woman with startled eyes, he'd been so caught up in the first article he hadn't even noticed the rest and from the look on Seamus' face, neither had he.

"Thankfully, no one knows where it's going to take place so at least we will have privacy during the ceremony".

"Why didn't you apperate here like always Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, apart from wanting to avoid a similar incident as last time I visited", At this both Harry and Draco blushed while Ginny and Seamus cast them questioning looks, "Also, the press has been hounding me all day for information about you, Seamus or Draco. Had I apperated then any one of those vultures could have traced my apparation trail. In my animagus form I and just as difficult to find as any other cat".

They sat for several minutes as they read the various articles about themselves. Draco was painted as a weak defenceless young man who couldn't even defend himself against a muggle (Something that pissed Draco off to no end) and it was also insinuated that he was dependant on Harry. Both Seamus and Harry were portrayed as heartless, cold sex fiends who would leave their respective lovers in a heartbeat for nothing more than the chance to have a clandestine sexual encounter in a gay club. Ginny was the only lucky one, well almost. Somehow it had completely escaped the notice of the press that she had been the one so save Draco's life and Rite Skeeter wrote that Ginny was a victim in the whole situation : _"And where is poor Ginny Weasley, probably sitting alone at home awaiting the return from an apparently faithful boyfriend while he is out cavorting with Harry Potter and who knows how many other men"_. The group gave a collective sigh and looked at the Headmistress.

"Right, now that you have all had your fill of bad writing, let us get ready for the bonding ceremony". She stood and turned on her heel to march into living room, the group slowly made their way into the room behind her and at her gesture sat down on the couch.

"Now then, do you know how this works?" She asked in a tone that was familiar to all of them, they had heard it every time they'd entered her classroom and they suddenly felt like children again. Ginny was the only person who nodded, she being the only one to ever see an actual wizard bonding between two men. George had been bonded with Oliver Wood the year after Harry had finished at Hogwarts but neither he nor Draco had been able to attend the ceremony.

"Okay, I will explain then". The Headmistress said in her commanding voice and Harry felt himself sit up straight. The Headmistress went on to explain that the boys each needed a Channel, a person who would assist them in the bonding process. The Channel had to be someone with whom one had shared some kind of life changing experience, and thus Ginny became Draco's Channel while Seamus became Harry's. The Headmistress then went on to explain the entire ceremony and they chose a point for Harry and Draco to exchange the muggle rings. After the explanation the old witch sent them away in their Channel/ Bonded pairs to await her call.

"Are you nervous?" Seamus asked as he straightened Harry's black robes, it was less than five minutes before the ceremony was to start. Harry nodded and tried to push the hair back from his face but it was no use. The robes didn't really fit him all that well anymore, he'd last worn them to his graduation and his body had grown since then.

"Yeah, a bit". He was annoyed at how high pitched his voice sounded but as Seamus patted his shoulder he felt oddly brave.

"I think I can do this". He said.

In the guest room Ginny was having trouble with Draco. He'd had a panic attack about the ceremony and had locked himself in the closet and refused to come out.

"Draco, you can't go back into the closet once you're out of it the first time". She was at her wits end with him and had finally resorted to begging and bad jokes to try and coax him out from behind the door.

"I'm not coming out".

"Draco you have to, if you don't you guys will have to wait until tomorrow to get bonded".

"I don't care, I am not going out of this room looking like this". Ginny sighed guiltily. Draco was in the closet because of her, she had been the one to suggest he use that damn spell on his hair, she'd used it so many times and it had been fine for her. Apparently the spell had some quirks to it if you applied it to blonde hair instead of red and Draco had ended up with a bright pink stripe in his hair. He'd turned to her and she'd seen his chin quiver but had burst out laughing before she could stop herself. Draco had vanished into the closet and she'd heard the locking spell come into place before she could reach the door. Now she was sitting beside the door begging the blonde to come out.

"We'll just remove it with another spell, come on, it looks rather nice".

"I've been trying to get rid of it. None of the dye spells I know will cover it". Ginny sighed again and remained silent.

"Draco please. The colour of your hair isn't important. Harry isn't going to mind that you have a bright pink stripe in your hair, he's never cared about how people look. He loves you and no matter what you may think he will always love you, no matter what". She listened for a reply through the door but none came.

"Seriously Draco, just think about how much Harry loves you, remember the way he was at the hospital last night. You didn't see him before George took him in to visit you. He was insane with worry, you are the most important person in his life. Please, you have to know how good that is", memories of her own time as Harry's lover flooded into her mind, it had been so brief a period but she still remembered how utterly devoted Harry had been to her.

"Please come out Draco, do it for him". She heard scuffling behind the door and a second later the door opened.

The Headmistress was waiting for them when they stepped back into the living room. Harry dressed in the thick black robe over black jeans and a white T-shirt and sneakers. Draco wore the same black robes -though his did fit much better than Harry's- over green slacks and white T-shirt. Harry noticed the pink stripe Draco was sporting and was about to comment when he saw Ginny shake her head and he realised it was a wardrobe problem and not something intentional even though he did kind of like the new look. They stood in front of the Headmistress, Ginny and Seamus on either side of them. The old woman took out her wand and gestured for the rest of them to do the same.

"Now, please take up your Channel positions". She said and Ginny and Seamus stepped behind the couple. Harry felt Seamus' warm hand on his shoulders and he let out a shaky breath. Seamus gave him a gentle squeeze and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Now, let us begin". The headmistress said and began reciting a spell with her eyes closed. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment and Harry felt Seamus give him another squeeze as the room began to vibrate. Headmistress McGonagall was calling forth every sing iota of her magic, collecting it all in order to perform the very difficult ceremony. She had explained that once she had gathered up her magic she would need to summon both boys' magic in the same way. After several minutes the Headmistress stopped chanting and everyone in the room could feel her power as it surged around them like waves that brought in the tide.

Her eyes opened and she reached out to the young men in front of her, Harry watched her hand approach and a second later it made contact with his chest. He felt something like boiling water exploding into his veins and he gasped, his eyes automatically shot in Draco's direction and he saw that the blonde was having a similar reaction.

"Ginny, Seamus, its time". She whispered and the two Channels embraced their friends at shoulder height.

"Harry, Now is the time for the two of you to exchange the muggle rings". For a moment Harry was unsure of what she meant, being so overwhelmed by the magic he felt pulsing through him. He and Draco both reached into their pockets and took out the rings. The had originally planned on proclaiming their love in traditional, muggle vows but the surges of power within them prevented all words. They reached out to each other and Harry felt how oddly hot Draco's skin was as he slipped the ring onto Draco's finger. He caressed the pale skin for a moment as he looked into Draco's pale eyes, Draco nodded and in turn slipped the golden ring onto Harry's finger with the same caressing gesture.

"Now boys, please take out your wands". The Headmistress' voice seemed to float towards them from a great distance and they had to strain their ears to actually hear what she was saying but they obediently took out their wands and she gestures for them to hold them out towards her. She gently taps each wand with the tip of hers.

"Now place them against your chests". Both Harry and Draco slowly position the tips of their wands against their chests. Harry feels a sudden coolness spreading out from the tip of his wand all over his body and he feels as though he could fall asleep right there.

"Slowly point your wand towards me again boys".

As they pull the wands away from their chests light flowing light follows, wispy waves of different coloured light flow out from their chests and begin to pool on the tips of their wands. The stings of light reminded Harry of the memories he'd seen pulled from Dumbledore's head during their sessions in sixth year. Soon the threads pull away completely and they watch as the threads condense into two bright orbs the size of tennis balls at the tips of their wands. The orb on Harry's wand is dark blue, flecked with grey and a few slithers of pink are visible too as he watches the orb roll and bubble like a storm cloud.

Draco too is staring at his own orb, most of it was the deepest shade of Dark Orchid purple he had ever seen and he felt fascinated as he looked into it's core. There were wisps of black and indigo in the swirling mass They appear and disappear like little ships tossed around on wild waves at sea.

"Turn to each other and lift your wands". Ginny and Seamus moves awkwardly along with their friends until the young men are facing each other and Professor McGonagall starts another spell, the whole while twirling her wand around the two unstable orbs. As the spell continues the orbs moved closer together of their own accord until they almost touched. A burst of energy floods through both young men and they gasp audibly. Harry notices the Professor smile at them before continuing with the spell. Several objects in the apartment start to lift of whatever it is they are standing and begin to fly around the room as though caught in a fierce wind but it goes unnoticed by the people in the room.

The Headmistress explains to the boys that they must place their orbs against their lover's chest. Harry watches as Draco brings the orb close to his chest as he does the same. The headmistress reaches out and pushes the tips of the wands against the opposite boy's chest. The orbs vanish inside the young men. Harry feels his head swim, out of clouded eyes he noticed Draco reeling the same way he is. And just as soon as it started the feeling passed and silence fell in the room, all was silent. Harry looked around and saw the Headmistress gesture something and he feels Seamus move away, across from him Draco is equally puzzled as Ginny lets go her grip on him.

From deep inside his stomach Harry feels a burning sensations start, it's not unpleasant like indigestion but it becomes warmer and warmed and grows until he can feel it pushing against his abdomen walls, against his ribs, it is about to bubble out of his throat. He looks up into Draco's eyes and sees his own discomfort mirrored in those steely eyes. They reached out for each other and Harry strongly pulled Draco into an embrace. Its as though the contact between them is a catalyst for whatever was going on inside them and the heat within suddenly exploded from them, it seemed to seep through their pores and surrounds them a bubble of swirling thundering colour. Blue, Black, Pink, Purple, and even White flashes around them before with an almost audible whoos-ing sound it pours back into both young men and leaves them gasping, on their knees on the floor in front of Headmistress McGonagall.

"As they say in muggle wedding ceremonies, you may now kiss your partner". She says proudly. Harry stares into Draco's eyes for a moment before pulling his lover close and placing a careful kiss on his lips. The can both feel the difference in their relationship now, there is a solid feeling in their hearts, a feeling of belonging to someone, of having given yourself to someone else completely, simply put it was a feeling of simple contentment.

After the ceremony was complete the group retreated to the kitchen and opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate.

"Merlin, what is this Mister Potter?" Headmistress McGonagall seemed like she wanted to spit out the mouth full of bubbling alcohol she'd drunk but composed herself in a second and swallowed, rather thickly but with much dignity.

"It's called champagne Headmistress, it's what muggles drink to celebrate important events". She frowned slightly and placed the glass on the table.

"I don't think it agrees with me". She smiled at them.

"I couldn't agree more". Draco proclaimed and placed his glass beside the old woman's.

"Come on now Draco, you said it yourself, the muggles have some good inventions". Harry pecked Draco's cheek playfully.

"This is not one of those great inventions Harry, quite frankly I think it is offensive". Draco pouted and with a rather childish flick of his wrist transformed the two glasses of champagne on the table into two goblets of fire whiskey.

"I think this will go down much better, thank you Draco". The Headmistress smiled at them again as she took a substantial swig from the goblet.

Several hours later she stood from the couch in the living room and turned to them. Her eyes were a bit watery as she looked down at them.

"I think it will be prudent for me to return tomorrow for the.. to perform the rest of the duties you requested of me?" Both Harry and Draco nodded.

"I am going to stop by St Mungo's to discuss the procedure with the fertility specialist, she is an old friend of mine and I'm sure she wont mind waiting till tomorrow to do it". With that said the old woman apparated with a gentle wave. Her goblet rattled on the table where she'd placed it the second before apparating, almost taking it with her.

"Come Draco, it's time for me to sweep my bride off over the threshold".

"I told you before Harry, I am not a damsel and I am most certainly not your bride". Draco moaned, slightly drunk but the fire in his eyes still blazing though it was clear he wasn't really angry.

"You'll just have to be for tonight, 'cause I always dreamed of carrying my bride to our bedroom and lets face it; You're it". And with that and several loud protests from Draco, Harry picked him up without much trouble and carried him towards the hallway, Draco beat playfully against his chest

"Let go of me you brute, you complete caveman". Harry quieted the feeble protests with a kiss and Draco lifted his arms around the brunette's neck and allowed himself to be carried down the hall, leaving Seamus and Ginny in the living room.

"Here we go lover boy". He proclaimed loudly as he flung open the door and made a show of stepping over the threshold. They made it to the bedroom, however they never had the chance to make it to the bed. He was thinking of all the dirty things they were about to do when he heard six familiar popping sounds. With Draco still in his arms he turned back towards the door.

"Harry, Draco, Run!" He heard Seamus shout and then saw an explosion of green light flash past his bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I hope this chapter wasn't boring. If you like it so far, please tell me. If you don't like it… please tell me anyway. I thrive on feedback.

**A/N 2:** Anyway, depending on how busy my wonderfully insane friends keep me this weekend and if the Inspiration Fairy is kind to me then the next chapter should be up by either Sunday night or Monday.

**A/N 3: **Damn it! How many Author's Notes can one man write in a chapter, Geez!. *Throws up hands in Exasperation*


	12. Chapter 11 : Back at St Mungo's

**With Darkness as Our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** –

**Pairing: **Harry p. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence and Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11 : Back at St Mungo's**

Without thinking twice about it Harry unceremoniously dropped Draco on the floor and dashed from the room.

"Stay there!" He yelled at Draco as he stormed into the hallway, he saw the man at the end of the hallway the moment before the man lifted his wand and tossed an all too familiar burst of green light towards him. Harry ducked down and the curse shot passed him with barely two centimetres to spare. As he fell he grabbed at a small table that stood by the bedroom door and pulled it over, making sure he landed behind it. The man was wearing an outfit that resembled that of the Death Eaters, in the sense that he wore black robes with a large hood and a white mask that shockingly looked like a porcelain doll face. Keeping himself low behind the table he tried to stun the man near the living room, he easily avoided the curse and cast his own back at Harry. Someone was yelling from the living room and the man's attention was momentarily drawn away, Harry took his chance and he sprang forward, hurling curse after curse at the man as Harry ran down the hall. One of the stunning spell caught him in the chest and he went rigid before toppling over stiffly. In two steps Harry was standing over him and blindly casting jinxes and curses into the living room. He heard someone cry out in pain which was followed by another thud as someone else fell to the floor.

Harry dared a look around the edge of the wall and saw Ginny behind his couch, she was shooting curses at several of the masked figures in the room, two of the men, the one beneath Harry and another one near the kitchen, were flat on the floor, their bodies frozen in place, a third man is on his knees near the television, thick slime dripping from his mouth as he retched onto the carpet, his mask was pushed up from his mouth to reveal his chin and mouth but both were too covered in slime for Harry to identify him. Seamus was no where in sight. Harry ducked as a green curse struck the wall beside his head.

"No, that's Harry you idiot. Don't kill him, just Malfoy!" One of the three men shouted to his comrades, the voice sounded oddly familiar to Harry but his mind was focussed on the battle raging in his living room and he pushed the familiarity of the voice to the back of his mind. He noticed one of the men stumble back as Ginny's next curse almost hit him and again Harry saw the vulnerability and cast a binding spell that sent the man dropping to the ground. In an explosion of yellow light the other men fall a second later and the battle stops.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Harry lifted himself from the floor and made his way towards her, she nodded and came out from behind the couch. She opened her mouth to say something but the popping sound of apparition explodes in their ears and Harry stops mid-stride. The man who had barked the order to the other attackers had suddenly apparated behind Ginny and had a hand around her throat and his wand pressed hard against he throat. He pulled her wand from her hand and tossed it behind him.

"Drop your wand Harry". Harry considers for a moment but the man seems serious, he pressed his wand deeper into Ginny's flesh and she cried out. Harry obediently drops his wand, still unable to shake the feeling of familiarity he feels towards the hostage taker.

"Okay, I'm disarmed. What do you want?" Even though Harry can't see the man's face, he can almost feel the sneer behind the mask and feel the hatred the man feels as he looks at Harry.

"Give me that Malfoy bastard and I'll let Ginny go". Harry has the strange urge to correct the man on the use of Draco's name but thinks it an inappropriate time.

"He is probably long gone by now, I told him to run". The masked man considered this sentence for a moment before nodding..

"I suppose the little prick has fled indeed, he was always too weak to actually do anything. All that fucking bravado and condescending looks he gave us at school were nothing more than a pathetic mask for him to hide behind and we were all afraid of him because of who his father was". Again Harry feels rather than sees the hatred the man is carrying and he fights to stall while he thinks of a way to save Ginny.

"How did you find me?"

"What, I ask the questions here you fucker". The wand again presses into Ginny's neck.

"You're right. I'm sorry". For some reason this seems to startle the attacker and he looks more gently at Harry.

"If you must know, I followed old McGonagall's apparition trail when she got to St Mungo's". Immediately Harry knew who the man was, or he suspected that he did, the voice was so familiar.

"What do you want with Draco?" The man grunted and ignored the question, pulling Ginny back by her hair into an uncomfortable position.

"You have to wait for all these guys to get back into shape anyway, and since you clearly know me and I was bonded with Draco just hours ago, you at least owe me an explanation". Harry hoped that his stalling technique would work, he wasn't the best at psychological manipulation, that was Draco's area of expertise.

"Fine, I want him dead. He's the last fucking Malfoy and he has to pay for what he did".  
"Draco didn't do anything".

"Are you seriously telling me you believed that little bastard when he told you he had nothing to do with the attack at Hogwarts, that he was forced into everything he did as a teenager?"

"Yes". It was the truth and Harry saw no reason to lie.

"Then you are even more of a fucking idiot than I ever thought you were, playing around with a fucking Death Eater, getting bonded to him no less".

Harry's eye caught movement in the kitchen and even though he prayed inside that it was Seamus coming to the rescue he forced himself not to look in the direction of the kitchen for fear of letting the man catch on that Seamus was lurking behind him.

"How dare you say that, you are no better than those Death Eaters, you hide yourself behind a mask because you are too afraid to face your enemies on equal ground. And you are just as weak as they were because you took a hostage instead of taking me on wand to wand like a real man". Harry hoped that his tactic to get Ginny free would work.

"I am nothing like those Death Eater scum". And with that the mask was tossed aside and Harry stared at the man in shock. Now it was not only the voice that was familiar, but also the freckles and the bushy red hair and the light blue eyes. He stared at the pale face for several more seconds before he found his voice.

"Merlin Percy, what are you doing. Ginny is your sister". Ginny's eyes widened at Harry's words. Even though Harry didn't know it but Percy had been missing for months, neither Ginny nor any of the Weasley family had seen him in that time.

"I don't care, I will harm her no matter who she is, she is simply a means to an end". Tears started running down Ginny's face as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"And what is going to happen after you kill Draco, do you think your family is going to accept you back with loving arms after they hear what you did?"

"No, I don't expect that. In fact I expect to be sent to Azkaban, but I will kill myself before that happens. Just think Harry, tomorrow the headlines will tell of a murder suicide that ended the great Malfoy family and the threat they are to the world. I will be seen as a martyr Harry, the great hero who killed the last Malfoy, sure it wont be as good as killing the Dark Lord but it will be good enough for me to die happy". Harry's mouth had gone dry and he croaked as he spoke next.

"But why?"

"You were there Harry, you saw how much pain and suffering they caused, I know they hurt you when they killed Cedric, and just think about Dumbledore and Professor Sprout and Fred and Hedwig and… and…". Harry knew who Percy was about to mention but the red haired man seemed too pained to even speak the name.

"They caused so much pain to my family, Draco must pay".

"He didn't do anything Percy, please, it was Voldemort. And it was Lucius who attacked at my party, not Draco".

"Sins of the Father, sins of the Son". Percy yelled and Harry's eyes caught the movement again, a sliver of blonde hair appeared behind Percy and a second later a curse lit up the whole room. Percy let out a strangled cry and let Ginny go. She ran to Harry as her brother sank to the ground, his hand still clutched, vice -like around his wand. His mouth moved soundlessly as he saw Draco step into his view. The blonde looked down at him for a heartbeat before he too ran to Harry's open arms..

"Oh Merlin, Seamus". Ginny cried out and ran back to the couch. Harry was about to follow her when the chilling sounds of apparition rang in his ears again. Without a second though he picked up his wand and twirled around. Pointing it at the shocked, pale, boyish face with blue –green eyes that had appeared behind him.

"Wait!". The calm voice Harry had first heard only a day before becoming high pitched and panicked when he had a wand pressed in his face. Harry felt himself deflate as he recognised the young man.

"Fuck George; I could have killed you".

"Thank Merlin you didn't or you'd have had to get doctor to help the doctor". Harry couldn't help but smile. The young Doctor was very charming, ever since their encounter on the stairs at the hospital Harry had often thought about him and what Cedric had seen in those almost blue eyes and the gentle caring nature that made one want to bundle George up and just keep him safe. Harry looked around the room and saw Doctor Bailey, who was with Ginny at the prone figure on the floor that Harry now recognised as Seamus. He also recognised the two blonde women he'd seen briefly the other night. Headmistress McGonagall was also making her way towards him.

"Mister Potter, I apologise for all this, it is completely my fault".

"No Professor. It could have happened at any time, and we were expecting reporters, not a hostile invasion force". He gestured to the six men around the room.

"Yes, quite, but I assure you, I will never be drinking that much again. I am, after all, not in my twenties any more". Harry and George both began to laugh light heartedly at her comments and her embarrassed expression when George harshly grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He heard a duet of _"Avada Kedavra"_ and saw two beams of green light flash around him before a searing pain drowned out all other senses and darkness encircled him like a thick blanket.

***

_Darkness surrounded him as he walked blindly, feeling his way around strange shapes that seemed to just suddenly appear in his way. He crashed into them, tripped over them and occasionally felt one with his hand long before his body made contact with it. He was unsure of whether his eyes were open or not since the darkness was so complete. But Harry could handle darkness, what he couldn't cope with, what made him clutch at his invisible chest was the silence, it weighed down heavily on every inch of his body. It felt as though it were some giant creature trying to force him into the ground; Harry couldn't help but think of the fabled giant squid that was said to live in the lake at Hogwarts. As he stumbled around in the darkness he slowly became aware of almost inaudible sounds around him. To his left something was scratching against a wooden object. To his right someone was mumbling words, too fast paced to be understood but the tone was unmistakable, the person was praying. As he kept walking he heard the sounds become more clear, more diverse._

_There were people yelling, people crying, people begging. Still Harry wandered in the darkness, panic swelling up in his chest and making his breathing sound laboured. Tiny slivers of light appeared, pinpricks in the darkness and Harry realised that each flickering light also emitted one of the sounds around him. A rapidly pulsing light several metres in front and to his right was crying hysterically, begging for someone to live. Harry made his way towards it. Inexplicably drawn by the familiarity of the light. He stumbled several times and once went crashing to the floor, landing hard with his chin on the ground. He tasted blood as he tried to lift himself up again. A bright flash of harsh white light suddenly blinded him and other, disembodies voices rang in his head._

"Merlin, Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"What was O'Malley thinking?"

"Oh no, Is he going to make it?"

"He's George, He's going to make it".

_Another flash of light and he was left in the darkness again; gasping and confused by the strange yet familiar voices from the flash. But he couldn't be bothered with what was going on in his head right then, he had more important things to see to, for example the pulsing light. He groaned as he almost fell again. Finally he found the light. It was flashing rapidly, like a heartbeat monitor on a muggle exercise machine. Harry reached out to the light, hoping to comfort it but his hand passed right through it. He panicked and tried to touch it again. His hand simply went through it like it was... like it was, well; light. He dropped to his knees and tried to see into the light but it blinded him for a second and the voices in his head returned._

"He's not going to make it!"

"He has too, He's not dying on my watch".

"He's stopped breathing, we need to do something drastic".

_The light faded and the darkness returned. The pulsing light was still there but it's brightness didn't affect Harry at all as he tried to see inside it again. From somewhere within the light he heard a baby cry. He instinctively reached out to the light again, to try and comfort it, but it sped away from his hand, fleeing like some frightened insect from his touch. His eyes followed it as it made it's way to the opposite side of the darkness. It settled right in Harry's view and beamed brightly again, surrounding him in light._

"Harry, Harry!"

"Are you awake, Harry come back to us".

"Please, I love you".

_Harry stared as the rest of the tiny light points made their way past him to join the one he'd touched. Hundreds of them started gathering, their light seemingly bright but doing nothing to chase the darkness away. As Harry watched, the lights began to pulsate faster and faster, settling into a rhythm that matched most infant heartbeats, then accelerating, going faster and faster until Harry wasn't sure whether they were pulsing or simply shining steadily. The silence fell again, crushing everything beneath it's weight and the lights became still. Harry felt his head throb as fear of the deep silence began to invade his thoughts. He clutched desperately at his ears and fell to his knees._

"_Please, Please, just do something. Make a sound, I beg you?" He cried and the lights complied. They began to chant. At first just a soft hum that could hardly be heard, every word accentuated with a pulse of the light. The chanting became louder and louder and as it did, Harry could finally hear the words. A litany repeating over and over._

"_You didn't save us"._

"_You didn't save us". Louder and louder the words became, brighter and brighter the lights flashed until Harry couldn't even drown out the sounds by clamping his hands over his ears or dim the light by shutting his eyes, they seemed to flash behinds his lids._

_Nearly hysterical he started begging for help, begging for the only person he knew would save him no matter what, the only person he knew truly loved him._

"_Draco!, Help me. Oh god. I need you Draco"._

"Help!" Harry cried and the harsh, burning white light slammed against his retinas and it felt as though it were burning into his brain. He cried out again and felt something warm and welcoming touch him.

"Calm down, just breathe. It's only a dream".

"I… I…"

"No, don't speak, just rest". Harry leaned his head down on a well-known skinny chest, his hand reached up from somewhere and undid two of the buttons on the white shirt that covered the familiar pale skin. His hand slid inside the shirt and he felt the welcoming warmth, the smoothness of the skin and he sighed. He pulled his legs up, and felt the reassuring presence of the almost hairless leg that slid between his knees. He nuzzled his face into the wonderful smelling neck, again feeling rather than smelling the scent that seemed to settle in the frontal lobe of his brain, right behind his eyes. Everything was so much different from where he had been only moments before and he pulled the warm body closer to him.

"I knew you'd save me". He whispered and fell asleep.

***

Harry woke up to find himself alone in one of St Mungo's dreary little rooms, they seemed so familiar now. He carefully turned around and saw the empty chair beside his bed. Disappointment flashed within him, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he knew Draco should be there with him and the Blonde's absence struck a chord in his heart. He shifted again and felt a slight spark of discomfort somewhere between his shoulder blades but it was nothing too serious. He carefully pulled himself into a sitting position and felt for the glasses on the bedside table before slipping them on. The room came into much better focus then and he stretched slowly, testing the pain's response and satisfied that he'd be okay he lay back against the pillows.

The door opened silently, the knob turning slowly as the person tried to enter without making too much noise. Harry watched as he first saw a flash of pale skin that slowly evolved into the full length of Draco's arm and soon the whole of Draco tiptoed into the room. Harry could hardly fight the childish urge to shuffle back down in the bed and pretend to still be asleep. As Draco turned Harry saw the blonde was carrying a tin goblet and a sandwich.

"You don't have to be so weary around me you know". Harry said and Draco yelped, dropping the things in his hands, the goblet splattering the whole room with pumpkin juice.

"Merlin Harry, you scared the magic out of me. Fuck!" He looked curiously at Harry for a moment as the realisation that Harry was awake slowly settled on his face, the momentary confusion morphed into completely undisguised happiness in a second and Draco rushed to him. Pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, you're finally awake. Merlin, we were so worried". He kissed the top of Harry's head, he kissed Harry's forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally the soft pink lips made contact with Harry's. Harry prodded his tongue against the other man's lips and gained access to his mouth. The warm wetness of Draco's mouth gently brought Harry's heart, his mind and even his soul back to something that resembled something he recognised and Harry lost himself in the feeling. Running his hands through Draco's silky hair and loving the way the strands tickled his palm.

"Oh you're awake". An unknown voice said in the door and Harry felt Draco sigh against his lips before gently breaking the kiss, Harry's eye caught the shimmer of Draco's platinum hair, the shocking pink from the bonding ceremony was gone..

"I'm just going to tell Ginny and Seamus you're okay, do you mind?"

"No, I don't. Just hurry back". Harry pecked Draco's lips once and the blonde was off. Draco turned away from the bed and marched out of the room, rudely brushing against a young blonde woman standing in the door, Harry recognised her as the one George had called 'Meredith'. At the thought of the young Doctor Harry felt his body jerk involuntarily.

"Merlin, where is George?" Harry felt his heart begin to race again, the Meredith woman made to answer but the familiar face of Doctor Bailey popped into the room and she waved Meredith away and followed her out of the room with a harsh gaze.

"Doctor Bailey, what happened, where's George?" Doctor Bailey smiled at him.

"Doctor O'Malley is in the high care unit but he is fine". Harry let out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" He knew Draco or Ginny might have been the more appropriate person to ask but neither of them were in the room right then and he needed to know.

"The young red headed man tried to kill you with the killing curse mister Potter. George saw him and pushed you out of the way but even though he did that, the curse still hit both of you".

"Then how are we alive?"

"Well, your attacker was stunned so the curse wasn't as strong as when cast by an unbound person, and the fact that the curse hit both of you, weakened it's effect even more". She patted Harry's hand as she checked several magically generated medical statistics that began to float above his body at the wave of her wand.

"And what happened to Percy?" Harry saw her frown down at him. "the man who attacked us, what happened to him?".

"I'm afraid that your Professor McGonagall killed him". Harry gasped and felt a sudden tear rolled down his cheek.

"He was a friend of yours?"

"Sort of". Harry said and she seemed satisfied with his reply and made her way from the room but was pushed back in when Draco and Ginny and Seamus almost stormed the room.

"Harry, You're awake. Finally". Ginny cried out and ran to him and like Draco she pulled him into a tight hug. Seamus stepped up to the bed and pumped his hand roughly.

"How are you doing Ginny?". Her smile faded and she stared off into space for a moment, tears were forming in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly, and Harry knew that she was too angry at Percy to allow herself to cry over him.

"I'm fine, Mum isn't doing all that well though. She's been cooped up in her room since the funeral". Harry nodded and gently rubbed her back. She sighed and touched his hand.

"You have to see the newspapers Harry, you've got a new title".

"What, don't show him that crap Seamus, it's stupid". Draco protested but Seamus had already passed the paper into Harry's waiting hands. Harry in turn groaned as he read the headline.

'Harry Potter: the boy who lived …twice'.

"That woman should be shot, I just really hate her".

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry enquired as he passed the paper back to Seamus.

"No, this new woman, I think her name is Shono or Sonar or something like that".

"It's Shonda". Ginny corrected him.

"Doctor Bailey, when can Harry go home?" Draco asked. The short woman consulted a page of parchment and smiled.

"Later today if he's a good boy". She refolded the parchment and looked at them with calm eyes and Harry thought that she could win any staring contest without much trouble.

Headmistress McGonagall stepped into the room then and smiled brightly as she saw Harry. She spoke quickly with Doctor Bailey and the little woman left the room.

"Glad to see you are awake Harry". Harry nodded and the old woman turned serious.

"I need to speak to you about the surrogacy Harry". The group all turned to her.

"I don't know if any of your friend have informer you yet", She looked around at everyone around the bed and when getting negatives from all of them she continued.

"Well, on the orders of Doctor Montgomery, Miss Weasley has already undergone the compatibility test and it turns out she is an excellent candidate for surrogacy". Harry looked at his friend and she shrugged.

"The Doctor will be here shortly to discuss the procedure with you, but I am actually here to see whether, should you feel up to it, you would be willing to do it today". Harry was shocked but the rest of the group didn't seem bothered and Harry realised that they had discussed it already.

"Why is it important that we do it now?"

"when you asked me to do the procedure you were very eager to do it as soon as possible, and since Doctor Montgomery is going away for a week or more I thought you and Draco would like it done before she left". Harry looked at Draco and the Blonde nodded, slipping him into Harry's. They both turned to the headmistress and nodded just as one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen stepped into the room.

She was tall and had thick auburn hair. She carried herself with the kind of poise and dignity Harry had only ever seen in Draco and he immediately knew she came from a wealthy Wizarding family. She stood in front of the bed looking down on them, a truly friendly smile spread across her lips.

"Harry, Draco. My name is Addison, I'm a fertility specialist and I will be helping the two of you make a baby". The smile never left her face and she proceeded to explain the procedure. Another blonde woman appeared at the door and Harry recognised her too. She was the tall one who'd tried to sneak into Draco's room when he was attacked. She handed Doctor Addison two sealable cups and nodded towards they couple on the bed. Neither Harry nor Draco could hide the blush that warmed their cheeks at the sight. The Doctor explained to them how after they had made their donation in the cups, the young blonde woman –introduced as Izzy –would take it to the hospital lab where Headmistress McGonagall will sift through the sperm cells one by one until she found one (but hopefully more) cells that cold be transfigured. As soon as these cells were found then the Headmistress would do the transfiguration, turning every viable sperm into an egg with the assistance of Doctor Montgomery. As soon as the transfiguration is complete the cells all move to the next phase.

"I will then fertilize one of the transfigured egg cells with an untransfigured sperm cell from the other partner… don't worry, we make sure we don't fertilise the egg with the same donor sperm. As soon as the egg is fertilised I will contain it with an implantation spell –it ensures that the fertilised egg attaches to the walls of the uterus or womb. As soon as the fertilised egg starts duplicating, I will implant it in Ginny and in nine months there will be a baby". She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"How long before we know if it worked?" Draco asked squeezing Harry's hand.

"We should know about two days after implantation, our methods are magically dependant so we can know earlier than the muggles do". She explained.

"What about Ginny, what is she going to go through". Seamus asked.

"Well, the pregnancy obviously. She's already taken s few fertility potions and she will just have to continue doing that and of course she'll have to come in for check ups and such but nothing out of the ordinary. To all accounts this is just a regular pregnancy". She handed each of the boys a cup and made her way from the room.

"Stevens", The blonde woman almost shot to attention, "Bring me the cups as soon as they are available".

"But Meredith is assigned to…" The blonde girl began.

"Doctor Montgomery wants you Izzy, shut up and do what she says. Grey is off this case". Doctor Bailey ordered and the girl nodded, Harry noticed she had a little smile of triumph on her face but made no comment.

"We will leave you gentlemen alone for a while". Doctor Bailey said and told Izzy to await the cups outside the door. Everyone made their way out of the room.

"Draco, just a moment please?" The headmistress called from behind the door.

"Well, that settles it, you're going first". Draco said as he kissed Harry softly and left the room.

Alone in the room Harry sat on the bed staring at the blank walls, there was absolutely nothing in the room that could possibly get him in the mood to do what he had to. The unfriendly cup in his hand didn't look all that inviting either. After several moment he closed his eyes and like flicking through photographs, flicked through some of his hottest memories before finally settling on one particular fantasy that involved whipped cream and blindfolds. Harry couldn't help but praise his active, vivid imagination as he felt his erection begin to push against the hospital issue underwear he wore.

Several minutes later he stepped from the room, fully dressed in his own clothes. The slacks and shirt Draco had brought him felt good and his tight cotton boxers scratched delightfully against the tender stroked flesh of his cock as he walked. He handed Doctor Izzy the cup, avoiding her eyes as he did so, before dropping down next to Draco and Headmistress McGonagall on the bench in the hallway. Ginny and Seamus were off somewhere.

"I think it's your turn pretty boy". Harry whispered and took a nip at the soft lobe of Draco's ear. Draco got up rather shakily and vanished into the room.

"Mister Potter, I have something to discuss with you". Harry felt his heart sink, he knew from the expression on her face that she knew, one of the hospital staff must have discovered it. He chose to simply nod however, just to make sure he didn't blurt out his secret.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about the Creep?" The headmistress asked, turning to him.

"Because I didn't want anyone to look at me with pity in their eyes. I am going to die, and pretty soon at that, so I wanted my last few days to be happy".

"I know it's not my place to say this mister Potter, but isn't it rather selfish of you to keep something like that a secret, even from Draco, while you two are making all these plans and even taking on a child. Have you considered that Draco is going to be left alone with the child after you die". Harry had never been angry with the old woman before but at that moment he was furious with her, even though he didn't know exactly why.

"Yes, it is selfish, but ever since I was eleven years old I have been giving up pieces of myself for other people, risking my very live because it was is expected of me. Professor, I lost so much during the war that I refuse to die and unhappy, pitied person".

"But…".

"Draco looks at me with such love and I love him with all my heart, like I have never loved anyone ever before. Professor, I don't think I will ever be able to cope with those eyes looking at me in pity". The headmistress nodded absently, as though confused.

"How did you know I have it?"

"Well, George told us when he woke up that you would need your medication. He only informed Doctor Bailey and told her to keep it secret, but it was her duty to inform your partner, but since she is also a friend of mine and George told her that Draco didn't know, she came to me and we subtly got several doses of potion into you without anyone noticing". Again the mention of the young Doctor's name made Harry remember what had happened.

"Have you seen George?"

"Yes, as you know he is still in the high care unit, but he is doing well".

"I'm glad he is okay, he saved my life. How did you know we needed help?"

"When Draco first moved in with you I spelled a Emergency Communication spell onto him, one that would let me know he was in trouble should Draco choose to contact me if he were in trouble". Harry felt slightly taken aback by the fact that the Headmistress had though it important to give Draco a panic button before leaving the blonde in Harry's care.

Almost half an hour passed and Draco was still in the hospital room and Harry was getting worried. Ginny and Seamus returned and Seamus looked at Harry jokingly.

"Maybe you should go check on him, he might need some inspiration". Harry saw Doctor Izzy leaning against the couch a little farther up the hall and he stood.

"I think you're right". He softly rapped on the door and when Draco replied he stepped inside.

Draco was sitting on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned, his face red and sweaty. His upper lip twitched as he looked up at Harry with pleading eyes, his right hand was gently massaging between his legs.

"Why are you taking so long?" Harry asked with a smile but Draco sighed heavily.

"This isn't going to work". He got up and walked around the bed, his undone pant riding curiously low on his hips, making it appear like he was swaying his hips theatrically.

"I've never done this before". Draco groaned. Harry's eyebrows lifted and he took a step closer to his lover.

"You've seriously never done this before?" Draco stopped pacing and also took a few steps closer until they were almost face to face.

"Oh course I've done _this_ before". He jerked at his cock a few times as though using it as a visual aid and Harry had to try harder than ever before to keep a straight face.

"It's just that I've never had to hand over the result of my wank to my former Professor". Draco cried out in exasperation and Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Draco gently, placing his palms on either side on the blonde's face.

"Relax, just breath".

"I am breathing". Draco snapped and Harry let a smile creep onto his lips.

"Look, this will help". He stepped behind Draco and massaged the blonde's neck, making sure to make as much contact with the pale skin as possible. He felt Draco relax beneath his hands and he carefully slipped off the shirt Draco was wearing, letting it pool at their feet. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of Draco's neck, sending a shudder through the blonde man.

"Give me the cup". He asked and Draco lifted it into Harry's waiting hand. Holding it in his left hand Harry slid his hand down Draco's back, massaging all the while, he felt the tops of vertebrae as he made his way down, he rubbed his thumb over the hard hip bone and bit gently on Draco's shoulder as his hand slipped to the front of Draco's body, running delicately through the coarse hairs before his hand made contact with the now pretty excited flesh, He made a point of slowly closing his hand around the hot flesh. Feeling every beat as it pulsated against his hand. He looked down over Draco's shoulder, it was fun seeing Draco's body from such and angle, he'd only ever seen his own cock from such a viewpoint and he revelled in the sight as he began stroking the hard cock in his hand.

"Harry". Draco groaned as he leaned his head back against Harry, twisting his head to place gentle kisses along the front of his throat. Harry ground his hips into Draco from behind, his own hard erection brushing pleasurably against his lover. He kept up the slow pace, hearing Draco gasp and feeling him shudder under Harry's touch.

"Faster, Harry, Oh… yes, I need…faster". Draco begged in his ear, still kissing the strong brunette that was stroking him. Harry continued his slow strokes, driving Draco insane with the desire to reach the now elusive orgasm. Draco shuddered against Harry again.

"This… Oh this is good… please Harry, it's… it's torture. Make me come". Draco bit into the soft skin of Harry's neck and his hands reached up over his head to plant themselves in the dark strands, taking fistfuls of Harry's hair and pulling at them gently. Harry complied to Draco's chants at last and increased the rhythm of his hand, involuntarily beginning to thrust against Draco, making the blonde gasp and clutch desperately at his hair.

"I'm going to… I'm ready… Oh Merlin Yes!". He cried out as he came into the hastily brought around cup in Harry's hand. They both watched as he squirted, once, twice, four times. Neither man had ever come as much nor seen another man do it. Draco collapsed back against Harry and slid down his body until sitting weakly on the floor.

"Harry, that was… wow". Was all Draco could say and he tried to get his heartbeat under control, his heart was beating furiously in places it should not have been.

Harry stepped out of the room some time later, the hallway outside the room was completely abandoned except for Doctor Izzy who sat on the same couch she had been in, a strange expression on her face, she seemed amused, yet frightened but also ready to explode in a burst of … something. She raised her eyes and as they met his, Harry knew why the hallway was as uninhabited as a desert and why the Doctor had that particular expression.

"You heard that didn't you?" He asked as he handed her the cup, which he noticed was much fuller than his own and felt that fact scratch his ego just a little.

"No offence sir, but I think the whole floor heard". Harry waned to groan, or at least crawl into a hole and hibernate.

"Thank you Doctor Izzy. Say, you're a friend of George's right? She nodded.

"Is he really doing okay, I haven't had time to see him".

"He's fine, He's George". As though that explained everything the young blonde made her way down the hall, Harry's eyes followed her until she turned the corner. He heard her cry out and almost made to follow her when he heard her speak.

"Damn it Meredith, watch where you're going. Don't you know what I'm carrying".

"It looks like you're carrying sperm, in cups". Harry felt the hot flush as blood rushed to his cheeks, 'ill the embarrassment never end' he thought as he made his way to the corner to peer around it at the two women.

"Yes I am carrying sperm, but this isn't just any sperm Meredith. This is Sperm Royalty, no wait, this is the Holy Grail of Sperm". Harry felt himself blush even more as Doctor Stevens held up first one cup then the other while she explained.

"In this cup, I have Harry Potter's sperm… and in this cup; Draco Malfoy's. Can you believe that?" She bounced up and down excitedly and Harry stared at her, dumbstruck and praying that she didn't spill any of the contents.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm taking it down to Doctor Montgomery to get it tested for a Seminal Transfiguration". The woman named Meredith reached out to touch the cups but Doctor Stevens slapped her hand.

"No, do not touch the Royal Sperm!" And with that she ran off down the hall, leaving the Meredith woman to walk away, muttering to herself. Harry turned back to the room and stepped inside. Draco was finally up and was buttoning his shirt.

"You are not going to believe what I just saw". And he carefully related the conversation in the hall to a horrified and beet cheeked Draco as they made their way down the hall to the nurse's station.

They found a young witch behind the desk at the nurse's station of the high care unit She smiled at them brightly as Harry leaned over the desk and looked into her eyes. They were the lightest shade of brown he'd ever seen, almost the colour of desert sand when seen from afar. They asked to see Doctor O'Malley and the girl pointed them to a room near the end of the hall.

"Thanks". Harry whispered as they walked past her.

As they made their way down the hall they saw Doctor Grey walking towards them, they assumed that she was coming from George's room. Harry tried to avoid her brightening face as she saw them, but she veered from the right side of the hall and stepped into their way, forcing them to stop. Harry felt his heart race in frustration, all he wanted to do was go and see George, he owed him much after all but everything and everyone seemed to be trying to hinder his progress.

"Mister Potter?" She asked. Harry caught Draco's eye and he could clearly see the sarcasm in them; 'as if she doesn't know?'. Harry knew this was what Draco was thinking and he smiled.

"Yes".

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey, I work with George and…".

"How is George, can I see him?"

"He is doing well and you can see him if you want but…"

"Thank you, we really appreciate it". Draco said and pulled Harry away from her and led him down the hall, leaving her staring back at them.

"Merlin, I don't like her. She's such and attention grabbing freak". Draco whispered as soon as they were out of ear shot. Harry smiled at the words, he'd been thinking the exact same thing. They found the door to George's room and stepped inside.

Doctor George was sitting up on one of the small beds, much like Draco had been only a day before. The room too, was pretty much the same, only George's room had several chairs and there were already visitors; Doctor Bailey and Doctor Stevens were standing around the bed, Doctor Stevens was jabbering on excitedly about some other patient that was the new hot gossip item. She flushed when she saw Harry and Draco enter the room.

"Stevens, get out of here, you have labs to run". Doctor Stevens seemed ready to protest but a sharp look from Doctor Bailey made her bite her lip and with a whispered 'bye George' she scurried out of the room. George also noticed the new visitors as his eyes followed Doctor Steven's out of the room.

"You'll have to excuse Izzy, she gets a little over excited". He explained as Harry stepped closer to the bed.

"It's fine, you never have to apologise for your friends, you love and accept them as they are and other people should just do the same". Again George smiled and Harry couldn't help but carefully pull him into a hug, fearing that the man might experience discomfort at the contact but Harry was rewarded with the Doctor's strong arms flexing around him..

"Thank you George, you risked your life to save me. Merlin, you actually almost died".

"It was nothing, anyone would have done that for you".

"Yes, but it wasn't anyone. It was you". Draco said as he too embraced George and Harry caught the thickness in Draco's voice and he couldn't help but frown curiously, surely Draco wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of two strangers.

"Well, I'm just glad I could help". George said and Harry got the feeling that the young man actually believed that saving another person's life really wasn't a big deal, he just seemed to accept that that was what people were supposed to do. He seemed like the most wise person Harry had ever seen, yet at the same time he appeared to be the most innocent. They spent a most of the afternoon with George, listening to his adventures in the hospital and Harry and Draco traded some of the things they got up to in school.

"You know George, If you ever want to drop by you're welcome. You are pretty much family now". Draco said and Harry almost chocked, he had never heard Draco sound so sincere. George swallowed thickly, seemingly close to tears. With another hug and a final wave Harry led Draco from the hospital room.

They found Doctor Montgomery and Headmistress McGonagall near the entrance to the high care unit. Both women smiled at them and the Headmistress waved them over.

"You boys will be happy to hear that Miss Weasley's implantation went very well, we should know if it's going to last within two or three days".

"Thank you Doctor. Where are Ginny and Seamus?" Harry asked the Headmistress.

"They told me that if I saw you I should tell you they went home already".

"Thank you, we are heading home now too, we'll be waiting for you to let us know Doctor". The beautiful redhead nodded and she and the Headmistress made their way the hall.

As they made their way through the entry way Harry noticed a woman sitting on the nurse's station desk, his eye caught the top of the page and a little alarm went of in his head. Suddenly all the things that he'd heard that day came together in a flood of comprehension that threatened to wash away Harry's very senses. Draco and Ginny had both been happy that he'd '_Finally'_ woken up, George had been in serious condition but he had looked pretty healed up when they saw him, Ginny already had tests to show she was a good candidate for surrogacy. Molly Weasley had been locked in her room since Percy's _funeral_ and the hospital had given him _several_ doses of the Creep symptom potion. Harry felt his chest become tight, as though a giant were squeezing him and he reached out to touch Draco's arm.

"Draco, how long was I unconscious?"

"Five days". Harry's breath caught in his throat and he almost cried out. Five days, his mind yelled and his knees nearly gave beneath him as the weight of the situation settled on him. He only had six days left to live.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I guess it would have been better if George died in this chapter but I don't think I could cope with him dying again, once was more than enough, so I focussed more on his bravery and good heart. And just for future reference to anyone who may choose to know me… I despise Shonda Rhimes for what she did to George, that horrible old cow.

**A/N 2: **I don't know why, but I keep bringing Characters that I really hate into my story… Case in Point: Ginny Weasley & Meredith Grey. Maybe its just my inner masochist coming to the surface?


	13. Chapter 12 : Revelations: Part two

**With Darkness as Our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** –

**Pairing: **Harry p. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence and Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I apologise for the lateness of this update, I couldn't write anything for more than a week since my Computer died (although I think I may have murdered it in some way) but anyway, its back in the world of electronic life so I should be finished soon. Thanks for bearing with me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12 – Revelations Part Two**

Two days had passed since the group of friends had returned from St Mungo's. Two days that had at first been quite normal, even fun. But they had soon become days filled with tension so thick one almost had to wade through it as though it were thick cream that filled the apartment. And to be quite honest, Draco, Ginny and Seamus all blamed Harry for the uncomfortable silences and the air of disappointment.

Draco had been the first to notice the change in Harry, it made itself known the moment they returned from the hospital. Harry had suddenly become sullen and depressed while everyone else in the apartment was overly excited at the prospect that Ginny was most probably pregnant at that very moment. Harry's heart didn't seem to be in the whole situation and Draco had found it strange. This was after all what Harry had wanted most, what they had both wanted. Later that day as they decided to take afternoon naps Draco had tried to coax the problem out of Harry but the Gryffindor stood steadfast and refused to budge. Draco knew better than to keep on prodding him and they settled into an awkward embrace on the bed. Draco had felt the tension in Harry' s body, as though he were expecting something terrifying to happen at any moment.

Dinner that night also turned out to be an odd affair. Ginny and Draco discussed the baby, and all the possible names that he and Harry might like. They tried to pull Harry into the conversation but he seemed to be lost in thought for most of the night, staring off at nothing. Seamus seemed distracted as well but both Draco and Ginny chose to push the curious behaviours of their lovers to the backs of their minds. Dinner was hardly over when Harry excused himself and left the table with only a few mumbled words.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later". With the soft slam of the door the brunette was gone, leaving the rest of the group to stare at his empty spot.

"I think I'm going out for a walk too". Seamus said about ten minutes later and got only silent nods in reply from the two jabbering people at the table. As soon as they heard the door close behind Seamus they forgot all other conversation.

"What is wrong with them, did you see the way they were here but not really _here_ all night?" Ginny whispered, as though Harry or Seamus were still in the apartment.

"Yes, Harry has been like that since we got back from the hospital".

"Seamus too, do you think something happened while we were there". Ginny worriedly bit her lower lip as she caressed her wine glass in a strangely masturbatory fashion.

"I don't know, it can't be because of the fight. Harry seemed completely fine about it after he woke up and Doctor Bailey said it would be unlikely that he'd have delayed shock or anything like that".

"She said the same about Seamus. Something must have happened at the hospital, do you remember anything odd?" Ginny asked Draco and the blonde was ashamed to feel a strange twinge of suspicion make itself known inside his chest. He pulled himself close to Ginny, their legs entwining and he clutched her hand.

"I know this is going to sound insane but", he took a deep breath, almost reconsidering what he thought, deep down he knew he might be over reacting but the little bubble of doubt in his heart refused to give way.

"After Harry woke up, the first thing he thought about was that young Doctor, you know, Doctor George?" Ginny nodded, her face still confused.

"And Harry was really eager to see him from the moment we got news that he was okay, he was almost frantic to get to the room". Comprehension finally dawned on Ginny and she violently shook her head. She pulled them both up from the dining chairs and with wine glasses in hand they went to the couch and settled on it, again entwined in each other, the way only truly close friends would sit.

"There's no way that Harry is cheating on you Draco, he loves you, you were only bonded a week ago for Merlin's sake".

"I know, but I can't help worrying that maybe, just maybe something was going on. When he hugged Doctor George it was almost as though he couldn't bare to let go".

"That's just how Harry is Draco, he is dependant on contact, he thrives on it. It reassures him". They sat in silence for several minutes, Draco mulling over her words, he knew he should just let it go, just trust Harry but some childish part of him refused to let go.

"Ginny, what if this is the same as with that Chinese boy down the street?"

"Tai kissed Harry, you know this Draco, Harry never felt anything for the boy".

"Then why is he so distant, what if he's having doubts about bonding with me. What if he wants to start going out with Doctor George?" Another disturbing thought struck him then.

"What if he wants to leave me for George because George and Cedric were together once, he could still love Cedric and use George as a substitute". Draco started to feel his chest heave, his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to pound in his head, his brain beating against his skull. Ginny reached over and took his hands, rubbing them vigorously with her own.

"Just calm down Draco, Harry would never cheat, I know this. He loves you way too much okay".

"Okay". Draco answered even though he still didn't quite believe the words.

***

Harry felt as though the dining room walls were closing in on him, the table he was sitting at had suddenly become some monster that could swallow him in one gulp at any moment. He looked at Draco across the table and saw his gorgeous blonde lover happily discuss the baby Ginny was hopefully carrying for them, he knew he was happy about all that had happened but the happiness felt forced. All his feelings seemed to be waiting eagerly on his skin to enter his body, but his heart refused to let them in. Draco's face was glowing in the soft candle light and Harry saw that the blonde was truly happy, he was content to live his life with Harry. The brunette felt a deep twinge of guilt that chased the happy feelings away even farther. The entire room felt much too small all of a sudden and he was glad when they were done and the dishes began to float away. His chest constricted and he almost gasped, as though he had been frightened by someone when he came around a corner. He needed to go see Hermione, he needed to talk to her… but first he needed to calm down, he needed to get his thoughts in order before he spoke to her. He stood up quickly, nearly toppling the chair behind him. His friends' faces looked up at him and he tried to smile and tell them where he was going. He was amazed at how old and defeated his voice sounded.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later". He nearly ran to the door.

As he closed the door behind him he felt relief flood over him, even though it only lasted for a second before the new emptiness settled in his heart again. He began to walk, there was a little park not far from his apartment where he knew he could go to think, he'd been there many times in the first months after the attack at the school, had been there many times before he went to visit with Hermione. He felt he owed it to her to have his mind straight whenever he talked to her.

The streets were pretty much abandoned as he walked onto the second block from the apartment, the little park was nearly in sight and he felt the emptiness inside him begin to lift slightly. He'd shed so many tears there, sitting in the darkness on a hard iron bench next to the pond. A big willow tree stood a ways behind the bench and it's long rope-like branches hung down over it, pretty effectively hiding the bench from sight. Only those who stumbled upon it by chance seemed to know about its existence, the garbage bin beside the bench contained nothing but a single ball of discarded gift wrapping paper, the kind with little candy canes on them that suggested that the bin had last been emptied the previous Christmas. Harry pulled apart the branches of the tree like a curtain and settled himself on the bench. The water from the little stream that fed the pond made happy gurgling noises as it tumbled down the small waterfall. Somewhere in the top branches of the tree something was moving, probably some animal Harry had disturbed with his entrance into the cavern created by the branches.

The moment he felt his body mould itself to the bench he also felt his carefully constructed mental walls give way and he quickly cast a silencing charms inside the branches before a loud choking sob escaped his throat. It echoed in his ears and he almost laughed at how pathetic it sounded, but the first sob seemed to cause all the rest he had pent up for so long to come rushing out of him in explosions of animalistic sounds that tore at his throat. He dropped to his knees in front of the bench and struck the ground with his fist, the sudden pain from the impact seemed to soothe the pain in his heart for a moment.

"Why?" He cried out into the branches.

"I can't do this, I don't want to die. Not now, I love Draco too much". His injured throat made his voice crack, another sob burst from him but the tears never came. It seemed as though his eyes refused to give in to the weakness. All different kinds of emotion bubbled out of Harry as he pounded his fists into the ground again and again, not feeling how the tiny rocks and sticks hidden between the blades of grass cut into his flesh. He drove his fists down one last time.

"FUCK!" He cried, hearing as his ragged voice broke from the strain.

"Harry, Merlin Harry, are you okay". Harry's head jerked up as he saw Seamus burst through the leaf curtain. His friend rushed to him.

"I'm fine Seamus". Harry said as Seamus dropped down on the grass beside him.

"You didn't sound fine Harry, what's wrong".

"I'm fine really". Harry said and Seamus leaned in to give him a one armed hug, this proved to be the one unbalanced brick that toppled the walls that kept Harry's emotions contained.

"No, I'm lying. I'm not okay". The words tumbled from his mouth and he leaned in, feeling Seamus bring his other arm around him and he cried. Feeling all the emotions he'd kept inside flood out of him. He clutched at Seamus' back and right arm as he felt himself shake, big tears spilling from his eyes and wetting Seamus' shirt. All the while Seamus kept running his hands up and down Harry's back, soothing him as best he could. Harry's sobs died down but he remained in Seamus' arms, feeling safe in the strong arms of the Irishman. Silence took over again as the aftermath of Harry's emotional outburst faded and he could hear the stream again, the animal in the tree also began to move about again and Harry felt distinctly upset that he had probably frightened it.

"What happened to your hands?" Seamus asked him softly and Harry pulled back from the other man. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were pretty much shredded, cuts of every imaginable depth were scattered over his fingers and blood dripped to the grass, and onto Seamus' clothes and down Harry's arms.

"I… I had a scuffle with the earth… and the earth won". Both young men smiled at the dry piece of humour and Seamus took Harry's hand in one of his own, much bigger hands and pulled out his wand. As he carefully began to heal the wounds Harry looked up at him, seeing the light green eyes flicker in the moonlight and he thought of Ron, his best friend for so long, the one who had stood by him through so much, the one who had willingly let a gigantic Chess piece almost kill him during their first year simply because he believed in Harry and had wanted to help him, the one who had been there till the end, the one who was…

Harry could never complete the sentence when his thoughts drifted towards his old best mate, what had happened to Ron had been so terrible and simply thinking about it made Harry's skin crawl and some other kind of sadness pop up deep within him.

He felt as the wounds healed and Seamus gave him back his hand. As the silence drew on Harry felt his mind linger more and more on what he knew was going to happen in six days.

"I have The Creep". He blurted out into the silence, not daring to look at Seamus. He heard his friend's sudden sharp intake of breath but Seamus never turned his head to look at Harry either, they simply sat next to each other, staring out towards the lake.

"How long do you have left?"

"Six days, well four if you take into account that I'll be in a coma for the last two".

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day Draco moved in". They sat in silence for several minutes again.

"Is that why you bonded with him, just so you wouldn't be alone?"

"No, I didn't want anything romantic to happen with us, I tried my best to avoid it but it was there and I couldn't stop what was happening, I guess I never stopped loving him and when he came back all the feelings we once had for each other came rushing back too". Harry felt Seamus' hand gently come to rest on his knee, he placed his own hand over his friend's and they sat, the water still flowing merrily on its way into the pond.

"I take it Draco doesn't know?"

"No, I want to keep it quiet as long as I can".

"Why?"

"Because I love him". Seamus nodded.

***

Harry had gone back the apartment with Seamus that night to find a different Draco than the one he was used to, this Draco was much more guarded, and seemed suspicious of something though Harry couldn't fathom of what or why. He thought that perhaps it was his imagination, that he was simply projecting his bad mood onto the Slytherin.

His theory was disproved when they went to bed however, he and Draco had silent almost awkward sex that seemed to last forever. One would have thought that since it was their first night together as a bonded couple it would be wild but to Harry it felt forced, as though they were simply doing it because it was what was expected of them. Draco came first and Harry felt the insane urge to fake an orgasm just so the sex could be over and done with. He came for real soon after but even his ejaculation seemed uninterested as he felt himself squirt feebly and he lost his erection in what seemed like a second after he was spent. He pulled out of Draco and they each settled on opposite sides of the bed, the usual cuddling clearly off limits.

When Harry had woken the next morning his first though had been that counting that day, he only had five days left to life, three days until he went into the inevitable coma. Seamus had thankfully kept his word and hadn't breathed even the slightest hint to the other two apartment occupants. At breakfast that morning Harry pitied Ginny, she was the only happy one and she worked really hard to cheer up the men in her life. Seamus barely spoke since he was clearly still in shock over what he'd heard the previous night and something was hanging in the air between Harry and Draco. She secretly hoped that Draco hadn't accused Harry of cheating, knowing what a big injury it would be to Harry to be suspected of something like that.

"We might find out about the baby today, isn't it exciting?" She asked and barely got any response from the men. She felt her resolve crack a little but set her face, determined to break the dreary spell around the table.

"I was thinking about going to see my Mother for a bit today, would any of you like to come along?".

"No thanks". Draco whispered as he sipped his coffee.

"I…don't think so Ginny". Harry mumbled.

"Whatever you want Honey". Seamus replied. All three men were purposely avoiding each other, or at the very least avoiding eye contact.

"How about I go visit my Parents and you boys go out and do something fun huh?". Ginny tried again, surely she could make them see they were being silly, whatever the reason for the tight atmosphere was surely it could be resolved, they were all grown ups after all.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere thanks".

"The last boys night didn't go so well, so I'd rather avoid more trouble".

"Not really in the mood Honey". Ginny stared down at the three of them and felt all her resolve give way and go crashing down around her feet. The depressed mood in the kitchen seemed to be contagious and she stalked off to her room. She needed to let her mother know she was going to visit them.

When Ginny left a renewed, even heavier silence fell on the room, again trying its absolute best to choke the people within. All three men stood up simultaneously and spoke almost as one.

"I'm going to bed again".

"I have to go help Ginny".

"I'm going to catch some air".

They looked at each other without really looking and departed from the room, each going in his own direction. When he saw his two friends disappear into their respective rooms Harry made his way to the fire place and proceeded to use the Floo network.

***

Harry felt as though he were carrying all the world's problems on his shoulders as he stepped out of the big fire place and looked up at the familiar old building. His mood lifted slightly as he made his way over the thick grass to his regular spot next to Hermione. He noticed several other visitors as he walked by, some of them seemed to recognise him but no one made any attempt to come near him. He held his head down until he reached his friend and lowered himself silently to the ground, hoping he wasn't making too much noise.

"_You look terrible". _

"Thanks Hermione, that's certainly the perfect way to cheer someone up".

"_I wasn't trying to cheer you up, I was merely making an observation"._

"Yeah well, I guess your observation is pretty accurate then".

"_What happened?"._ Harry proceeded to tell her about the bonding, the attack, the closeness of his impending death and even the horrible sex he and Draco had had the previous night. She listened sympathetically.

"_Why did you tell Seamus?"_

"I don't know, I just couldn't keep it quiet anymore".

"_So why didn't you tell Draco the truth. He deserves to know much more than Seamus does"._

"Seamus is my friend too Hermione, and he was there when I needed him".

"_Draco would have been there too, if only you weren't trying to push him away now that you feel death coming close"._

"I'm not pushing him away Hermione, I just want to keep him safe".

"_Harry, when you think you are protecting people, you actually push them away, I know you think it's a good idea but really it isn't, you are just going to hurt him more than you are going too when you die"._

"If I tell him Hermione, then our whole relationship is going to fall apart".

"_Your relationship is already falling apart". _

Harry was about to reply when he heard a cracking sound behind him and he instinctively knew who it was. He turned himself around just in time to see a flash of blonde hair and shocked, tearful grey eyes before Draco vanished behind the green flames in the floo.

"Oh Merlin". He groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"I have to go Hermione, I… I…"

"_Its okay Harry, I know you can never come back again"._

"I'm sorry".

"_Don't be, this was how it was meant to be"._

"Goodbye Hermione".

"_Goodbye Harry, be good to Draco. I love you"._

"I love you too". As Harry ran to the floo he felt the bond he had built up in this place slowly begin to fade, he'd always known he'd have to end it eventually but he'd always thought it would be on his terms. Tears were already forming in his eyes and he caught one blurred glimpse of the Hogwarts Castle as he tossed the floo powder at his feet.

When he stepped out of the flames he could almost feel Draco's fury as though it were flooding through the apartment, it seemed to be clinging to the walls and soaking into the carpets. The blonde was sitting on the old couch, his eyes wet but furious as they focussed on Harry.

"Draco, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry, fuck Harry, how could you do that, are you bloody insane".

"I am not insane Draco, for Merlin's sake. I just needed someone to talk too".

"You didn't need to go speak to her Harry, shit, do you know how it looked, how it made me feel to see you sitting there on the grass chatting to… chatting to that… that". Draco shook his head violently as though he couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling. He paraded up and down in front of the couch like some caged animal. Seamus appeared in the doorway and was about to speak but Draco silenced him with one look. He stayed in the doorway however, knowing that a fight between Harry and Draco could turn dangerous at any moment.

"I know Draco but I started doing it after the attack, Merlin, you can't imagine how I felt after what happened, I was so empty and there was no one left".

"I was there Harry, I never left, it was you who made the choice to leave, it was your choice to cut me out of your life".

"Fuck you Draco. I was trying to get my head straight, I needed someone to sort it out with, I needed someone who would understand what I was going through".

"You could have come to one of us, Harry, what you are doing is not healthy, its simply fucking stupid". Harry's eyes flashed with anger.

"I was alone here, yes I made the choice to leave because I couldn't bare to look at all the pain those bastards caused. It doesn't matter that I killed Voldemort, it wouldn't even have mattered if I'd killed him a thousand times over, it still wouldn't have brought back all the people we lost. Voldemort was just one more person that died before his time simply because of the war, yes he'd started it Draco, but he was once a regular person too".

"Harry, I know, I'm not saying you were wrong, I just care about you, I…" Draco's eyes filled with tears and he stepped forward to embrace Harry.

"Don't touch me, I'm mad at you". But as usual Draco didn't bother listening and he pulled Harry into his arms and held him.

"I know, but please Harry, you can't die with the dead". Harry's eyes clouded over at the sentence and the final collection of memories from the night of the attack crashed into his brain, images that hurt so much they seemed to sear his eyes.

_They were at the door to the Great Hall, Draco was desperately tugging at Harry's arm, trying to get him from the room. Harry was frozen to the cold marble looking at his friend who was struggling to pull Hermione up off the floor._

"_Come on Harry. We have to get out of here. The rest of the roof could fall at any moment"._

"_We can't, we have to help Ron and Hermione"._

"_Harry, its too late to help..." Draco's words were drowned out as the roof gave way with a thunderous explosion before gigantic slabs of it began to fall to towards the crowd on the ground below. Everything came to a near standstill as it appeared to Harry that time had slowed and he was watching the events unfold as though on a movie screen. He moved in the direction of Ron and Hermione but Draco held him back and he turned violently on the blonde, ready to fight him off if he had to. But the look in Draco's eyes was something Harry had never really experienced before, it was fear, Harry had seen Draco scared many times before but this fear was something else, it was pure and absolute horror, not at what was happening around them, it was fear that he was going to lose Harry. The Griffindor looked out at his two first friends and his eyes locked with Ron's. He saw a pleading look come over Ron's face and the red head twitched in a tiny nod towards Hermione. Harry looked back at Draco for a second time and the fear was still there, he had to make a choice, and he had to do it quickly. Shocked disbelief replaced the emotion in Ron's eyes as Harry felt Draco tighten the grip he had on the brunette._

_The world seemed to realise that it had slowed down, like someone who had become lost in thought, and time burst back to its regular speed and the huge slabs of roof crashed into the floor just as Draco and Harry tumbled out into the entrance hall of the school. A cloud of dust burst from the Great Hall and covered all those who were in the entrance in a thick grey coating of fine powder._

_The rumbling sounds of the collapse was still echoing through the school when Harry stumbled back into the Great Hall, now drastically changed. He climbed over unimaginably big boulders to the spot where he had last seen Hermione and Ron. They were gone, hidden beneath the dust and debris. He cast levitation charms until he could hardly hear himself think anymore but the pile beneath him just didn't seem to grow smaller. Draco was at his side suddenly and they began the effort anew and soon the rocks were becoming less and Harry could see a flash of pale flesh beneath the dust. They focussed their charms on that spot and soon Ron had reappeared from the rubble. The red head was covered in grey dust made thick by streams of blood that was pouring from his body. A witch with medical training the appeared and she and Draco levitated the unconscious Ron from the debris as Harry continued searching. Hermione was just beneath Ron and Harry cried out for more help but even as he did so he realised that it would be futile to get someone because Hermione was gone. Her face was almost unrecognisable, a deep gash ran down her forehead, over a now empty eye socket and down her cheek. Her other eye stared lifelessly up at the empty sky. Her right hand was clutched protectively around her belly, trying to protect her child until the last moment._

_After the attack Harry had never spoken to Ron again, not at the Hospital, nor at the funeral His red headed friend had simply vanished into the background._

"I'm sorry she died Harry, I know what she meant to you but you have to promise me that you are never going to go back there to talk to her".

"I can't Draco, I… I need her". Draco pulled Harry even closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette.

"No Harry, you only need us, you only need those of us who can still love you back".

"I… I…"

"Promise me Harry, please".

"I promise".

***

"You have to go see him Harry".

"I can't Seamus, not after all this time".

"Yes, even after all this time. God, you have been talking to Hermione's gravestone Harry, you need to see Ron and make peace".

"I can't Seamus, I don't even know if he will want to see me".

"Just try". They were sitting in the living room, discussing what had happened that morning. Draco had disappeared into the bathroom after the fight and had secluded himself in a warm bath, with the invitation for Harry to join. And joining was something Harry had wanted to do so much, since the air between them was mostly clear now he knew all the other parts of the relationship would be back to normal as well.

"You only have four days left Harry, you can't leave without seeing your best friend".

"No, okay. Just drop it please". Harry said a little too forcefully and Seamus turned his face away, not willing to continue the conversation, which suited Harry and he excused himself from the living room to join Draco.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as Harry stepped into the bathroom. The blonde was reclined in the bath, a mountain of bubbles surrounding him.

"He wants me to go see Ron". Harry grumbled and began to take off his clothes.

"Don't you think that might be a good idea?"

"No, I don't, I'm not going to see him. I can't". Draco nodded and spread his legs as Harry climbed into the bathtub with him. As the warm water settled over him he leaned back and felt Draco's body beneath his and he surrendered to the welcoming embrace. He tilted his head back and kissed the blonde lightly as Draco's pale hands came around his body and ran over his tired body, brushing against Harry's tight nipples.

"I think its time…" Harry whispered minutes later as he pulled Draco around himself in the tub, getting the blonde to settle on his lap. Almost immediately he felt Draco's cock harden between them and he became excited himself.

"Oh yes". Draco moaned as he lowered his head to kiss the brunette. As they kissed Draco lifted himself slightly and after reaching down to positions Harry's cock just right he lowered himself and impaled himself on Harry with a hard crash that made the water in the tub splash over the rim. The slippery, foamy water made it difficult to hold on to one another as Draco began to thrust his hips into Harry's body, Harry grabbed at the slippery marble sides and gasped. He let go one hand and they almost tumbled over but he righted them carefully and took Draco's wet cock in his hand, stroking it in the opposite rhythm of Draco's thrusts, knowing how it drove the blonde wild. Draco's eyes clouded again and he clutched at Harry's neck. He shuddered hard against Harry as he came, Draco's white seed floated around Harry and he tried to reach for it, letting go of his grip on the tub and they slipped. Harry felt his head submerge but he was too close to really notice. Draco thrust against him, riding on Harry's cock as he splashed water all over the room. He was still digging his nails into Harry's body. Harry in turn felt his chest begin to burn and he became aware that he was under water, that he couldn't breathe, that he was going to drown. He bit down on his lips, trying to keep his mouth from opening and taking that vital but final breath. Draco's muscled tensed around him and he felt his orgasm build a the base of his cock and a second later it rushed up his shaft and he exploded into his lover. The orgasm made his head swim under the water and he was sure he lost consciousness for a moment before shot upright.

"Fuck, that was amazing". Draco whispered as he pulled the gasping Harry into his arms. Harry took one deep breath after another and realised that Draco was right, he had never had and orgasm quite like that before. He's heard of aqua eroticism before but had never had the guts to actually try it but it seemed that the rumours were true, cutting off oxygen to the brain did make the orgasm better.

***

Ginny returned just before dinner with stories of her family and how much the Burrow had changed since they had last seen it, though it seemed to Harry that she was forcing some or maybe even most of the happiness she showed. She was overjoyed, however, to see that the men had sorted out their problems while she was gone. She'd also brought some of Molly Weasley's famous pumpkin pie and the group shared slices as they sat around the living room.

"How is Ron doing?" Harry asked and his two male friends stared at him in disbelief.

"He's doing better, its still pretty hard for him to get used to his new situation but I think he might be ready to accept it now".

"Did he mention anything about the attack while you were there?"

"No, he hardly ever speaks about it. Mum says he is still not coping well with Hermione's death". They all lowered their heads at the mention of Hermione. Harry's heart ached most of all, not only had he been forced to say goodbye to her when she'd died he had to give her up for a second time that day.

"I want to go see him after dinner, do you think it would be okay". Ginny frowned at Harry's request, she knew that he and her brother had barely spoken in a long time but she nodded.

Half an hour later Harry was standing at the floo again, staring into the fire place and wishing he'd never made the choice to go see his old friend after all. But Draco and Seamus were right, he'd chosen his dead friend over the living one and it was time for him to make amends with Ron. Draco came into the room and touched Harry's shoulder.

"I'm worried about how he will react when he sees me".

"He's still your friend Harry, no matter what happened".

"I know, but its been so long, in two days its going to be one year after the attack". They were all dreading the anniversary, but Harry most of all since he would spend the last day before slipping into the expected coma with people he hadn't seen in a year, people who were all going to be weeping over everything they had lost. He had suggested that they skip the whole ceremony that was planned at the school's graveyard but his friends would hear nothing of it and Harry had reluctantly agreed to accompany them..

"Just go Harry, you will feel better when you do it. Would you like me to come with you?" Draco placed a gentle kiss on the exposed part of Harry's neck, it made the brunette shudder and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"No, this is something that I have to do by myself".

"Okay". Draco whispered into his hair and stepped away to allow Harry into the fire place, he watched as the Gryffindor disappeared in the green flames.

Harry stepped out into the Weasley living room and looked around in awe. The once crowded room was almost bare, only one chair sat to the left of the door along with a small table in the centre of the room. Molly's radio was beside her chair as it had been for years. Harry slowly made his way towards the kitchen and as he opened the door he saw that the kitchen had become Spartan as well, most of the pots and pans that used to hang or stand on every surface of the room were gone, probably shrunk and put away. He lowered himself into one of the chairs around the once huge kitchen table where he'd had so many dinners as a child. His eye caught the strange enchanted clock above the door and took in the pictures. The clock showed that Ginny was "with a friend", Molly and Ron were both "Home". George and Oliver's pictures were settled at; "Sydney Apartment". Percy's picture was at; "Hallow Cemetery", while Fred, Hermoine, Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur all settled at "Hero's Lake Cemetery". Harry sighed as he again remembered the many times he'd been at the cemetery by the lake at Hogwarts. So many of his friends were buried there.

The door opposite him opened and he looked up into a face he hardly recognised. Molly Weasley had aged a hundred years since the last time Harry had seen her. She was nearly half the weight she had been before and her once glorious red hair was hanging limply around her face, its colour drained to a dull grey, almost white in some places. Her face was so lined that she almost resembled Headmistress McGonagall even though Molly was sixty years younger. When she smiled however, Harry recognised something of the woman he had once known. She shuffled forward as he stood and they met halfway between the distance and embraced.

"Harry my boy, so good to see you". Her voice seemed to creak like an old door as she spoke. Her frail arms held him tightly for a second before she offered him a seat and a cup of tea. Harry had to restrain himself from jumping up and helping her fix the tea, her movements were slow and seemed painful. Her hands shook as she took out cups and they clanged against the counter before she charmed the kitchen to fix the tea itself. She settled herself into one of the chairs near him and cast a tire smile in his direction.

"How are you doing Harry?" She asked.

"Good Molly, and you?".

"We're doing okay thank you, well mostly". She sighed and Harry realised why she looked so old, Harry had seen it happen may times while he grew up, every time Ron didn't get his way he'd become a monster and he knew it was true, Ron was torturing Molly into the ground, not with any curse, but simply by his utter selfishness.

"I need to see Ron, it's important". Molly seemed to deflate even further, as though Harry's request was that hardest thing in the world for her to arrange.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Harry, he is still so angry about everything that happened".

"I suspected as much Molly, but I must see him, I might be able to help him". The tea arrived and they drank slowly, talking around the subject of Ron for several minutes but when the tea was finished there was no other distraction and Molly painfully pulled herself to her feet.

"Come on".

They made their way to the back of the house, where the twins' room had once been. Molly moved slowly, her steps barely longer than her feet as she shuffled her pained body towards her son's room. She knocked once and when they got no response Harry leaned forward and rapped at the door loudly.

"Fuck mother, I told you I didn't want to be bothered!" Ron yelled from inside and Molly seemed to shrink beside Harry. The brunette shook his head and opened the door. Stepping inside the room was like stepping into some other world. The room was clean, like the rest of the house, a wheel chair stood in one corner opposite the bed on which Ron lay. The windows were draped with thick curtains that barely let in any light and it left the room dingy. Ron was in a specially designed bed in the centre of the room, he seemed so thin beneath the sheets that covered him that Harry momentarily remembered the boy he'd met that first day on the trail. So small and thin that he was almost nothing but bones covered in a paper thick layer of skin. What seemed like hundreds of tubes were protruding from his body and were connected to tanks that stood around the room like guards watching over the patient between them. Molly remained outside the door, hidden from her son's view.

"Hello Ron". Harry whispered as he carefully made his way towards the bed, afraid that he might run into something, he heard Molly follow cautiously behind him. Ron took a second to recognise Harry but when he did Harry was somewhat surprised to see his friend's face crease into an angry expression.

"Fuck off, I don't want you near me". The red head tried to turn himself away from Harry but the damage to his body prevented the movement.

"Ron, that is unnecessary". His mother started but Ron cast her an angry look that sent her scurrying out of the room. Harry stepped up to the bed and settled himself at the foot of it, feeling the old mattress give way beneath his weight..

"I told you to get the fuck out of here, I don't want you here".

"Ron, please, I came to talk to you".

"I don't want to talk to you Harry".

"I want to help you Ron".

"Bullshit, where were you when I needed your help Harry". The anger in Ron's voice seemed to be contagious and Harry felt the infection of anger spread.

"You weren't the only one who suffered after the war Ron".

"No, I just suffered more than the rest of you. And that's your fault!"

"What, how is it my fault?"

"You weren't there Harry, when I needed you most you left me, you let all this happen".

"I told you Ron, after the attack I was shattered, you were there too, you know what happened and you know how much we lost". Harry reached out to touch Ron's hand but his old friend snatched his hand away as though Harry were diseased.

"We didn't loose anything Harry, I… _I_ was the one who lost everything… you were supposed to be my friend no matter what but you were gone when… when you should have been there". Harry finally realised what Ron's anger was all about.

"I tried to help you guys when the roof came down Ron, you were too far away for me to do much".

"Bullshit Harry, you chose your fucking boyfriend over your friends. The last thing I saw before that rock came down on us was you running from the room with him. With that fucking Malfoy bastard for Merlin's sake".

"Don't you dare blame Draco for this, he had nothing to do with the attack and you know it".

"Piss off Harry, you were playing around with that little fucking Death Eater and I hear you got bonded with him. They killed Hermione and you go and bond with him. You are nothing to me anymore!" Ron reached for his wand but Harry was quicker and he disarmed Ron with a mere flick of his wand. As he watched Ron's wand fly through the air he began to recognise Ron's words and a sickening realisation dawned on him.

"You sent Percy to kill Draco didn't you?" Ron didn't even consider his answer or attempt to lie.

"Yes I did". It was Harry's turn to deflate emotionally, but deep down a tiny fuse was lit on a bomb of anger so strong that Harry nearly trembled as he felt it.

"Why?"

"Because of what he did Harry, you have to be blind or stupid to think that he didn't have anything to do with it". Harry's anger finally burst from the dam he'd built around it and he stormed the disabled Ron, thrusting his wand into the other man's face while grabbing his hair with his other hand.

"Don't fucking accuse Draco you little shit. He worked just as hard to repair everything, he had nothing to do with all that happened, I told Percy too but he wouldn't listen and now he's dead".

"So what, are you going to kill me too". Harry felt his mouth go dry, Ron actually though Harry would kill him. He was about to answer the red head but he heard a choked sound from the door. He turned to look at it and found Molly on her knees in the doorway, she was whispering something, her eyes closed and her lips moving as though she were silently praying. Harry called to her but she seemed to have zoned out. Harry let go of his former friend and made his way to her.

"Molly, are you okay?" He asked but she didn't seem to hear him, she started rocking back and forth. Harry knelt down next to her to listen to her words. She was repeating one sentence over and over and it chilled Harry to the core. He stood and stared angrily at Ron.

"I have the Creep, I'm going to be dead in four days". Ron took in this information for a moment.

"You fucking deserve it you prick, karma is a bitch isn't it". Harry felt his anger boil up again but he took a deep breath and smiled a forced smile at Ron.

"I'm going to arrange for you and your mother to be moved to St Mungo's tomorrow. You can have better care there. I will make sure you are cared for even after I'm dead". Ron's brow furrowed and he growled as Harry made his way back to Molly.

"I don't want your fucking charity you cock sucker, I can cope fine by myself". Harry knelt down and helped to lift the old woman to her feet.

"I'm not doing it for you Ron, I'm doing it for your mother".

"Don't try and be the hero again Harry, we don't need you to save us anymore but then you never were much of a hero, were you? You were just lucky to have others who would sacrifice themselves for you".

"You may be right Ron, but I will not allow you to abuse your mother any further". Ron's face turned red again and Harry could see the desire to hurt Harry burn in his eyes.

"You're the one who is blind Ron, you are so selfish that you don't even notice how much you hurt her, how hard you make life for her, you are so self centred that your own mother wishes terrible things for you".

"What terrible things?" Ron asked defiantly and Harry cast a charm on Molly to make her voice louder. Tears sprang to Ron's eyes and he looked at Harry and seeing that his former friend had performed no trick on him the red head fell back on the bed.

"Goodbye Ron". Harry whispered as he led Molly from the room.

In the kitchen he made the fire call to the hospital and arranged the care for the inhabitants. Doctors from both the psych ward and the hospice wing arrived several minutes later to take them away. Harry touched Molly's shoulder and tried to speak to her but the old woman didn't see him, she simply kept rocking back and forth, begging Harry to do something to his friend that he could never do.

"Please kill him, Please kill him, please kill him". He sighed as he listened to her words again, her deep desire to have her youngest son murdered. The doctors were casting charms on her when he left.

Harry stepped out of the fire place in his living room to find the apartment mostly dark and silent. He looked at the clock and saw that it was just past midnight, everyone would be asleep. He made his way to the hall but was stopped by a tired voice that came from the couch.

"Now you know what's been going on there". He turned and saw Ginny uncurl herself from the couch like some human sized cat and made a space for him to sit. He took the spot without a word and turned to face her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"My mother made me swear never to tell you or even Seamus".

"Why did you invite us over there then?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't really want to go since you were all in such foul moods but I guess I still hoped that one of you would say yes and then you'd know what's been going on. Merlin, he treats her so badly but there is nothing I can do. The last time I fought with him I ended up in St. Mungo's for two days". Harry reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm so afraid his going to hurt mum one of these days, he is so angry all the time".

"He isn't going to hurt your mother Ginny, I made sure of that".

"What do you mean Harry?" Her voice took on the distinct panicky tone Harry had first heard in the hospital the night Draco was attacked.

"While I was there, something happened". He proceeded to explain to her all that had happened in the house, leaving out the detail that her own brother had sent her one of her other brothers to kill Draco and didn't even care is she died in the process. She took it in carefully, becoming more and more withdrawn as he went on. Tears finally streamed down her face as he explained her mother's state of mind but she soon brightened up when he told her of his plan to care for the two Weasley's. She tried to protest but it was futile since Harry had made up his mind. He almost told her about the disease but reeled in his tongue before it could let the words slip out.

After sitting together for long minutes Ginny finally stood up and bade him goodnight, seemingly relieved that the situations had been resolved. She disappeared from sight but returned a few seconds later with a letter in her hand.

"Oh yeah, Harry. This came for you just after dinner". She handed him a sealed parchment. He kissed her forehead and she went off to bed. He looked down at the letter in his hand and saw it was from Clarissa; his medi Witch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 13 : The Countdown

**With Darkness as Our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** –

**Pairing: **Harry p. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence and Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **So, I'm so sorry that this update is late once again. I had a really awesome weekend which went a little "Whonky" at the end and so my writing was a bit off. Please forgive me.

**A/N 2:** Thanks to TaraJo and Funnyducky for their great reviews and support. Hugs to you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13 : The Countdown**

Harry was still sitting on the old couch in the living room when the sun peaked out over the horizon. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly five o'clock. He looked down at the letter and quickly scanned it. In the letter Clarissa explained how she had used the information gathered from his tests a few weeks earlier to determine a rough estimate of his expected time of death, according to the medi witch the tests were accurate to within twenty minutes. It was a chilling thing to know the almost exact time when one would die, but it was oddly comforting for Harry as well, he liked it when things were structured, when things moved according to some plan, it made him feel more in control of everything around him. The letter carefully explained the last four days of his life.

The clock rang out as it struck five and a shiver went through Harry, if Clarissa's estimates were correct then in forty-eight hours exactly he was going to slip into the coma that defined the final stage of the disease, another forty eight hours later he would breathe his last and he'd be dead just as the sun came up two days after the anniversary of the Hogwarts attack.

Harry slowly pulled himself to his feet, he felt tired from staying up the entire night. In the bathroom he found one of the many Pepper Up potions Draco kept there and drank down the unpleasant tasting fluid. As he drank however he felt energy return to his tired limbs, the heavy numbness that had settled in them faded like mist and he could feel himself almost come back to life.

"Pity this potion does nothing to actually keep me alive". Speaking of potions, Harry remembered he still had to drink the one that fought his Creep. The pain the disease caused was almost constantly present now, it never really hurt him but it never really went away either, it merely faded to a dull throbbing ache that he could thankfully ignore most of the time. He opened his bedroom door and tiptoed into the darkness. He didn't need any light to find the potion, he knew exactly where he had hidden it. His fingers found the cold little vial easily in the enchanted compartment he had created in the drawer of his bedside table. The potion tasted like thick chocolate syrup as it dripped onto his tongue and he swallowed slowly so as to feel its thickness run down his throat. It conjured up memories of tasting Draco after they were together and he smiled before carefully slipping into bed beside the blonde. Draco grunted in his sleep and moved closer to Harry who in turn slipped his arm around Draco's chest, feeling his lover's heartbeat against the cool skin of his forearm. He nuzzled Draco's neck and took in the intoxicating smell. He never got used to the pseudo smell that worked on his brain instead of his nostrils and enjoyed how it felt behind his eyes

Just before he fell asleep he turned, trying not to disturb Draco and cast a vanishing spell on the letter Clarissa had sent him. The words on the parchment disappeared and he sighed contently as he settled his face back into Draco's hair. He knew he had to take in every moment he could because now he had a countdown till death.

**Friday: 09h00 (44 Hours till Coma)**

Harry awoke in an instant, becoming completely aware of the world around him as soon as his eyes opened. It was always a curious experience for him to wake up like that, being completely alert so quickly usually meant bad things. He looked around the room, trying to find the sound or movement or whatever it was that had awakened him but the room remained empty, the space beside him also devoid of the familiar Draco shaped lump he was so used to seeing in the mornings. He closed his eyes and again strained his ears but no sound memory made itself known to him and he realised that it had been no outside influence, it had been his own mind that had screamed at him to get up and live the last few hours of his life. He got up and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt before stepping out into the hallway. Every sound in the apartment seemed to be amplified that morning, he could clearly hear the birds singing, cars rumbling down the road and somewhere, at what seemed and impossible distance he heard a dog bark loudly. Closer to him however he heard Draco and Ginny talking in the kitchen as pots and pans worked by themselves on the counters and stove. In the guest room the shower was running and as Harry passed by the room on his way to the kitchen he could hear Seamus hum to himself.

In the kitchen he found plates of food floating around the room. Ginny was twirling her wand at the plates as though conducting a great culinary musical performance while Draco was orchestrating the mop, broom and bucket to clean the floors. They both looked up when Harry entered. Draco slipped his wand into his pocket and almost danced towards Harry before placing a fluttery kiss on his cheek, the dark stubble on Harry's chin scratched at the delicate pale flesh but Draco didn't seem to mind, he seemed to rather enjoy it actually.

"You two sure are in a good mood today". Harry said as he settled into a chair.

"Yeah well, we just wanted to make today a really good day". Ginny said as the plates finally landed on the table. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, a gigantic stack of toast, waffles and fresh hot coffee that filled the room with its strong aroma. In the guest room the shower switched of and the humming stopped.

"That's nice, but…" Harry felt his face drain of blood as he stared at his two friends.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear anything from the hospital?" He asked just as Seamus stepped into the room.

"What, say that again. Did we get any news". He grasped the chair Harry was sitting in and Harry felt sure he felt a tremor run through it at the contact. The curious thought was pushed aside just as quick as it had made an appearance and he looked back at Draco and Ginny. They were both smiling and clutching each other's hands.

"Yes, Doctor Montgomery sent an owl early this morning. Its not a sure thing yet, since they apparently have to do a few more tests tomorrow but she said that there was a ninety percent probability that Ginny is pregnant". They started hopping up and down, still clinging to each other in excitement. Harry tried to get up to make his way to Draco but Seamus was clutching the chair, Harry looked up at his friend, Seamus' face was smiling but his eyes were showing something else, something that distinctly resembled fear and there was a twinge of something else… could it be disappointment? Harry wondered.

Again the awkward feeling were pushed to the back of his mind and he allowed the happiness to bubble up in him. He and Draco were going to be parents. They were actually going to have children of their own. The feeling of pure pleasure ran through him and he almost joined the others in jumping up and down. Draco bounded to him and slammed their lips together, pulling the into a deep luxurious kiss that almost burned their skin with the intense passion it emitted.

"Your going to be Father Harry!" Draco cried out when he broke the kiss.

"And you're going to be a daddy". Harry replied and this time he closed the distance between their lips. He caught that strange look in Seamus' eyes again the moment before his own fell closed in the kiss.

**Friday: 11h00 (42 Hours till Coma)**

Harry looked down at his watch, it was exactly Eleven O-clock. He did a quick calculation in his head and sighed, his time was running out much too fast for him to really make sense of it. He shifter in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the most respectable law firm in the wizarding world; _Marnel, Rowan and Chantiene_. When he'd stepped into the room fifteen minutes before, the young receptionist had been polite until she'd heard his name. As soon as he'd announced himself her eyes glazed over and she'd sat motionless for several minutes, just staring at him. Though he'd never mention it to anyone, he had actually begun to feel scared that she had died and was about to lean forward and touch her when she stood up stiffly and vanished from the room.

She returned a moment later and in a soft, calming voice that sounded like delicate Japanese music told him to "Please wait here, the partners are just finishing up". And so Harry sat down in on of the hard backed, hard seated chairs that they offered and tried to pass the time by staring at the blank walls and trying his best to avoid the receptionist's stare, he occasionally looked in her direction to see if any of the big ornately carved oak doors behind her might open at any second but he got no response from them.

Fifteen more minutes passed before the door to left of the girl opened to reveal a smartly dressed, slightly overweight woman. Her salt and pepper hair was tied back in a tight bun that was held in place by a wand. Small oval shaped spectacles sat on the tip of her nose, and behind them Harry could see soft brown eyes that lit up when they made contact with his. The woman smiled as she moved her large body forward and held out her hand.

"You must be mister Potter". She said as he stood up to take her soft hand in his. He nodded and she pumped his hand once.

"My name is Helena Marnel. The other partners and I are so excited to have you in our humble office". She led the way through the carved door she had entered through and they made their way down a short corridor filled with paintings of wizards Harry didn't recognise, except for one dark haired man in a frame, he stopped at it.

"Ah yes, Severus, I believe he was one of your teachers?" Helena asked as she stepped close to him.

"Yes, he was. He was essential to the war as well".

"Yes, I remember. But we just new him as Sev, the young aspiring Lawyer who tried so hard to please". Harry looked at her to see if she was kidding but her eyes told him she wasn't and they made their way further down the corridor. He could not imagine Professor Snape ever being eager to please or wanting anything except the DADA post at Hogwarts. Helena opened a door at the end of the corridor and showed him inside. There was a large conference table in the centre of the room, chairs standing around it. She showed him to one of the chairs and he settled into it, thankful that it was much more comfortable than the ones in the waiting room. Helena went around the table and tapped against a frosted glass door on the opposite was before settling into the chair directly opposite Harry. Harry felt nervous as he looked around the room. It was also mostly empty, just like the waiting room but he felt intimidated, as though there were too many people in the room who were smarter than him.

The glass door opened and another, younger woman stepped in, she was much thinner than Helena Marnel but still a little curvy though. Her long black hair bounced loosely on her shoulders. She smiled politely and introduced herself as Minette Chantiene. She was followed by the last title bearer a moment later. Matthew Rowan was also young but his body was plump, his head bald as the crystal balls they used to have in divination classes and his nose and cheeks pink and bulbous. He reminded Harry of a bald Santa Claus. When they were all settled in front of Harry Helena smiled her warm smile again and asked.

"What exactly can we do for you mister Potter?" Harry sighed and he slowly explained to them what his exact situation was, feeling the irony of it eating at his stomach. He was telling everyone around him something he had sworn to keep secret, only he was still keeping it secret but just from the person he loved most. When he was finished explaining they three Attorneys sat for a moment, seemingly dumbfounded.

"And you wish to keep this secret until after your death then?" Helena asked.

"Yes".

"And when exactly will that be mister Potter, I know that 'The Creep' is a very predictable illness?" Minette raised her voice from the left of Helena.

"I will be in a coma in just under forty two hours, and dead in just under ninety". The words sounded so cold on Harry's ears, he'd long ago accepted that he was going to die, but hearing himself say it made it almost too real and he felt his heart beat in his chest and the room suddenly felt too small again.

"That doesn't leave us with much time to file and sort through everything mister Potter". Matthew paged through his notes and smiled at Harry, his face looking jolly even though he were giving bad news.

"I know, but it's important. And there aren't really all that many things I need to do. It's just the money in Gringots and the apartment in the city. The apartment is to be sold if Draco sees it fit to do so and the money has to be divided as I explained". It was Helena's turn to flip through her notes until she found the page and listed the division of money.

"Mister Potter, you need to confirm that this is what you would like your last will and testament to state with regard to monetary possessions".

"Yes".

"A portion of the money equal to the amount needed to send three children through Hogwarts is to be put in a trust for your offspring with Draco Malfoy as well as any other child he may have after your death?"

"Yes".

"Also, another trust is to be set up to pay for the institutional care of Molly Weasley at St Mungo's Hospital up until the time of her death, at which time the remaining funds will be transferred to Ginny Weasley (Soon to be Finnigan) to do with as she sees fit?"

"Yes". Harry nodded as he said the word but the older woman's tone was making him freak out, panic was in his chest again, it was as though she were already reading out his will to his friends, almost as though she were commuting a death sentence on him.

"Yet another trust is to be set up to ensure the care of Ronald Weasley, also at St Mungo's until the time of his death, at which time the remaining funds also transfer to miss Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes".

"And finally, whatever remains in the vault after these deductions are to go to Mister Draco Malfoy?".

"He doesn't like being called that, but yes".

"Good", Helena pulled her body up from the chair and looked down on her two partners, "until mister Potter's will has been finalised he is our only client. We must settle this account before the day is out". She nodded and came back around the table as the other two lawyers left. She led him back out of the conference room and to the waiting room where she reached out and took his hand.

"I am sorry to hear of your predicament Mister Potter. You will be sorely missed in our world. We have much to thank you for". With that she nodded politely and left the room.

The receptionist smiled at him again as he made his way out of the building. He saw a crowd gathered outside the front door, he found it curious for a moment before stepping out onto the street. As the smell of Diagon Alley hit him he immediately wished he'd used the floo to come see the lawyers. Hordes of reporters swamped him as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Mister Potter, why are you visiting this law firm?"

"Is it true that you and Draco Malfoy have been bonded?"

"What is your views on the current treatment of war criminals by the ministry?"

"You were recently spotted at the Hero's Cemetery at Hogwarts, will you be attending the ceremony tomorrow?"

"What are your feelings about the first anniversary of the attack?"

"Will you be celebrating your birthday after the ceremony?"

As the questions assaulted him Harry felt the panic rise again, he was appalled at the questions the reporters were asking him, how could they possibly expect him to have a party after the Ceremony to Commemorate the people he'd lost. Why did they care if he was there tomorrow or not. He uttered a choked "No Comment" and made his way down the street, hoping to give them the slip but they were like vultures chasing after a piece of meat and soon Harry was running away from them. Begging his legs to carry him away from the questions, the shouts and the memories they brought up. He outran them by several meters when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He twirled to see who it was but they were already apparating and the person was nothing but a blur.

**Friday: 13h00 (40 Hours till Coma)**

Harry came down hard on his knees, feeling them smack into the hard cobbled road. He had no time to feel the pain though as someone was pulling at him, dragging him painfully across the road, he heard some part of his clothing catch on some part of the road and a loud ripping sound echoed through the night. He struggled against the man, he was sure it was a man, who was pulling at him. His attempts at escape seemed feeble against the strong hands that dragged him along, helpless as a twig tossed into a flooding river.

The big man reached a door and Harry was flung into a dark room and he heard more apparition sounds as the door swung shut, man holding him whispered several quick words and Harry was unceremoniously dropped against the wall, his head making a loud cracking sound as it made contact. He tried to cry out but the man slammed his hand over Harry's lips. Keeping him quiet. Harry heard footsteps scrambling past outside.

"They went this way".

"No, they must have gone this way".

"Maybe they flew, his footprints are gone".

As the people outside searched for Harry, Harry's eyes searched the man sitting on his knees in front of him. He was much taller than Harry was, his shoulders much broader too. The hand that squashed his lips against his teeth was cold as death. A dark hood covered the man's head and Harry felt his insides give way to despair. Not another one of Ron's assassins, or maybe even a disgruntled, outdated Death Eater. He waited patiently for the hooded figure to make sure no one had tracked them, the street outside was silent. Harry slowly moved his arm to reach for his wand, if he had to go down at least he'd go down fighting.

"You don't need your wand, I'm not here to hurt you".

"Somehow I doubt that". Harry said but stopped reaching for his wand, there was no use in trying to use it if he'd already lost the element of surprise.

"Come on Harry, It's just me". The man stood t his full height, which was pretty staggering, and dropped his hood. Harry sighed in relief as he saw the slightly oversized front teeth and the light green eyes.

"Neville, you scared the shit out of me".

"Sorry Harry. Those damn vultures were after you, there was no time to explain". Harry looked up at the tall figure before him, the dopey boy from school replaced with a strong, self assured man. His still familiar face seemed much older and very tired, dark rings hung under his soft eyes and after the intense exercise of a few minutes before, his body seemed to slow down. It appeared to Harry that Neville wasn't sleeping well, not at all. He secretly suspected Neville was having the same kinds of nightmare Harry himself had been having for such a long time.

"It's fine, thank you Neville". Harry stood slowly, with the help of one of Neville's strong arms. When he was sure Harry was on his feet Neville stepped forward and crushed Harry in a bear hug.

The now very familiar popping sound of apparition burst in their ears.

"Mister Potter, why do I always seem to catch you in the arms of some man. Can you not restrain yourself?" The headmistress grumbled and Harry let go of Neville and turned to her.  
"Like you said Professor, you need to start wearing a bell". She smiled at his comment but turned serious as she faced Neville.

"I'm glad you found him, have you told him of the plan?"

"Plan, what plan?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Headmistress told me about your… condition". Harry deflated and looked at the old woman.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was in your best interest Mister Potter".

"How can it possibly be in my best interests?"

"Because, since you and Draco made headlines three times in just one week, and you'll probably be on the front page tomorrow, we devised a plan to hide you away until… until the end". The headmistress turned her head away from the two young men before her and Harry thought he glimpsed a tear in her eyes but when she lifted her head again it was gone.

"The Headmistress has a family cabin in the Alps, no one outside her family apart from me and you know about it and there will be no one there at this time of year".

"Why?"

"Honestly Mister Potter, the press just saw you come out of a law firm that specialises in wills, there are going to be questions and speculation. Do you really want to go through that in your last hours and since I assume you still haven't told your partner about your condition I think it would be best if he didn't read about it in the newspaper". Harry stared back at her, he'd never considered that Draco might ask questions about why Harry was seeing the attorneys. And no doubt the press would speculate all kinds of things, things that might include the idea that he might have The Creep.

"Wait, you still haven't told Draco?" Neville looked down on Harry, in both the literal and metaphorical sense and Harry felt like a child being scolded by a parent.

"No, I haven't".

"Why the hell not?"

"That is not important right now mister Longbottom, what is important is us getting out of this house and getting mister Potter and Draco to the cabin".

"Wait, are there supplies and stuff up there, what are we going to tell Draco?"

"The place is stocked year round mister Potter, and there is an enchanted cook book that activates the kitchen, just tap the recipe twice and the kitchen will do the rest but please be careful, the book has been in my family for five hundred years".

"And we will give Draco a port key to get there, since he doesn't know the location of the cabin and one can't apparate to it".

"But I need things from the apartment, I need my medicine, we can't ask Draco to bring that with him when he comes".

"I thought of that too Harry". Neville reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of objects and handed them to Harry one by one, explaining them as he went. The first was an old pair of glasses; "They will take you the cabin in fifteen minutes". Harry scanned his watch and saw that it was almost two O-Clock. Time was running out. The second object was a silver goblet set with two emeralds; "This will bring you back to your apartment at six tonight, don't miss it please, and you can get your stuff, I'm sure you will be able to tell Draco something, you've always been inventive".

The third object Neville pulled out was, remarkably, a cellular phone, it was clearly out of date and no technician could ever get it working again.

"The Headmistress is going to your apartment now to see Ginny, she will put this phone in the bottom drawer of the bathroom cupboard, it leaves at seven, so you only have an hour to pack and get Draco and yourself out of there".

"Okay, thanks". Harry said as he put the goblet in his pocket and held on to the glasses.

"This port key is for tomorrow, if you want to come home for the ceremony. It will leave at ten tomorrow morning and take you back to the apartment, then you'll have two hours to get ready for the ceremony". Harry nodded and took the picture frame from Neville's hand.

'The last two port keys are to get you guys back to the cabin, and also to bring you back after… after you're gone". Neville held out a necklace and a bracelet. Harry looked down at the things and shook his head.

"Mister Potter please, you need to take them, the first port key is leaving in four minutes".

"I don't want them headmistress".

"Why not Harry?" Neville asked, his hand dropping a little lower than it had been just a second before.

"I don't want to die in some strange cabin in the Alps, I want to be here, well not here, but at home at least, I want to be in my own bed with Draco by my side".

"But…". A glance that was loaded with meaning passed between Neville and the Headmistress and Harry frowned, they were clearly hiding something from him but he didn't really care, having glances at his watch had made his acutely aware of how little time he had left and all he wanted to do was get away from them.

"No Neville, that is what I want". He glanced at his watch again and stepped forward to embrace his friend.

"Thank you for this Neville".

"Pleasure Harry. Goodbye". Harry stepped back and smiled before the port key became warm in his hand and he was gone from the abandoned house.

**Friday: 18h00 (35 Hours till Coma)**

Harry almost stumbled as the port key dropped him on his living room carpet. He heard someone shout behind him and turned around to find Seamus on the couch behind him, his wand pulled and ready to fire defensive charms. He dropped his hand when he saw it was Harry and stood up in a flash to stabilise his friend, who had missed one dose of potion and was really feeling the pain. The moment Seamus' hand touched him his legs gave way and he fell into his friend's arms, Seamus grunted at the sudden dead weight he had to carry but stayed upright before carefully lowering Harry to the floor.

"Harry, Harry are you okay?"

"I… I…".

"Should I get a doctor, Harry what's wrong?" Seamus shifted towards the fireplace but Harry grabbed his arm.

"My… The potion… my bedside drawer… charmed compartment". It was all Harry could get out before the pain seized him again. He heard himself groan and shout and felt the hot stinging tears run down his face. He'd never hurt so much, his body was on fire, his muscled were screaming at him to just give up and die, his brain throbbed and pounded against the insides of his skull as though it were boiling. His heart raced as he watched Seamus rush down out the door and heard the heavy footfalls as his friend ran down the hall. All thought was suddenly lost as a fresh wave of pain shot up his legs making the jump with involuntary convulsions and he slammed his ankle hard against one of the tiny tables beside the couch, sending Seamus' drink spraying over the wall. Gasping he rolled over and clutched at the carpet, groaning and praying to every god he knew of to just let the pain stop. That saviour came in the form of Seamus, who appeared in Harry's blurred vision, holding up the tiny vial, it's contents very depleted. He held it to Harry's lips and as the potion droplet made its way down his throat he felt the pain slip away like the tides of the ocean and left him stranded on a painless beach where he lay gasping for breath, just soaking in the calming rays of a sun that shone relief.

Several minutes later Harry pulled himself upright into a sitting position next to Seamus.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, Sorry for barging in but I came…" His eyes bulged at the unfinished sentence.

"Seamus, where are Ginny and Draco?" Panic at the thought that Draco had heard or seen the attack rushing up in his throat and almost making him gag.

"They went shopping this afternoon, they should be back at any moment".

"Oh thank Merlin. Listen Seamus, I need you to pack me a few things". Harry quickly explained Neville's plan to Seamus, who whole heartedly agreed and left the room to fetch the things Harry needed. Harry checked his watch, he only had half an hour before the Cell phone port key activated, he hoped Draco would be back in time.

Fifteen minutes later Seamus returned to the living room, having packed two small bags, they were after all only going to be away for the night. He handed Harry the old cell phone and dropped onto the floor next to him.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No Seamus, I can't".

"You have to Harry, it's going to break him if you just go and die and he has to hear you kept this huge secret from him".

"Its too late, I can never tell him now, we only have a few hours left and telling him now is just going to ruin it all".

"Merlin Harry, you guys were bonded, Ginny might be pregnant with your child, you can't keep hiding this from him. It's wrong and unfair…" Seamus' eyes clouded over as he said the last few words and he seemed to float away on his own thought.

"Seamus, you've been drifting off like that ever since we came back from the hospital after the insemination, what's wrong. Seamus".

"Huh?" Harry asked his question again and Seamus couldn't look into his eyes.

"It's nothing Harry, really".

"It's not nothing. If it were nothing then you wouldn't be so upset". Seamus considered for a second before answering.

"I might be selfish but… but its this pregnancy that's bothering me".

"What, Why?" Harry felt like an idiot the moment the words were out of his mouth, he knew why, he'd always known he'd just chosen to ignore it.

"It's because she's pregnant but its not yours isn't it?"

"Yes". Seamus lifted his face and his cool blue eyes looked deep into Harry's emerald ones.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be, I never considered how all this would make you feel, you are after all Ginny's boyfriend and you want to have children with her".

"Yes, but when we decided we'd help you guys I was fine with it, it's just now that its actually happened that I'm not so sure what to feel anymore".

Before the conversation could go any further though the front door opened and Ginny and Draco burst into the room, gigantic bunches of bags in their hands like big bouquets of brown paper flowers. Harry cast a quick glance at the clock on the wall and pulled himself up.

"Harry, welcome back, the headmistress said you'd be back around this time".

"Thanks Gin, look Draco, you need to put those bags down and grab that one by the door". Draco glanced behind him at the luggage and frowned at Harry.

"Why, I'm not going anywhere".

"Yes you are, we are". Harry corrected himself at Draco's upturned eyebrow.

"And just where is that?"

"There's no time, just drop these damn things". Harry almost shouted as another glance at the clock told him he only had a minute left. They struggled to get the paper bag strings away from Draco's arms and finally they dropped to the floor. Harry flung the two travel bags over his shoulder and took out the cell phone. He stepped behind Draco and used his free had to cover Draco's eyes, making the blonde giggle nervously.

"Keep up the fort Ginny, we'll be back at ten tomorrow". And with a quick, hopefully apologetic smile at Seamus, Harry felt the port key tug at him and the world exploded.

**Friday: 19h00 (34 Hours till Coma)**

Draco knew he had landed from the port key trip but he was unsure of where exactly he was. The floor beneath his feet felt hard but he was sure he was in some enchanted forest, the place he was in smelled of dark red wine and mahogany wood and the deep intoxicating aroma of a blood red rose that always reminded him of home. The room felt warm, the same safe, cosy kind of warmth one felt when first waking up after a cold winter night spent under a thick blanket. He instinctively knew that they were somewhere cold, the low temperature made itself known on the outside of the place where they were, but even it seemed comforting, it was keeping them safe. Draco took a deep breath and caught the tickling smell of cinnamon and a tiny groan escaped his lips as he leaned back against Harry. The brunette behind him felt solid and warm, a different kind of warmth than that in the room. He felt content to remain like that forever, at home in Harry's arms.

Harry leaned forward and kissed the exposed part of Draco's neck, making the blonde shiver and lean even deeper into the embrace. As he leaned back he exposed more of his pale neck to Harry' lips and Harry gently nipped at the skin before tracing the curve with kisses again.

Harry lowered his hand from Draco's eyes and the blonde nearly gasped. They were in a traditional log cabin, thick logs making up the walls and roof. A fire place sat in the centre of the living area, he noticed that the trim was made from one gigantic ruby, its natural deep red colouring the flame to a dark burgundy. Plum coloured draped hung over the windows, hiding away the snow behind their thickness. The dark wood furniture dotted around the room are bathed in welcoming shadows that seem to invite Draco to settle on them. In front of the fire place is a white carpet that seems so thick it seems to be made of pure fleece.

"Harry, this place is beautiful". It was indeed, it was like no place Draco had ever seen.

"This is where you were when you were supposedly helping the headmistress, isn't it?" Draco turned and lifted himself the fraction he needed to reach Harry's lips and brushed his own lips against Harry's. The brunette tasted like dark chocolate and Draco deepened the kiss, revelling in the taste of his lover's lips.

"Come on". Harry whispered and he lifted Draco off his feet and they carefully made their way behind the chairs in front of the fireplace.

They settled at a small dining table near the kitchen. As they sat down Draco's eye caught Harry in the flickering light of the fire as well as the candles that floated above the table. The light made the brunette's skin seem deeply tanned, the perfect shade of golden. The dark emeralds that were his eyes reflected the flames and it made them seem mysterious and even more enchanting than before. The table was set with glittering silver plates and goblets, silver cutlery spread out on the Sangria coloured table cloth. Scarlet rose petals and fresh mint leaves were scattered over the dark surface, the two smells mixing together to make and almost perfume like smell that weakened Draco's knees and made his heart melt.

As Draco still takes is the incredible décor, plated of food float from the kitchen and settle on the table. He looks down at the wine marinated steak pasta. The meat is tinted dark red, the sauce only a slight shade less red. They eat silently, at first casting glances at one another across the table as the incredible Italian food intoxicates their taste buds, making the little organs beg for more. As they eat Harry reaches for a napkin the same time Draco does and their fingers brush. Hot little bolts of passion make their way up Draco's arm and settle in his heart, making his head swim as Harry gently caresses his fingers. They don't need to speak, they communicate just fine with touch and the make their way from the table to the sitting area. Harry pulls Draco close to him and pushes their lips together. The red wine from the meal mixes with the chocolate taste on Harry's lips and Draco embraces his brunette Gryffindor lover and pulls them to the carpet in front of the fire place. Neither of them have ever felt a carpet quite like it. Its thick furry folds settle around their bodies but it doesn't give way beneath their weight. The white softness making them feel as though they are drifting on an enchanted cloud high above the world.

Harry kisses Draco gently as he slips his hand over the buttons of the Slytherin's shirt, flicking each of them open as he goes to reveal the pale hairless chest he loves so much. In the light from the fire place Draco's skin looks misty, as though he were an apparition that could disappear at any moment. Harry twists his wand as he leans down to kiss one of the hard pink nipples on the phantom skin and watches as goose bumps spread out in a wave from the point of contact. A bowl of Dwarf pears soaked in sweet red wine float into the room. Harry takes one of the tiny spoons attached to the bowl and scoops one pear half out of the sauce, a drop falls from the spoon but Harry catches it on his lips before bringing the red little pear down to Draco's lips. His tongue cringes with joy as it tastes the little fruit, the win is laced with cognac that tickles his tongue. He opens his eyes as he feels a drop of sauce run from his lips.

Harry's eyes follow the tiny drop as it makes its way down Draco's chin, staining the white skin a pale red as it makes its way down the length of Draco's neck. The blonde's eyes are fixed on Harry as the brunette watches the drop settle in the blonde's jugular notch for a moment before slipping out of the v-shape and down over the middle of his chest. Unable to restrain himself any longer Harry leans forward and catches the drop with a kiss, tasting the win and Draco's natural sweetness as he proceeded to follow the path of the drop, stopping to suck at the v-shape at the base of Draco's neck, getting a satisfied groan from Draco which made the soft skin tremble against his lips before continuing on the drop's path up Draco's neck and over his chin before finally coming to the pale pink lips that trembled as Harry drew near, begging for him to kiss them. And kiss them he did, he placed gentle butterfly kisses on his lover's willing lips, feeling Draco run his tongue along the insides of Harry's teeth, tickling the roof of his mouth. Harry ran his right hand gently up the length of Draco's pale flesh, feeling the warmth of his lover's body, caressing the nipple on the way to Draco's neck, making the blonde shiver beneath him. Harry watched as Draco's eyes fluttered shut and lowered his head. He ran a finger over the throbbing pulse in Draco's neck before placing a soft kiss there, feeling Draco heartbeat against his lips. Draco's hand lifted and embedded itself in Harry's dark strands, pulling a them gently, begging for more.

* * *

Both men lay on the thick white strands that made up the carpet, its delicate strands like silk against their naked bodies. The fire kept them warm where they lay, Harry's head propped on a pillow, Draco's head on Harry's chest, listening to the brunette's heartbeat. The pears had been devoured and the bowl lay discarded on the floor between the two chairs, the silence from dinner still hung in the air, neither man having said anything since the initial words upon their arrival Draco shifted his head and looked up into Harry's eyes, so close to sleep. Harry smiled dreamily at him and a tired hand lifted to stroke the blonde strands, they tickled Harry's chest as they fell from his fingers. Draco shook his head lightly and pulled himself up Harry's body, settling his head on Harry's shoulder and his right arm across his chest. He gently caressed Harry's shoulder as he nuzzled the brunette's neck.

"Don't go to sleep". Harry whispered as he embraced the blonde, pulling their warm bodies tightly together.

"I don't want to, I'm just so tired". Draco mumbled against Harry' neck, the words both heard and felt.

"I love you Draco". Harry whispered as he ran his hand slowly up Draco's back.

"I love you too". Harry felt his lips turn up into a content smile as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Neville was the mini hero in this chapter because I think he is really awesome and he kind of reminds me of my brother … OMW he's going to kill me when he finds out I compared him to yet another fictional character. Haha

**A/N 2: **Huge, Huge thanks to Noddy11feb for his incredible input in this chapter with regard to the whole cabin scene (Both his culinary skills and the fact that he is the world's biggest romantic helped me a lot), he is the most incredible guy in the world. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 14 : Time Ran Out

**With Darkness as Our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** –

**Pairing: **Harry p. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M (Violence and Gay Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Thanks as always to Funnyducky and TaraJo for your support. Hugs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 14 : Time ran out**

Harry was dreaming, like he did every night, but something was different to this dream, something had changed. Outside his dream world, his physical body was stretched out on a soft carpet, the soft white strands of his lover hair held gently in his right hand while the left was folded into the pale hand of his lover. He was breathing deeply, a slight smile on his face, his usually sweaty forehead dry and un-frowning. He sighed once and shifted his head closer to his lover's smelling the sweet scent that clung to the delicate locks.

_Harry was running again, but not away from something. He was running towards something, or rather towards someone. He was chasing that person, though he had no intent to harm him. Happiness was pulsing through him along with little bouts of adrenaline as he ran laughing through what seemed to be a forest._

"_I'm going to catch you!" He called out into the trees and heard a soft giggle from somewhere to his left and turned in that direction._

"_Come out Come out wherever you are!" He called again and the giggle was repeated. It was a rather musical sound and he singled out a tree that was making the sound. Softly he crept towards it, making sure not to step on any of the dry leaves and twigs that lay scattered around him._

_The bark felt rough as he ran his hand along it, slowly going around it until he say the little shape. He jumped forward and grabbed the little person who yelled hysterically as Harry tossed him over his shoulder and began to make his way back out of the forest._

"_Put me down Dad, come on!" The child complained and Harry twisted them around so he could se the child's face. He smiled at his son as he watched the boys shining emerald eyes, so much like his own. As he held the boy aloft with in one of his arms ruffled the thick white locks on the boy's head. The boy in turn pouted, a very familiar gesture and Harry laughed as he set the child down at the edge of the forest. Immediately the little boy ran across a lively green meadow towards the tall figure that was Draco. Harry followed their son and arrived only a second after the boy._

"_Daddy, Daddy", The child cried out as Draco picked him up, he kissed the boy once before the little person burst into chattering, "We went through the forest, Dad taught me a new game, it's called hide and seek and I ran and I hid behind a tree but Dad found me and he grabbed me and started tickling me, oh I laughed so much". Draco turned to Harry and faked a scowl before pulling Harry close and kissing his lips ever so slightly._

**Saturday 09h07 (20 hours till Coma)**

Harry woke slowly to the feeling of being kissed and it took him a moment to realise that Draco was in fact kissing him, not just in the dream he'd just had, but outside the dream as well. He sighed against Draco's mouth and the blonde broke the kiss before playfully brushing his lips over the tip of Harry's nose.

"Come on Sleeping beauty. We need to get up".

"Why?" Harry groaned, still enjoying the warmth that the embrace and the carpet offered.

"We need to go to the Ceremony". Harry felt his mood shift entirely. He had been having such a pleasant dream and had been so excited to tell Draco about it but the thought of the ceremony that loomed in front of him shattered the hope he had woken up with. The fact that the ceremony was on that day meant that he had so little time left and the future that the dream had offered him was snatched away and Harry almost wept. He looked up at the clock on the mantel and saw the time, he wasn't shocked as he did the calculation and came up with only twenty hours he merely felt resigned, it was drawing so near and he felt like he didn't care anymore. Just when he was actually supposed to care most he was feeling completely empty. He would never actually see their child, whether it be a boy or girl. He was never going to teach that child hide and seek, he was never going to make that child happy. The thoughts almost escaped from his lips as he stared up into Draco's soft eyes.

"Can't we just stay here Dray, I don't want to get up and let you go". Harry smiled at the new nickname that had popped out of his mouth. Draco looked down on him, his eyebrow arched in a questioning look. All Harry could do was smiled back at him sheepishly.

"Though I certainly wont mind having some more of what happened last night, I really think we have to get up, it's important that we go". Draco started getting up but Harry locked his arms around the thin back and pouted into Draco's face.

"I wont get up, I refuse".

"You just have to mister Potter".

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't get up then…", Draco thought for a moment before grinding his hips against Harry's, instantly making his cock twitch, "Then I never do that again".

"You're bluffing". Harry retorted.

"You want to try me?" Draco said and slipped his hand down the front of Harry's stomach, running his hands through the thick curls before grasping the quickly hardening member between them, he stroked it once, slowly running his down the length of the shaft and pulling back up even more slowly. Harry couldn't keep himself from arching his back into the movement, a choked moan rumbling deep in his throat.

"If you don't get up now, I wont ever do that again either". Draco let go and pulled out of Harry's weakened grasp. Harry watched as Draco stood to his full length in front of him, glorious in his pale nakedness.

"You wouldn't dare". Harry said, pulling himself up.

"watch me". Draco cried out and ran towards the bedroom as Harry chased after him, both men laughing like teenager when Harry caught him and they fell onto the bed together, their mouths locking over each other, their tongues wrestling for control of the kiss, their hands searching each other's bodies, once again exploring every inch, caressing every bump and tugging at every hair.

**Saturday: 10h00 (19 hours till Coma)**

The port key dropped Harry and Draco back in the living room just like it had the day before. They stumbled once as they laughed against each other's lips, having tried kissing while being transported, which turned out to be rather difficult yet incredibly intimate. Their lips felt as though they were integrated into each other, the cell walls breaking away and allowing the exposed nerve endings to touch directly. The bags dropped from their hands and they looked around. The apartment was oddly silent, as though it were completely devout of life but somewhere, from some place a deep despair filled the rooms. Something dark and heavy drifted in the air. Harry made his way to the kitchen and seeing no one marched into Ginny's bedroom. She was sitting up in on the bed, her eyes fixed on the wall opposite her but she was staring off into some much further distance, somewhere where what she was feeling couldn't find her. She didn't respond as Harry stepped into the room and not even when sat down next to her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked and reached out to touch her shoulder. She slowly turned her head towards him and he saw her eyes sere swollen and red from crying. Her red hair fell loosely over her face and her chin trembled as she licked her lips.

"Harry, he's left me… Seamus is gone". Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and she leaned into Harry's embrace. He carefully stroked her hair and cursed his own stupidity as well as Seamus for what he did.

"We'll find him Ginny, he wont have gone far".

"No, there is no time. We have to go to the Remembrance Ceremony".

"Fine, then we'll find him after it's over". Ginny shook her head into his embrace.

"We can't, we have the appointment with Doctor Montgomery at four". Being the incurable optimist that he was when it regarded his friends Harry stubbornly refused to believe that Seamus could just give Ginny up.

"He will come back Ginny, he would never give you up".

**Saturday 12h00 (17 Hours till Coma)**

Harry, Ginny and Draco arrived at via floo just a few minutes before twelve. The large ornate marble fire place that stood in the centre of the Hero's Cemetery on the Hogwarts grounds was carrying most of the traffic for that day and they had had to wait for a notification to let them know they could travel. They walked down the gobble stone walkway that Harry knew so well from all his secret visits to Hermione's tomb. Deep inside himself he longed to be able to go back and sit with her again, even if it were only for him to say a decent good bye. But he pulled his back straight and stared out over the people who were gathered near Dumbledore's tomb. Draco grasped his hand as they walked past Hermione's tomb and he had to fight to keep his eyes from tearing up. Ginny, who was walking on the other side of him also clutched at his arm. She was scanning the faces of all those attending, all three of them were actually, trying to find Seamus in the crowd. He had to be there, they knew he would never skip on the one year anniversary of his best friend's death. Harry saw several people he knew and many more that he didn't. All of those present at the ceremony however wore the same expression, a dark sullen look that conveyed exactly how much it hurt them to be there. Harry knew that they were carrying the same look themselves, perhaps when people looked at him they could how sad he truly was.

'In one year this will be the anniversary of my death as well". He thought as they drew near the seats set out on the soft grass. He felt the weight of his situation settle on him again and was thankful that there was a seat near the isle in which he could lower himself, if it had not been there his rubber knees would have made him topple to the grass. Ginny and Draco sat down on either side of him, the same formation as they had walked in.

A short man stepped up to the podium and looked out over the people settled before him. As people noticed he was looking down on them they began to quiet down. The hushed discussions ending suddenly. Harry looked around the gathering of people. There were maybe a hundred witches and wizards present, along with several muggles, which included Hermione's parents. Mrs Granger was stooped, her hair grey and her face lined. She seemed to have aged ten years in just the one they were remembering. Mr Granger too looked much older, his face hardened by months of keeping himself composed, keeping his feeling inside. Harry avoided eye contact with them as he searched for Seamus but the Irishman could not be seen anywhere. The short man lifted his wand and spoke several welcoming words to all those present. To his great embarrassment the man on the podium welcome Harry and Draco pointedly, causing several people to turn and look in their direction. Harry tried to smile at them but realised that it was probably the wrong kind of expression to show at such an event.

'I hope at least some one will smile at my funeral'. Harry thought as the people in front and to the sides turned back to face the short man.

Along the periphery of the field Harry saw several people creep into the ceremony. They were all reporters, there to catch the grieving families in their weakest moments just so they could splash the images across the newspapers the next morning. Several camera's snapped in their direction as all three friend tried to avoid the reporters by staring stiffly to the front. The short man finally finished his speech before lastly welcoming the new minister for magic (Harry had no idea who it was and he didn't care) as well as Headmistress McGonagall, who was leading the proceedings.

"Welcome to everyone present". She said, her voice heavy with emotion. There was not one person in the wizarding world who didn't have a family member of some kind buried in the cemetery by the lake.

"One year ago today we all received news, news that would change our lives forever, news that tore us apart but also helped to form us into what we are today". Harry watched and listened as several people in the crowd began to sob, camera flashes exploded almost in time with most of the sobs. A woman to Harry's right was crying into a bright pink handkerchief, occasionally bowing her nose into the soft material before nodding in agreement to whatever it was that the Headmistress was saying. He kept staring at the reporters, he really hated them, all his life they had been haunting him like the school ghosts haunted the halls. As he continued to scan the area for his friend he felt Draco slip his pale hand into his. Harry turned his head to his lover and saw that Draco was biting down on his bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling. Harry felt his heart shudder as he took in the beauty of this pale creature he loved so much. How was Draco going to cope with his death, surely he would be able to handle it? Surely he would be strong enough to move on, of Harry didn't expect Draco to move on immediately but eventually he would find another boyfriend wouldn't he. Perhaps he will find comfort with George, Harry thought and remarkably the idea of Draco with another man didn't really scare him anymore, he'd long ago gone through the acceptance stage of dying. Now he was mostly just waiting, waiting for the end to come even if he still secretly hoped for some kind of miracle that would save him but he knew that the world didn't work that way, in the real world there were no happy endings, life never gave with both hands and he knew it all too well.

His eyes found a familiar person in the crowd, the mountain of a man was sitting hunched over next to an equally large woman, she was also familiar. Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face as he saw Hagrid reach out his hand and take Madame Maxime's in his as he wept for all those they had lost. She lifted her head above his as she stroked his back and her eyes made contact with Harry's. For a moment Harry wanted to turn away but her lips twisted up in a tiny smile and she whispered something to Hagrid, the big man lifted his head and looked at Harry. He seemed to be confused for a fraction of a second before recognition spread on his face and he tearfully waved at Harry, who waved back feebly. The ceremony was affecting him in a way he hadn't expected. All the familiar faces he saw were starting to erode his veneer of calm. To the outside world he looked like the same brave young man who had fought the war, who had killed Voldemort, who had mercilessly hunted down death eaters after the war, who had again fought to save the Malfoy family, who had ended his career and left the wizarding world because he no longer agreed with the ways and views they held. But on the inside Harry was falling apart, he looked down at his watch, they had already been there for more than an hour, more than an hour he could have spent being happy with Draco. Then he realised that someone was missing from the mourners who were looking at the old headmistress. He knew Seamus wasn't there, he'd spent enough time searching for him but this was someone else, someone who should have been there but Harry couldn't put his finger on who it was.

The headmistress was still speaking but in a different tone and Harry looked up at her for the first time since she'd started her speech. She was calling out names and Harry felt himself panic, what is she called out his name, he was not prepared to do anything on the stage, he had not been told to write anything and he didn't want to say anything anyway. His ears cleared and he finally heard what she was doing, in the same kind voice she used when calling first years to the sorting hat she was calling out the names of the dead, all the young men and women who were buried around her.

"Hermione Granger Weasley". The headmistress said and for a second Harry expected Hermione to come running down the isle between the people, eager to accept some kind of award, but the headmistress went on to the next name without anyone showing up. Sadness filled his heart as he thought of his Hogwarts Graduation. Everyone had been so happy back then, so free and without the burden of knowing what the future held for them. He had been so self centred, so immune to the world. He hated that he'd pretty much wasted so much of his life on senseless things. He hated the fact that he'd never taken the time to really appreciate the world around him. There were so many things he missed out on, so many things he'd never get a chance to experience now, so many possible futures he could have had. He looked at Draco again and almost wept at the thought that this was their last day, their last few hours together. He knew he couldn't cry, he didn't want Draco to remember him as a weak person, one who gave way and fell apart right at the end when he needed to be strongest. No, he was going to act normal, he was going to simply go on as though nothing was wrong.

The headmistress' voice finally went silent and Harry felt Draco stand up from the chair. He lifted his eyes and saw that everyone else was doing the same so he shot up a bit faster than he'd intended and almost knocked his chair over. A big bearded man behind him made a grunting noise and Harry apologised with an awkward smile.

"Now, we will have a minute of silence".

'A minute of silence!' Harry's mind cried out, how can you want a minute of silence when Harry Potter is dying, it is an entire wasted minute, an entire minute in which he could experience life. Harry shut his eyes, trying to make the angry voice in his head shut up, surely he had accepted the fact that he was going to die, there was no way to save him and in a way the minute of silence was for him as well, he was certain that when he died the entire wizarding world was going to have a minute of silence to honour him, they might even declare the day he died or maybe his birthday, as a holiday. He didn't want that, it was way too much, he'd never wanted the spotlight that was thrust upon him, he'd never wanted to be the hero, all he'd wanted was to be happy and even that had been taken away from him. He felt rather than heard the sob that escaped his throat at these thoughts. He felt his body double over as the painful thoughts of dying ripped through his mind. Draco's steady hand reached out from the darkness and touched his shoulder, the touch burned him, made him long to lean into it and just cling to Draco forever. Ginny's hand also made itself known to him by slipping her fingers between his and squeezing tight. Harry's mind suddenly cleared and he turned to look back in the direction of Hagrid and Madame Maxime. There beside the giant couple stood a long haired blonde woman, she was heavily pregnant and she looked tired and alone. That was the problem, she shouldn't have been alone. Luna was not supposed to be alone at this ceremony, she was supposed to be with Neville, why had he left his wife, what had happened. Neville should have been there, it was all Harry's mind could think of, no further conclusions, no other words, simply; Neville isn't here.

**Saturday 16h00 (13 Hours till Coma)**

Walking in to St Mungo's without Seamus felt wrong. Ever since the process that would give Harry and Draco a child had started Seamus had always been there, had always offered his support, had been there for Ginny. Now they walked up the three flights of stairs in a daze. Ginny walking between Harry and Draco as though she were a prisoner heading for execution.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this, we can wait until Seamus comes back". Harry told her even though he knew they didn't have time to wait for him. If he couldn't see his children then at least he was going to know whether he was going to have children or not before he died.

At the top of the stairs at the entrance to the east wing of the third floor they were met by an agitated Doctor Bailey. When they approached her eyes went wide and she marched towards them, her little body seemingly moving the whole world with it.

"Where have you been?" She asked hurriedly and Harry quickly apologised, she was a formidable woman, he could see how she and Headmistress McGonagall were friends, they both had the same kind of intensity, the strong authority that just assumed you would obey. And you obeyed, even if you didn't want to do so. She ushered them into one of the many examination rooms off to the left of the hallway and quickly explained to Ginny to get undressed and on the table. Draco remained inside to help her while Doctor Bailey dragged Harry out of the room.

"Where is her boyfriend?"

"I don't know Doctor, he kind of ran away, he couldn't really take the pressure of his girlfriend being pregnant with another man's, well with two men's baby". The short black woman nodded and tapped his chest.

"You find that boyfriend Harry Potter, you find him. She can't do this alone and Merlin knows that boy in there is going to go through hell when you're gone". Harry actually shivered in fear of the little woman. It was amazing how much force she could put behind her voice without even raising it. He nodded dumbly and she walked away only to be replaced by Doctor Montgomery.

"Mister Potter…" She said as she stepped close to him.

"Call me Harry please".

"Okay, Harry. I am glad to see you are here. Follow me please". She lead him into the tiny examination room. Ginny was on the bed, her legs propped up in stirrups and covered with a light blue blanket. Harry purposefully walked into the room in such a way that he wouldn't accidentally look between her legs, he actually blushed at the thought. It was silly since he had after all lost his virginity to her in sixth year, right before Dumbledore's death. It had been their only sexual encounter however. Draco was standing by the side of the bed gently holding Ginny's hand as she turned to look at Harry.

"He isn't coming is he?"

"I don't know Gin, he hasn't called but I will try and find him, I promise you that". Just as Harry turned to head for the door, it opened to reveal a familiar face, for a moment Harry was overjoyed at seeing the Irishman but then it sank to his feet when he realised it was the wrong Irishman who had entered the room.

"Harry, Hi". George said as he saw who the patient and her companions were. He nodded to Draco who said a stiff 'Hello' that made Harry very suspicious but he had more important things to deal with.

"Ginny, I'm going to see if I can find him okay".

"Thank you Harry".

"Wait". A calm female voice stopped him and Harry turned back to the room. Doctor Montgomery was sitting between Ginny's spread legs, her face glum.

"Ginny, what is going on, who are you looking for?" She asked, her red hair catching the light and almost blinding Harry with its beauty.

"My boyfriend, he's been gone since last night". Ginny began to sob, her body quivering as she leaned into Draco's embrace.

"Ginny, I need you to calm down. Ginny you need to listen to me". But Ginny was gone, she had finally given in to the utter despair she must have felt. Harry ran back to her bedside and took her other hand. Together he and Draco tried to calm her down but their words had no effect, or perhaps it did, it simply made her cry even more.

"Ginerva, you need to calm down!" Doctor Montgomery shouted but succeeded only in upsetting Ginny even more than Harry and Draco had. The doctor cast a spell over Ginny and numbers began to float above her body, a strange beeping noise filled the air.

'O'Malley, page Bailey and book me and O.R. I need to do a fixation". She cried and suddenly there were nurses and orderlies and other doctors in the room who elbowed Harry and Draco out of the way.

"What's going on?" Harry asked again and again but none of the doctors responded to him except to tell him to calm down and get out of the way. He and Draco stood in the corner of the room, Draco's hand slipped into Harry's as Doctor Montgomery cast yet another spell on Ginny, it seemed to calm her down but whatever had happened had caused damage or something and they were rushing Ginny out of the room on the bed mattress, which was floating in the air, guided by one of the orderlies.

Doctor Bailey appeared in the hall along with Doctor George and the fertility specialist started barking orders at them.

"Doctor Bailey, please, what is going on?" Draco cried out as the group began moving towards the restricted section of the hospital, large signs above it read 'Operating Room'. She and George both stopped and she turned to them.

"Okay, What is wrong with Ginny is that the stress she's been under in the last few hours have caused a problem. The embryo that was inserted into her uterus has come loose from the uterus wall".

"Wait, does that mean that Ginny is really pregnant, that the fertilisation worked?". Harry asked, to himself he seemed so unkind to be asking such a question, he didn't even know if Ginny could be injured from this. Doctor Bailey looked around, the rest of the team were still waiting for something, Harry didn't know what.

"It means that her body is preparing for pregnancy, we don't know if its just a response to the hormones or and actual pregnancy but we will know as soon as Doctor Montgomery gets in there to see first hand".

"So why are you waiting?" Draco asked, his superiority complex showing slightly.

"We are waiting for Ginny to stabilise enough, to calm down enough so we can move her, she is too panicked and emotionally unstable at the moment for us to move her. The very process of moving her is causing more stress which is in turn causing more damage". George explained and for what seemed like the hundredth time that month that his intestines were crashing through his body into his feet.

"Ginny!" A loud scream echoed through the halls and every person within hearing range turned to find the sound. In the east wing the people turned to find a young man standing at the foot of the stairs. His hair plastered to his face with sweat or perhaps it was water, no one really knew. He took off running down the hall towards a group of doctors and family members who were waiting in the hall. From the nurse's station one of the attending doctors stepped forwards as the man ran past him.

"Derek No!" Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Bailey shouted but it was too late, the older man's fist lifted quickly and he slammed it into the storming man's jaw. Before he knew what exactly he was doing Harry had his wand out and had cast a body bind curse on the man named Derek, he tumbled stiffly to the floor of the hall. Even before the man had hit the ground Harry was at Seamus' side, the Irishman was trying to get up, his head clearly cloudy from the impact and his face bloody from a broken nose.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Ha asked through the thick stream of blood.

"She needs an operation".

"What why?"

"It's the baby, it came loose or something". And then Doctor Bailey was there too.

"Boy, you had better go see that girlfriend of you right now, we need to move her and she was to calm down". Harry reached out and took Seamus' hand.

"Please Seamus". The Irishman nodded and began making his way to Ginny's bedside.

"Wait, turn around". Doctor Bailey told Seamus and he obeyed without a single word. She lifted her wand and with a snap his nose was fixed, the blood gone from his mouth and clothes.

"You had better be glad that you aren't a muggle or else you'd have to wait Merlin only knows how long till it was healed".

"Thanks". Seamus whispered and marched up to Ginny. Harry and Doctor Bailey close behind him, the man named Derek lay forgotten on the floor, his body bound tightly.

Seamus rushed to Ginny's bedside where she floated patiently in the hallway. He stepped up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry. I freaked out, its so hard for me… I… I want you so much but we can't and I… I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again". Ginny reached out her left hand and ran her fingers over his face.

"It's okay Seamus my love. It's okay, you're here now".

"Yes, I'm here".

"That's all I need to know". She pulled at his shirt and he lowered his head to place a kiss on her lips. Tears were pouring down his face, dripping onto her sweaty skin.

"She's stabilised, we have to move". The group of doctors began moving on Doctor Montgomery's command and Seamus, Harry and Draco were left standing in the hall, staring after them. Just before the door to the restricted area closed Doctor Bailey's voice rang our from it.

"O'Malley will keep you up to date".

**Saturday 17h00 (12 Hours till Coma)**

They were sitting in the waiting room again, for the third time in less than two weeks they were again awaiting news of one of their friends. Seamus was pacing up and down the room, wringing his hands and counting how many times he was doing it before switching direction and starting again. Draco and Harry ware on the tiny couch, well it may have been nothing more than a single chair but it was thick upholstered and soft. Harry was laying his head back against the backrest of the chair and Draco had pulled up his knees, settling his feet between Harry's knees so as to keep himself from slipping form the position and had promptly fallen asleep. Harry shifted his arm slightly and pulled Draco closer, the blonde came without any resistance and settled his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was amazed at how well he and Ginny had gotten along after school, after all Draco had hated everything the Weasley's represented but then of course many of those prejudices were parroted from his father.

As they waited for any information on Ginny Harry finally took stock and realised just how much bad news they had received over the last four weeks of their lives. First there had been the news of the Creep, then Draco's eviction, the fight with Tai, both the attacks and now this. He prayed that whatever it was that Doctor Montgomery was doing in the operating room it was going to bring them some good news, they needed good news, literally needed it. Perhaps it was his fault that the bad news kept coming, he thought. Perhaps it was his punishment for hiding the fact that he had 'The Creep' from Draco, perhaps it was karma trying to tell him something. As he stroked his hand through Draco's soft white strands he felt so content, so happy.

'I will tell him'. He said loudly in his mind. 'If Ginny is okay after this surgery I am going to tell Draco about 'The Creep', I never should have hid it from him this long'. All the warnings and lectures he'd received from Seamus and Bailey and the Headmistress and Neville and Hermione came rushing back to him. He should have listened to them from the beginning and then perhaps all these terrible things would not have happened.

The door to the restricted area opened and George stepped out into the waiting area. Seamus immediately made a bee –line for the young doctor. Harry was a bit slower to get there since he had to get Draco awake and on his feet. Thankfully he caught what was said.

"Ginny is stable, Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Bailey have fixed the damage that was caused when the placenta started bleeding".

"Is she going to be okay?" Seamus asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is, I can't promise anything but Doctor Montgomery is performing what is called a Uterus Fixation. It's a process by which she casts a spell that creates a bubble within the uterus and will keep the foetus in place. When the foetus is stable enough the bubble will be removed". All three men thanked George and the young doctor disappeared back into the restricted part of the hospital. Seamus turned to Harry and the three of them enfolded each other in a three sided embrace. Harry's prayers had been answered.

"Excuse me, Mister Potter?" Someone spoke to them from outside the embrace and for a moment Harry didn't want it to end, he felt so safe, nestled between his friends in a bubble of happiness, one that would shatter as soon as he listened to what the young woman wanted to tell him. He sighed and let go of his friend. Behind him stood one of the young women he'd seen on the day of Ginny's procedure. She had been the one who called their sperm "The Royal Sperm". He smiled at her as he remembered her name.

"Hello Doctor Stevens". Harry said, forcing the pleasantness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time but there is a fire call for you".

"Who is calling me?"

"A doctor Named Clarissa, she says she is your personal physician". Harry pulled the tall blonde doctor away from his friends fearing she might let something slip about the disease. His promise to tell Draco now pushed aside by the news that Ginny would be okay.

"Tell her I'm not here".

"Mister Potter, she used a locating spell to find you, that's how she knew to call here".

"Then tell her I don't want to speak to her". The young woman's face fell.

"Please Mister Potter, I know this is rather unprofessional of me but please, please speak to her, she's called six times in the last hour and she gets more and more abusive with every call. She says its important that she speak to you, she says it's an emergency". Harry thought the blonde woman was going to burst into tears at any moment and sighed again (He noticed that he did that a lot these days).

"Fine I'll take the call". He excused himself from the waiting room and followed Doctor Stevens to one of the family rooms near the nurse's station. It seemed strange for him to be in there, he knew the rooms were used to tell people that their loved one's had died.

The fire place in the room was brightly lit with green flames and within them Harry could see Clarissa's face. She was visibly relieved when she saw Harry's face.

"Harry, I need to see you, you have very little time left and there is something I need to tell you".

**Saturday 18h45 ( About 10 Hours till Coma)**

Harry was wandering the halls of St Mungo's. He had returned to the waiting room after speaking to Clarissa to find his friends sitting dejectedly on the chairs. It seemed that the operation was taking longer than Doctor Montgomery had though it would, something about Ginny having an abnormally shaped uterus and it was making creation of a fixation bubble difficult, but George had assured them that the red headed woman was an excellent doctor and she would be successful even if it took much longer than expected.

He had waited for more than an hour after that, George had returned twice with updates that told them nothing new and Harry couldn't take it anymore. This was not how he had planned to spend the last ten hours of his life, cooped up in a hospital filled with sick and injured people. He'd wanted to steal Draco away to the cabin again or perhaps to Italy for a few hours, maybe they would have had Dinner above the Tuscan market, or on one of the flower rimmed beaches of Positano. Perhaps they would still have had time to make love in the sands while the sun set over the hills. But his dreams were impossible, he could not do those things and still hope to back home before Death came for him. Like he'd told his Neville, he wanted to be at home when he went into the Coma, but it seemed that he would be denied even that simple pleasure. At the rate the fates were spinning his life threads he was going to still be in this damn hospital at five. The thought of the hospital being the last thing he saw before dying made his heart ache and he had begun walking the halls. He needed something to do. He was meeting with Clarissa at the hospital entrance at seven. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes to reach the front door. And thus he walked down the flight of stairs, wondering what it was she needed to tell him, perhaps she was merely going to say goodbye, or lecture him about not telling Draco. He thought of how Draco would feel after his death, he could only imagine that the pain was similar to what he thought he'd feel like if he lost Draco. Perhaps everyone he'd spoken too was right, perhaps it was unfair not to tell him. Again Harry set his resolve to tell Draco, as soon as he had time, as soon as the moment was right, before time could run out on him

In the entry hall of the hospital patients were coming in faster than they had when Harry had first arrived, but he supposed that darkness made people more prone to accidents. He scanned the many faces for the familiar face of the old medi –witch but she was nowhere to be found. His watch showed that she was four minutes late, he was amazed at how much time meant to him now, how he got pissed off about every wasted second. A man in his mid thirties or early forties stomped past Harry, their shoulders connecting painfully. Harry turned to yell at the man but the man's smell caught Harry, it was a simple smell, the man was drunk and reeked of rum but to Harry it suddenly seemed like it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever smelled, second only to that intoxicating pheromone smell Draco carried around on his skin. The angry shouts and painful cries in the hospital suddenly felt like music to Harry's ears. Every person in the room was beautiful their faces lighting up as though from some natural bioluminescence.

'This must be why people always say they see such wonderful thing sin the time before they die' Harry thought and wondered if his entire life would flash before his eyes before he dies, would he remember all the love he'd shared with his friends, the first time he made love to Draco, the first time he flew, the first time he caught the snitch. But most importantly, he wondered whether he would see any of the people he'd lost during his life. Were his Mother, his Father, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore and Hermione waiting for him on the other side of some great divide that split the living world from that of the dead. Would they welcome him with open arms. Would they even be there. That was the thought that scared him most, he wasn't afraid of dying, had faced death so many timed in his life, what did frighten him was that there would be nothing on the other side. Sure he could come back as a ghost like Sir Nicholas or the Bloody Baron but if he chose not to do it what was going to happed to him. What if nothing existed after death but darkness.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his depression musings and he nearly cried out at the unexpected contact. Clarissa was standing near him, her old eyes concerned.

"I've been calling to you for who knows how long, did you not hear me?" She asked and when Harry kept staring at her blankly she took him by the arms and lead him through two large old door marked 'Clinic'. Inside many of the poorer wizards in the community were being treated… by none other than Doctor Stevens. Harry smiled at her and she cocked an eyebrow as Clarissa pulled him behind one of the curtains that divided the various beds. Clarissa positioned herself in front of Harry and pushed him down on the bed. He sat down and finally found his voice.

"Sorry Clarissa, my mind had wandered".

"I noticed. Now I have something to tell…" The curtain flew open and Doctor Stevens was standing there, staring Clarissa down.

"This is not a conference room, this is a clinic, this is my clinic. And these beds are for patients, for emergencies only".

"This is an emergency dear, go get me a simple saline drip, can you do that?" Clarissa stared straight back at Doctor Stevens.

"Just because you are a private Physician does not mean you can come in here and take over my clinic. I will call the chief…"

"You'll call Richard, yes please do that. I could use some help from one of my former interns". Clarissa's voice was cool and her words seemed to stun Doctor Stevens into submission and she left, but Harry was sure the hospital chief would actually show up sooner or later, if he was worth anything as a chief. Clarissa yanked the curtain shut and told Harry to lay down. He obeyed without much deliberation.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying something". Clarissa whispered, Doctor Stevens appeared with the Saline drip and the older woman waved the young doctor away.

"That's pretty rude don't you think?" Harry asked her.

"She's an intern, and I've seen her type, that's how she'll learn proper bedside manner. If I'm a bitch to her then she will be determined to be different from me and _viola_ better doctor". Harry smiled at her as she inserted the needle into his vein. She pulled out a bottle of bright green potion and with a syringe injected all of the contents into the rubber tube that lead to his arm.

"What exactly are you doing?" Harry asked, he'd trusted her without question for such a long time but when she started injecting him with strange potions he needed to know.

"That is exactly what I'd like to know, and while you're at it you can tell me who you are?". Harry was surprised to see Doctor Bailey standing at the open curtain.

"Doctor Bailey, how's Ginny?"

"She'll be fine, I'm worried about you though. Who is this woman?" Clarissa quickly introduced herself but Doctor Bailey seemed unimpressed.

"And what exactly are you putting into him?"

"That is and interesting tale Doctor". Clarissa told them.

"A few weeks ago there was a remarkable discovery made at Hogwarts school. An old chamber was discovered that contained hundreds of rare old books, books so old hundreds of translators needed to be hired to decode them all. One of these books was a test on Herbological potions, a thousand years ago there was no distinction between the two subjects. And it is within this book that Hogwarts Herbology teacher Neville Longbottom discovered this potion".

"That's all well and good that he discovered it, but what is it?"

"It's a cure for 'The Creep'" Clarissa proclaimed proudly and Harry's world went dark.

**Saturday 09h00 (8 Hours till Coma)**

Harry came awake slowly, his head was swimming as he looked around at the people standing around the bed. Clarissa, Doctor Bailey and Doctor Stevens were all looking down at him as though from a great height.

"What Happened?" He asked groggily.

"You fainted when Doctor Clarissa here told you that there was a cure for 'The Creep', do you remember?" Doctor Bailey spoke to him as though he were a child… and he was glad for it, he felt like child. So man thoughts were running through his head. If they were right and that ugly green potion was indeed a cure then he wasn't going to slip into a coma in eight hours, he was going to see the sun come up tomorrow morning.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and Clarissa smiled.

"Yes Harry, I already ran the test you are free of 'The Creep', you are cured".

* * *

Harry walked down the hall to the room where his friends were sitting patiently at Ginny's bedside, waiting for him to join them again. It had been hours since he'd gotten up in the clinic and walked back to the waiting room outside the O.R. Ginny had just come out and he followed them back to the room, listening to Doctor Montgomery talk about the surgery and how well it went. He had the fullest intention of telling Draco that he was cured of 'The Creep' but Doctor Montgomery's words pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. They spent the next few hours waiting for Ginny to wake up and just when Harry had scraped together enough courage to tell Draco, she had opened her eyes and again the words were gone in celebration. Now it was nearly five on Sunday morning, it would have been his last ten minutes of consciousness, Harry thought as he stepped into the room. These would have been his last few minutes on earth, his last few conscious breaths but now, now as he looked at Draco he didn't see how sad his lover was going to be, no, when he looked at Draco he was making plans, plans for the future they were going to have together. But he still had to tell the love of his life, Draco needed to know what Harry had gone through.

Just as he stepped into the room Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Bailey and George stepped into the room. The older red headed woman looked at them and smiled.

"Harry, Draco. In just over eight months you two are going to be proud fathers". Harry looked first at her, then at Draco –who was rushing towards him, his arms open wide –and then Harry looked a this watch, it was two minutes past five and all he could think of as he slammed his lips against his lover's was; 'I couldn't tell him, Time ran out'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was up to par, I'm not good at writing happy things so please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

**A/N 2: **The incident between Seamus and Derek was written for a friend who got hurt in the same way, wish we could have fixed your nose as quick as they fixed Seamus'. Hugs.


	16. Chapter 15 : Epilogue

**With Darkness as Our Blanket**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** –

**Pairing: **Harry p. & Draco M.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Epilogue**

Harry stretched as he stood up from the blanket he'd spread on the ground. In the distance he could see the school, the sun twinkling behind it. It's a really lovely day, he thought as he looked around the clearing. The school Quiddich pitch was just off to his right and he could see the Gryffindor team flying around the posts, they looked like flies darting over spoiled food. He checked his watch, Draco was still busy in class so there was time for him to go for a walk.

The walk down the hill was something he'd done many times before but it never really got any easier. Soon his footsteps had taken him back between the big, glistening marble blocks. His lost friends were all buried here. He smiled as he remembered that day, the day of the first anniversary of the Hogwarts attack. It had been one of the worst but greatest days of his life. He bent down to collect a handful of long grass stems, the thick bunch of them feeling cold in his hand. As he made his way to the familiar white tomb he cast a quick transfiguration spell and the grass transformed into a bright bunch of yellow tulips, his and Hermione's favourite flowers. He settled himself on the grass next to the tomb and placed the flowers in the little vase that was set in the stone.

In the Eleven years since he and Draco had been bonded Harry had only been to the graveyard on the anniversary of her death, apart from the day he went to Ron's funeral. His former friend had died five years after Harry had had him moved to St Mungo's. It saddened Harry that Ron had never allowed him to make amends before the end came, but it was much to late to think of that now. His life was moving forward, he was Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts now as well as twice a week teaching classes on war history, which was something he thought was of utmost importance. He still had the urge to sit next to Hermione's tomb and speak to her as though she were still alive but he knew the truth, much more now than he had known it in that year he'd spent deluded by grief into thinking her alive. He stood and patted the tomb once, Hermione's name etched on the side of the stone, Ron's just beneath hers.

"Goodbye". He whispered and made his way back up the hill to the blanket on the soft grass. Everything was set for the picnic, the guests just needed to arrive. Draco was still in the castle, teaching potions to eager students. The new first years were the first generation of Wizards who were born into a time of almost complete peace in the Wizarding world. There hadn't been any dark attacks or aspiring dark lords since the Hogwarts attack and Harry sighed. It was good to live like this, it was good to be alive.

In the distance he saw two shapes coming towards him from the castle. One was a tall, strongly built man and the other a short, petite blonde woman. Harry smiled at them as they arrived on the hill.

"Hi Neville, Luna". He embraced them both, taking the two brightly wrapped boxes Neville was carrying and placing them with the other boxes that were stacked on the grass just off the blanket. Neville was dresses comfortably in jeans and a shirt, his formal teaching coat hanging loose and open from his body. Luna, still her bubbling self was wearing a bright yellow cat-suit that clung to her body like a second skin, and a broad rimmed black hat with a gigantic sunflower on the top.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked, he'd expected to see Loris and Delia, Neville and Luna's daughters, to come from the school with their parents.

"Oh, the headmistress' class is running late, I suppose that's why none of the children are out here yet". Neville explained. Headmistress McGonagall had given up teaching students several years ago and had begun a pre-first year course for younger students, those who chose to join the class would learn pre-magical tasks as well as techniques to deal with muggle situations along with introductory classes into War history and other subjects. It was the headmistress' pet project and Harry enjoyed sitting in the classes some times just to watch the children stare at her with fascinated eyes and hundreds of questions. Though questions about what it was like to have 'The Creep' always caught Harry off guard, even though he didn't have it anymore, even though it was eradicated thanks to his friend the memory of that time still cut through him like some ancient sword. He had eventually told Draco that he'd had 'The Creep' and the blonde hat taken it much better than expected. He'd feared their relationship would crumble beneath the weight but it didn't, it went through a rough patch for a couple of months but all was forgotten the moment Ginny had gone into labour.

As they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive Harry cast several time slowing spells on the food to prevent the plates from going cold.

"Wow, that's a nice spread". The smooth voice said behind him and Harry twirled around.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know?" Harry said as he tried to stare his friend down but before he could set his eyes in mock threat he noticed the other man behind his friend.

"George, who is this man behind you?" Harry asked as he embraced George, placing a soft kiss on his cheek in welcome. George had become one of Harry's closest friends after they'd met in the hospital, their bond being their shared history with Cedric. George blushed lightly as he reached out and took the man's hand. He was thin and a little taller than George. His light brown hair was spiked in every direction, the tips dyed blonde. He had pleasant friendly eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Harry, this is my boyfriend Greg Sanders. Greg, this is Harry Potter". Greg reached out his hand and Harry took it, feeling the warmth of this new person, even though so many years had passed since he'd almost died of The Creep, Harry still sucked up new sensations like he was going to die at any moment, trying his best to remember every aspect of it.

"Nice to meet you Harry, George has told me so much about you".

"Good things I hope". Harry felt incredibly vain and idiotic for wondering why the man had such a strange look on his face, as though he was contemplating why there was such a fuss over Harry. Harry turned his eyes to George who in turn smiled his warm, almost loving smile.

"Greg is a muggle, Harry". Harry smiled back at them both and guided them to the picnic blanket and after introductions they settled down in easy conversation.

"Dad! Dad!" Harry looked up a second before a bundle of energy slammed into him, covering his face with kisses and drowning his ears with screams of joy. Harry tumbled back onto the grass and laughed as he lifted his son into the air.

"Hello Georgie". Harry cried as the little blonde boy bounced up and down on his stomach, The dark green eyes reflecting the sunlight and shining like emeralds. He resembled Draco so much, except for the eyes and the nose, which he'd clearly gotten from Draco.

"Dad, today Professor McGonagall told us about how you and Daddy used to be enemies, is that true?" Georgie looked into Harry's eyes, his face anxiously anticipating the answer.

"Yes Georgie, we were, if you can believe that". Harry looked away from their son to see Draco standing above him, he also heard other children running towards them. Harry set Georgie on the grass and stood to embrace Draco, brushing their lips together.

"Hello Professor Dray". Harry whispered, Draco had just passed his final exam and the title was still very new to him. Seamus embraced him next, pulling him into a tight hug before the heavily pregnant Ginny waddled up to him and tried to get her arms around him but her baby bump was a bit too big for her to reach.

"Hey Gin, how are my god children doing?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on her stomach and felt the two little girls move beneath her skin.

"Kicking like crazy, I swear they are trying to move my organs, Seamus says their going to be great soccer players one day, though I don't think my girls are going to be doing anything like that". Both she and Harry laughed when a large group of children suddenly surrounded them, all had come from the pre-first year class and were all excited to see Harry and his family since Harry Potter had been the topic of the day.

Harry knelt down and welcomed the kids. Looking for the short little black haired boy he wanted to see. Neville and Luna's children were tugging at him, Ginny and Seamus' oldest daughter Calliope and her brother Jamey were clinging to his legs while Georgie was trying to climb on his back. Children loved him, no matter where he went they were always attacking him and trying to climb on him, as though he weren't a war hero but a carnival ride. As he stumbled around the picnic place he finally spotted the other boy. The sullen looking child with black hair and silver eyes who stood close to Draco, just staring at the "Silly Children" ,as he liked to refer to them.

"Spencer, Spencer, come here". Georgie's twin just cocked an eyebrow and tried to stare Harry down, something else he had inherited from his other father.

"Fine then, I guess Georgie is going to have to open all the presents himself". This got the boys attention and he made his way slowly towards Harry and after seemingly making a short calculation in his head jumped on Harry's back, clinging to both his father and his twin brother. It was just a bit too much for Harry to bear and he and the children toppled to the ground in a laughing ball.

Later in the day after Happy Birthday had been sung, the boys had blown out the ten candles on their cakes and the presents were opened and the food devoured, the children were playing magical tag in the open field while the adults sat looking down on them. Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and the blonde slid his pale fingers into the tanned ones.

"This was the most perfect day Harry". The blonde whispered and Harry nodded back.

"I love you Dray". Draco lifted his head and caught Harry's lips with his own.

"I could just stay like this forever". Draco said in a seductive voice as Spencer and Georgie came running up to them, both heaving excitedly.

"Dad, will you tell us a story?" Georgie asked and Spencer nodded in agreement, something that hardly ever happened.

"Sure, get the rest of the kids here". The twins scrambled away and soon all the children were at the blanket, sitting around the adults.

"Which story would you like to hear kids?" Harry asked, this must be why they like me so much, I'm a great story teller Harry thought to himself.

"Dad, Tell us the one about how you saved Daddy when you were in the room of Requirement". Georgie asked. Harry loved how their children referred to their parents. He loved being called "Dad", it made him feel needed and strong.

"No Dad, tell the one about how Daddy was turned into a ferret". Spencer declared and Draco cast Harry a warning look.

"Don't you dare Harry Potter, living through it once was bad enough". Harry smiled at his lover before pecking him once on the cheek.

"I haven't heard this story before". George raised his voice from where he was laying on Greg's lap, Greg too seemed terribly interested in the story.

"Oh Harry, you have to tell it then, everyone has to hear that story at least once".

"Hey, is nobody listening to me?" Draco asked indignantly.

"No, not really". Seamus smiled broadly at Draco and winked at Harry, urging him to share.

"Harry, I will kill you if you utter one word about that".

"Now Draco, surely it wasn't that bad". Greg said from the other side of the blanket, he'd quickly become integrated into the little group, it felt as though they had known him for years.

"Not bad, you weren't the one who was forced into you friends pants you know". Draco pouted and folded his arms, it made Harry laugh since it was something their son's mirrored perfectly whenever they didn't get what they want. Harry decided to tell the story then and shifted himself carefully so he could see all the people present.

Ginny was sitting on the ground between Seamus' legs, leaning back against his strong body for support, her face flushed with heat. Seamus in turn was proudly stroking her belly, in less than two weeks their family was going to be two individuals richer.

George was on his back, his head propped up on Greg's folded legs, calmly waiting for Harry to start the story, a little challenge to Draco reflected in his eyes, daring the blonde to protest the story. Greg had his hand in George's hair, rubbing George's scalp leisurely.

Luna and Neville were both on their stomachs, propped up on their elbows. Luna's hideous hat was discarded somewhere behind them. As Harry watched the couple reached out almost at the same time and took hands, holding onto each other for the simple joy of doing so.

And then there was Draco, sitting slightly away from Harry in mock anger, trying his best to look grumpy and sour but a little telltale smile was beginning to form on his lips. Harry knew that soon the blonde would also be reeling with laughter, just like the rest of them.

Between the adult couples the children were scattered like little balls of joy on a playground, each eagerly awaiting Harry's first word. He smiled again and pulled Draco's hand to him and gently kissed the pale skin.

"It all started in fourth year, we were doing this competition…" Harry began and watched Draco's face turn to disbelief.

'Yes', Harry thought, 'This is it, this is right, this is perfect… This is the future I wanted".

**~*~ Finis ~*~**

**Final A/N: **So this is it, the first time I have ever completed a multi Chapter story and I have to admit, I am so Proud but a little sad to see it end!. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading it because I most certainly enjoyed writing it and I thank you so much for reading till the end, I appreciate it much!

TaraJo and Funnyducky, thank you so much for standing by me throughout this story and helping me so much, I seriously would never have finished it if it weren't for the two of you, you are both incredible!!!! Also, Please do yourself a favour and read funnyducky's story called "Shards", it is Awesome!.

Huge thank you to Keshia-515 for her help in finding a that problem in the first few Chapters.

Thanks also to Noddy11Feb for being my brother, my cheerleader and for listening to me chat endlessly about Drarry naughtiness even though it doesn't interest him at all.

I'd like to Acknowledge: samanthawood89, Abril dark angel, Potterisapouf, Mattias Astralix, Wingedstranger, serena's girl 4-ever and Pandora1322 for their reviews and comments.

I will be writing more stories after this one; The next being "The Malfoy Affair" (Which I have been neglecting for three months) as well as an adventure story entitled "Awakening", but it's still in planning so it might take a while.

Reviews are deeply appreciated, They make me happy in a way that can't possibly be healthy. If you liked it, please tell me… if you didn't like it, please tell me anyway. Criticism is the foundation on which to build a better story… and since this is starting to sound like one of those annoying, unending Oscar acceptance speeches… I want to take a moment to thank the Academy… haha ;-)


End file.
